


all the sinners crawl

by WwwsBryce



Series: souls set in darkness [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, First Time, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Slow Burn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 셔틀 테스트가 이상하게 틀어진 후, 짐 커크는 자신이 있는 곳이 미러 우주라는 것을 깨달았다. 이곳에서 그의 대응체는 결코 델타 베가를 벗어나지 못했고 지구는 로뮬란에 의해 파괴되었다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the sinners crawl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870411) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



 

 

“이제,” 하프-벌칸이 말했다. 그는 한 손에 여러 갈래로 갈라진 채찍을 든 채, 손가락으로 그 끝에 붙은 징들을 매만지며 무방비한 육신 앞을 느긋하게 거닐었다. “한 번만 더 묻도록 하지. 대답하는 것이 좋을 거야.”

짐은 흐느낌을 눌러 삼켰고 보고 싶지 않은 마음에 두 눈을 질끈 감았다. 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 몸을 아주 살짝 움직여봤지만 양 팔이 통증을 호소했다. 고통이 그의 숨통을 옥죄었고, 그는 머리 위로 매달린 팔의 결박을 손가락으로 움켜쥐었다.

“짐,” 그는 스팍이 귓가에 속삭이는 것을 들었다. “짐, 눈을 뜨게.”

그의 스팍이 아니다, 다른 스팍이다. 그의 스팍은 논리적이고 동정심을 가졌지만, 이 스팍은 파괴적이고 완전히 미쳤다.

그는 불복종하는 이들에게 어떠한 자비도 보여주지 않고, 냉혹한 그의 태도는 짐의 피를 식게 만들었다. 짐은 비명을 지르지 않기 위해 입술을 깨물었고 고개를 저었다.

“짐,” 스팍이 그를 달래듯 부드럽게 말했다. 뜨거운 숨이 짐의 뺨에 닿았다.

스팍이 채찍으로 그의 얼얼한 척추를 따라 엉덩이의 곡선까지 훑어 내리자 두려움에 가슴이 조이고, 숨소리가 꺾였다. 벌거벗은 몸에 가죽과 금속이 닿자 스팍의 무자비한 목회로 인한 상처들이 더욱 고통스러웠다.

저 익숙한 얼굴이 만들어 놓은 상처들에서 마침내 피가 멎었다고 생각했지만, 짐이 틀렸다. 피부를 덮어 희미하게 번들거리는 땀과 피가 섞여 그의 벌거벗은 엉덩이 위로 줄줄 흘러내리자 그는 떨기 시작했다.

 _이건 네가 아는 스팍이 아니야_ , 짐은 스스로에게 말했다. _여기 있는 어느 누구도 네가 아는 사람이 아니야_.

“함장,” 스팍이 말했고, 그의 목소리는 적의를 두르고 있었다. “제임스 T. 커크 _함장_ , 눈을 뜨게.”

천천히 부서지는 파도처럼, 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 흐느낌이 올라오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 짐은 미약하게 고개를 저었다.

하지만 그걸로도 충분했다.

스팍이 그의 얼굴을 으스러뜨릴 듯 쥐고 턱을 홱 잡아당기자 그는 울부짖었다. 짐은 공포에 질려, 순수하고 완전한 공포에 질려 눈을 떴고 흐느꼈다. 꾹 참고 있던 눈물이 그의 멍든 뺨을 타고 줄줄 흘러내렸다.

“우리 다시 우는 걸로 돌아가는 건가?” 스팍이 그답지 않게 조롱했다. 그는 짐을 더욱 가까이 끌어당겨 살피며 고개를 기울였다. 그의 검은 눈동자가 어린 남자의 얼굴을 탐색했다. “이 얼마나 한심한 감정의 표출인가.”

스팍이 짐의 얼굴을 놔줬고 그 움직임에 어린 남자는 고통스럽게 끙끙거렸다. “다시 해보도록 하지,” 그는 말했다. 그의 손은 익숙하게 뒷짐을 졌다. “어떻게 죽음을 위장하고 델타 베가를 탈출했지?”

“이미 말했잖아,” 짐이 쉰 목소리로 말했다, “난 네가 생각하는 사람이 아니야.”

“넌 제임스 타이베리우스 커크 생도지, 아닌가?”

짐은 좌절감에 신음 같은 소리를 냈다. “난 제임스 타이베리우스 커크 _함장_ 이야.”

“넌 계속 이 거짓말들을 반복하는군…이 망상들을 말이야,” 스팍이 냉랭하게 대꾸했다. 그는 채찍으로 손바닥을 탁탁 두드리며 짐의 주위를 돌기 시작했다. “넌 이 함선의 함장이 나라는 것을 똑똑히 알고 있고, 그럼에도 계속해서 이 거짓말들로 날 짜증나게 만드는군. 어째서지, 짐?”

스팍이 그의 등 뒤에 있다고 짐은 생각했지만 확신할 수는 없었다. 그의 오른쪽 눈은 퉁퉁 부어 오르기 시작했고, 아까 전 머리를 잘못 맞은 충격에 고막이 터진 것이 분명했다. 그의 평형기관과 감각들은 전부 균형을 잃었다ㅡ마치 그가 떨어져있는 이 장소처럼.

짐은 자신이 셔틀에 있었다고 확신한다. 뜻하지 않게 전자기장해를 맞닥뜨렸을 때, 그는 우주를 가로질러 _엔터프라이즈_ 로 돌아가는 중이었다. 이건 물론, 신형 모델의 시험 운행이었고, 짐은 무모하고 짓궂은 장난을 치고 싶었으므로 그 첫 번째 조종사가 되길 원했다.

“젠장할 꼬맹이,” 그는 콤링크로 본즈가 욕설을 내뱉는 것을 들었다, “정신 나간 곡예는 그만해! 널 잡아올 사람을 보내기 전에 빌어먹을 엉덩이 들고 이리 돌아와!”

짐은 웃음을 터뜨렸다ㅡ본즈가 장광설을 늘어놓을 때면 늘 그렇듯이. “본즈, 넌 좀 밖에 자주 나올 필요가 있어,” 그는 장난스레 말했다.

“함장님,” 그의 스팍이 말했다, “그만 돌아오시는 게 현명할 것 같군요.”

짐은 눈을 굴렸다. “너희 둘 정말 재미없다니까.”

그가 거의ㅡ _거의_ ㅡ함선에 도달했을 때 전자기장해가 셔틀을 덮쳤고, 기체는 마구 덜컹거리며 흔들렸다. 돌아가면 본즈가 분명 잔뜩 화를 내겠다고 생각하며 짐은 셔틀의 균형을 잡았다. 본즈니까, 그냥 화가 난 것 이상이겠지ㅡ그의 가장 친한 친구가 이렇다. 하다못해 짐이 _엔터프라이즈_ 의 통로를 걷다 발을 헛디디기만 해도 본즈는 얼굴이 벌게져 버럭 분통을 터뜨린다.

그의 콤링크는 비정상적으로 조용했고, 그게 무언가 잘못되었다는 첫 번째 신호였던 게 분명했지만, 짐은 무사히 함선으로 돌아가는 것에 너무 정신이 팔려있었다.

함선은ㅡ _그의_ 함선은ㅡ우주의 어둠 속에서 빛나는 하얀 표지였다. 그녀의 새로 장착된 껍질과 코어, 안전하게 집으로 돌아갈 수 있도록 그를 안내하는 깜빡이는 불빛…

짐은 셔틀을 조종했고, 모든 것이 계획대로였다…

…다만 _무언가_ 잘못되었다는 것을 제외하면. 그리고 지금 그는 이렇게 딜레마에 빠져있다.

아니, 딜레마라는 단어로는 부족하다ㅡ **지옥**. 짐 커크는 정말로 지옥에 있다.

그의 뒤에 선 스팍의 목소리에 담긴 으르렁거림에 짐은 긴장했고 다시 채찍이 날아올 것이라는 걸 알았다.

충격이 그의 몸을 강타했을 때, 그가 입 안쪽을 어찌나 세게 깨물었는지 살점이 떨어져 나왔고 의도치 않게 피와 함께 삼키고 말았다. 짐은 혀를 타고 흐르는 비릿한 액체에 헛구역질을 했고 거친 숨을 몰아 쉬었다.

“죽어있어야 하는 사람치고는 투지가 제법이군,” 스팍이 짐의 정면에서 그를 유심히 관찰하며 말했다.

아마도 혼미한 의식 때문에, 짐은 더 나은 판단을 무시한 채 커맨더의 얼굴에 핏덩어리를 뱉어 녹색으로 달아오른 뺨을 뒤덮었다.

스팍은 한 손으로 무심하게 피를 닦아내며 인상 한번 찌푸리지 않았다. 그는 손에 묻은 짐의 피를 들여다보고는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그리고 상식조차도 갖추지 못한 것이 분명하고,” 불가능하리만치 새카만 눈동자를 다시 짐에게 돌리며 그는 말했다.

그건 마치 타오르는 불지옥의 깊이를 응시하는 것만 같았다.

두려움이 그를 집어삼키고 눈 앞의 어두운 홍채에 홀려서, 짐은 미처 다음 매질에 대비하지 못했다ㅡ이번에는 채찍이 복부의 팽팽한 근육을 가로질렀다. 붉고 뜨거운 고통이 방심하고 있던 그를 갈랐고 그는 어떻게든 두 발로 버티려고 힘을 주며 찢어지는 비명을 질렀다.

“네가 어떻게 아직도 살아있는 것인지 알아야겠어, 짐,” 스팍이 하나하나에 강한 힘을 실어 채찍을 휘두르며 포효했다. “어떻게 살아남았는지 말해! 당장 말해!”

짐은 대답할 수 없었다. 그가 낼 수 있는 소리라곤 고통에 찬 울부짖음뿐이었고, 그건 스팍을 더더욱 부추길 뿐이었다ㅡ그리고 그게 바로 스팍이 이러는 이유라는 것을, 마음 한구석에서 짐은 깨달았다.

이 스팍은 사디스트이고 뒤틀렸고 다른 이들의 고통을 즐긴다. 그는 그의 스팍이나 그가 만났던 다른 벌칸들과 전혀 다르다.

채찍이 계속해서 떨어졌다ㅡ어떤 것은 복부의 상처 위를 엇갈리게 갈라놓았고, 어떤 것은 그의 맨 허벅지를 휘감았다. 아래로, 아래로, 더 아래로…

짐은 팔에 뺨을 기댔고 그의 시야는 흐릿했다ㅡ그리고는 그의 사타구니를 향한 스팍의 시선이 번득인 것을 알아차렸다. 채찍이 스팍의 손바닥을 탁탁 두드리고 있었다.

창백한 피부와 대비된 검은 가죽ㅡ그를 괴롭히고, 그를 조롱하고, 그에게 경고를 주면서. “제발…안돼…” 짐이 약하게 애원했다.

채찍이 그의 성기를 쓸어 내리며, 그를 발기시키려는 무의미한 시도로 부드러운 살결을 지분거렸다. “널 그 포드에 집어넣을 때, 난 의식을 잃은 네 목을 졸랐어. 네 보잘것없는 인생을 나의 맨손으로 완전히 끝장냈고 널 얼음 무덤으로 보내버렸지,” 스팍이 짐의 귓가에 낮게 중얼거리자 어린 남자에게서 흐느낌이 새어 나왔다. “어떻게 살아있는 것인지 말해.”

채찍이 그의 피부 위로 보이지 않는 선을 그리며 아래로 움직였다. 그는 다음 채찍질이 어디로 떨어질지 알고 있었고 몸을 떨었다. 어떤 말로도 스팍을 멈출 수 없다는 것을 알기에 짐은 흐느낌을 억누르고 웅얼거렸다, “난 네 짐 커크가 아니야.”

저 눈동자가 그를 향했고, 검은색에 가까운 홍채로 그를 심문했다. 다시 한번 대답을 반복하려던 순간 짐은 채찍이 날카롭게 공기를 가르는 소리를 들었고, 그의 말들은 혀 끝에서 죽어버렸다.

몸뚱이가 찢어질듯한 위협에 짐승 같은 울부짖음이 제멋대로 튀어나왔고, 짐은 더 이상 땅을 디디지 못한 채 축 늘어졌다. 또 한번 채찍이 고환으로 떨어지자 매달린 양 팔의 관절에서 고통이 터져 나왔다.

숨을 쉴 수도, 비명을 지를 수도, 시야에 아주 작은 불빛이 지나가는 것도 볼 수 없었다. 가슴이 크게 들썩였고 숨을 고르기 위해 애쓰고 있다고 생각했지만, 더 이상 어떤 것도 확신할 수 없었다.

그가 아는 것이라곤 자신이 죽음을 바란다는 것뿐이었다ㅡ그게 이 고통을 끝내줄 수만 있다면 말이다.

피가 혈관을 쇄도하는 요란한 소리가 귓속을 가득 채웠다가 마침내 지나갔다. 신음이 그의 입술에서 새어나갔다. 그는 입술을 핥았고 말라붙은 코피의 맛을 느꼈다. 그건 그의 윗입술과 입가 아래쪽에 딱딱하게 말라있었다. 이 방에 다른 누군가가 있다는 것을 그는 천천히 알아차렸다ㅡ어쩌면 누군가 그를 도와주러 온 걸까?

짐은 고개를 들려고 했지만 그 움직임에는 너무 많은 노력이 필요했다. 그는 팔에 이마를 기댄 채 눈을 감고 신음했다.

“뭐,” 여자의 목소리가 말했다, “이런 물건을 갖고 있는 줄 알았더라면 이 촌뜨기에게 그냥 이름을 알려줄걸 그랬네.”

그녀는 피부가 벗겨진 그의 뺨을 손톱으로 건드렸고, 짐은 경련하듯 몸을 피했다. “오 이것 좀 봐…날 별로 안 좋아하는 모양인데, 스팍.” 그녀가 악의적인 힘으로 그의 턱을 움켜쥐고서야 그는 그녀의 얼굴을 보았다.

우후라였다.

그녀의 낯익은 갈색 눈동자들은 익숙하게 봐왔던 것이 아니었다. 거기엔 살인의 경계에 선 아주 위험한 번득임이 담겨있었고, 그녀가 미소를 지을 땐, 그건 전혀 미소가 아니었다ㅡ그건 위협이었다. 그녀의 검은 머리카락은 묶이지 않은 채 아무렇게나 흘러내려, 팔 위쪽의 문신을 살짝 가리고 있었다.

짐은 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 그녀를 바라봤고 그녀가 얼굴을 놔줬을 때 그의 고개는 다시 떨어졌다.

“그를 어쩌고 싶어?” 채찍질로 너덜너덜한 짐의 몸을 훑으며 우후라가 물었다. “에어록 밖으로 던져버릴까?”

그는 콧방귀와 함께 채찍이 구석으로 던져지는 소리를 들었다. “그건 너무 간단해,” 스팍이 말했다.

몸뚱이가 인정사정 없이 퍽 바닥에 떨어지자 짐은 울부짖었다. 몸을 일으키려 하자 온 몸의 신경들이 고통을 호소했지만, 짐은 어쨌든 노력했다ㅡ그래야 그의 친구의 끔찍한 캐리커처가 성가셔 할거라는걸 알았기 때문이다.

“너무 간단하다고?” 우후라가 즐거운 목소리로 따라 말했다.

“그래,” 스팍이 대답했다. “지금 그를 죽이는 것은…현명하지 않아. 난 그가 어떻게 우릴 찾았는지, 누가 그를 여기로 보냈는지 알아야겠어.”

손가락들이 그의 머리카락을 헤집었고 그의 고개를 거칠게 위로 젖혔다. 짐은 다시 한번 그 눈동자를 마주했다ㅡ너무나 어둡고, 너무나 차가운.

 _“무서워, 스팍,”_ _그는 떠올렸다._ _“그러지 않게 도와줘…어떻게 해야 감정을 느끼지 않을 수 있어?”_

그는 그저 무서운 것이 아니었다, 그는 공포에 질려있었다. 이건 영웅으로 죽는 것과 전혀 달랐다. 이건 누구의 목숨을 살리는 것도 아니고 세상을 구하는 것도 아니다. 그는 그저 포로일 뿐이다ㅡ _엔터프라이즈_ 의 아랫배 어딘가 축축하고, 어두운 방안에 갇힌.

 _“모릅니다,”_ _마음속에서 스팍이 속삭였다._ _“지금은, 전 실패했습니다.”_

실패ㅡ실패한 것은 바로 자신이다. 그는 흐느꼈고 스팍의 손아귀가 허락하는 만큼 고개를 떨궜다. 그는 벌거벗었고 혼자이고 이곳의 자신 대신 죽게 될 것이다.

_“어째서 네가 죽게 내버려둘 수 없었는지 알아주길 바라,” 그는 가까스로 말을 이었다. “어째서 네게 돌아갔는지…”_

누구도 그를 위해 와주지 않는다. 단 한 사람도. 그리고 바로 그 생각 때문에 짐의 심장은 산산이 부서졌다.

_스팍이 대답할 때 그의 입술이 떨렸다, “왜냐하면 당신은 제 친구니까요.”_

커맨더는 짐의 머리카락을 놔줬고, 그의 고개가 고꾸라지는 것을 지켜봤다. 시야가 그토록 바랐던 더없이 행복한 어둠에 잠식되어가면서, 짐은 스팍과 우후라가 킥킥거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. “맥코이를 이 아래로 불러서 고쳐놓게 해,” 그는 스팍이 말하는 것을 들었다. “닥터가 그의 친구를 다시 만나 아주 기뻐하겠군.”

그들은 그를 떠났다. 짐은 문이 닫히기를 기다렸다가 위에 든 것과 피를 바닥에 게워냈고, 정신을 잃었다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

의식이 돌아오기 시작하자, 짐은 바닥에 끌리는 익숙한 발소리와 기계가 돌아가는 소리를 들었다. 짐이 무의식에서 기어나올수록 그 소리들은 멀어지는 어둠 속에서 튀어나와 점점 더 크게 자랐다.

억겁의 시간이 지나갔다.

결국에 그는 터널을 빠져 나왔고 이게 악몽이었기를(약물, 뇌진탕, 혹은 다른 어떤 것에ㅡ스팍의 손을 제외한 그 무엇이든 간에ㅡ알러지 반응을 일으켰다고 말이다), 그리고 그의 _엔터프라이즈_ 에 돌아와있기를 바랐다. 그는 낯익은 메드 베이를 눈여겨보며 눈을 깜빡였다. 기기들이 어지러이 흩어진 작업대, 의료장비들, 텅 빈 바이오베드들ㅡ그가 지금 차지하고 있는 것을 제외하면. 참혹한 경험을 나쁜 꿈으로 치부한 채 안도의 한숨을 내쉬고 싶었지만, 무언가가 마음에 걸렸다. 약물로 둔해진 머리로는 그 이유를 알 수 없었다.

짐은 몸을 움직였고 온몸의 근육, 뼈, 빌어먹을, 심지어 피부조차도 그의 모든 움직임에 항변하는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 자신이 보온 담요 아래에서 거의 발가벗고 있는 것을 알아차렸다ㅡ따뜻한 천이 그의 멍들고 너덜너덜해진 피부를 스쳤다. 옆으로 누운 몸을 똑바로 돌리려다가 그는 어째서 뱃속을 갉아먹는 불편한 기분을 떨쳐버릴 수 없었는지 깨달았다.

떨리는 손으로 짐은 담요를 걷었고 자신의 왼 손목과 바이오베드에 수갑이 채워진 것을 보았다. 그는 창백한 피부에 대비된 반짝이는 금속을 내려다보다 마른침을 삼켰고, 아픔에 움찔했다. 그는 인상을 쓴 채 고통스럽게 끙끙거렸다.

 _꿈이 아니야_ , 다시 베개 위로 고개를 떨구며 그는 겁에 질려 생각했다. 입술로 새어 나온 거칠게 쉰 흐느낌이 그의 침상 옆을 지나가던 사람의 주의를 끌었다.

“짐?” 목소리가 물었다ㅡ퉁명스럽고 억양이 강한, 아프리만치 익숙한.

이들이 그의 이름을 부르는 방식에는 무언가가 담겨있다…아주 비현실적인 무언가가.

그러나, 이건 그다ㅡ짐은 이게 그라는 것을 알고 있다. 사실은 그렇지 않다는 걸 제외하면.

의사가 그의 곁에 서자, 짐은 그가 동일한 검은 머리카락, 똑같은 헤이즐-녹색 눈, 같은 코, 찡그린 입술, 표현이 풍부한 눈썹을 가진 것을 보았다.

이건 그의 본즈다, 그렇지 않다는 점을 제외하면. 이 본즈는 아주 바싹 깎은 짧은 머리에, 꾀죄죄한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 만화경 같은 눈동자는 그의 본즈와 달리 무언가에 홀린 듯 했고 죽어있었다. 이 본즈의 입술 위쪽에는 피부 깊이 패인 흉터가 있고, 그는 꼭 귀신을 보는 듯한 표정이었다.

그들이 눈싸움처럼 서로에게 시선을 고정하고 있었을 때 짐은 스팍이 귓가에 속삭인 차갑고 냉혹한 말들을 떠올렸다: _널 그 포드에 집어넣을 때, 난 의식을 잃은 네 목을 졸랐어. 네 보잘것없는 인생을 나의 맨손으로 완전히 끝장냈고 널 얼음 무덤으로 보내버렸지._

이 본즈는 정말로 귀신을 보고 있다는 걸 그는 깨달았다. 의사가 주머니에서 언제나 지니고 다니는 트라이코더를 꺼내 들었고 짐을 스캔하기 시작했다. 그가 기기를 상체 가까이 갖다 대자, 어린 남자는 움찔하며 소리 없이, 침대로 몸을 움츠렸다. 감히 고개를 들었을 때 짐은 의사의 얼굴에 한줄기 슬픔이 스친 것을 볼 수 있었다.

“난 널…” 본즈가 트라이코더를 짐의 머리 쪽으로 가져가며 입을 열었다. 목소리가 갈라지자 그는 마른침을 삼켰고, 냉담한 시선으로 짐을 바라봤다. 적어도 그러려고 노력하긴 했다.

 _난 널 헤치지 않아_ , 짐의 머릿속에서 속삭이는 목소리가 의사의 말을 끝맺었다. 그는 몸을 뒤척였지만, 고통에 신음이 새어 나왔다.

본즈가 걱정스레 고개를 들었고 고개를 흔들었다. “움직이지 마,” 그는 말했다. “고통을 덜어줄만한 걸 좀 줄게.”

그 말과 함께, 그는 사라졌고, 그의 발소리만이 울렸다. 짐은 침대 한쪽에 힘없이 늘어진 팔목의 수갑을 내려다봤다. 그러니까 그는 여전히 이곳에 있고 이건 나쁜 꿈이 아니다.

이건 그의 _엔터프라이즈_ 만큼이나 현실이다ㅡ그저 뒤틀리고 병든 버전일 뿐.

“네가 이걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 알고 있지,” 본즈가 손에 하이포스프레이를 들고 짐의 침상으로 돌아오며 말했다. 어린 남자의 눈 앞에 하이포를 흔들어 보일 때 그의 입가엔 울적한 미소가 있었다.

그가 턱으로 손을 뻗자 짐은 경련하듯 몸을 피했고, 수갑이 고통스럽게 그의 손목을 붙들었다. 그는 놀라 커다래진 눈으로 본즈를 쳐다봤고 그가 다른 스팍과 같을까 생각했다. 목에 걸린 응어리를 꿀꺽 삼키고 다시 침대에 맥없이 쓰러졌지만, 그의 온 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 얼마나 한심해 보일지 알고 있었지만 이 순간만큼은 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

“어이,” 본즈가 다정하게 말했다. “이봐 꼬맹이, 괜찮아.” 그의 손, 거칠고 굳은살이 박힌 손이 짐의 어깨를 붙들었다. “헤치지 않아.” 그의 눈동자가 어린 남자의 얼굴을 살폈다. “나랑은 안전해.”

마지막 말이 어쩐지 본즈를 고통스럽게 한 것 같았다. 그는 부드럽게 짐의 턱을 쥐고 고개를 들어올렸다. 평소처럼 힘을 주거나 허세를 부리지 않고 하이포스프레이를 놓아준 후 그는 짐에게서 떨어졌다.

약효가 돌자 누군가 자신을 태형 기둥으로 사용했던 감각이 좀 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 긴장을 풀고 살짝 눈을 감았고, 본즈가 준 게 뭐든 간에 그 온기가 퍼지는 것을 만끽했다. 인생에서 이토록 마취제가 감사했던 적은 없었다. “상태가 어때?” 짐이 쉰 목소리로 물었다ㅡ그 소리는 너무 작아서 스스로에게도 거의 들리지 않았다.

본즈가 한 발에서 다른 발로 체중을 옮겼고, 만약 그가 그의 본즈와 닮았다면, 그는 아마도 팔짱을 낀 채 눈썹을 찡그리고 있을 것이다. “스팍이 널 죽기 직전까지 두들겨 팬 것 말고? 죽진 않을 거야,” 짐이 기억하는 무심한 목소리로 의사가 대꾸했다. “재생기로는 네 등과 복부, 허벅지의 상처 중에 일부만이 희미해졌어. 어떤 건 꽤 깊어서, 내가 구식으로 봉합해야 했지.”

눈을 뜨자 본즈의 걱정스러운 얼굴이 보였다. 너무나 낯익지만, 그렇지 않았다. 짐은 마른침을 삼키다 목구멍의 쓰라림에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“네 빌어먹을 성대는 거의 터질 뻔 했어,” 본즈가 짐의 시야 밖 뭔가로 손을 뻗으며 덧붙였다. 그는 얼음 조각이 동동 띄워진 물컵을 가져왔다.

짐은 본즈가 컵을 입술에 대주며, 그를 믿을 것을 종용하는 걸 쳐다봤다. 조심스럽게, 그는 입을 열었고 혀 끝에 닿은 얼음이 빠르게 녹아 아픈 목을 시원하게 해주는 것에 안도했다.

“천천히, 꼬맹이,” 그는 본즈가 컵을 떼어내며 말하는 것을 들었다. “넌 며칠 동안 의식이 없었고 지금 점심을 토하는 건 절대 안돼.”

“며칠이라고?” 짐이 부자연스러운 성대로 말했다.

본즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그냥 이틀. 하지만 그걸로도 네 자존심이 상했으리란 건 뻔하지,” 그는 대꾸했다. 그가 자신 없이 흔들리기 전, 그의 입술에는 희미한 미소의 흔적이 있었다. “짐…난 이해가 안돼…” 목소리가 잦아들며 그는 입술을 굳게 다물었다. “넌 _죽었어_. 난 봤어…그가 네게 한 짓을 봤다고.”

의사가 표정을 가다듬으려 몸을 돌릴 때 그는 본즈의 눈에 물기가 어린 것을 보았다.

 _뭘 봤는데?_ 본즈가 마른침을 삼킬 때 그의 목젖이 움직이는 것을 지켜보며 짐은 궁금해했다. “난 네가 생각하는 사람이 아니야,” 마침내 짐은 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

익숙한 눈동자가 그를 향했고 그는 본즈가 의심스럽게 눈썹을 움직이는 것을 볼 수 있었다. “넌 짐 커크야,” 그는 받아쳤다.

“그래, 하지만ㅡ”

“넌 짐 커크야, 내 인생을 비참하게 만들고, 내 음식을 먹고, 내 _훌륭한_ 버번을 마시던 빌어먹을 새끼라고,” 본즈가 이를 악물고 말했다. “우린 리버사이드의 셔틀에서 만났어. 샌프란시스코에 도착할 때까지 우린 내 플라스크를 함께 나눴어.”

“본즈…”

본즈가 몸을 가까이 기울였고, 그가 어찌나 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 있는지 손마디가 하얗게 질려있었다. “우린 이년 동안 룸메이트였고 넌…우린…” 그는 갑작스럽게 말을 멈추고 부츠를 내려다보며, 아랫입술을 깨물었다.

“내 이름은 짐 커크야,” 그는 속삭였다. “하지만 네가 아는 그는 아니야.”

본즈는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“어떻게 들릴지 아는데, 난 여기 사람이 아니야. 여기가 어디든 간에,” 그는 설명했다.

“여긴 _ISS_ _엔터프라이즈_ 야,” 본즈가 경계하듯 대답했다.

“ _USS_ _엔터프라이즈_ 겠지.”

본즈가 끙 소리를 내며 고개를 저었다. “아니, 꼬맹아, _ISS_ _엔터프라이즈_ 라고,” 의사가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 그는 짐의 회의적인 표정을 살폈다. “이건 인간 지구의 순양전함이야.”

“아니야,” 짐이 맹렬하게 고개를 흔들며 대답했다. “ _USS_ _엔터프라이즈_ 는 순양전함이 아니야. 이건 연방 지구의 탐사선이야.”

“꼬맹아, 빌어먹을 정신이 나가기라도 한 거야?” 본즈가 마침내 쏘아붙였다. 그는 그의 친구가 빌어먹을 머저리처럼 굴 때면 늘 그렇듯이 형형한 눈빛으로 짐을 쳐다봤다. 의사는 손가락을 짐에게 찔러 넣으며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “연방은 없어! 사라졌다고. 넌 당연히 몰랐겠지, 왜냐하면…뭐…로뮬란이 지구를 파괴할 동안 네가 어디 있었는진 모르겠지만ㅡ”

“그들이 _뭐_?” 짐이 몸을 일으켰고, 담요가 무릎으로 흘러내려 그의 벌거벗은 상체를 드러냈다. 갑작스러운 움직임에 새로 자라난 등과 복부의 피부가 당기자 그는 불편함에 인상을 썼다. “로뮬란이 지구를 파괴했어?”

“그래,” 본즈가 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸하며 짐의 어깨를 움켜잡았다. “이제 누워.”

“하지만 본즈,” 짐이 항변했다, “내가 온 곳에서는 스팍과 내가ㅡ우리 모두가ㅡ지구를 구했어. 그리고 파이크 제독. 그가 내게 _엔터프라이즈_ 를 줬어.”

이 말에 의사는 눈을 굴렸고, 조심스럽게 짐을 다시 매트리스에 눕혔다. “아니, 꼬맹이. 로뮬란이 지구를 파괴했어ㅡ우리가 너무 늦었어. 지구도, 파이크 _함장_ 도.”

마지막 말에 짐은 얼어붙었고, 내장이 걷어차이기라도 한 것처럼 폐에서 숨이 빠져나갔다. 그는 본즈의 팔뚝을 놓아주고 베개 위로 쓰러졌다. 하나도 이해할 수 없었다. 그의 마음이 마구 요동치며 이곳이 얼마나 그의 세계와 다른지 이해하기 위해 애썼다. “아니야,” 시트를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며, 그는 소리 내 말했다. “아니야, 본즈, _우리가_ 그들을 구했어.”

“짐,” 본즈가 입을 열었다.

“일어났군,” 그림자 속에서 목소리가 말했다. 그들이 고개를 돌리자 스팍이 희미한 빛 아래에 도사린 것이 보였다. 그의 까만 눈동자는 광기로 번득였고 짐은 전율했다. “그리고 황당무계한 소리를 떠들어대고 있고.”

짐은 본즈가 몸을 바로 세우고 엔터프라이즈의 함장을 무시무시하게 노려보는 것을 보았다. “함장,” 그는 딱딱한 어조로 말했다.

“닥터 맥코이,” 스팍이 차가운 눈빛으로 대답했다. “자네의… _친구를_ …다시 만나 아주 기쁘겠군.”

본즈의 눈가가 실룩거렸고 그의 입술은 꾹 다물렸다. “입 조심해, 이 뾰족귀 자식아,” 그는 으르렁거렸다.

“떨리는군,” 커맨더는 무심하게 대꾸했다. 그는 짐에게 어두운 시선을 돌리며 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그리고 넌, 좀 어떤가?”

짐은 마른침을 삼키고 시선을 피하며, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“짐 커크, 네 태도는 아주…무례하군,” 바이오베드로 다가오며 스팍이 생각에 잠긴 채 말했다. 그는 고개를 기울이곤 턱을 문질렀다. “만약 내가 수갑을 풀어준다면…”

“그럼 당장 그걸 후회하게 만들어주지,” 짐이 함장을 냉랭하게 쳐다보며 쏘아붙였다.

스팍은 감명받았다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그 투지가 돌아온 모양이지.”

“한번도 사라진 적 없었어.”

“오,” 스팍이 웃음을 터뜨렸다, “그건 사실이 아닌데, 짐 커크. 내 앞에서 흐느끼던 것이 바로 이틀 전 아닌가. 내가 네 주제를 알려줄 동안 평생 흘릴 눈물을 다 쏟아냈지.”

짐이 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그게 사실이면 벌써 죽었게?” 그는 코를 벌름거리며 도전적으로 응수했다.

스팍의 얼굴에서 우쭐대는 표정이 흔들렸지만, 아주 잠깐이었다. 찰나의 순간, 짐은 그의 매부리코에 격렬한 분노, 불확실함, 그리고 두려움이 새겨진 것을 볼 수 있었다. “넌 아주 위태로운 선 위를 걷고 있어,” 스팍이 태연하게 말했다. “내가 널 살려둔 것은 애초에 네가 어떻게 살아있는지 알고 싶기 때문이지. 난 그 방법과 누가 그 배후에 있는지 밝혀낼 것이고 그럼…넌 차라리 죽어있었길 바라게 될 거야.”

짐은 침묵했다. 그의 파란 눈동자가 스팍을 똑바로 바라봤다. 그는 함장이 흔들리고, 불편해하다, 시선을 피하는 것을 지켜봤다. 그건 공허한 승리였지만 어쨌든 승리였다.

“닥터,” 스팍이 입을 열었다, “생도의 예후가 어떤가?”

“괜찮아,” 본즈가 흘깃 짐을 보고는 퉁명스럽게 답했다.

스팍이 익숙하게 손을 뒷짐지고는 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠네,” 그는 대답했고, 몸을 돌렸다. “커크 생도가 충분히 회복하면 자네와 함께 쿼터를 쓰게 될 걸세. 자네에겐 즐거운 시간이 되겠군, 레너드.”

“누가 네 얼굴을 피투성이 녹색 떡으로 줘 패는 것만큼 즐겁진 않을걸, 함장,” 본즈가 딱딱거렸다.

스팍이 동의하듯 콧소리를 냈다. “그렇겠지,” 그는 대답했고, 그의 어두운 시선이 의사에게서 짐으로 옮겨갔다. “다시 만날 때까지, 생도.”

스팍의 마지막 단어에 짐이 움찔했고, 커맨더는 미소를 지었다.

그들을 뒤로하고 걸어나가던 스팍이 돌아섰다. “그리고 닥터,” 스팍이 덧붙였다, “자네의 환자에게 적절한 옷을 찾아주도록. 자네가 _친구의_ 귀환에 지나치게 흥분하는 건 원치 않네만.”

본즈의 얼굴이 당혹감과 분노로 붉어졌다. 날 선 대꾸를 하려는 듯 그의 입술이 파르르 떨렸지만, 대신에, 그는 메드 베이를 떠나는 함장에게서 몸을 돌렸다.

스팍이 떠나는 것을 지켜보며 짐은 공포가 다시금 엄습하는 것을 느꼈다. “그에게 _무슨 일이_ 있었던 거지?” 그는 혼잣말을 했다.

“그의 고향은 파괴되었고 그는 눈 앞에서 어머니를 잃었지,” 본즈가 거의 연민에 가깝게 말했다. 짐이 그에게 고개를 돌렸을 때, 의사는 패드를 두드리고 있었다. “우리 중 일부는 트라우마를 극복할 수 있었어. 보아하니 반쪽 짜리 벌칸은 그러지 못한 모양이지만.”

“미쳐버린 거라고?”

“그는 자신의 인간 반쪽을 받아들였어,” 그는 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. 그는 짐이 입을 딱 벌린 채 쳐다보는 것을 알아차렸다. 본즈는 한숨을 쉬었다. “그의 인간 반쪽은 벌칸 반쪽만큼 수동적이지 않아. 사실, 완전히 사디스트에 가깝지. 다른 누구보다도 넌, 그걸 확실히 깨달았을 텐데, 꼬맹아.”

짐은 그의 상체를 내려다봤다. 본즈 덕분에 다 나았지만, 아까 말했던 상처가 옆구리에 새겨진 것을 볼 수 있었다. 상처 보호 젤 아래로 짐은 삐죽 삐죽하게 찢어진 상처를 깔끔하게 꿰맨 자국을 볼 수 있었다.

“감히 건드리기만 해,” 본즈가 패드에서 고개를 들며 명령했다.

이 남자가 그의 본즈이든 아니든, 논쟁을 벌이는 건 바보 짓이라는 걸 짐은 알고 있다. “그럴 생각도 안 했다고.”

“그러시겠지 꼬맹이,” 본즈가 한껏 비꼬았다. “입을걸 갖다 줄게. 함장이 더는 멍청한 생각을 안 했으면 좋겠거든.”

본즈가 메드베이 가운을 찾아 뒤적거릴 동안 짐은 침묵을 지켰다.

의사는 낯익은 메드베이용 파자마 세트를 들고 돌아와 바이오베드에 내려놨다. 그는 몸을 기울여 수갑의 작은 키패드에 코드를 입력했고, 떨어지는 짐의 손목을 붙잡았다. 그의 손길은 다정했다. 거의 친밀하기까지 했다. “원한다면 재생기로 이것도 봐줄게,” 본즈가 짐을 올려다보며 말했다.

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “됐어,” 그는 조그맣게 대답했다. “그냥 멍든 것뿐이야.”

“그래,” 본즈는 한숨을 내쉬며 파자마 바지로 손을 뻗어 가까이로 끌어왔다. 그가 담요를 끌어내리는 순간 짐이 그의 손목을 움켜쥐었고, 손톱이 피부를 파고들었다. “빌어먹을 젠장할, 진정해! 헤치려는 게 아니야.” 짐이 손목을 놔주자 본즈는 팔을 끌어당겨 붉어진 피부를 문질렀다.

짐은 본즈가 상처받은 것처럼 보인다고 생각했다ㅡ그보다 더 나은 표현을 찾을 수 없었다. 친구가 그를 믿지 못해서 상처를 받았다고. 그와 언쟁을 벌여서 상처를 받았다고. 그러나 무언가가 더 있었다ㅡ짐이 뭐라 정의할 수 없는 종류의 상처가.

“젠장,” 본즈가 손목 위의 반달 자국을 들여다보며 툴툴거렸다. “우리가 꽤 오랫동안 헤어졌던 건 아는데, 근데 꼬맹이, 이건 너무하잖아!”

짐은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “본즈,” 그는 말했다, “난 너의 짐이 아니야.”

“또 시작이군,” 본즈가 그를 향해 얼굴을 찌푸리며 신음처럼 내뱉었다.

“제발 내 말 좀 들어봐.”

“꼬맹아, 요 며칠 동안 넌 많은 일을 겪었어. 스팍이 한 짓을 보니 그가 널 다시 본 것에 전혀 기뻐하지 않았다는 걸 알겠어ㅡ그리고 다시 이곳으로 온 게 너의 끔찍한 기억들을 들춰냈겠지. 하지만 이 헛소리들은 그만 둬야 해,” 본즈가 연설을 늘어놓았다. 그는 바이오베드에 기대서서 짐을 유심히 살폈고, 무언가를 말하려다가 한숨을 내쉬곤 고개를 저었다. “신이시여, 짐. 대체 네게 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

짐이 대답할 수 있기도 전에, 본즈가 그의 담요를 홱 끌어내려 그의 벗은 하체를 드러냈다: 창백한 피부, 다리를 덮은 밝은 황금빛 체모, 주근깨와 흉터들. “대체 네게 무슨…” 짐의 허벅지에 새겨진 흉터를 들여다보며 그는 웅얼거렸다.

짐은 그의 시선을 쫓아 하얗게 빛나는 울퉁불퉁한 피부를 내려다봤다. 그건 몇 달 전 클링온을 체포할 때 얻은 영광의 상처였다.

짐이 페이저로 그를 쓰러뜨리기 직전에 그 개자식이 그의 허벅지를 배틀렛으로 베어냈다. 어쨌든 짐은 살아남았고 이 흉터를 간직할 수 있도록 가까스로 그의 본즈를 설득했었다. “배틀렛에 당한 거야,” 짐이 설명했다. “네가ㅡ뭐, _넌_ 아니지만ㅡ날 살렸어.”

본즈는 정신 나간 사람을 보듯 그를 쳐다봤다. “꼬맹아, 난 이런 상처를 치료한 적도 없고, 기억을 못할 리도 없어.”

“내 말을 안 듣고 있잖아,” 짐이 고집스레 말했다. “난 너의 짐이 아니라고ㅡ넌 내 본즈가 아니야. 난 여기 사람이 아니야. 내가 온 곳에서는, 우리가 지구를 구했어. 난 _USS 엔터프라이즈_ 의 함장이고 스팍이 내 일등 항해사야. 파이크는 구출됐고 우린 5년짜리 임무를 떠났어. 여전히 임무 중이고…”

멘토이자 아버지였던 사람을 떠올리며 그의 목소리가 잦아들었다. 마른침을 삼키고, 짐은 여전히 흉터를 쳐다보는 본즈를 올려다봤다. “날 믿어야 해, 본즈. 제발.”

마지막 말에 본즈는 고개를 들었다ㅡ짐을 바라보는 그의 눈 속에 형용할 수 없는 어둠이 있었다. 그의 헤이즐-녹색 눈동자는 더욱 깊었고, 태양 아래의 이끼처럼 금빛 얼룩이 졌다. 진녹색 테두리는 너무나 익숙한 동시에 낯설었다. 이 남자가 무슨 생각을 하는지, 짐은 헤아릴 수 없었다.

“3월 2일,” 본즈가 마침내 말했다.

짐은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그게 뭐?” 그는 혼란스러워하며 대답했다.

본즈는 풀이 죽은 채, 아랫입술을 깨물며 마른침을 삼켰다. 짐이 파자마 상의를 입는 걸 돕는 동안 본즈는 이상하리만치 조용했고ㅡ깊은 생각에 빠져ㅡ그의 눈을 피했다.

“본즈?” 짐이 고개를 기울여 의사의 눈을 마주치고 물었다. “본즈…3월 2일이 뭔데?”

“아무것도 아니야, 꼬맹이,” 본즈가 상심한 목소리로 대꾸했다.

“거짓말하지 마,” 짐이 말했다. “뭔데.”

그를 향한 본즈의 눈동자는 어둡고 무기력했다. “친구 이상이었어,” 조용한 속삭임에 오랜 기억의 고통이 담겨있었다. “내 짐과 난 친구 이상이었어.”

그 말은 눈보라처럼 짐을 덮쳤다ㅡ격렬한 추위로 그를 감싸고 혈관의 피를 얼어붙게 했다. 그는 의사를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤지만 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 입을 열 수나 있을지도 확신할 수 없었다. 여전히 그를 향한 본즈의 시선에 단어들을 찾아 입술을 달싹였다. 의사가 조금 전까지 그의 말을 믿지 못했었다면, 이제는 믿게 된 것이 분명해 보였다.

그가 무슨 말이든 하려고 분투할 동안, 본즈는 돌아섰고, 그의 발소리만이 울렸다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

메드베이에서의 길고 진 빠지는 하루 끝에 맥코이는 무거운 한숨과 함께 쿼터에 들어섰다. 그는 책상에 기대서서 규정 부츠를 아무렇게나 휙 벗어 던졌다. 이따 한밤중에 걸려 넘어질 땐 이걸 후회하겠지만, 지금으로서는, 이 훌륭한 의사의 정신은 다른 데에 팔려있었다. 정확히는 메드베이, 특히 바이오베드에. 취조실로 내려오라는 콤링크를 받았을 때(엔지니어링 구역의 버려진 장소를 취조실이라고 부르는 것은 기가 찼다), 맥코이는 빌어먹게 느릿느릿 아래로 향했다.

“이 아래에 널 위한 선물이 있지,” 우후라가 콤링크 너머에서 말을 늘어뜨렸다. 그녀의 어조는 언제나처럼 위협적이었다. “서두르고 싶을걸, doc.”

맥코이는 그녀의 말을 신경 쓰지 않았다ㅡ그는 거의 모든 사람들의 말을 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그는 그저 코를 땅바닥에 처박은 채 어느 누구와도 관여하지 않는다. 그는 의료함을 챙겨 긴 산책에 나서면서, 번거롭게 굳이 간호사 중 하나를 붙들고 그가 ‘왕진’에 나간다고 알리지도 않았다. 그는 그저 걸었다. _ISS_ _엔터프라이즈_ 의 복도ㅡ그의 집이자 그의 감옥을.

결국에 그는 도착했고, 희미한 빛 아래 우후라의 늘씬한 몸을 발견했다. 그녀는 벽에 기대있었고 그녀의 검은 머리카락이 한쪽 어깨로 구불구불하게 흘러내렸다. 그는 그녀의 귀걸이가 반짝이는 것과 마호가니 피부에 검게 새겨진 어깨의 타투를 볼 수 있었다.

그가 다가온 것을 발견하고 그녀는 동요한 것 같았다. “마침내,” 그녀는 벽에서 몸을 떼며 낮게 말했다.

맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “급했으면 응급상황이라고 말했어야지, 달링.”

“넌 의사잖아,” 그게 그의 지각에 좋은 대답이라도 된다는 듯 우후라가 쏘아붙였다. 그녀는 눈을 굴리고는 살짝 열려있는 문을 향해 손짓했다. “그는 저기 있어.”

맥코이는 짜증스럽게 인상을 찌푸리며 고개를 흔들었다. “또 가망 없는 상태로 만들어 놓고 날 부른 거라면, 맹세컨대 하이포로 널 보내버릴 거야. 그럼 동정심을 좀 배우게 될지도 모르지.”

“그러시던지,” 우후라가 손톱을 살피며 대꾸했다. 그녀는 흘깃 그를 쳐다보곤 어깨를 으쓱했다. “언제나처럼, 최악을 행하라고, doc,” 그녀는 말했고 그를 지나쳐 떠났다.

‘빌어먹을 년’ 맥코이는 문을 밀치며 중얼거렸고, 끽-하는 쇳소리와 함께 취조실이 드러났다. 여긴 더럽고, 축축하고, 천장에는 단 한 개의 전구만이 매달려있었다. 그는 함선이 우주를 유영하며 징징대고 신음하는 소리와, 파이프에서 떨어지는 물방울 소리, 그리고 괴로운 숨소리를 들을 수 있었다.

그가 방에 들어서자 인간의 땀과 피, 토사물의 냄새가 후각을 공격했고 맥코이는 팔을 들어 코를 막았다. 언제나와 같은 함장의 방식에 그는 눈을 굴렸다: 고통스럽게, 공포스럽게, 희생자가 죽음을 애걸하도록.

 _빌어먹을 스팍_ , 방을 살피며 그는 한탄했다ㅡ정말 진심으로 그 개 같은 홉고블린을 증오했다. 한때는 고향별의 파괴와 어머니의 죽음을 지켜봐야 했던 함장을 안타깝게 여길 수도 있었다.

그건 누구에게나 엄청난 충격을 가져다 줄 테니까…다만 그 일은 맥코이에게도 똑같이 일어났고 그럼에도 자신은 여전히 살인에 미친 개새끼가 아니다. 개새끼는 뭐, 맞지, 하지만 그는 여전히 그의 히포크라테스 선서를 믿고 있다: 해악을 끼치지 말라.

맥코이는 몸뚱이를 내려다봤다ㅡ남성ㅡ태아처럼 한껏 웅크린 채, 그의 근육 잡힌 팔은 등뒤로 수갑이 채워져 지나치게 조여있었다. 남자는 발가벗었고, 망가졌고, 온 바닥에 피를 흘리고 있었다. 흐릿한 빛 속에서도 맥코이는 함장의 솜씨를 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다.

신이시여, 그 남자는 저 징 달린 채찍을 정말로 사랑하는군. 상처들은 아주 많고, 깊고, 벌겋고, 피를 흘리고 있었다. 남자의 등뿐만 아니라 다리와 허벅지에도. 섬세하고 창백한 피부가 가책 없이 무자비한 손에 찢겨졌다.

낯선 이의 수갑을 풀어주자 멍들고 벗겨진 손목을 볼 수 있었다. 그 정도는 지금 이 남자에게 신경 쓸 거리도 못 된다. 남자의 목에 손가락을 댔을 때 끈적한 피부 아래 쿵쿵거리는, 약하지만 안정적인 맥박을 느끼고 맥코이는 진심으로 놀랐다. 고꾸라진 몸을 죽 훑고서, 맥코이는 바닥의 토사물을 발견했다ㅡ기껏해야 한 시간 전이다.

한숨과 함께, 맥코이는 메드 베이로 콤링크를 걸었다. “지금 취조실로 들것 좀 가져올 수 있어? 살아있는 놈이 있어.”

“정말로요?” 크리스틴 채플이 믿을 수 없다는 듯 물었다. “그가 진짜로 살려둔 사람이 있다고요?”

맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “채플…”

“알았어요, 알았어요,” 그녀는 투덜거렸다. “바로 내려갈게요.”

맥코이는 그의 의료함을 열어 보온 담요를 꺼내 들었다. 어차피 곧 죽을 테지만, 적어도 최소한의 존중은 해 줄 수 있었다.

담요를 덮어주다가, 맥코이는 남자의 턱이 어쩐지 아프도록 낯익은 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 형편없는 빛 아래 가려진 형체를 자세히 들여다봤다. 그에게 가까운 남자의 오른쪽 눈은 퉁퉁 부어, 생생한 보랏빛으로 변하고 있었다. 남자의 이마 라인을 따라 피부가 찢어져 밝은 머리카락이 피로 엉겨 붙어있었다. 남자의 턱으로 손을 뻗다가, 맥코이는 턱 옆의 오랜 흉터자국을 발견했다. 그는 고개를 기울였고, 조심스럽게 그의 환자의 얼굴을 돌렸다.

남자의 붉어진 뺨에 눈물 자국이 있었지만 그의 상태로 보아 그가 울었다고 뭐라 할 수는 없었다. _좆같이 아팠겠지_ , 그는 생각했고, 남자의 얼굴이 시야에 들어오자, 의사는 얼어붙었다.

그 통통한 입술은ㅡ찢어지고 피로 얼룩져ㅡ의사에게 가장 익숙한 모습으로 살짝 벌어져있었다. 그는 남자의 거친 숨소리를 들을 수 있었다ㅡ이 좆 같은 상황에서도 살아남으려는 그의 투지를. 주근깨가 흩뿌려진, 저 완벽한 코. 저 강인한 눈썹, 매 숨결마다 광대뼈에 스치는 길고 진한 속눈썹.

 _아니야_ , 맥코이는 생각했다, _그럴 리 없어._

그는 남자를 똑바로 눕히고 힘없이 떨어진 고개를 그를 향하도록 돌렸다.

모든 이성과 논리에 반하게, 그는 이미 죽은, 그러나 죽지 않은 제임스 T. 커크를 바라보고 있었다. 머리가 받아들이기도 전에 그의 눈이 남자의 모습을 담았고, 맥코이의 숨이 목구멍에 턱 걸려 온 몸이 덜덜 떨려왔다.

이건ㅡ _이건_ ㅡ현실이 아니다. 정말로, 그럴 리 없다. 맥코이에게 이런 행운이 올 수는 없다.

굳은 살 박힌 손으로, 그는 짐을 만지고 있었다. 완전히 정신이 나가 시선은 여전히 고정된 채로 그의 손, 손가락과 손바닥이, 짐을 붙들고, 늘어진 그의 몸을 부드럽게 안았다.

“짐,” 그는 속삭였다ㅡ제 목소리조차도 확신하지 못한 채. “짐?”

그는 엄지손가락 끝으로 짐의 아랫입술을 따라 그렸다ㅡ그가 미소를 지을 때, 찡그릴 때, 입을 삐죽일 때 그 입술이 어떻게 휘었는지를 떠올리며. 그가 절정에 달할 때, 그 입술이 얼마나 순수하고 자유분방하게 벌어졌는지를 떠올리며. 당연하겠지만 짐은 맥코이의 품에서 아무런 반응도 없었다. 그의 가슴이 깊게 찢어진 상처들과 멍으로 뒤덮인 채 오르내렸다.

그 유일한 움직임이 맥코이를 정신차리게 했다. 그는 짐을 옆으로 눕히고 반듯한 형체에 담요를 덮어준 후 떨리는 손으로 트라이코더를 쥐었다.

(아주 작은 자비로)짐의 복부에 내출혈은 없었다. 고막이 파열되고 머리에 심각하게 맞은 흔적이 있었는데, 맥코이는 짐이 그 타격에 바로 정신을 잃었기를 부질없이 바랐다ㅡ스팍이 정말로 그의 분노를 휘두르기 전에 말이다.

“아직도 살아있어요?” 맥코이의 팀 중 한 명이 문을 넘어서며 물었다.

당연히 저들은 이런 일에 가벼운 마음이겠지…빌어먹을 머저리들.

맥코이는 아무런 대꾸 없이 짐에게 몇 가지 하이포를 주입했다. 바늘을 넣을 때마다, 그는 짐이 번쩍 눈을 뜨고 그에게 욕설을 내뱉진 않을까 반쯤 기대했다. 짐은 언제나 하이포스프레이를 싫어했다. 맥코이는 의료팀이 환자를 위해 들것을 준비하는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

“이런 씨발,” 의료팀 중 한 명이 말했다. “저거 설마…”

“저거 짐 커크야?”

“죽은 줄 알았는데!”

맥코이는 몸을 돌려, 분노를 거의 감추지 않은 채 고함을 질렀다, “그만 멀뚱거리고 빌어먹을 좀 도와!”

그는 조심스럽게 짐의 몸을 들것으로 옮기고, 그의 상처가 더 악화되지 않도록 옆으로 눕혔다. IV라인이 연결됐고 누군가 꼬맹이의 얼굴에 산소 마스크를 씌웠다.

서둘러 함선을 가로지를 동안 맥코이는 한 손을 계속 짐의 어깨에 얹은 채, 익숙한 손길이 어린 남자를 어떻게든 안심시켜 줄 수 있기를 바랐다.

그들이 터보리프트에 들어섰을 때 맥코이는 마스크에 가려진 짐의 웅얼거림을 들었다. 맥코이는 흘깃 시선을 내렸다가, 그를 올려다 보는, 초점 없이 열에 들뜬 밝은 파란색 눈동자 한 조각을 보았다. 그는 몸을 기울여 땀에 젖은 짐의 머리카락들을 손가락으로 쓸어주었다.

“짐, 나야,” 그의 목소리는 감정으로 흔들렸다. “본즈야.”

짐의 의식이 또렷하지 않다는 건 알고 있었다. 사실, 그는 혼수상태나 마찬가지였다. 그의 눈이 감기지 않기 위해 애를 썼고 그건 맥코이의 심장을 찢어놨다. “본즈…” 그는 짐이 신음하는 것을 들었고, 그의 눈동자가 다시 뒤로 넘어갔다.

“그래, 꼬맹이,” 짐이 다시 무의식에 빠지는 것을 지켜보며 맥코이가 말했다. “넌 이제 안전해.”

늘 그렇듯이, 제임스 T. 커크는 살아남았다. 맥코이는 몇 시간 째 그를 돌보고 있었다: 상처를 고치고, 고막과 고환을 치료하고, 온갖 약물들을 쏟아 부으며. 처리가 다 끝나고 짐이 바이오베드에 놓였을 때, 맥코이는 그 옆의 의자에 무너져 앉아, 모니터에 뜬 짐의 생체신호를 지켜봤다.

“우리 환자께서는 좀 어떠신가?” 스팍이 묻자 맥코이는 화들짝 놀랐다. 맥코이는 격렬한 분노와 증오로 가득 찬 시선을 들었고, 그는 아주 평화로워 보였다. 스팍은 조롱하듯 깜짝 놀란 체하며 검은 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

맥코이는 벌떡 일어섰고, 함장에게 돌진하다 의자를 걷어차고 말았다. “너 이 빌어먹을 개새끼,” 그는 내뱉었다.

“자네의 반응은 날 놀라게 하는군, 닥터,” 스팍이 무심하게 대꾸했다. “친구를 다시 만나 기쁠 거라고 생각했는데.”

“친구가 핏덩이로 짓이겨진걸 보고 기쁠 거라고?” 맥코이가 씩씩거렸다. “넌 대체 뭐가 문제야? 한번에 처리하는데 실패해서, 2차전이라도 벌였어?”

스팍은 한숨을 쉬었다. “난 그 자리에서 그를 죽이고 자네에게 알리지 않은 채 에어록 밖으로 던져버릴 수도 있었네. 하지만 난 커크 생도가 자네에게 얼마나 큰 의미인지 알고 있지. 말해 봐, 사랑하는 연인과의 재회는 즐거웠나?”

“그는 의식이 없어, 이 좆 같은 사디스트야!” 맥코이는 짐의 무방비한 형체를 가리키며 고함쳤다. “나를 고문하는 게 즐거워? 그를? 우리를? 한번으로는 충분하지가 않아?”

“슬프게도, 그렇지 않네,” 스팍이 짐을 쳐다보며 대답했다. “이건 그저…커크 생도는 나를 아주…비논리적이게 만들어. 다른 사람은 몰라도 자네라면 무슨 말인지 잘 알겠지.”

맥코이는 함장의 말에 창백하게 질려, 딱딱하게 굳었다.

“그는 절대로 규칙을 따르는 법이 없고 언제나 스스로의 방식을 택하고, 난 그걸 허락할 수 없네. 내가 그에게 교훈을 가르쳤다고 생각했었고ㅡ자네도 그걸 지켜봤었지. 하지만 보아하니 죽음조차도, 커크 생도는 순순히 받아들이질 않는군,” 스팍은 태연한 목소리로 말했다. “그가 다시 의식을 차리면 좀 더 고분고분해져 있을지도 모르지. 자네를 굴복시키는 데는 시간이 걸렸던걸 기억하지만, 결국에는 닥터, 그렇게 되지 않았나.”

맥코이는 기억을 떠올리며 마른침을 삼켰다. 스팍은 짐의 목숨을 앗아간 후 맥코이에게 친구의 사망 시간을 선고하게 했고, 그는 광분했었다.

아니, 그는 완전히 미쳐버렸었다. 쉽고 단순하게.

스팍은 의사가 얌전해질 때까지 그를 그와 짐이 공유하던 쿼터에 가둘 것을 지시했었다. 그는 슬픔 속에 며칠을 울부짖었다. 지구가 파괴된 것도, 연방이 무너진 것도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그의 온 세상이ㅡ짐이ㅡ죽었기 때문에. 자신에겐 그걸 막을 힘이 없었기 때문에.

그는 다시는 그 입술에 입맞추거나 그의 웃음소리를 듣지 못할 것이다. 맥코이는 다시는 짐을 품에 안은 채 그의 따뜻한 몸을 느끼지 못할 것이다. 그 파란 눈동자ㅡ너무나 새파래서 뇌리를 떠나지 않는 그 눈동자는 다시는 장난끼에 반짝이지 못할 것이다.

그는 죽었다, 사라졌다, 나머지 세상처럼…

스팍이 돌아왔을 때, 맥코이는 짐의 침대 옆 마룻바닥에 웅크려있었다. 그는 엉망으로 흐느끼며 땀에 젖어 떨고 있었고 그가 원하는 것은 오직 죽음뿐이었다.

대신에, 스팍은 잔인하게도 그에게 살 것을 종용했다. 그는 함선의 CMO가 되었고 하루하루가 지났고 삶은 어느새 기계적으로 변했다.

그리고 지금…

맥코이는 버번을 한잔 가득 따랐고 그의 방 카우치에 앉아 오늘 있었던 일들을 깊이 생각했다.

처음에는, 그는 짐이 정신적 충격으로 인해 기억을 잃었거나 세뇌를 당한 거라고 생각했다. 짐은 너무나 고집스레 자신이 그의 짐이 아니며 다른 우주에서 왔다고 주장했다. 허벅지의 배틀렛 흉터는 짐이 델타 베가에 떨어졌을 때부터 지금까지 언제라도 얻었을 수 있다. 그러나 그는 그걸 치료한 사람이 맥코이라고 맹세했다.

맥코이는 꼬맹이를 너무나 잘 알았고, 그가 _전적으로_ 확신한다는 걸 깨달았다.

빌어먹을 모든 순간 동안 그의 눈 속에는 그 광적인 무언가가 있었다. 맥코이가 그들의 기념일을ㅡ그가 마침내 용기를 내 짐을 그들의 기숙사 벽으로 밀치고 미친 듯이 입을 맞췄던 그 날을ㅡ언급했을 때, 짐은 아무런 반응도 보이지 않았고, 의사의 심장은 또 한번 산산이 부서졌다.

 _정말인 거야_ , 맥코이는 잔을 입술로 가져가며 생각했다.

빌어먹을 꼬맹이는 진실을 말하고 있었다.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

한가지는 확실했다: 짐은 집에 가고 싶었다.

 _지금 당장_.

본즈가 그의 상태를 점검할 동안 그는 바이오베드에 걸터앉아있었다ㅡ의사는 한 손에 그 빌어먹을 트라이코더를 든 채 스크린만을 응시했다. 그의 뒤로 의료팀이 몇몇은 경외감에 차서, 대부분은 멸시하듯 그를 쳐다보고 있었고 짐은 어항 속 물고기가 된 기분이었다.

오늘 부로 그는 메드 베이를 벗어나 본즈의 손에 맡겨진다ㅡ그가 며칠이나 버틸 수 있을까 내기를 벌였던 의료팀은 그의 회복에 깜짝 놀랐었다.

그 날 아침 채플이 그녀의 예쁜 얼굴과 밝은 눈동자로 짐에게 그 내기에 대해 알려줬었다. “있지, 생도,” 그가 음식을 깨지락대는 걸 쳐다보며 그녀는 말했고, 생도라 불린 것에 항의하는 짐의 표정은 무시했다, “우린 내기를 했었거든.”

“흠?” 짐은 접시 위의 음식쓰레기를 먹을까 말까 고민하며 대꾸했다. 그가 어느 우주에 있든, 짐 커크는 _언제나_ 병원 밥을 싫어한다.

채플이 그의 바이오베드 끝에 몸을 기대며 고개를 끄덕였다ㅡ그녀의 손톱이 침대 가장자리를 두드렸다. “무슨 내긴지 알고 싶어?”

“어디 말해봐.”

짐이 고개를 들었을 때, 그녀는 차갑고 사악하게 웃고 있었다. “네가 그 상처들로 언제쯤 죽게 될 지였지,” 그녀는 위협적으로 말했다. “난 첫날에다가 돈을 걸었는데 내가 틀렸다는 걸 네가 증명했네. 덕분에 백을 잃었어, 생도.”

그녀는 자리를 떴고, 어디로 갔든 간에 그녀의 모습이 사라지자마자 짐은 더 이상 배가 고프지 않다고 결정했었다.

지금도 그는 그림자 속에서 번득이는 그녀의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다. 짐이 고개를 들자 그녀는 표정변화 없이 살짝 손을 흔들었다. 그는 몸을 떨었고 무릎에 놓인 제 손으로 시선을 떨궜다.

“왜 그래?” 본즈가 트라이코더를 응시한 채 참지 못하고 물었다.

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “아냐,” 그는 재빨리 대답했다.

그가 일어난 이후로 본즈는 냉랭했다. 그는 한결같이 예의 발랐지만, 짐의 근처에 있을 때면 어찌나 사무적인지 젊은 함장은 그 주변의 기온이 떨어졌다고 맹세할 수도 있었다. 이 본즈에게도 한때 따뜻함이 있었는진 모르겠지만, 지금은 확실히 존재하지 않는다.

특히나 그 시인 이후로는.

_친구 이상이었어. 내 짐과 난 친구 이상이었어._

이 본즈가 어떤 기분일지 짐은 감히 상상도 할 수 없었다. 분명 끔찍하고 지독한 감정들의 덩어리일 것이다. 그의 연인과 _완벽하게_ 똑같은 사람을 바라보면서ㅡ같은 사람이 아니라는 것을 깨달을 수 밖에 없다는 건.

죽어가는 기분일 것이다. 짐은 죽어간다는 게 어떤 느낌인지 알고 있고 그건 즐거운 경험이 아니다.

그는 마른침을 삼켰고 무릎 위에서 손을 꼼지락거리며 침묵을 지켰다. 감히 본즈에게 다른 짐과의 관계를 물어볼 수 있을 리 없었다. 그건 지나친 침해로 느껴졌다. 게다가, 솔직히 그는 알고 싶지 않았다. 짐은 아주 조금도 알고 싶지 않았다. 어쩌면 알고 싶을지도. 그도 알 수 없었다.

그가 아는 건 _그의_ 본즈와 그는 절대로 그 선을 넘지 않았다는 것이다. 단 한번도, 절대로. 그들은 그런 관계는 생각조차 해본 적 없었다.

본즈는 짐의 모든 것이다: 가장 친한 친구, 아버지(하이포스프레이를 무기로 휘두르는 폭력적인 아버지), 형제, 보호자, 구원자, 그의 버팀목.

절대로 _그건_ 아니었다.

그는 또한 이 본즈가 그의 짐을 사랑했다는 것을 알고 있다. 그를 _정말로_ 사랑했다는 것을.

처음에 본즈가 그를 대했던 태도에서 알 수 있었다ㅡ낯익은 눈동자가 갈망과 경외를 담아 그를 바라보는 방식에서, 그에게 말하는 방식에서. 짐은 사랑에 빠진다는 게 어떤 건지 알지 못한다. 빌어먹을ㅡ스타플릿에 들어오기 전까진ㅡ그는 사랑을 받는다는 게 어떤 건지도 알지 못했다.

그의 본즈가 그에게 알려줬었다. 술집에서 싸움에 휘말렸을 때, 기분이 안 좋을 때, 성질을 부릴 때, 그 어느 때라도ㅡ본즈는 그를 버리지 않았고 뒤에 서서 그의 상처, 슬픔, 혹은 분노를 달래줬다. 추모의 날이자 그의 생일 때마다 짐이 바보같이 취해 손에 잡히는 대로 집어 던지며 본즈의 화장실 바닥에서 흐느꼈을 때도 그는 사라지지 않았다. 아침이 되면 본즈는 언제나 그곳에 있었고 끔찍한 숙취에 시달리는 그를 돌봐줬다(일장연설도 물론 함께. 왜냐하면 본즈는 의사이지, 젠장, 보모가 아니니까.)

“왜 이러는 거야?” 언젠가 그들이 오래된 차이나타운에 딤섬을 먹으러 갔을 때 짐은 물었었다.

본즈는 간장을 향해 반쯤 팔을 뻗다가 의아하게 쳐다봤다. “뭐가, 꼬맹아?”

“날 참아주는 거,” 짐이 젓가락으로 음식을 찔러대며 말했고, 그건 꼭 못된 짓을 하다 걸린 어린애처럼 들렸다.

본즈는 한숨을 쉬었다. “누군가는 해야 하는데,” 그는 말했다. “그럼 내가 하는 편이 낫겠지.”

그 말에 짐은 당황해서 고개를 들었고 두려운 마음으로 본즈를 쳐다봤다. 지금이 바로 짐의 인생에서 사람들이 떠나는 시점이다.

본즈는 짐의 눈동자 속 두려움을 보았고, 씩 웃으며 고개를 저었다. “넌 나한테 형제나 마찬가지고 난 널 사랑해, 꼬맹아. 좋든 싫든, 난 죽는 날까지 네 뒤치다꺼리를 하겠지.”

“오,” 짐은 감정에 압도당해 작게 말했다. “난 형제가 없어…”

“뭐 지금 생겼어, 꼬맹이. 이제 입 닥치고 네 딤섬이나 먹어ㅡ안 그러면 내가 가져갈 거야.”

본즈가 짐의 얼굴 앞에 손을 흔들어 그의 주의를 끌었다. 짐은 깜짝 놀라 눈을 깜빡였고, 넋 놓고 있던 것을 들켜 얼굴을 붉혔다. “너 여기 있니, 꼬맹아?” 의사가 눈썹을 찡그리며 물었다.

“그래 미안해,” 짐이 바이오베드에서 자세를 바꾸며 대답했다. “그냥 생각 중이었어…”

“알아,” 본즈가 간결하게 말했다. “네 그 멍한 얼굴을 알아봤…” 그의 목소리가 잦아들었고 그는 헛기침을 했다.

짐은 사과를 하고 그런 얘기를 해도 괜찮다고 말하고 싶었지만, 만약 이 본즈가 그의 본즈와 같다면, 그는 분명 들은 체도 안 할 것이다.

본즈가 길게 숨을 내쉬었고 트라이코더를 내려놨다. “꿰맨 상처 말고는 다 괜찮아 보여,” 그는 마침내 말했다. 그는 펜라이트를 꺼내 짐의 눈동자 앞에 흔들었고, 그건 짐이 의식할 필요 없이 빛을 쫓았다. “단단한 두개골을 가져서 운 좋은 줄 알아.”

“맨날 하는 소리지,” 짐이 반사적으로 말했다. 자신이 뱉은 말에 당황하고 창백해져서 그는 고개를 들었고, 사과하려 입을 열었지만 남자는 고개를 흔들었다.

본즈가 한 손을 들었다. “괜찮아,” 그는 짐에게 말했다. “사과할 필요 없어, 짐.”

무슨 말을 해야 할지 혹은 뭘 해야 할지 알 수 없었으므로 짐은 입술을 굳게 다물었다. 그는 아까 전 본즈가 가져다 준 검은색 비번 유니폼 바지만을 내려다봤다. 그동안 참고 견뎌야 했던 메드베이의 옷 같지도 않은 것 대신에 진짜 옷을 입으니 좋았다ㅡ짐은 다시 스스로를 되찾은 기분이었다. 거의.

다만 그렇지 않다는 것을 제외하면. 아직은 아니었다.

그는 집에서 가장 먼 곳에 처박혀있고 그가 바라는 전부는 그저 돌아가는 것이다. 그리고 이 모든 일을 잊는 것.

“아침을 안 먹었던데,” 본즈가 패드를 두드리다 짐을 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 말했다.

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “배고프지 않았어.”

“네가 내 짐과 조금이라도 같다면 네 뱃속에는 거지가 살고 있고, 만약 네가 한 시간 동안 아무 것도 먹지 않는다면, 매 시간마다, 넌 5초만에 완전히 평범한 인간에서 악귀가 되어버리겠지,” 본즈가 쏘아붙였다. 짐이 채플을 쳐다보는 것을 알아차렸는지 본즈는 뒤를 돌아봤다가, 무거운 한숨과 함께 못마땅하게 고개를 저었다. “아…말할 필요 없어. 내 쿼터에서 레플리케이터를 쓰자.”

짐은 그 작은 친절이 감사했고 본즈에게 미소를 지었다. “고마워,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다.

“그럴 것 없어, 꼬맹아,” 본즈는 짐의 눈을 피하며 대꾸했고 다시 패드로 주의를 돌렸다. “컴퓨터, 의료 장교 레너드 맥코이, M.D.가 제임스 T. 커크 생도를 퇴원시켰다고 기록해. 후속 조치가 있을 때까지 생도는 다음 5일동안 침대에서 쉴 것.”

의사의 성질을 건드리고 싶지 않아, 짐은 그저 꼼짝 않고 얌전히 앉아있었다. 본즈가 흘깃 그를 쳐다보더니 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“셔츠 입어도 돼,” 그는 말했다. “서두르지만 마. 네 그 상처들을 다시 치료하고 싶진 않으니까.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였고 옆에 개어진 검은 셔츠를 펼쳤다. 팔을 머리 위로 올릴 때 옆구리의 꿰맨 자리가 당기는 것을 느끼며, 그는 옷을 입었다.

“준비됐어?” 짐이 매무새를 정리할 때 본즈가 물었다.

짐이 끄덕이자 본즈는 따라오라는 제스처를 취했다. 우선 그들은 의사의 사무실에 들러 책상 서랍에 패드를 넣어두었다. 본즈가 서랍을 잠그는 것을 보고 짐은 깜짝 놀랐고, 의사는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

 _난 더 이상 캔자스에 있는 게 아니지_ , 본즈를 따라 메드베이를 나서 터보리프트를 향하며 짐은 생각했다.

복도를 따라 걷는 동안 그는 _ISS 엔터프라이즈_ 를 유심히 살폈다. 이 함선은 그의 것과 쌍둥이처럼 똑같았다ㅡ크루들이 포커를 쳤던 밤, 술루가 본즈의 플라스크를 바닥에 엎질러서 생긴 얼룩조차도 똑같은 자리에 있었다.

다만 이곳의 얼룩은 어둡고 불길한, 진한 붉은색이라는 점을 제외하면. 이건 핏자국이라는 생각에 짐은 불편해졌다. 그는 발을 헛디뎌 하마터면 본즈에게 쓰러질 뻔 했다. 본즈는 그런 그를 관심있게 쳐다보고 있었다. 리프트에 도착해 올라탈 때까지 둘 중 누구도 입을 열지 않았다.

“6번 갑판,” 문이 닫히자 본즈가 명령했다.

리프트가 움직였고 짐은 문득 밀실공포증을 느꼈다. 컴퓨터가 도착지를 알렸고 의사의 쿼터로 향하는 본즈의 뒤를 짐은 길 잃은 개마냥 쫓았다. 낯익은 얼굴들이 스쳐 지났고, 모두가 그들을 차갑게 경계했다.

그들 중 몇몇은 의사에게 고개를 끄덕여 보였고 어떤 이들은 호기심 어린 눈으로 짐을 쳐다봤지만, 그뿐이었다.

“내가 누군지 저들이 알아?” 본즈의 쿼터로 추정되는 곳에 멈춰 섰을 때 짐이 낮은 소리로 물었다.

본즈가 코드를 입력하며 어깨를 으쓱했다. “대부분,” 문이 미끄러지듯 열리자 그는 대답했다. “소문은 빠르게 퍼지지. 특히나 그 홉고블린을 열 받게 만든 사람에 대한 거라면.”

그는 불이 켜지도록 명령하며 짐에게 들어오라고 손짓했다. 그의 본즈의 쿼터와는 다르게 황량했고 개인적인 물건은 거의 없었다. 옛 의료기기 골동품이라던가, 고대의 책들, 친구들과 가족의 홀로그램조차도 없었다.

짐은 지구가ㅡ이 우주의 지구가ㅡ로뮬란에 의해 파괴된 것을 떠올렸고 의사에게 형용할 수 없는 슬픔을 느꼈다.

“별거 없어,” 짐의 생각을 듣기라도 한 것처럼 본즈가 말했다, “하지만 내 유일한 집이지.” 그는 레플리케이터로 몸을 기울여 명령을 입력했다. 의사는 기계에 몸을 숙인 채 흘깃 짐을 쳐다봤다. “편하게 있어, 꼬맹이.”

새로운 환경을 둘러보며 짐은 무심코 고개를 끄덕였다. “골동품을 수집해?” 창 밖의 우주를 멍하니 바라보며 그는 물었다.

“전엔 그랬었지,” 본즈가 대답했다. “네 본즈도 그래?”

“똑같아,” 그는 말했다. “그는 쿼터에 온갖 옛날 의료기기들을 갖고 있어. 나더러 의사의 명령에 따르지 않으면 그걸 사용할거라고 위협하는걸 좋아해.”

그 기억에 짐은 킬킬거렸고, 그건 곧바로 슬픔으로 바뀌었다. 본즈에게 등을 돌리고 있어서 그가 흔들리는 모습을 들키지 않은 것에 감사했다. 짐은 눈물이 따갑게 눈을 찌르고 응어리가 그를 질식시킬 듯 목구멍을 누르는 것을 느꼈다.

재빨리, 그는 손으로 눈꼬리를 훔쳤고 의사가 알아차리지 못했기를 바랐다.

신이시여, 그는 집에 가고 싶었다.

레플리케이터가 울렸고 그는 본즈의 움직임을 들을 수 있었다. “자, 꼬맹아,” 의사가 부드럽게 말했다. “먹어봐.”

본즈의 시선을 느끼며 짐은 돌아서기 전에 자신을 추슬렀다. 분명 눈이 빨갛게 충혈되고 코 끝이 분홍색으로 변했을 것이다ㅡ그가 속상할 때면 늘 그렇듯이. 이 본즈는 분명 그걸 전부 알아볼 테니 숨겨봐야 아무런 의미가 없겠지만, 짐은 스스로를 지키고 싶었다.

의사는 샌드위치를 복제했고, 그건 짐의 입에 침이 고이게 만들었다.

본즈가 그의 패드 너머로 말 없이 그를 지켜볼 동안 그는 샌드위치를 달게 먹어 치웠다. “어쩜 흘리면서 먹는 것도 똑같냐,” 그가 접시를 치우자 본즈가 꾸짖었다. 그는 눈썹을 치켜 올린 채 그의 입가를 가리켰다. “거기 뭐 묻었어.”

짐이 반대쪽을 훔치자 본즈는 고개를 흔들었다. 당황스럽게도, 의사는 그에게 걸어와 아무 생각 없이 지저분한 음식찌꺼기를 닦아냈다.

그들은 서로를 응시했다. 본즈의 눈에 담긴 갈망에 짐의 심장은 마구 두방망이질 쳤다. 어린 남자의 눈이 커다래지는 것을 보고 본즈의 표정이 변하는 것을 그는 볼 수 있었다.

본즈가 얼굴을 붉혔다ㅡ당혹감과, 아마도 슬픔 때문에. 짐은 알 수 없었다. 뺨이 화끈거리는 것을 느끼고 그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 그는 본즈가 뒷걸음질치며 짧은 머리카락을 한 손으로 쓸어 넘기고 사과를 웅얼거리는 것을 들었다.

“신이시여,” 본즈가 다시 짐을 바라보며 중얼거렸다. “정말 미안해.” 고개를 돌릴 때, 그의 눈은 반짝거렸다. “순간 잊었어…네가 그가 아니라는 걸.”

짐은 고개를 저었다. “괜찮아,” 그는 말했다. “정말로…괜찮아.”

“괜찮지 않아,” 본즈가 그를 향해 고개를 돌리며 쏘아붙였다. 그는 아주 격해져 있었다ㅡ젖은 눈에, 경련하는 턱…그가 압도당했을 때면 늘 그렇듯이 끔찍하게 지친 얼굴. “너희 둘은 너무 똑같아. 넌 흘리지 않으면 뭘 먹지도 못하잖아. 그는 항상 유니폼에 음식을 묻히고 있었어. 항상! 그리고는 네 그 순진한 표정으로, 마치 자신은 잘못한 게 없다는 것마냥…” 본즈의 목소리가 갈라졌고 잠깐 동안, 짐은 남자가 울 것이라고 생각했다. 그러나 그는 울지 않았다. 그의 본즈는 아니지만, 어쨌든 그는 본즈니까. “그 커다란 파란 눈으로 날 쳐다봤지.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였고, 이해하려 애썼지만 그러지 못했다는 것을 알고 있었다. 정말로. “이게 너한테 어떤 기분일지 상상도 못하겠어,” 그는 마침내 말했다ㅡ그의 목소리는 속삭임에 가까웠다.

“스팍은 내가 지켜보게 했어,” 본즈가 말했고, 눈물이 그의 헤이즐 눈동자에서 달아났다. “그가 짐을 살해할 때…그는 내가 그걸 지켜보도록 했어. 왜냐하면 그를 함선에 태운 것이 나였거든. 보안 장교들이 그를 끌어냈고 그 반쪽 짜리가 날 끌고 뒤를 따라갔어. 그들이 그를 포드에 집어넣었고, 장교들이 날 붙들고 있을 동안 스팍은 그저 몸을 숙여 맨 손으로 그의 목을 부러뜨렸어…”

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “제발 얘기하지마,” 그는 간청했다.

“그 후에 그는 내가 짐의 사망 시간을 선고하게 했어.”

“그만해. 제발 그만해.”

“어떤 기적이 일어나서, 그를 구할 수 있었기를 바라는 게 어떤 기분인지 알기나 해?”

“본즈 그만해.”

“난 그의 목에 손을 대고 있지도 않은 맥박을 찾아야 했어…”

짐은 광기에 휩싸여 의사의 팔을 쥐고 벽으로 세게 밀쳤다. 본즈의 등이 단단한 벽에 부딪혔고 짐은 그가 아픔에 신음하는 것을 들었다. “그만해! 그만하라고! 그에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 알고 싶지 않아. 그가 어떻게 죽었는지 알고 싶지 않아!” 그는 본즈의 얼굴에 대고 비명을 질렀다. “우리가 닮았다는 건 나도 알아, 하지만 난 그가 아니야. 그는 죽었어. 난 살아있어. 난 네 앞에 살아있고 어딘가에서 내 본즈가, 내 크루들이 날 찾고 있어. 난 그가 아니야. 난 네 짐이 아니야!”

그는 손마디가 하얗게 질릴 만큼 세게 본즈의 유니폼 앞섬을 움켜쥐었고 그의 몸은 통제할 수 없이 떨렸다. 그는 겁에 질렸다.

이 끔찍한 곳에서 죽게 될까 봐.

다시는 집에 돌아가지 못할까 봐.

“날 도와줘야 돼,” 그는 애원했다ㅡ그의 목소리가 발작적으로 흔들렸다. “내가 집에 갈 수 있게 도와줘야 돼, 본즈. 제발 도와ㅡ”

그의 말은 그를 덮친 본즈의 입술에 막혔다.

한 순간 짐은 제게 뜨겁고 질척하게 입맞추는 입술이 누구의 것인지를 잊고 습관적으로 눈을 감았다. 본즈의 까칠하게 자란 그루터기가 얼굴을 스쳤을 때 그는 현실로 내동댕이쳐졌다. 그의 입술이 본즈의 건조한 입술에 긁히고 그들의 이가 아프게 부딪히는 것을 느끼고 그는 항의했지만 그 소리는 다른 남자의 입술에 먹혔다.

 _안돼안돼안돼안돼안돼안돼안돼_ , 마구 소용돌이치는 머리로 짐은 생각했다. 항변의 뜻으로 끙끙거리며 그를 밀치려 했지만 의사가 그의 양 손목을 멍이 들만큼 세게 움켜쥐고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

의사의 손아귀에서 팔을 잡아 빼려 애쓰면서 공포가 그의 목구멍에서 자라났다. 이 본즈는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 힘이 셌고 그를 놓아주지 않았다. 그는 짐이 저항하는 소리를 무시한 채 뜨겁고 축축한 혀를 어린 남자의 입 속에 밀어 넣었다.

짐이 갑작스럽게 본즈의 입술을 아주 세게 깨물었다. 그는 메스껍고 쇠 맛이 나는 남자의 피를 느꼈고 의사는 깜짝 놀라 외마디 소리를 질렀다. 손목을 으스러뜨릴듯한 손아귀가 떨어졌고 짐은 풀려나, 비틀거리며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그는 손으로 의자를 찾아 더듬거리다 털썩 주저앉았다. 그는 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬었고, 본즈가 물린 입술에 손가락을 가져가며 얼굴을 찡그리는 것을 쳐다봤다.

본즈의 턱을 따라 피가 흘러내렸고 그가 고개를 들었을 때, 의사는 창백하게 질려 떨고 있었다. “미안해,” 그의 목소리가 끽끽 갈라졌다.

짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 여전히 믿을 수 없다는 듯 그를 바라보고 있었다. 이건 그의 본즈가 아니지만, 선을 넘은 것이었다. 다시는 친구의, 그의 진짜 친구의 얼굴을 예전과 똑같이 바라볼 수 없을 것 같다는 생각에 그는 속이 메스꺼웠다.

“꼬맹아,” 본즈가 한 발 다가오며 말했다, “미안해.” 그는 짐의 어깨로 손을 뻗었다.

짐이 자리에서 펄쩍 일어나, 죽일듯한 눈빛으로 의사를 다시 벽에 밀쳤다. “다시는 이런 짓 하지마,” 그는 손가락을 휘두르며 씩씩거렸다.

의사는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋아,” 짐은 말했고, 분노로 덜덜 떨리는 손을 내렸다.

어쩌면 충격으로. 그도 알 수 없었다. 숨죽인 공포에 질려, 짐은 다시 의자에 앉아 본즈에게서 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 의사의 시선이 등에 꽂힌 것을 느낄 수 있었고 본즈가 사라져버리길 바랐다. 그러나 여긴 그의 쿼터였으므로, 의사가 원하지 않는 한 그런 일은 없을 것이다.

 _좆 같은 인생_ , 그는 멀리 벽을 응시하며 생각했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

침실에서 나가자 짐이 두 시간전과 마찬가지로, 여전히 테이블에 앉아 있는 것이 보였다.

꼬맹이는 이제 테이블에 엎드려 쭉 뻗은 한 팔을 벤 채, 그 불편한 자세로 깜빡 잠이 든 듯 작게 코를 골고 있었다. 침실의 문간에서, 맥코이는 어린 남자가 잠든 모습을 한참 바라봤다.

그건 고통스러울 만큼 익숙한 광경이었다. 그의 짐의 도플갱어를 바라보며 의사는 가슴이 아려오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그들이 자는 모습은 똑같았다: 그들의 입술은 아주 살짝 벌어져, 팔에(혹은 아무 표면에나) 눌려있곤 한다; 매 숨결마다 검은 속눈썹이 광대뼈를 스치고, 자세가 불편할 때면 늘 저렇게 눈썹이 쳐진다.

아까 전의 일이 있고서 맥코이는 짐을 혼자 내버려두었다. 그는 짐의 성질머리에 익숙했다ㅡ비록 어린 남자가 그의 분노를 맥코이에게 쏟아내는 일은 거의 없었지만.

그러나 이 짐은…잠깐 동안, 맥코이는 이 꼬맹이가 정말로 그에게 달려들 거라고 확신했었다.

그는 이 짐의 뺨이 붉게 타오르고, 그의 커다래진 눈이 어두워지고, 그의 몸이 표면에서 끓어오르는 분노로 전율하는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 솔직히 말해, 맥코이는 꼬맹이가 그에게 주먹을 날렸대도 비난하지 않았을 것이다. 오히려 그가 그렇게 하지 않은 것에 놀랐다. 대신에 짐은 그의 마음속 고요한 어딘가로 들어갔다ㅡ그의 짐에게서는 한번도 보지 못한 모습이었다. 그는 짐이 멍하니 넋을 놓고 스스로의 생각에 깊이 빠진 것을 한참 지켜보다가, 그의 침실로 들어와 읽고, 정리를 하고, 그의 실수를 잊게 해줄 _뭔가_ 를ㅡ _어떤 것이든_ ㅡ했다.

그리고 신이시여, 그게 정말 실수였던가.

아니ㅡ그 단어는 너무 가볍다.

이 짐 커크에게 입을 맞춘 것은 완전히, 전적으로 재앙이었다.

맥코이는 자신이 왜 그랬는지 알 수 없었다ㅡ아마도 누군가 꼬맹이의 고함소리를 듣기 전에 입을 막아버리려 했던 것 같다. 이 남자가 그에게 가졌던 어떤 믿음 같은 것이 이제는 사라졌을까 봐 두려웠다. 그에게 그의 대응체가 어떻게 죽었는지 이야기한 것은 너무 지나쳤고, 너무 일렀고, 거기에 원치 않은 육체적 접촉까지 더해진 것은…

…그건 그를 한계까지 몰아붙였을 것이다. 이미 한계였던 게 아니라면.

짐이 잠결에 몸을 뒤척이며 뺨을 옷소매에 문질렀고, 무어라 알아들을 수 없는 말을 웅얼거렸다.

짐은 그가 다가가길 원치 않겠지만 맥코이는 아직 낫지 않은 그의 상처들을 생각했고, 꼬맹이가 일어났을 때 목이 뻣뻣하고 등이 아플 필요는 없을 거라고 결정했다.

“어서, 꼬맹아,” 그는 짐을 흔들며 말했다. “카우치로 갈 시간이야.”

맥코이는 짐이 피곤하고 초점 없는 눈을 깜빡이는 것을 보았다. 꼬맹이는 고개를 들어, 게슴츠레한 눈으로 맥코이를 혼란스럽게 바라봤다.

“본즈?” 짐이 잠에 취한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “나 집이야?”

맥코이는 고개를 저었다. “아직 아니야, 꼬맹이.” 그는 대답했고, 짐의 팔을 붙들고 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 짐은 휘청거렸다. “얼른…카우치로 가자.”

그는 비틀거리는 짐을 카우치로 데려갔고, 그는 쿠션들 위로 꼴사납게 엎어졌다. 꼬맹이가 하품을 하며 깨어있으려고 애쓸 동안, 맥코이는 창고에서 베개와 담요를 가져와 짐의 간이 침대를 만들었다.

준비를 마친 후 맥코이는 짐을 다정하게 눕히고 어린 남자가 눈을 감고 베개에 코를 비빌 동안 그의 부츠를 벗기기 시작했다.

“본즈,” 한 짝을 벗겼을 때 그는 짐이 웅얼거리는 것을 들었다. 맥코이는 고개를 들었고 짐이 졸음에 겨워 그를 쳐다보는 것을 발견했다. “아직 아니라는 게 무슨 말이야?”

맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그냥 넌 아직 집이 아니라고.”

“하지만 내가 집에 갈 수 있게 네가 도와줄 거지.”

“내가 할 수 있는 건 다 할거야, 꼬맹이.”

그 대답이 짐을 안심시킨 것 같았다. 맥코이가 다른 쪽 부츠를 벗길 동안 그는 눈을 감았고 잠이 든 것처럼 보였다.

무방비한 몸에 담요를 덮어줄 때, 맥코이는 짐의 목소리를 들었다, “한번만 더 나한테 입맞추면, 네 얼굴에 주먹을 갖다 꽂을 거야.”

“알아,” 맥코이가 거의 웃음과 함께 대꾸했다. “다시는 걱정 안 해도 돼.”

“좋아,” 짐은 눈을 감은 채 툴툴거렸고, 잠들었다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

맥코이는 꿈을 꾸고 있었다.

꿈이라는 걸 알았다. 왜냐하면 그가 지구에 있었기 때문이다ㅡ정확히는 스타플릿 아카데미였고, 그와 짐이 공유하는 기숙사 방 창문으로 햇빛이 쏟아 내렸다.

그가 기억하는 그대로였다ㅡ그의 자리는 집도의의 테이블처럼 깔끔한 반면에 짐의 공간은 어린 남자의 말마따나 차곡차곡한 혼란과 혼동이었다.  

맥코이는 그의 침대 머리맡에 기대 앉아 무릎에 패드를 올려놓고 있었다. 빨간 생도 자켓은 의자 등받이에 걸쳐져 있고 그의 부츠는 벽장에 있다.

모든 것이 제자리였다.

문이 갑작스레 열렸지만, 맥코이는 이미 한참 전부터 복도를 요란하게 울리는 짐의 목소리를 듣고 있었다. 그는 흘깃 시선을 들었고 짐은 성큼성큼 걸어 들어왔다ㅡ우쭐한 미소, 바람에 헝클어진 머리, 차가운 날씨에 장밋빛으로 달아오른 뺨.

“여어 본즈,” 짐이 바닥에 가방을 던지며 재잘거렸고 맥코이의 침대가 제자리인 마냥 폴짝 뛰어올랐다.

맥코이는 시험 준비를 방해하면 용납하지 않겠다는 표정을 지었지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 당연히 이건 짐을 저지하지 못했다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 짐 커크고 어떤 것도 이 꼬맹이를 저지할 수 없기 때문이다.

“내가 방금…”

“나도 네가 뭐라고 했는지 들었어,” 맥코이가 패드에서 고개도 들지 않은 채 딱딱거렸다. “이제 조용히 해.”

“밤새 누구 잠자리가 엄청 뒤숭숭했던 모양이네,” 짐이 즐겁게 말했다. 굳이 볼 것도 없이, 짐이 그의 강인한 눈썹을 아주 보기 싫게 찡긋거리고 있다는 걸 맥코이는 알 수 있었다ㅡ그건 언제나 그가 인정하고 싶은 것 이상으로 의사를 성가시게 만들었다.

솔직히 말해, 맥코이는 아주 오랫동안 그의 친구를 향해 자라나는 감정들을 묻어두려 애썼다. 아마도 그들이 그 멍청한 셔틀에서 처음 만났던 순간부터. 짐의 모든 것은 전염성이 있었고 심술궂은 닥터 맥코이조차도 거기에는 면역이 없었다.

때때로 짐이 수건 한 장을 걸친 채 그들의 방을 어슬렁거릴 때, 맥코이는 자신이 그의 룸메이트이자 친구를 지나치게 빤히 바라보고 있다는 것을 깨닫곤 했다ㅡ그 몸의 굴곡들, 수건에 가려 그늘진 곳까지 이어지는 황금빛 털을 따라. 혹은 그 반짝거리는 새파란 호수를 지나치게 오랫동안 응시하거나.

그때마다 짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 짐이 그걸 알아차리지 못했기 때문이라는 것을 맥코이는 알고 있었다. 짐은 짐 속에 너무 꼭꼭 포장되어있다. 원하는 것은 다 손에 넣고 마는 그의 의기양양한, 건방진 개새끼 속에 말이다. 짐에게 콤링크를 걸어 그를 불러내는 사람들, 혹은 성적인 파트너들이 끊이질 않았다(대부분이 여성이었고, 가끔은 성별을 정의할 수 없는 외계인이었다).

그는 언제나 맥코이를 끌고 함께 다녔다. 그건 전혀 상관없었다…

다만 맥코이는 꼬맹이를 온전히 원했다.

그래, 그는 어느 누구보다도 짐을 잘 알지만, 그것과는 다르다. 그는 _짐을_ 원했다ㅡ그의 기질, 거만함, 몸, 그리고 영혼을. 커크의 유명세나 천재적인 IQ는 잊고.

맥코이는 그저 _그를_ 원한다. 짐을 그의 것으로 만들 방법을 알 수만 있다면…

“왜 공부를 해?” 짐의 목소리가 맥코이의 생각을 터뜨렸다. “금요일이잖아.”

맥코이는 두꺼운 속눈썹 사이로 흘깃 그를 노려봤다. “뭐 우리 중 누군가는 스폰지가 아니거든,” 짐이 얼굴을 찡그리자 그는 응수했다.

“유감이네,” 짐이 부츠를 벗으며 대답했고 벽에 기대 앉았다.

맥코이는 고개를 저으며 헛기침을 했다.

“그래도 뭐 좀 먹으러 갈 수는 있잖아,” 짐이 맥코이의 다리에 쓰러지다시피 기대며 말했다. 그는 그의 짙은 속눈썹을 깜빡이며 그 파란 눈을 더욱 크게 떴다. “제발 본즈?”

“안돼.”

“왜 안돼?”

“난 공부해야 되거든, 꼬맹이.”

“제발?” 그는 아랫입술을 비죽 내밀며 징징거렸다. 그는 고개를 기울였고 아랫입술을 파르르 떨었다.

맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다ㅡ그 입술을 빨아들이고 짐의 온 몸이 그를 원해서 떨게 만들고 싶은 욕구를 숨기려고 애쓰며. “애처럼 굴긴,” 그는 코웃음 쳤다.

짐은 여전히 그러고 있었고 그의 강아지 눈은 더더욱 커졌다.

 _만약 여기서 훌쩍거리기까지 한다면, 신이시여 절 도우소서_ …맥코이는 짐에게 또 한번 형형한 눈빛을 던지며 생각했다. “네가 대체 왜 이러는 건지 모르겠다, 짐. 만약 날 짜증나게 만들려는 거면 축하해. 제대로 통했거든.”

“그게 민간 옷 입고 나랑 버거 먹으러 가겠다는 소리야?” 짐이 평범한 표정으로 돌아오며 물었다. 여기서 평범한 표정이란 건, 입술을 한껏 끌어올린 그 _빌어먹을_ 우쭐한 미소를 말한다.

“아니,” 맥코이는 말했고 그의 패드로 시선을 돌렸다.

“하지만 본즈!”

“안돼 짐.”

“아 _좀_!” 짐이 맥코이의 손에서 패드를 빼앗아 바닥으로 툭 던졌다. “오늘은 금요일이고 우린 그에 걸맞게 어울려야 한다고.”

“그리고 네 생각엔 내 공부를 방해하고 골칫덩어리처럼 굴면 내가 너랑 어울리고 싶어질 거 같단 말이지?” 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다. 그는 화가 난 척 하려 했지만, 현실에선, 완전히 실패하고 말았다.

짐이 어깨를 으쓱했다. “통하고 있어?”

“저리가,” 맥코이는 신음처럼 내뱉었고 패드를 줍기 위해 침대에서 벗어났다.

짐이 그보다 빠르게 패드를 집어 들었고, 멀리 팔을 뻗었다. “잊었을까 봐 하는 말인데, 나도 여기 살거든.”

“짐,” 맥코이는 짜증스럽게 한숨을 내쉬었다. “이리 줘.”

“뭐를?”

“내 패드. 돌려줘.”

짐은 순진한 표정을 지었다. “뭘 돌려줘?”

“내 패드, 이 유치한 어린애야!” 맥코이는 고함을 질렀다. “당장 이리 내놔!”

짐이 그를 향해 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “아니면 어쩔 건데?”

“이건 게임이 아니야, 꼬맹이. 난 월요일에 시험이 있고 오늘 밤 근무 전에 공부를 끝내야 돼,” 맥코이가 딱딱거렸다. 그는 패드를 잡는데 성공했지만, 짐의 손에서 빼내지는 못했다.

짐이 고개를 흔들었다. “내일 밤까지 너랑 이러고 씨름할 생각하니까 좋다,” 그는 맥코이의 팔이 닿지 않는 곳으로 피하며 낄낄거렸다. “나랑 버거 먹으러 가면, 갔다 와서 이걸 돌려줄게.”

맥코이는 뺨에 열기가 오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “꼬맹아…” 그는 경고했고, 짐의 유니폼 앞자락을 움켜쥐고 벽으로 세게 밀쳤다.

벽에 등을 부딪히자 깜짝 놀란 짐이 외마디 비명을 질렀고, 패드가 바닥에 떨어졌다. 짐의 눈은 커다랬고 그의 입술은 충격으로 벌어져있었다. 고작 몇 인치 거리에서 서로를 응시하며, 맥코이는 꼬맹이의 따뜻한 숨이 뺨에 닿는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“본즈…” 짐이 쉰 목소리로 속삭였고, 그의 파란 눈동자가 친구의 얼굴을 조심스럽게 살폈다.

맥코이가 그들의 간격을 좁히고 그에게 입을 맞췄다ㅡ짐의 막힌 비명이 그의 입 속을 울렸다. 이미 선을 넘었고 돌이킬 수 없다는 것을 알았기에 맥코이는 물러서지 않았다.

그는 더욱 깊숙이 입을 맞췄고, 그의 혀가 짐의 입 속을 탐험하며 천천히 입구를 찾았다. 그는 페퍼민트와 다른 무언가의 맛이 났다. 맥코이는 짐의 몸을 가까이 끌어당겼고, 입맞춤은 더 깊어졌다.

짐이 끙끙거렸고 그 소리는 곧장 맥코이의 성기로 이어졌다. 짐이 맥코이의 뒷머리를 감싸자 그의 심장은 튀어나올 뻔 했다ㅡ짐의 손가락이 검은 머리카락을 헤집으며, 그를 확신시켰다. 서로의 혀를 얽고, 탐험하고 배우면서, 그들은 한동안 그렇게 서있었다. 그리고는 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 떨어졌다.

“제발 패드를 뺏으려고 입맞춘 거라고 하진 말아줘,” 짐이 그와 이마를 맞댄 채 속삭였다.

맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “대체 날 뭐라고 생각하는 거야?”

“알았어,” 짐이 맥코이를 끌어당기며 말했고, 축축하게 젖은 입술이 맞닿았다. “좋아.”

그들은 다시 입을 맞추며 맥코이의 침대로 향했다ㅡ비록 짐의 침대가 더 가깝긴 했지만. 그들은 옷을 벗기 위해 더듬거리며 단추와 지퍼, 걸쇠를 풀었다. 맥코이는 짐의 셔츠 위에 손을 얹고 상체의 굴곡을 더듬었고, 침대에 떨어졌을 때, 두 사람은 끙 소리를 냈다.

맥코이는 아주 잠깐 입술을 떼고 짐의 몸에서 나머지 옷가지를 벗겨냈고, 짐의 목덜미에 입술을 눌렀다.

“본즈,” 짐이 신음했다.

맥코이는 짐의 쇄골을 조금씩 깨물고, 핥고, 빨아들이며 어린 남자를 놀렸다. 그는 엄지손가락으로 짐의 유두를 쓸었고 짐의 허리가 휘자 소리 내 웃었다.

“본즈,” 짐이 다시 한번, 이번엔 다급하게 불렀다. “본즈.”

맥코이는 고개를 들어 짐의 빛나는 파란 눈동자와 달아오른 뺨을 쳐다봤고, 부어 오른 입술에 입맞췄다. “설마 무슨 문제 있는 건 아니지?” 그는 물었다.

“아니,” 맥코이의 암시가 즐겁지 않다는 듯이 짐은 딱딱거렸다. “저게 누구야?”

“누가 누구야?”

“내 침대에 있는 게 누구야?”

맥코이는 어리둥절해 고개를 돌렸고, 헉 하고 숨을 내쉬었다. 검은 유니폼을 입은 남자가 짐의 침대 위에 앉아있었다. 창백한 피부에 두드러진 타오르는 파란 눈동자가 그들을 응시하고 있었다. 그의 턱에는 똑같은 흉터가 있고, 똑같은 통통한 입술과, 강인한 눈썹…

모든 것이 똑같았다. 매트리스를 꽉 움켜쥔 남자의 두 손, 제멋대로 흐트러진 머리카락, 확신이 없거나 불편할 때면 늘 그렇듯이 굳게 다물린 입매까지.

맥코이는 그게 다른 짐이라는 것을, 이게 꿈이라는 것을 기억해냈다. “오 신이시여,” 그의 짐을 꽉 붙들며, 그는 속삭이듯 내뱉었다.

다른 짐이 비명을 질렀다.

다른 방에서 들리는 비명에 맥코이는 놀라 잠에서 깨어났다. 그의 심장이 터질 듯이 마구 뛰었다. 침실의 어둠을 응시하며 숨을 고르기 위해 애쓸 때, 그는 다시 한번 비명소리를 들었다.

 _짐_ , 그는 생각했고, 침대에서 벌떡 튀어올라 거실로 달려나갔다. “조명 30-퍼센트,” 그는 명령했고, 불빛에 눈을 찡그렸다.

짐 커크는 카우치에서 마구 몸부림치고 있었다ㅡ붉게 달아오른 얼굴이 눈물로 얼룩져있었다. 그는 온 사방으로 팔다리를 휘저으며 마음 속 적과 싸우고 있었다. 공포에 질린 비명이 어둠을 가르고 쿼터의 벽에 부딪혔다.

“짐,” 맥코이가 카우치로 다가가며 말했다. “짐, 일어나.”

짐이 손톱을 세워 팔을 휘둘렀고 맥코이의 맨 다리를 거의 긁어놓을 뻔 했다. 의사가 짐의 손목을 붙들고 누르자, 또 한번 비명이 튀어나왔다.

“짐,” 짐이 스스로에게 상처를 입히기 전에 맥코이는 그의 다른 손목도 붙들었다.

짐의 발음은 부정확했지만 맥코이는 _그만해, 안돼, 스팍, 본즈_ 같은 말들을 알아들었다. 어린 남자의 숨이 과호흡에 가깝게 가빠져 절망적으로 헐떡였다.

그의 짐도 악몽을 꾸곤 했지만, 이렇게는 아니었다. 짐은 제 비명에 놀라 잠에서 깨곤 했고(그리고 맥코이를 깨우곤 했고), 땀에 젖은 채 덜덜 떨다가 기숙사를 가로질러 맥코이의 침대로 기어올랐었다.

처음에 그건 바보 같았다; 다 자란 성인들이 작은 기숙사 침대에 몸을 구기고 있는 건. 그러나 짐에게 가족적인 경험이 없다는 것을 맥코이는 알고 있었고 그의 곁엔 언제나 아무도 없었다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그래서 의사는 짐에게 제 침대를 허락했고, 짐이 다시 잠들 때까지 그를 안고 달래는 말들을 속삭였다.

그리고 그들의 관계가 변했을 때, 그들은 서로의 침대를 붙였고…맥코이는 짐에게 위안을 줄 새로운 방법을 찾아냈다.

하지만 이건…이건 그의 짐이 아니다.

맥코이는 짐이 몸부림치는 것을 바라보다 꼬맹이가 혼자 깨어나지 못할 거라 결론지었다. 그는 어린 남자를 강하게 흔들었다. “짐!” 그는 외쳤다. “빌어먹을, 짐, 일어나!”

초점 없이 그를 올려다보는 새파란 눈동자에 공포가 안개처럼 드리웠다. 천천히, 꿈에서 깨어났다는 걸 깨달은 짐이 벌떡 몸을 일으켰고 하마터면 이마로 맥코이의 코를 가격할 뻔 했다. 의사는 짐의 손목을 놔줬고, 어린 남자가 숨을 들이마시고 다시 들이마시는 것을 지켜봤다.

몇 분이 지나고서 짐은 자신이 어디에 있는지, 누구와 있는지 떠올린 것 같았다. “미안해,” 그는 속삭였다.

“괜찮아,” 맥코이는 어린 남자를 아주 주의 깊게 살피며 대답했다. “물 좀 줄까?”

짐은 끄덕였고 그는 물컵과 젖은 천을 가져왔다. 물을 마시고 얼굴을 닦자, 짐은 덜 긴장한 것 같았다. 맥코이는 내심 침실에서 트라이코더를 가져올 걸 싶었지만, 그게 도움이 될 것 같진 않았다.

“그도 악몽을 꾸곤 했어,” 맥코이가 카우치 끝에 앉으며 말했다. “너처럼은 아니었지만, 뭐…꽤 자주 있었지. 그는 단 한번도 무슨 꿈을 꿨는지 말해주지 않았고 난 묻지 않았었어.”

짐이 그를 경계하듯 쳐다보다, 고개를 끄덕였다. “나도 말 할 생각 없어,” 그는 내뱉었다. “너도 알겠지만.”

맥코이는 애매하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. “난 억지로 밀어붙이고 싶지 않아.”

“아까는 밀어붙였잖아,” 짐이 억울하다는 듯 말했다.

“그랬지,” 맥코이는 차분히 대답했다. 그는 짐의 얼굴에 아주 잠깐 분노가 스쳤다가 다시 길을 잃은 표정으로 돌아가는 것을 보았다. 길을 잃고 의지할 곳 없는.

불편한 몇 분이 흐르고 맥코이는 카우치에서 일어나 침실로 향했다. 그는 문간에 멈춰서 돌아보며 말했다, “난 여기 있을 테니 필요하면 말해.” 짐이 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보고 그는 들어갔다.

피곤한 밤이었고, 네 시간 후에 근무가 있었다. 맥코이는 하루 정도 엠뱅가에게 메드 베이를 맡길까도 생각했지만, 그러지 않기로 했다. 잠결에 어느 때엔가, 무의식과 의식의 중간쯤에서, 그는 누군가 침실에 들어오는 소리를 들었다.

맥코이는 한쪽 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸고 짐의 형체가 다가오는 것을 보았다. 어린 남자가 조용히 담요를 들추고 기어오르자 침대가 삐걱거렸다. 그는 짐이 등을 돌린 채, 자세를 잡으려 뒤척이는 소리를 들었다.

“이건 아무런 의미도 없어,” 그는 짐의 쉰 목소리를 들었다.

“알아.”

“난 그냥…” 짐이 입을 열었다.

맥코이는 문득 이 짐도 악몽을 꾸고 나면 그의 본즈와 침대를 공유할까 궁금해졌다. 그 생각은 아주 찰나였고 맥코이는 말했다, “설명할 필요 없어, 꼬맹아.”

“그래,” 어둠 속에서 짐이 속삭였다.

그들은 잠들었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

맥코이는 간 밤의 일 때문에 피곤하기 짝이 없었고, 벌써 세 번째 커피잔을 들어올리고 있었다. 그의 컵에 들어찬 갈색 액체를 보고 있자니 옆 방에서 여전히 자고 있는 짐이 부러워졌다. 원래대로라면 근무를 서야 했겠지만 결국 그는 콤링크를 걸었고, 쿼터에서 밀린 서류 작업을 할 것이라고 말했다. 닥터 엠뱅가는 하루 이틀 정도 충분히 메드 베이를 운영할 수 있을 것이다. 뭐, 그러길 바랐다.

맥코이는 패드를 넘기며 보고서들을 읽고 있었지만 반쯤은 침실에 귀를 기울이고 있었다. 그는 매시간마다 짐을 체크했고 똑같은 것만을 발견했다: 아무렇게나 놓인 팔다리로 침대의 가능한 모든 공간을 다 차지하고 있는 어린 남자와 구석에 뭉친 이불들.

잠든 이는 이불을 덮을 생각도 없어 보였다.

꼬맹이는 감정적으로, 그리고 정신적으로 완전히 지쳐 기절한 듯 자고 있었다. 맥코이가 침실 여기저기에 쿵쿵 부딪히며 옷을 챙겨 입을 동안 그는 거의 미동도 없었다.

맥코이는 일을 시작하기 전에 트라이코더로 그의 생체신호를 확인했고, 짐의 발그레한 뺨이 낮게 오른 열 때문이라는 것을 알았다. 심각한 건 아니었고, 솔직히 말해 그다지 놀랍지도 않았다.

꼬맹이는 내내 사냥꾼에게 쫓기는 여우였고, 간 밤의 일이 스트레스를 더했을 것이다. 그나마 그들은 더 이상 흥분하는 일 없이 곧바로 잠들었었다. 쿼터를 울리는 차임벨이 맥코이를 상념에서 끄집어냈다.

끙 소리를 내며 일어나 그는 문으로 다가갔고 인터콤을 눌렀다. “뭐야?” 그는 쏘아붙였다.

“닥터,” 스피커 너머에서 스팍이 느릿하게 말했다, “오늘은 출근하지 않았다는 얘기를 듣고 궁금해졌지…자네의 환자는 좀 어떤가? 분명 그는 혼자 있기 쓸쓸했을 테지.”

문을 열어줄 때 맥코이는 내장이 꼬이는 것 같았다. “그는 쉬고 있어,” 스팍의 얼굴을 보자마자 그는 딱딱거렸다. 그는 술루를 동행하고 있었고 그는 표정 없는 갈색 눈동자로 의사를 쳐다봤다.

“쉬고 있다고?” 스팍이 의사의 쿼터에 들어서서 둘러보며 물었다. “자네는 이걸 쉰다고 표현하나?”

맥코이는 팔짱을 끼고 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “못 믿겠으면 직접 확인하시던가,” 그는 도전적으로 대답했다.

스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 술루에게 고갯짓했다. 술루가 감히 그의 침실에 들어가는 것을 지켜보며, 맥코이는 그의 목구멍을 짓누르는 긴장감을 삼켰다.

“여긴 왜왔는데?” 맥코이가 물었다. “함선을 지휘하고 있어야 하는 거 아냐? 행성을 점령한다던가? 날 귀찮게 하는 거 말고 뭐 다른 일들 없어?”

스팍이 한동안 그를 응시하더니 히죽거렸다. “난 그저 우리 손님의 회복 상황이 궁금했을 뿐이라네, 닥터. 자네의 함장으로서, 내 함선에 타고 있는 이들의 안녕을 책임지는 건 당연하지 않은가.”

“언제 그를 다시 심문할 수 있는지 알고 싶은 거라면, 넌 아주 오랫동안 기다려야 할거야,” 맥코이가 잇새로 내뱉었고 책상으로 걸어갔다. “지난밤부터 열이 나서 상태를 지켜봐야 돼.”

“격렬한 운동이라도 한 모양이지?” 스팍이 조롱하듯 물었다.

대답할 가치도 없었으므로 맥코이는 무시했다. “질문을 받을 수 있는 상태가 되면 알려주지,” 그는 말했다.

“내가 보다 가혹한 방식을 선호한다는 걸 잘 알 텐데,” 스팍이 말했다.

“알아,” 맥코이가 쏘아붙였다. “나도 네가 그동안 해놓은 짓을 봐왔어.”

스팍은 눈썹을 꿈틀했고 아무 말 없이 창 밖으로 주의를 돌렸다. 술루가 충격을 받은 얼굴로 침실에서 나왔다.

“이런 빌어먹을,” 조타수가 경외감에 중얼거렸다, “ _진짜로_ 커크잖아.” 그는 맥코이를 쳐다보며 고개를 흔들었다. “목숨이 9개는 되나 보군.”

맥코이는 여전히 스팍의 뒷모습에 시선을 고정 한 채 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“조타수,” 스팍이 돌아보지 않은 채로 말했다.

“네, sir.”

“항로를 알파 사분면으로 설정한다,” 스팍이 명령했다. “끝맺어야 할 일이 있지.”

술루가 고개를 끄덕였고 의사의 쿼터를 떠났다.

“알파 사분면에 뭐가 있길래?” 맥코이가 스팍에게 한 발 다가서며 물었다. “우리의 고향에 뭐가 남아있는지 또 보고 싶은 거야, 스팍?”

스팍이 살짝 고개를 돌렸고 의사는 그의 옆모습을 볼 수 있었다. “알파 사분면에 뭐가 있는지 알고 있지 않나, 닥터 맥코이.”

무슨 소리냐고 물으려던 찰나 맥코이는 스팍의 입술 위에 춤추는 히죽거림을 보았다. 비밀을 감춘 그 의미심장한 웃음. 끔찍한 비밀, 끔찍한 답, 그저 끔찍한.

소리 내 말하지 않았지만 단어들은 그의 혀 끝에 걸려있었다. 맥코이는 얼굴의 피가 빠져나가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ현기증과 추위가 그를 덮쳤다.

 _안돼_ , 그는 절망적으로 생각했다. _안돼. 그럴 수는_ …맥코이는 입술을 열고 고개를 저었지만, 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.

“아,” 스팍이 말했다. “기억하는군.”

맥코이는 그가 스팍에게 덤비면 그를 여기, 그의 쿼터에서 죽일 수 있을까 고민했다. 그의 목을 졸라 짐이 겪은 고통을 똑같이 느끼게 하는 걸 상상했다. “역겨운 새끼,” 맥코이가 충격으로 더듬거렸다.

“그럴지도,” 스팍은 맥코이의 말에 전혀 기분 상하지 않은 것 같았다, “허나 익숙한 환경이 커크 생도의 기억에 박차를 가해줄지도 모르지. 약간의 압박이면, 그는 어떻게 살아남았는지 기꺼이 털어놓을 걸세.”

맥코이는 쓴 물이 올라온 것을 삼켰고 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“우린 알파 사분면에서 이틀 거리에 있네, 닥터,” 스팍이 문을 향해가며 무심히 말했다. “그 시간을 최대한 즐기게나.”

그 말과 함께 그는 사라졌고, 맥코이의 쿼터에는 끔찍한 공포만이 남았다. “씨발,” 맥코이가 한 손으로 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨리며 내뱉었다. “씨발, 씨발, 씨발, 씨발!”

그는 침실을 쳐다봤다. 또 한번 욕설을 뱉으며 맥코이는 침실로 달려가 침대에 기어올랐고 짐의 다리를 마구 흔들었다. 짐은 끙 앓는 소리와 함께 몸을 뒤척였다.

맥코이는 짐의 몸을 뒤집어 어린 남자의 어깨를 붙들고 흔들었다. “짐,” 그는 공황상태에 빠져 말했다. “짐. 일어나. _당장_!”

“뭐야?” 짐이 맥코이의 팔을 거칠게 쳐내며 쏘아붙였다. “나 자고 있잖아!”

“잠자는 숲속의 공주님, 낮잠시간은 이제 끝났어,” 정말로 깬 건지 확실히 하기 위해 그는 한번 더 짐을 흔들었다. 희미한 빛 속에서 그는 화가나 노려보는 새파란 눈동자를 마주했다. “문제가 생겼어. 아주 큰 문제가.”

짐이 그의 표정을 살피며 일어나 앉았다. “뭔데 그래?”

“스팍이 방금 항로를 알파 사분면으로 설정했어,” 맥코이가 말했다. “델타 베가로.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

짐은 본즈가 쿼터를 서성이며 사실상 그 정신 없는 발걸음으로 카펫에 구멍을 태우는 걸 쳐다봤다. 그는 거짓으로 의사를 안심시키진 않았다. 그저 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 탈출 계획 A와 B, 그리고(필요하다면) C를 생각하려 애썼다.

이게 어떤 스팍이든 간에 그가 상대하는 건 스팍이고, 그는 분명 짐이 탈출하려는 것까지 계산 했을 거라는 건 알 수 있었다. 짐은 또한 스팍의 약점도 알고 있다ㅡ그가 지나치게 사로잡히면 큰 그림을 놓친다는 것을 말이다.

그가 옳다면(아마도 옳을 것이다) 이 스팍도 같은 결함을 갖고 있을 것이고 짐은 그걸 이용할 수 있다.

“본즈,” 맹렬하게 혼잣말을 중얼거리는 의사를 쳐다보다 짐은 말했다. 그는 언제나처럼 팔짱을 끼고 엄지손톱을 물어뜯고 있었다. “본즈!”

본즈가 창백하고 긴장한 얼굴로 그를 바라봤다. “네 죽음이 코앞에 닥쳤는데 어떻게 그렇게 빌어먹게 태연한 건지, 난 진짜 모르겠다,” 그는 사나운 눈으로 딱딱거렸다.

“좋은 생각이 있어,” 그는 침착하게 말했다. “트랜스워프 이론이라고 알아?”

의사의 얼굴에 떠오른 어리둥절한 표정으로 보아, 아닌 것이 분명했다. 적어도 마침내 그는 발걸음을 멈추긴 했다ㅡ그건 정말 짐을 성가시게 했었다.

“트랜스워프 이론?” 본즈가 따라 했다.

“워프 스피드로 이동하면서,” 본즈가 혼란스러워하며 고개를 젓는걸 쳐다보며 짐이 설명했다. “행성에서 다른 행성으로 물건이나 사물을 전송시키는 기술? 몰라? 들어본 적 없어?” 짐은 의자에 등을 기대고 잇새로 욕설을 중얼거렸다.

“그게 너한테 무슨 도움이 되는데, 꼬맹아?” 본즈가 으르렁거렸다.

“내 우주에서는, 스팍이 날 델타 베가에 _고립_ 시켰었어. 그 아래에서 난 몽고메리 스콧을 만났는데 그가 이 이론을 발명했지,” 스팍 대사의 이야기는 제외한 채, 짐은 설명했다.

“알았어…근데?”

“내가 트랜스포터를 조정할 수 있어ㅡ이 함선을 벗어나 델타 베가의 스타플릿 기지로 우리를 전송하는 거야,” 그는 몸을 앞으로 기울이며 말했다. “델타 베가에 기지가 있지, 안 그래?”

본즈가 뇌를 쥐어짜듯 인상을 썼다가 마침내 고개를 끄덕였다. “스타플릿 기지가 있기는 한데 지금은 반란 구역으로 넘어갔어.”

“반란 구역?”

“그래,” 본즈가 레플리케이터 옆의 캐비닛을 향하며 대답했다. 그는 한참 동안 안을 뒤적거렸고 곧 찾던 것을 발견했는지 언제나와 같은 소리를 냈다.

짐은 얼굴을 찡그린 채 의사의 등을 쳐다보며, 그가 뭘 하고 있는 건지 궁금해했다. 본즈가 돌아섰을 때, 그는 양 손에 아마도 버번이 들었을 커다란 잔 두 개를 들고 있었다. _뭐…저런 점은 하나도 안 변했네_ , 의사가 다가오자 짐은 생각했다.

“너도 마시는 게 좋을 것 같아,” 본즈가 짐에게 잔을 건네며 툴툴거렸다. 그는 제 버번을 한번에 들이켰지만 짐이 보기엔 이건 꼭 불에 타는 것 같았다. “마셔, 꼬맹이. 의사 명령이야.”

며칠 만에 짐은 처음으로 진짜 미소를 지었고 잔을 입술로 가져갔다. 본즈를 만족시키기 위해 그는 아주 조금 홀짝였고 다시 입을 열었다, “반란 구역에 대해 말해줘.”

“그건 말이지,” 본즈가 이번엔 병을 통째로 가지러 다시 캐비닛을 향했다. “지구가 파괴되고 나서, 연방은 인간 제국이 되었어. 우린 무력으로 리사를 정복했고 스타플릿은 보다시피 제국의 앞잡이가 됐지. 아주 지저분했어ㅡ그 모든 폭력과 살육…사람들은 겁에 질려있었고, 겁에 질리면, 사람들은 멍청한 짓거리를 하기 마련이지.”

짐이 고개를 갸웃했다. “어째서 폭력에 의존한 거지?”

“나도 알 수 있었으면 좋겠다, 꼬맹아,” 본즈가 슬프게 대꾸했다. “어쨌든, 그 때 제국의 전술보다 연방의 규율을 옹호하는 이들이 있었어ㅡ _지금도_ 있지. 그들이 델타 베가나 그 근처에 중심기지를 세웠다는 루머가 있어. 누구도 거기가 정확히 어딘지, 누가 그들의 지도자인지 알지 못해.” 짐이 뭔가를 꾸민다는 걸 알고 있을 때면 늘 그렇듯이, 의사가 짐에게 의미심장한 시선을 던졌다. “하지만 _넌_ 알고 있구나, 그렇지?”

“아마도,” 짐이 음울하게 말했다. 그는 생각에 잠겨 버번을 홀짝였다.

만약 기지가 그의 우주와 같은 장소에 있다면 그는 자신과, _그리고_ 본즈를 거기로 안전하게 전송할 수 있을 것이다. 유일한 과제는 스팍과 크루들의 주의를 끌지 않고 트랜스포터 패드로 가는 것이었다.

짐이 본 바에 따르면 스팍은 함선을 엄격하게 통제하고 있고, 크루들은 함장의 명령을 절대적으로 따른다.

짐이 탈출하려 할 경우 눈 하나 깜짝 않고 그를 죽일 만큼.

“본즈,” 짐이 물었다.

“어?”

“메드 베이에 트랜스포터 패드가 있어?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

맥코이는 이게 마음에 들지 않았다. 전혀. 아주 조금도.

만약 일이 잘못되면 그는 짐을 죽여버릴 것이다ㅡ스팍이 선수 치지만 않는다면 말이다.

이름을 떠올릴 수 없는 레드 셔츠들 몇 명과 술루의 호송 하에, 그와 짐은 스팍의 상황실로 나란히 걷고 있었다. 그는 짐의 방향을 긴장해 흘깃거리지 않으려고 애썼지만 제 눈을 통제할 수 없었다. 살짝 엿본 어린 남자는 완벽하게 차분했다.

마치 죽은 사람처럼 차분했다.

그의 정신 나간 계획이 통하지 않는다면 _정말로_ 그렇게 될 테지만.

일단 델타 베가에 근접하면 스팍이 그들을 소환할 거라는 건 알고 있었다. 어제 저녁 우후라가 비웃음을 띠고 맥코이의 쿼터에 나타났을 때 그들은 놀라지 않았다. 우후라가 그들에게 10:00까지 함장 앞에 나타날 것을 전할 동안 짐은 그의 역할인 여전히-아픈 환자를 완벽하게 연기했다.

맥코이는 우후라가 그 까만 눈동자로 짐을 샅샅이 살피는걸 지켜봤다. “왜 이러고 있는 건데?” 그녀는 마침내 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 물었다.

“열이 있어,” 맥코이는 사무적으로 설명했다.

우후라가 다른 발로 체중을 옮겼다. “스팍도 알아?”

“어제 공식 서류를 보냈어,” 맥코이가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “그는 커크의 현재 상태에 대해 잘 알고 있어. 그가 그걸 상관이나 하는진 모르겠지만.”

우후라가 의사에게 경멸하는 시선을 던졌다. “그를 무너뜨리기가 더 쉽겠네,” 그녀는 위협조로 말했다. 그녀는 짐을 향해 우아하게 돌아섰고 히죽거리며 말했다, “생각보다 강단이 있더라고.”

그 말과 함께 그녀는 떠났다.

두 사람 다 잠들지 못했다, 물론. 계획을 목전에 두고 온 몸의 신경이 긴장으로 엉망이 된 맥코이는 각성과 무의식을 느릿하게 넘나들었다.

밤중에 어느 때인가, 짐이 맥코이의 침실에 들어와 아무 말 없이 침대에 기어올랐다. 그의 따뜻한 존재감과 매트리스에 더해진 무게는 환영이었고, 마침내 맥코이는 잠들 수 있었다.

그리고 호출이 왔을 때, 맥코이는 침실에서 짐을 데리고 나옴으로써 그들의 작전을 개시했다.

이제 맥코이는 스팍의 상황실 앞에서 짐을 쳐다보고 있다. 어린 남자는 조금 창백한 것 같았고, 눈빛은 흐릿하고 뺨은 상기되어있었다. 그는 여전히 똑바로 서있었지만, 맥코이는 그의 왼손이 경련하기 시작한 것을 보았다.

“다 잘될 거야,” 맥코이가 속삭이듯 중얼거렸고, 짐은 가소롭다는 듯 반쯤 미소를 지었다.

문이 열리고 그들은 스팍이 기다리고 있는 상황실로 밀쳐졌다. 그는 양손을 뒷짐지고 등을 돌리고 선 채, 창 밖을 응시하고 있었다.

맥코이는 파편지대에 떠다니는 벌칸의 잔해들을 볼 수 있었다ㅡ우주의 어둠 속에서 그건 마치 은하수 같았다. 그 너머에는 행성 델타 베가, 파랗고 하얗고 회색인 얼음 평원이 있었다. 저 행성 어딘가가 그의 짐의 마지막 안식처라는걸 떠올리며 그는 응어리를 목구멍으로 넘겼다.

“정말 숨막히게 아름답지 않은가?” 스팍이 살짝 고개를 돌리며 물었다. 그 얼굴에 떠있는 조롱하는 미소가 맥코이를 두렵게 만들었다. “자네는 이걸 보지 못했었다는 걸 잊었군.”

“그를 데려왔어,” 맥코이가 씁쓸하게 말했다, “네가 시킨 대로.”

스팍이 몸을 돌리자 불빛이 그의 황금색 커맨더 유니폼에 반사됐고, 그의 눈이 짐의 상태를 살폈다. “그러니까, 정말로 몸이 아프군,” 함장이 생각에 잠겨 말했다.

“내가 왜 거짓말을 하겠어?”

“자네가 왜 거짓말을 _안_ 하겠나?” 스팍이 짐에게 다가가며 반박했다ㅡ그는 이제 창백하게 질려 덜덜 떨고 있었다.

꼬맹이는 그 자리에서 토하지 않으려고 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다. 뺨의 홍조로 달아오른 얼굴에, 땀으로 번들거리는 목덜미까지 울긋불긋했다.

“나빠 보이는군, 생도,” 스팍이 짐에게 지나치게 다가서며 말했고 맥코이의 피가 끓어올랐다.

짐이 마른침을 삼켰다. “난 멀쩡해,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 대답했다.

“용감하기도 하지,” 스팍이 조소했다. “내가 듣고 싶은 걸 이야기할 텐가 아니면 다시 일을 어렵게 만들 계획인가?”

맥코이는 짐에게서 눈을 떼지 않았고, 짐은 대답하지 않았다. 어린 남자의 몸이 기우뚱거렸고 그는 스팍에게 시선을 고정하려 눈을 깜빡였다. “짐,” 맥코이가 대답을 재촉하며 말했다. “괜찮은 거야?”

짐이 그를 돌아봤고, 열 때문에 이글거리는 그의 새파란 눈동자에 무언가가ㅡ반항심이ㅡ반짝였다.

막 대답을 하려 입을 연 순간 그는 스팍의 상황실 바닥에 빈약한 아침을 죄다 토해버렸다. 커맨더는 재빨리 사정거리를 벗어났고 역겨운 표정이 그의 얼굴에 떠올랐다. 스팍이 대체 무슨 상황이냐고 물으려던 차에, 짐의 눈동자가 두개골 뒤로 넘어가더니 퍽 하는 끔찍한 소리와 함께 바닥에 쓰러졌다.

짐이 발작을 시작하자마자 맥코이는 달려들었다ㅡ그의 사지가 통제불능으로 마구 요동쳤다. “빌어먹을!” 맥코이는 한 손으로 짐의 가슴팍을 눌러 고정시키며 고함을 질렀고, 다른 손으로 트라이코더를 찾았다.

발작이 몸을 무너뜨리면서 짐의 숨소리가 꺽꺽거리는 것을 그는 들을 수 있었다. 어린 남자의 입가에서 붉은 기가 섞인 타액이 거품과 함께 흘러내렸다.

“이게 무슨 일이지, _닥터_?” 짐이 발작을 멈추고 의식 없이 바닥에 누워있자 스팍이 화가 나서 물었다.

맥코이는 대답 없이 콤링크를 들었다. “함장의 상황실에 의료팀이 필요하다,” 그는 명령했다. “지금 당장!”

“알겠습니다 sir,” 채플의 대답을 듣고 그는 콤링크를 내려놨고, 다시 발작을 시작한 짐을 붙들었다.

그는 고개를 들고 그들을 내려다보고 있는 스팍을 쳐다봤다, “루갈란 열병이야.”

“루갈란 열병?” 스팍이 물었다.

“발진, 발작, 고열…” 짐이 몸을 뒤틀던 것을 멈추자 맥코이가 설명했다. “구토.”

스팍은 한마디 대꾸도 없이 그들을 내려다봤고, 그의 검은 눈동자가 상황을 계산했다. 그가 이 헛소리를 믿기만 한다면, 모든 것이 잘 풀릴 것이다. 기록적인 시간 안에 의료팀이 도착했고, 맥코이는 메드 베이로 짐을 이송하기 전에 그를 안정시킬 수 있었다.

어린 남자가 대기 중인 들것에 실리자 맥코이는 스팍에게 돌아서서 말했다, “접촉이 있었던 모든 사람들은 엠뱅가가 아무도 노출되지 않았다는 걸 확인해줄 때까지 여기서 대기해야 돼.”

이 말에 스팍은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “노출이라고?”

“루갈란 열병은 전염성이 아주 높거든, 함장,” 맥코이가 그의 의사 목소리로 대꾸했다.

스팍은 속지 않았다. “닥터 맥코이, 다른 사람은 몰라도 자네만큼은 이 함선의 모든 크루들이 제국 규정에 따라 루갈란 열병 백신을 맞았다는 걸 알아야지.”

“그래,” 맥코이가 대답했다, “하지만 보아하니 커크 생도는 아닌 게 분명하잖아. 제국 규정에 따라, 전염성 높은 질병에 노출된 크루들은 격리 후 의료진에게 검진를 받아야 해. 커크 생도가 그의 여행 동안 우리한테 면역이 없는 종류의 병균을 옮겨왔을 수도 있어.”

스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 올렸다. “일리가 있군,” 그는 수긍했다.

“고맙군, 함장,” 맥코이가 감사하게 말했다. “닥터 엠뱅가와 채플에게 여기를 최우선으로 두게 하지.”

“그러면 정말 감사하겠네,” 스팍이 이를 악물고 대꾸했다.

그 말과 함께, 맥코이와 그의 팀은 떠났다. 그는 일부러 의료팀에게 복도를 비우라고 말하지 않았었다ㅡ그와 짐이 원대한 탈출을 시도할 때 메드 베이에 오는 사람이 적을수록 좋았기 때문이다. 그는 복도에서 대피하라고 명령하며 누구라도 그들과 접촉이 있을 경우 그 자리에 격리될 거라고 고함을 질렀다.

메드 베이에 도착하자, 맥코이는 계획했던 대로 트랜스포터 패드에서 가장 가까운 격리실로 들것을 교묘히 움직였다. 의료팀이 흩어져 물품들을 챙길 동안 맥코이는 조용히 하이포스프레이에 해독제를 채웠다.

짐이 들 것 위에서 땀에 젖은 몸을 떨며 반쯤 의식을 차렸다. 그는 맥코이를 죽일 듯이 쳐다보며 이를 악물고 말했다, ”너 진짜 죽여버릴 거야.”

맥코이는 짐에게 몸을 기울이며 킬킬거렸고, 하이포를 놓기 위해 그의 고개를 기울였다. “지금이야 그렇게 말하시겠지,” 어린 남자의 피부에서 올라오는 뜨끈한 열기를 느끼며, 맥코이가 짐의 귓가에 중얼거렸다.

“아니 정말 진심이야,” 하이포가 그의 목을 찌르자 짐이 불만스럽게 투덜거렸다.

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. “페이저는 내 주머니에 있어,” 그는 말했다.

해독제는 빠르게 들었다.

간호사가 방으로 돌아오자마자, 페이저가 튀어나왔고, 간호사를 기절시켰다ㅡ맥코이는 짐의 번개같은 움직임을 거의 알아차리지도 못했다. 짐은 침대에서 폴짝 뛰어내렸다. 그들은 방을 달려나가 트랜스포터 패드로 향했다ㅡ심장이 튀어나올 듯이 뛰었다. 짐이 의료 스태프들에게 페이저를 쏴 맥코이에게 패드까지 길을 뚫어줬다.

마치 그의 짐과 종종 보곤 했던 그 오래된 홀로 영상들처럼, 모든 것이 슬로우 모션으로 움직였다.

트랜스포터 룸에 들어서자 맥코이는 그의 코드로 보안 패널을 막아버렸고, 짐은 계기판으로 쇄도해 좌표를 입력했다. 사이렌이 터무니 없이 요란하게 울리기 시작했지만, 피가 혈관을 질주하는 소리가 귀를 가득 채워 맥코이에겐 잘 들리지 않았다.

트랜스포터 룸의 유리창 너머는 붉은 빛이 번쩍거리는 혼란의 도가니였다.

맥코이는 고개를 들었고, 보안팀이 메드 베이에 들이닥치는 것을 보았다ㅡ그들의 피부와 유니폼이 붉은 빛으로 흠뻑 물들었다.

가장 앞에는 스팍이, 동물처럼 이를 드러내고 으르렁거리며 그들을 가리키고 있었다.

맹세컨대 맥코이는 심장이 멈춘 것을 느꼈다.

“패드에 올라가,” 짐이 내질렀다.

맥코이는 어찌할 줄 모른 채 짐을 쳐다봤다.

“본즈, 빌어먹을 패드에 올라가!” 짐이 사이렌 소리 틈으로 고함을 질렀다.

이번에는 맥코이도 그 말에 따라 패드로 돌진했고 자리에 섰다. 짐이 곧바로 그와 합류했고, 보안장교들은 방에 진입하려 유리를 내리치고 있었다ㅡ그들은 소용없다는 걸 깨닫고 욕설을 내뱉었지만 맥코이는 몇몇 페이저들이 문의 보안 패널을 겨냥하는 걸 보았다. 트랜스포터가 작동을 시작했고 맥코이는 심장이 목구멍으로 튀어 오르는 걸 느꼈다.

“나만 믿어, 본즈,” 짐이 트랜스포터의 계기판으로 페이저를 조준하며 말했다.

맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “넌 항상 그렇게 말하지…”

“…그리고 난 항상 옳지,” 그 말을 끝으로 빛이 두 사람을 에워싸자 짐은 계기판을 쏴버렸다.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

눈부신 빛이 점차 희미해졌고 짐은 익숙한 구역을 알아봤다.

델타 베가 기지의 형편없는 트랜스포터 룸은 어두웠고, 버려진 것처럼 보였다. 파이프들은 쉿 소리를 내며 새고 있었고, 액체가 방울방울 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 사용되지 않아 녹슨 기기들은 끈적끈적한 점액으로 더러웠고, 누구의 손길도 닿지 않은 채 시들어 죽어갔다.

본즈의 머리 위로 전구가 깜박거렸고, 어떻게든 살아있으려고 고군분투하며 윙윙 소리를 냈다ㅡ그 빛에 의사의 창백한 피부는 거의 초록색으로 보였다.

순간 맥코이는 _ISS 엔터프라이즈_ 의 취조실을 떠올렸다. 천장에 매달려 앞뒤로 흔들리는 단 하나의 전구, 파이프와 함선이 신음하는 소리, 축축한 공기, 이 냄새…

…이 냄새.

“저게 씨발 뭐야?” 팔을 들어 코를 막으며 본즈는 신음했고, 눈에는 생리적인 눈물이 고였다.

짐이 코를 킁킁거리더니 악취에 헛구역질을 했고, 그의 눈물이 화끈거리고 위가 뒤집혔다. “신이시여!” 그는 외쳤고, 목소리는 벽에 부딪혀 메아리처럼 울렸다. 쓴 물이 올라오는 걸 꾹 눌러 참고 있을 때 본즈가 고함을 질렀다, “저기 죽어있는 게 대체 뭐냐고?”

그는 방을 두리번거리다 어두운 구석에 놓인 덩어리를 발견했다. “저기 좀 비춰봐,” 짐이 말했고 감사하게도 본즈는, 자기는 의사이지 조명등이 아니라고 잔소리하는 대신 그의 말에 따랐다.

전구를 비틀자 불빛이 항의하듯 일렁거렸고, 덩어리는 천천히 부패하고 있는 사체로 드러났다. 그는 본즈가 잇새로 욕설을 뱉으며 악취에 컥컥대는 것을 들었다.

짐은 바다 속 따개비처럼 울퉁불퉁하고 거친 각질과 작은 팔다리를 볼 수 있었다.

그것의 가슴으로 추정되는 위치에 연기와 피로 그늘진, 아주 정확하게 뚫린 페이저의 흔적이 있었다. 더 나은 판단을 무시한 채 짐은 천천히 다가갔고, 그것이 입고 있는 셔츠의 촌스러운 무늬와 갈색 작업용 앞치마를 보았다.

“킨저,” 짐은 깜짝 놀라 숨을 들이켰고, 로일란의 몸을 향해 허겁지겁 달려갔다. 킨저의 썩어가는 사체 냄새가 그의 후각을 덮쳐 그는 거의 토할뻔했다.

그는 본즈가 트랜스포터 패드에서 내려오는 것을 들었다. 그가 붙들었던 전구가 방향을 잃고 흔들리며 킨저의 부풀어오른 얼굴의 남은 부분을 비췄다ㅡ이 작은 동료가 어디든 꼭대기에 올라타는 걸 좋아하고 스코티를 성가시게 했던 걸 떠올리자 짐은 속이 메스꺼웠다.

이곳은…이 우주와 모든 것들이…짐은 뼛속 깊이까지 이곳이 싫었다.

어린애마냥, 그는 집에 가고 싶었다. 눈을 감았다 뜨면 그의 침대, 그의 함선에 돌아가있기를 바랐다. 그의 친구들, 그리고 그의 본즈와 함께.

따뜻한, 현실의 손이 그의 어깨에 놓였다. “짐,” 본즈가 말했다. “네가 그를 위해 할 수 있는 건 없어.”

어깨를 움켜쥐는 본즈의 손에 위안을 느끼며, 짐은 마른침을 삼키고 고개를 끄덕였다. “알아,” 그는 속삭였다.

짐은 몸을 일으켰지만 잠깐 동안 머뭇거렸고 본즈는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 의사의 손은 떨어졌고, 그는 슬픔에 잠긴 어린 남자에게 공간을 주었다.

짐은 그를 돌아보지 않았다ㅡ저 헤이즐 눈동자가 그들이 실패할거라고 두려워하는 걸 보게 될까 봐 겁이 났다.

 _집에 가고 싶어_ , 그가 생각할 때, 다른 생각이 머릿속에 끼어들었다. 무언가가 빠진듯한 느낌이 들었던 건 기분 탓이 아니었다.

“스코티,” 내장이 마구 요동치는 걸 느끼며, 짐은 속삭였다. 스코티는 어디 있지? 이 우주와 그의 우주가 보이는 것만큼 서로 닮았다면, 스코티는 이곳에 있어야 했다. _안돼,_ 갑작스러운 공황에 빠져 짐은 생각했다. _안돼. 스코티마저 이럴 순 없어._

그는 본즈에게로 돌아섰고, 그의 눈은 공포로 커다래져 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. “왜 그래, 꼬맹아?” 본즈가 걱정스럽게 물었다. “짐?”

“신이시여…스코티…” 짐은 고개를 흔들며 중얼거리더니 자리를 박차고 달리기 시작했다. 점액질의 웅덩이와 이름 모를 액체들에 발이 미끄러져 콘크리트 바닥을 요란하게 찰박거렸다. “스코티!”

그의 목소리가 벽에 부딪혀 메아리로 돌아왔고 정신 나간 듯한 발소리와 함께 섞였다. “스코티!” 코너를 돌아 그의 친구를 처음 만났던 메인 룸을 향하며 그는 소리를 질렀다. “스코티!”

“짐!” 뒤쪽 어디에선가 본즈가 외쳤다. “짐!”

“스코티!” 다시 한번 이름을 부르며 코너를 돌다 그는 벽에 팔을 부딪혔다.

벽에서 뾰족하게 튀어나온 것에 손마디를 베여서 그는 아픔에 신음했지만, 그를 멈춰 세우기엔 충분하지 않았다.

아주 조금도 충분하지 않았다.

그는 스코틀랜드인과 그의 로일란 조수를 처음 소개받았던 메인 룸에 들어섰고, 문간에 멈춰 서서 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 피가 혈관을 쇄도하는 소리가 귀를 가득 채웠고, 짐의 눈이 주변을 탐색했다.

땅바닥에 패드가 떨어져있었고 그 주위엔 몇몇 연장들이 흩어져있었다. 의자는 한가운데에 페이저 구멍이 뻥 뚫린 채 뒤집혀있었다. 모니터와 장비들은 부서지고 산산조각나 온 사방에 유리와 금속 파편이 튀어있었다.

그러나 스코티는 없다.

스코티는 없다. 희망은 없다. 그는 다시는 집에 가지 못한다. 짐의 목구멍에서 절망의 웃음이 새어 나왔다. 눈 앞의 광경을 바라보다 그는 주저 앉았고, 눈물이 차 올랐다.

“신이시여 꼬맹아,” 본즈가 그의 뒤에서 숨을 고르느라 헐떡거리며 말했다. “그런 식으로 가버리면 안되지! 난 옛날만큼 젊지 않다고.” 그는 벽에 기댄 채 이마를 훔쳐냈다. “빌어먹을, 너 정말 빠른데.”

짐은 흘깃 의사를 쳐다봤지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

대신에 그는 몸을 일으켜 책상으로 걸어갔다ㅡ그건 스코티가 앉아있던 책상과 똑같았다. 유리조각이 그의 부츠 밑창 아래에서 아작아작 소리를 냈고 짐의 심장은 부서졌다.

“그는 여기 없어,” 짐이 책상으로 팔을 뻗으며 혼잣말을 했다.

“누가 여기 없어?” 본즈가 물었다.

짐은 방을 둘러보며, 스팍 대사가 스코티에게 트랜스워프 이론이 정말로 맞다는 것을 설명할 동안 자신이 바로 저 자리에 서있었던 걸 떠올렸다ㅡ스코틀랜드인은 정말로 신이 났었다. “스코티,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “그는 여기 없어.”

“어쩌면 저 로일란을 죽인 놈한테 걸리기 전에 탈출했는지도 몰라,” 본즈가 방에 들어서며 이야기했다.

짐이 화가 나 얼굴을 붉혔다. “ _저_ 로일란한테도 이름이 있어,” 그는 쏘아붙였다.

“미안해,” 본즈가 진심으로 말했다.

짐은 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. “킨저. 그의 이름은 킨저야.”

격렬한 분노가 추악한 발톱을 휘둘렀고, 짐은 고함을 지르며 모니터를 내던졌다. 그건 바닥에 떨어져 산산조각 났다. 그는 책상을 엉망으로 부쉈고, 물건들이 떨어지는 소리에 그의 비명과 욕설이 섞였다.

본즈는 감사하게도 그를 막지 않았고, 그저 짐의 분노가 지나가고 그가 몸을 들썩이며 숨을 헐떡일 때까지 조용히 서있었다.

“거, 이보쇼,” 짐의 것도, 의사의 것도 아닌 목소리가 말했다, “그게 좀 낡긴 했어도, 난 아직 쓸 수 있었다고요.”

짐의 숨이 턱 막혔다. 아주 천천히 그는 뒤를 돌았고, 헉 소리를 냈다.

“아, 젊은이, 무슨 귀신이라도 본 표정이구만!” 스코틀랜드인이 말했다ㅡ그의 스코틀랜드인은 아니지만, 이 시점에서 그건 중요하지 않았다.

짐은 여전히 입을 딱 벌린 채 이 우주의 몽고메리 스콧을 쳐다봤다.

남자는 똑같았다ㅡ조금 더 나이가 들고, 어쩌면 약간 더 미쳤을지도. 그는 스타플릿 규정에 맞게 면도하는 대신 지저분한 염소수염을 기르고 있었고, 그의 불그레한 얼굴 옆쪽에는 하얗게 빛나는 울퉁불퉁한 흉터가 자랑스럽게 새겨져 있었다. 그는 이 끔찍한 환경에서도 아주 쾌활해 보였다: 따뜻하고 우호적인 눈, 호기심 어린 미소.

“스코티?” 마침내 짐이 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.

스코틀랜드인은 환하게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. “오랫동안 그렇게 불린 적이 없었는데, 젊은이,” 당혹감에 그의 태도가 부드러워졌다. “우리가 아는 사입니까?”

짐은 하마터면 고개를 끄덕일뻔했고, 그리고는 하마터면 고개를 저을뻔했다. 그는 끽끽거리는 소리를 냈다가 입을 다물었고, 본즈에게 도와달라는 눈빛을 보냈다.

“당신이 몽고메리 스콧?” 본즈가 스코티에게로 시선을 향하며 물었다.

“그런데요,” 스코티가 대답했다.

본즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 닥터 레너드 맥코이요,” 그는 말했다.

“맥코이, 허?” 스코티가 본즈의 얼굴로 페이저를 들어올리며 따라했다ㅡ그의 입술은 여전히 그 친절한 미소를 그리고 있었다. “ _ISS_ _엔터프라이즈_ 의 그 맥코이, 맞죠? 제국의 개새끼들.”

“그랬었지,” 본즈가 흘깃 무기를 쳐다보며 정정했다. 짐은 본즈가 조금도 동요하지 않는 것에 놀랐다. 아마도 스팍에게 익숙해졌기 때문일 것이라고 그는 생각했다. “지금은 아니야.”

스코티가 페이저를 눈앞에 흔들어 보이며 고개를 끄덕였다. “지금은 아니라고? 뭐 때문에 마음을 바꾸셨나, 젊은이?”

본즈는 짐에게 눈짓하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그리고 당신,” 스코티가 물었다. “당신은 뉘쇼?”

이제 페이저는 그를 겨냥하고 있었고 짐은 머리와 입술이 그대로 굳어버린 것 같았다. 이 스코티가 그의 얼굴에 페이저를 들이댄 채 그를 내려다보고 있을 땐, 그는 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. “그는 짐 커크야,” 그는 본즈가 말하는 것을 들었다.

“괜찮다면, 난 직접 대답을 듣고 싶은데요,” 스코티가 성가시다는 듯 의사를 쳐다보며 응수했다. “당신은 누구요, 젊은이?”

짐은 목을 가다듬었고 쓴 물이 역류하는 것을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “짐,” 그는 대답했다. “짐 커크.”

“커크, 허?” 스코티가 생각에 잠겨 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “제임스 타이베리우스 커크?”

짐은 마른침을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕였다.

스코티는 한참 동안 그를 응시했다ㅡ그리고는 다른 손으로 자켓 주머니에서 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 들었다. “체콥,” 그는 장치에 대고 말했다.

“네”, 치직거리는 스피커 너머에서 목소리가 익숙한 러시아 악센트로 말했다.

스코티는 잠깐 동안 눈 앞의 두 사람을 살펴보고는 말했다, “살아있는 두 놈을 데려갈 거야. 어떻게 워프 중인 함선에서 이 좆 같은 아이스캔디 위로 전송된 건지 이들이 설명할 수 있겠지.”

“알겠습니다!” 체콥이 명랑하게 말했다. “제가 함장님께 알리도록 하겠습니다!”

스코티는 통신기를 끄고 페이저를 내리며 한숨을 내쉬었다. “방금은 미안하게 됐수다. 요새는 이 가짜 기지에 전송된 놈들을 아무리 조심해도 모자라거든.”

“가짜 기지라고?” 본즈가 놀라서 물었다. “이건 연방 기지였지, 안 그래?”

스코티는 고개를 끄덕였다. “오 맞아요,” 그는 말했다. “제국이 들어서기 전까진 그랬지. 제국 함선이 이 근방에 나타날 경우에 대비해서, 우리 반란군들은 여길 미끼로 쓰고 있죠.”

“그럼, 이 근처에 제국 함선들이 지나다니는 건가?” 본즈가 물었다.

“자주는 아니지만, 아예 없지는 않아요,” 짐과 본즈에게 따라오라는 동작을 취하며 스코티가 설명했다. “보통 함선들은 이 근처에 기껏해야 몇 시간 정도 머물렀다가, 우주의 다른 구역으로 사라지죠.” 그는 복도를 따라 내려가기 시작했고, 그의 목소리가 벽에 부딪혀 우렁우렁하게 울렸다. “마지막으로 발견된 건…아마 일년 전인가, 뭐 그쯤. 오늘 나타나기 전까지는 말이지.”

짐은 본즈를 쳐다봤다. “ _엔터프라이즈_ ,” 그는 말했다.

“오 이제서야 말을 하는군!” 스코티가 익살스럽게 말했다. “고양이가 당신 혀를 놔줬다니 정말 기쁘구만, 지미.” 그는 어린 남자에게 싱글벙글 웃어 보였다. “그리고 맞아요, 우리 센서가 _엔터프라이즈_ 를 잡았지ㅡ이 기지에 곧장 떨어진 알 수 없는 신호도 함께요.”

“우린 트랜스워프 이론을 이용해서 여기로 전송됐어,” 짐이 말했다.

“트랜스워프 이론이라, 허?” 스코티가 감명을 받아 대꾸했다. “정말 끝내주게 들리는군! 우리가 기지로 가는 동안 그걸 설명해야 할겁니다. 셔틀은 바로 이 밖에 있고 거기에 여분의 자켓이 있어요. 하지만 서두르는 게 좋을 걸요ㅡ함장님을 보기도 전에 당신들이 얼음 큐브가 돼버리면 안되거든.”

짐은 당황했다. “트랜스워프 이론,” 그는 말했다. 스코티가 델타 베가의 얼어붙은 황무지로 연결된 문을 열 동안 짐은 그의 얼굴을 탐색했다. 스코티의 표정은 변함없었다. “그게 뭔지 몰라?”

“오 이봐요, 젊은이! 대체 날 뭐로 보는 겁니까?” 문을 밀치며 스코티가 재잘거렸다. “난 그저 한낱 덜 떨어진 생도가 그걸 어떻게 알고 있는 건지 알고 싶을 뿐이라고요!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“그래, 내 말이 그 말이에요!” 델타 베가의 지표 위로 셔틀을 조종하며 스코티가 외쳤다. “난 부분공간 여행에 상대성 물리학을 어떻게 적용할지를 두고 교수와 작은 토론을 벌였지. 그는 그 뭐냐…포도 같은 걸 100마일 정도 전송하는 게 한계라고 생각했어요. 난 그에게 내가 포도를 행성에서 다른 행성으로 전송할 수 있을 뿐만 아니라ㅡ그나저나 그건 사실 엄청 쉬워요ㅡ생명체도 보낼 수 있다고 말했죠.”

짐은 조종석 옆에 앉아 스코틀랜드인이 떠드는 것을 쳐다봤다ㅡ가장 좋아하는 주제를 이야기는 그의 얼굴은 역동적이고 행복했다. 짐은 자신이 속한 곳으로 돌아온 듯한 기분을 느낄 수 있었다.

“좀 걸리긴 했지만, 난 알아냈수다,” 스코티가 유쾌하게 혼잣말을 끝냈고 그리고는 그의 미소가 희미해졌다. 그는 헛기침을 했다. “그리고는…뭐…모든 게 다 좆같아졌지. 안 그래요, 닥터?”

본즈는 스코티가 빌려준 자켓을 덮고 뒤쪽에 옹송그린 채 생각에 잠겨있었다. 그는 대답으로 끙 소리를 냈고 몸을 더 웅크렸다.

“비행을 안 좋아하시나?” 스코티가 무해한 얼굴로 물었고 짐은 웃음을 터뜨릴뻔했다.

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “그다지 팬은 아니지,” 그는 대답했다.

“비행을 싫어하는 제국 전함의 크루라고?” 스코티가 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 중얼거렸다. “제국이 우주에서 활동한다는 건 알고 있나?”

그는 짐을 돌아봤고, 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.

스코티가 믿기지 않는다는 듯 고개를 저었다. “뭔 말이 하나도 안 되는구만…”

짐이 작게 킬킬거리자 본즈가 짜증스럽게 끙 소리를 냈다. “킨저 일은 정말 유감이야,” 짐이 사과하듯 말했다.

“킨저 일은 유감이라고?” 스코티가 어리둥절하게 물었고, 곧 그는 짐이 누구 이야기를 하는 것인지 깨달았다. 그는 무심하게 어깨를 으쓱하고는 대답했다. “내가 그 놈을 먼저 쏴버리지 않았다면 거기 피떡이 돼서 누워있는 건 나였을 거에요. 그리고 죽어도 로일란 손에 당할 수는 없지! 사후세계가 얼마나 당혹스러울지 알고?”

짐은 충격에 말을 잃었다. 그는 입을 딱 벌린 채 자신이 스코티의 말을 제대로 들은 건지 생각하려 애썼고, 그의 마음은 마구 소용돌이쳤다.

“뭐요?” 스코티가 말했다. “왜 그렇게 놀랐는데? 놈은 또 어떻게 아는 거고?”

짐은 망연자실해 좌석에 몸을 기댔다.

“이 사람 괜찮은 거에요?” 스코티가 본즈를 불렀다.

“걔가 좀 힘든 하루를 보냈거든,” 본즈가 뒤에서 대꾸했다.

그 대답은 스코틀랜드인을 만족시킨 것 같지 않았다. 그는 곁눈질로 짐을 흘깃거렸다. “점심을 죄다 토해버릴 것처럼 보이는데,” 그는 마침내 말했다.

“난 괜찮아,” 짐이 재빨리 대답했다.

스코티가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “그러는 게 좋을 거에요. 셔틀 청소한지 얼마 안됐는데 또 하고 싶진 않거든!”

그들은 반란군 기지에 도착했다. 기지는 얼음에 쌓인 바위와 산맥에 가려 숨겨져 있었다. 스코티가 끝이 없어 보이는 터널로 셔틀을 조종했고, 곧 짐은 터널의 끝에서 파랗게 물든 빛 줄기를 볼 수 있었다. 기지는 어지러이 제멋대로 뻗어있었고 아주 활기찼다. 투명하게 덮인 통로가 연결된 일련의 건물들과 거대한 격납고가 있고, 어딜 봐도 사람들이 가득했다.

셔틀이 격납고에 접근하자 그는 사람들이 통로와 격납고를 돌아다니며 장비와 함선들을 한쪽으로 움직이는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

신이시여, 여기엔 정말 많은 사람들이 있었다.

본즈도 경탄하고 있을게 분명했지만, 의사의 반응을 보기 위해 돌아볼 수는 없었다ㅡ앞에서 눈을 뗐다가는 머리가 떨어질까 봐 겁났기 때문이다.

착륙은 정말로 평탄하지 못했지만(“아직 마스터를 못했수다,” 스코티가 진심으로 미안하다는 듯이 말했고 본즈가 소리쳤다, “그럼 씨발 왜 이 빌어먹을 셔틀을 조종하는 건데!”), 어쨌든 그들은 무사히 도착했다.

그들이 셔틀에서 내릴 때까지도 본즈는 여전히 스코티를 맹렬하게 공격하고 있었다. 체콥이 빡빡 민 머리만 남긴 채 그의 가느다란 체구를 다 삼켜버린 자켓에 파묻혀 그들을 맞아줬다.

“요 마요!*” 체콥이 커다란 눈으로 외쳤다. “농담이 아니었네요!”

스코티가 콧방귀를 뀌고 드라마틱하게 눈을 굴렸다. “날 과소평가했구만, 젊은이! 닥터 레너드 맥코이, 짐 커크ㅡ여기는 체콥.”

“체콥, 파벨 안드레비쉬입니다,” 체콥이 반사적으로 말했고, 환한 미소로 짐과 본즈에게 한 손을 내밀었다. 그는 본즈의 자켓 아래로 삐져나온 그의 유니폼을 보고 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 스코티를 돌아봤다.

“괜찮아, 젊은이,” 스코티가 재빨리 말했다. 그는 씩 웃으며 본즈를 찰싹 때렸다. “내가 보니까, 이쪽은 어둠의 세력에 가담하려 하고 있거든!”

본즈는 무어라 알아들을 수 없는 말을 툴툴거렸고 등에 얹힌 스코틀랜드인의 손을 쳐냈다.

“당신이 기지로 전송을 시켰습니까?” 체콥이 본즈에게 물었다.

본즈가 고개를 젓고 짐을 가리켰다. “난 의사지, 엔지니어가 아니야,” 그는 중얼거렸다.

“당신이었군요!” 체콥이 더욱 환하게 웃으며 짐에게 말했다. “그건 진짜 끝내줬습니다, Mr.커크! 전 스코티만이 그걸 할 수 있다고 생각했었는데, 그때 당신이…요 마요!” 스코티가 헛기침으로 그의 주의를 끌자 그는 손바닥으로 이마를 탁 쳤다. “오. 맞아요. 함장님께서 지금 찾으십니다. 이쪽입니다.”

그들은 체콥의 뒤를 따라 격납고를 걸었고 통로에 들어섰다. 거긴 자비롭게도 따뜻했다. 짐이 손가락이 녹는 것을 느낄 때, 본즈가 물었다, “잠깐만, 꼬맹아. 너 몇 살이냐?”

“열일곱 살입니다, sir,” 채콥이 천진난만하게 대답했다.

본즈가 짐에게 몸을 기울이고 속삭였다, “오…오, 끝내주네. 쟤 열일곱 살이란다.”

짐은 웃음을 참기 위해 입술을 꾹 다물었다.

“나이에 속지 마시라고요, 닥터,” 스코티가 어깨 너머로 말했다. “체콥은 여기서 가장 뛰어난 항해사이자 엔지니어 중 하나거든.”

본즈는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “멋지네,” 그는 웅얼거렸다. “누가 이곳의 책임자지? 열여섯 살짜리 프롬퀸?”

“그건 함장님이십니다!” 체콥이 뒤를 돌아보고 말했다. “지금은 더 이상 함장이 아니시지만…그래도 저흰 존경을 표하는 의미로 그렇게 부릅니다. 그분은 훌륭한 사람입니다, 그럼요!”

짐은 체콥이 다시 몸을 돌려 통로를 깡충깡충 뛰어 내려가는 것을 보았고, 그들은 한 건물에 들어섰다. “함장이 누구야, 체콥?”

“날세,” 목소리가 말했다. 짐의 숨이 목구멍을 턱 막았고 그의 가슴이 조여 들었다. 짐은 고개를 들었고 그가 서있는 것을 보았다. 그의 양 옆에 두 명의 반란군이 서있었다.

그는 기억보다 좀 더 길고 희끗희끗한 머리와 그에 어울리는 수염을 기르고 있었고, 그건 그의 얼음 같은 파란 눈동자를 좀 더 부드러워 보이게 했다. 한쪽 눈에는 눈꺼풀 전체를 덮는 흉터가 있었고 귓바퀴가 조금 잘려있었지만, 여전히 _그_ 였다.

“이런 씨발,” 본즈가 경외감에 차서 말했다. “파이크 함장…”

파이크가 본즈를 쳐다봤고, 의사를 알아본 그의 눈이 빛났다. “닥터 맥코이,” 그는 대답했다. “다시 보게 돼서 기쁘군.”

그들이 인사를 주고받을 동안 짐은 완전히 압도당해, 그 자리에 서있었다. _당신이 살아있었어요, 당신이 살아있었어요, 당신이 살아있었어요_ 그가 생각할 수 있는 거라곤 그뿐이었다. 그는 그의 친구이자 멘토가 스타플릿 본부에서 미친놈의 블라스터에 맞아 죽은 채 누워있던 모습과, 지금 그의 앞에 살아있는 모습을 함께 받아들이려고 애썼다.

_“네가 얼마나 골칫덩어리인지 알고 있나?” 그가 물을 때, 그의 눈은 분노로 활활 타올랐다. “넌 네가 규칙의 제약을 받지 않는다고 생각하지. 네 안에는 위대함이 있지만, 겸손은 단 한 방울도 없어. 넌 실수 따윈 하지 않는다고 생각하겠지만, 언젠가는 네가 틀렸다는 것을 깨닫는 순간이 올 것이고 결국 너 자신과 너를 따르는 모든 사람들을 죽게 만들 걸세.”_

그가 거칠어진 호흡에 숨이 막혀 컥컥거리자 파이크의 주의를 끌었다. _신이시여_ , _당신이 맞았어요_ , 그는 생각했다. _당신이 다 맞았어요._

“생도,” 파이크가 본즈에게서 물러나며 말했고, 짐은 굳이 정정해주지 않았다. “오랜만이군.”

짐은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였고 머뭇거리며 한 발을 다가가 파이크의 반응을 기다렸다. 남자는, 그의 권위에도 불구하고, 부모의 애정을 담아 따뜻하게 그를 바라봤다…

…마치 그의 파이크가 그랬던 것처럼. 심지어 그가 짐의 목을 조르고 싶었을 때조차도 그랬었다. 파이크는 단 한번도 이야기한 적 없었지만, 짐은 남자가 자신을 아들처럼 사랑했다는 것을 뼛속 깊이 알고 있었다.

짐이 다시 한발, 그리고 또 한발을 다가섰고 그리고는 파이크에게 몸을 던져, 남자의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 흐느꼈다. 뜨거운 눈물이 그의 뺨을 흘러내려 파이크의 옷을 적셨다. 파이크가 그를 마주 안아줬을 때 그는 몸을 떨었다ㅡ함장은 짐을 더 가까이 끌어당겨 한 손으로 그의 어깨를 천천히 문질렀다.

“당신이 옳았어요,” 짐이 파이크의 어깨에 대고 속삭였다. “난 머저리고 당신이 옳았어요. 죄송해요. 정말 죄송해요. 당신 말을 들었어야 했어요.”

짐은 파이크가 그의 말을 이해하지 못할 거라는 걸 알고 있었고, 그가 무슨 소리를 하는 거냐고 물을 거라 기대했다. 대신에, 파이크는 이렇게 말해 그를 놀라게 했다, “만약 누군가 두 번째 기회를 얻어 마땅한 사람이 있다면, 그건 바로 자네라네.”

짐은 눈을 감고 흐느낌을 억지로 삼켰고, 파이크를 더욱 꽉 껴안았다. 그가 헐떡거리며 더듬더듬 유령을 향해 사과를 중얼거릴 때 파이크가 몸을 떼고 그의 눈을 들여다봤다. 그 눈 속에는 여전히 다정함이 있었고 나이든 남자가 이렇게 말했을 때, 짐은 또 한번 파이크를 잃는 기분이었다, “다 괜찮아질 걸세, son.”

더 많은 눈물이 뺨을 적셨고, 짐은 닦을 생각도 못한 채 고개를 끄덕일 수 밖에 없었다.

파이크는 그가 언제나 충고를 할 때면 짓곤 했던 표정을 했지만, 충고는 나오지 않았다. “신사분들, 괜찮으시다면,” 파이크가 다른 세 사람을 향해 말했다. “짐과 나는 할 이야기가 아주 많은 것 같군.”

나이든 남자의 손이 그의 어깨를 움켜쥐자 짐은 그가 이끄는 대로 묵묵히 따라갔지만, 그러기 전에 흘깃 본즈의 방향으로 의지할 곳 없는 시선을 던졌다.

 

*ё моё! : '이런 된장!' 정도로 해석할 수 있을 듯...

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

파이크가 그를 안심시키는 미소와 함께 복제된 코로나 클래식을 건넸고 짐의 건너편 의자에 앉았다. “그럼,” 그는 자신의 음료를 한 모금 마신 후에 말했다, “보아하니 자네의 현실에서는 내가 죽은 모양이군.”

짐은 숨이 목에 걸려 질식할 뻔 했고, 뺨을 붉힌 채 기침을 하며 무어라 알아들을 수 없는 말을 더듬거렸다.

“네로,” 파이크가 무언의 질문에 답했다. “내가 나라다에 있었을 때, _엔데버_ 가 날 구하기 전 네로는 내게 대안 현실을 이야기했지. 아주 사소한 것에서부터 커다란 것까지 이 우주와는 다른 점들ㅡ그리고 자네, 짐 커크는, 그 예시 중 하나였네.”

짐은 목소리를 끌어 모으며 고개를 끄덕였고 물었다, “제가 당신의 짐 커크가 아니라는 건 어떻게 아셨어요?”

“구레나룻,” 파이크가 진지한 얼굴로 말했다. “그 짧은 구레나룻이 아주 명백한 증거지.”

짐은 킬킬거렸다. “그럴 줄 알았어요,” 그는 대답했고, 파이크의 입꼬리가 올라갔다.

파이크가 웃음기를 지우고 마치 아이오와의 술집에서 그랬던 것처럼 짐을 훑어봤다. “맥코이가 자네에게 그의 짐과의 관계를 이야기했나?” 파이크가 궁금해했다. 그는 의자에 등을 기댔고 짐이 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보았다. “놀랍군.”

“전 알고 싶지 않았어요,” 짐이 인정했다. “제 본즈와 저는…우린 그렇지 않거든요.”

파이크는 생각에 잠겼다ㅡ짐은 그 표정을 너무나 똑똑히 기억한다. “이곳의 짐은 엄청난 잠재력을 가진 무모한 개자식이었지. 그는 중서부에서 유일한 천재성을 가진 상습 범죄자였고 술과 오토바이, 술집 싸움에 그걸 낭비하고 있었어.”

짐은 참지 못하고 콧방귀를 뀌고 말았다. “죄송해요,” 그는 사과했다. “너무 익숙하게 들려서요.”

파이크는 그저 수수께끼 같은 미소를 지었다. “그렇다면 자네는 맥코이를 리버사이드의 셔틀에서 만났겠군,” 그는 말했다. “그 두 사람은…내가 하고 싶은 말은, 그들이 서로를 위해 존재했다는 걸세. 난 낭만적인 사람이 아니고 그건 자네의 크리스토퍼 파이크도 마찬가지였겠지ㅡ그러나 짐과 맥코이는 한 쌍이었어. 한 사람이 움직이면, 다른 사람도 움직였지. 그건 정말 볼만했네. 짐 커크는 산토끼 같은 주의력을 갖고 있었지만 그가 레너드 맥코이와 사랑에 빠지자…많은 사람들이 실망하고 말았지.”

맹세컨대 짐은 파이크가 윙크하는 것을 보았다ㅡ그가 너무 빤한 이야기는 건너뛰고 싶을 때면 하곤 했던 그 은밀한 윙크. 그의 친구가 저럴 때마다, 짐은 눈을 굴리고 재치 있는 농담을 던지곤 했다.

그러나 지금은…이곳도 그렇게 다르지 않다는 걸 보자 그저 위안이 되었다.

“짐은 훌륭한 인물이 되어가는 길을 밟고 있었고 내 생각에 그건 맥코이의 영향이 아주 컸어,” 파이크가 말을 멈추고 그의 맥주를 마셨다. 그는 혀를 차더니 손에 들린 병을 들여다봤다. “진짜가 그리워. 이건 싸구려만도 못하군.”

짐이 희미하게 미소를 지었다.

“스팍 함장이 그를 살해했다는 걸 알고 있네,” 파이크가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그 소식을 들었을 때 난 _엔데버_ 에 있었고 그게 내 잘못이라고 생각했었지. 만약 내가 짐을 그 빌어먹을 미치광이보다 높은 위치로 승진시키지 않았더라면…그는 여전히 살아있었을지도. 젠장할, 지구도 그대로 있을 수 있었고…글쎄…많은 것들이 지금과 달라졌겠지.”

짐이 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. “짐을 스팍의 위로 _승진시켰다고요_? 왜요?”

“그는 스팍이 no-win 시나리오로 개발한 코바야시 마루를 통과했었어,” 파이크가 설명했다. “그의 아카데미 성적과 다른 요소들을 빼놓는다 해도, 그를 승진시키지 않는 게 오히려 이상한 일이었지. 스팍은 맘에 들어 하지 않았어…그는 짐이 부정행위를 저질렀다고도 주장했지만, 어떤 증거도 없었지.”

“짐이 그랬다고 생각하세요?”

파이크는 고개를 저었다. “아니,” 그는 다시 한번 고개를 흔들고 대답했다. “짐은 A+짜리 골칫덩어리였지만, 착한 아이였어. 짐에게 난 부모에 가장 가까운 사람이었고 그는 날 실망시키느니 죽는 게 낫다고 여겼을 걸세.”

“그의 엄마는요?” 그의 대응체의 배경에 호기심이 일어 짐은 물었다.

파이크가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “그녀는 출산 중에 죽었네,” 잠깐 동안 그의 마음이 다른 곳을 떠돌았다. ”가엾은 아이는 태어난 지 몇 분만에 부모를 다 잃고 친척들의 손을 전전했지. 난 그를 입양하려고 했었네. 그러나 법원은 우주에 나가있는 젊은 남자는 지원자로 적합하지 않다고 했지. 아이를 키우기 좋은 환경은 아니었지만, 짐이 이렇게 죽는 일은 없었을 거야. 내 유일한 위안은 어쩌면 다른 현실에선, 내가 그를 키우고 그가 여전히 살아있을 거라는 걸세. 그리고 그가 행복할거라는 것.”

짐은 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 그는 그의 파이크가 죽기 몇 시간 전 농담처럼 뱉은 드물고 이상한 말들을 떠올렸다.

“짐의 일을 듣고 나서, _엔데버_ 의 크루들은 함선을 버렸네. 우린 _엔데버_ 를 파괴하고 나라다를 이용해 델타 베가로 탈출했지.”

“나라다요?” 짐이 놀라 물었다. “나라다가 파괴되지 않았다고요?”

“그래,” 파이크가 대답했다. “그건 현재 타이탄의 뒤에 있어ㅡ필요하다면 언제라도 우리가 트랜스워프를 할 수 있게 말이야.” 그는 짐의 당혹스러운 표정에 미소를 지었고 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. “그리고 그게 바로 자네가 내 짐이 아니라는 걸 눈치챈 이유네. 그 애는 똑똑한 아이였지만, 트랜스워프를 이용하긴커녕 그 이론을 알지도 못했거든.”

짐이 무안하게 웃었다. “전 그걸 친구한테 배웠죠.”

“그랬을 거라 생각하네,” 파이크가 빙그레 웃었다. “자네가 변하지 않아서 기쁘군. 뭐, 그렇게 많이는 말이야.”

파이크의 말에 짐은 소리 내 웃었고, 와락 울음을 터뜨렸다. 그가 복제된 맥주를 들고 엉엉 울고 있을 때, 파이크가 자리에서 일어나 그의 어깨에 한 손을 올렸다.

“마시게, son,” 파이크가 짐의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐며 말했다. “맥주는 눈물을 막아주거든.”

그는 그저 더 크게 울었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

맥코이는 아래쪽 침상에 앉아있었고, 누군가 문 밖에서 코드를 입력하는 것을 들었다. 문이 미끄러지듯 열리자 그는 짐이 서있는 것을 보았다ㅡ파이크가 그의 뒤를 따라 들어왔다. 습관적으로 맥코이는 벌떡 자리에서 일어나 파이크에게 경례를 했고, 나이든 남자는 고개를 흔들며 쉬라는 제스처를 했다.

“여기서는 경례를 하지 않는다네,” 짐을 아래쪽 침상으로 이끌며 파이크가 말했다. 어린 남자는 발을 휘청거렸고 그는 짐의 팔꿈치를 붙들고 있었다. “아마도 위스키는 그다지 좋은 생각이 아니었던 모양이군.”

“위스키는 _언제나_ 좋은 생각이에요,” 짐이 꼬부라진 소리로 걸걸하게 말했다. 그는 맥코이의 팔을 붙들었고 그의 손가락이 맥코이의 셔츠를 파고들었다ㅡ그는 발갛게 얼굴이 상기된 채 강아지 눈으로 맥코이를 올려다봤다. “오늘 진짜 힘들었어,” 그는 웅얼거렸고, 그리고는 매트리스에 얼굴을 처박았다.

맥코이는 아무 말도 하지 않았고 그저 짐이 부츠와 빌린 외투를 벗는 걸 도왔다. 짐은 투덜거리고 욕설을 뱉었지만 그 이상 맥코이를 도와주지는 않았다.

 _꼭 옛날 같네_ , 파이크가 그를 돕기 위해 끼어들자 맥코이는 생각했다. “그래서 술이 좋은 생각인 것 같았단 말이지?” 맥코이가 툴툴거렸다. “알코올은 _억제제_ 야, 꼬맹아.”

“닥쳐,” 짐이 매트리스에서 잇새로 내뱉었고 그의 몸을 뒤집으려는 파이크의 손을 찰싹 쳐냈다. “난 유령을 보고 있다고, 본즈.”

맥코이는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 파이크를 돌아봤지만, 그는 짐의 말을 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 퍼즐조각이 들어맞았고 의사는 어린 남자가 파이크를ㅡ그의 파이크를 언급한 것이라는 걸 깨달았다. 어떻게 나라다에서 파이크를 구출하고 지구를 구했는지 이야기 할 때 짐의 눈동자에 슬픔이 있었던 것을 맥코이는 희미하게 떠올렸다.

 _넌 그를 한 번 구했지만, 두 번은 구하지 못했구나_ , 맥코이가 짐의 발에서 부츠를 벗겨 구석으로 던지면서 생각했다. “취한다고 해서 유령이 사라지진 않아, 짐,” 맥코이가 말했다.

“네 말이 맞아,” 짐이 고개를 돌려 그들을 쳐다보며 대꾸했다. “유령은 아직도 여기 있어.”

맥코이는 도끼눈을 하고 파이크를 쳐다봤고 짐의 반대쪽 부츠의 끈을 풀기 시작했다. 그는 파이크가 낮은 목소리로 짐을 달래는 것을 들었다. “유령이 항상 나쁜 것은 아니라네, son.”

“내 유령은 나빠요,” 짐이 침울하게 대답했다.

“자네는 그저 휴식이 필요한 것 뿐이야,” 파이크가 장담했다. “긴 하루였지ㅡ자네와, _그리고_ 닥터 맥코이에게도. 제국 함선을 탈출해 얼음 행성으로 전송되는 일이 매일 있는 건 아니거든.”

맥코이는 짐이 콧방귀를 뀌고 어눌하게 연설을 늘어놓는 것을 들었다, “ _그럴리가요_. 하지만 전 그 반대였다구요…얼음 행성에서 워프 중이던 연합 함선으로 전송됐죠. 스코티도 거기 있었어요. 한 번 물어봐요.”

“인상적이기도 해라,” 맥코이가 비아냥을 뚝뚝 흘리며 말했다.

짐이 그 새파란 눈동자로 그를 쳐다보고는 히죽거렸다. “난 항상 그렇지,” 그는 베개에 고개를 떨궜다. “집에 가고 싶어.”

“우리가 집에 데려다 줄 걸세, son,” 파이크가 진심을 담아 말했고, 짐의 등을 두드렸다.

짐은 조용했고 맥코이가 고개를 들자, 어린 남자는 눈을 감고 있었다ㅡ그의 짙은 속눈썹이 창백한 피부를 스쳤다. 맥코이가 부츠를 마저 벗겨내고 그들이 그를 담요 아래로 움직일 때도 짐은 미동조차 없었다.

맥코이와 파이크는 짐을 지켜보고 서서, 잠이 그의 흥청거림을 밀어내고 어린 소년처럼 보이게 만드는 것을 보았다.

의사는 파이크가 짐을 취하게 만든 것에 여전히 화가 나 속이 부글거렸다. 그러나 곧 그는 파이크에게 이끌려가던 어린 남자의 눈빛을 떠올렸고, 그게 처음 이 짐을 만났을 때의 자신의 눈빛과 같다는 것을 깨달았다.

“자네에게 식당이 어딘지 알려준 사람이 있나?” 파이크가 조용히 물었다. 맥코이는 고개를 저었고 파이크가 끄덕이는 것을 보았다. “따라오게. 먹으면서 그간 있었던 일이나 얘기하지.”

그들이 걸음을 뗐을 때, 맥코이는 짐이 작은 소리로 중얼거리는 것을 들었다, “시체가 어디 있는지 알아요.”

어린 남자의 말에 맥코이는 얼어붙었다ㅡ그는 짐이 무슨 이야기를 하는 건지 확신할 수 없었다.

“무슨 시체를 말하는 거지, son?” 파이크가 자신 없는 목소리로 물었다.

짐이 몸을 굴렸고, 붉게 충혈된 피곤한 눈으로 그들을 쳐다봤다. “짐의 시체요,” 그는 말했다. “어디 있는지 알아요. 내가 데려가 줄 수 있어요.”

맥코이는 속이 뒤집히는 것을 느꼈고 목구멍을 타고 올라온 쓴 물을 눌러 삼켰다. “알았네,” 그는 파이크가 말하는 것을 들었다. “아침에 우리를 데려가 주게나, son.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

아침이 되자 기적적이게도, 짐은 숙취에 시달리지 않았다. 샤워를 끝내고 델타 베가의 기온에 좀 더 걸맞은 옷을 입고 나왔을 때, 맥코이는 짐이 아래칸 침대에 앉아있는 것을 발견했다.

“좋은 아침,” 맥코이가 머리에서 수건을 내리며 말했다. “잘 잤어?”

그 말에 크리스털처럼 새파란 눈이 그를 노려봤고, 무어라 불분명하게 툴툴거렸다. 짐은 배를 긁적거리며 하품을 하더니 침대에서 내려왔다. 그는 맥코이를 대충 훑어보더니, 의사의 옷차림을 보고 호기심에 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“파이크는 우리가 제국 유니폼 말고 다른 걸 더 선호할거라고 생각했거든,” 맥코이가 테이블 위에 단정하게 개어진 옷가지를 가리키며 설명했다.

짐은 침묵을 지킨 채 고개를 끄덕였고, 옷을 집어 들었다. “금방 나올게,” 그는 안으로 들어가며 웅얼거렸다.

조금 후에, 샤워기 소리가 들렸고 맥코이는 짐을 내버려뒀다. 그는 아래층 침대에 앉아 기다렸다. 예상했던 대로, 짐은 십 분도 지나지 않아 샤워를 끝내고 나왔다. 짐은 뜨거운 물에 발갛게 상기된 얼굴로 주어진 옷을 입고 있었다.

한 순간 맥코이는 셔틀에서 만난 펑크족 꼬맹이를 떠올렸다ㅡ피로 얼룩진 셔츠와 저 가죽 자켓을 입고 어슬렁어슬렁 올라타던 그를. 다만 이 짐은 느긋하게 어슬렁거리고 있지도 않았고, 우쭐하게 웃고 있지도 않았다.

“여기서는 어딜 가야 밥을 먹을 수 있는지 알아?” 짐이 부츠를 들고 맥코이의 옆에 앉으며 말했다.

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. “어,” 그는 짐의 눈을 피해 제 손을 응시하며 대꾸했다. 불편한 몇 분이 흐르자 그는 목을 가다듬고 말했다. “파이크가 수색팀과 회수 셔틀을 준비하고 있어.”

“흠?” 짐이 차분하게 말했다.

맥코이는 어린 남자가 부츠의 끈을 묶는 걸 흘깃 쳐다봤다. “그는 네가 직접 데려가 주길 바라…그곳…” 그의 목소리가 잦아들었고 그는 목구멍에 걸린 응어리를 삼켰다. 짐의 시선이 그를 향하자 그는 아랫입술을 깨물며 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 마음을 가다듬었고, 어린 남자를 쳐다보지 않은 채 침대에서 일어났다. “준비 됐어?”

짐은 고개를 끄덕이진 않았지만, 몸을 일으켰다. 그들은 자켓을 집어 들고 작은 방을 나섰고 맥코이가 앞서서 식당을 향해 걸었다. 긴장감이 손에 만져질 듯 했고 두 사람 모두 말을 꺼내기가 두려웠다.

 _게다가_ , 맥코이는 생각했다, _무슨 말을 할 수 있겠어?_

나란히 걷는 동안 맥코이는 짐이 그 새파란 눈으로 주변을 탐색하는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 기지의 자급자족은 아주 인상적이었다ㅡ그건 더 크고, 더 빠르고, 더 강한 기계공학에 불타오르는 미친 스코틀랜드인 덕분이었다.

전날 저녁 스코티는 맥코이에게 반란군의 동맹을 이야기했다ㅡ클링온, 다양한 벌칸 부족들, 그리고 리사의 피난민들. 스코틀랜드인은 더 많은 종족이 있다고 했지만, 파이크는 그런 정보에 관해서는 입을 다물었다(물론 합당한 이유가 있겠지만).

그들이 쟁반을 들고 자리에 앉자, 맥코이는 어색한 침묵을 깨뜨렸다. “파이크 함장을 만나서 벅찼겠다,” 그는 말했고, 짐은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“그건 너무 과소평가인걸,” 짐이 포크로 음식을 집으며 대꾸했다.

맥코이는 입술을 꾹 다물었다가, 말했다, “난 이해할 수 있어.” 그는 짐이 어두운 표정으로 그를 쳐다보는 것을 보았다.

“알아,” 짐이 말했다. 표정을 풀자 이제 그는 길을 잃은 것처럼 보였다. 그는 구부정하게 웅크린 채 접시의 음식을 빤히 쳐다봤다.

“왜 그래, 꼬맹아?” 맥코이가 억지로 음식을 씹으며 물었다.

짐은 입을 열었지만, 그리고는 다시 입을 다물고 고개를 흔들었다. “아무것도 아니야.”

“그래 보이지 않는데,” 맥코이가 말했다. 그는 어린 남자를 살피며 고개를 기울였다가, 한숨을 내쉬었다. “뭐가 신경 쓰이는 건데.”

“너 또 억지로 밀어붙이네,” 짐이 으르렁거렸다.

“밀어붙이는 거 아니야.”

“ _그러고_ 있잖아.”

맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다. “내가 밀어붙이는 걸 봤잖아, 꼬맹이. 내가 밀어붙이는 게 아니라고 할 땐, 정말로 아닌 거라고.”

의사가 뭘 말하는 건지 알아들은 듯 짐의 뺨이 붉어졌다. 그는 맥코이의 눈을 피했고 부루퉁하게 그의 아침식사를 마구 입 속으로 쑤셔 넣었다. 평소 같았으면 맥코이도 이 익숙한 모습에 킬킬거렸겠지만, 이 짐은 감정의 붕괴 직전에 아슬아슬하게 서있었다.

그래서 그는 조용히 밥을 먹었고 꼬맹이가 이야기할 준비가 될 때까지 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그들이 식당을 나서고 있을 때 체콥이 달려들어왔고, 흥분해서 러시아어로 마구 떠들었다. “잠깐만, 꼬맹이,” 맥코이가 말했다. “영어로 해.”

“요 마요! 방금 건 사과하겠습니다,” 체콥이 밝게 말했다. “파이크 함장님께서 셔틀 준비가 끝났다고 하셨습니다.”

맥코이는 창백하게 질려 짐을 쳐다봤고, 짐은 긴장한 시선으로 돌아봤다. 어린 남자는 그의 힘을 끌어 모아 앞으로 나섰다. “앞장 서,” 짐이 자켓을 껴입으며 체콥에게 말했다.

체콥이 고개를 끄덕이고, 맥코이에게로 돌아섰다. “같이 가시는 겁니까, 닥터?”

짐이 거절하려는 순간 맥코이가 고개를 끄덕였다. “확실해?” 짐이 놀라 눈을 깜빡이며 물었다.

맥코이는 아무 말 없이, 이미 서둘러 앞서나가며 다시 러시아어로 떠들고 있는 체콥의 뒤를 따랐다. 맥코이는 자켓을 입었고, 단열제가 곧장 그를 따뜻하게 데워주는 것을 느꼈다ㅡ비록 그의 피는 얼어붙었지만.

자비롭게도 짐은 더 이상 묻지 않았고, 그들은 셔틀 베이로 향했다. 맥코이는 그 새파란 눈동자가 그를 빤히 쳐다보며, 이게 정말로 그가 원하는 것인지 소리 없이 묻는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

그가 정말로 보고 싶은 것인지…

…그의 짐을.

파이크는 맥코이가 짐과 함께 걸어오는 것을 보고 놀란 것 같았지만, 그를 막지 않았다. 파이크는 그들의 짐이 맥코이에게 어떤 의미인지 알고 있었고, 이것이 의사에게 마침표가 될 수 있다면, 그런 것이다. “짐, 스콧에게 좌표를 주고 맥코이와 함께 앉게,” 파이크가 두 사람에게 길을 비켜주며 명령했다.

짐은 고개를 끄덕였고 스코티가 앉아있는 셔틀의 앞으로 향했다. 맥코이가 자리에 앉아 벨트를 맬 동안 그들은 낮은 목소리로 대화했다. 맥코이는 자신이 어떤 기분인 건지 알 수 없었다. 그의 심장은 평소처럼 뛰었지만, 피가 혈관을 쇄도하고 고동치는 소리가 귀를 꽉 채웠다.

그는 그의 짐과의 마지막 대화를 떠올렸다ㅡ짐은 커맨더 때문에 불안해했다.

_“네가 과민반응을 하는 거야, 꼬맹아,” 파이크의 상황실을 정신 없이 서성이며 엄지 손톱을 물어뜯는 짐에게 그는 말했다. “그 새끼가 별로인 건 나도 알지만, 지금은 웬 뾰족-귀 별종보다 로뮬란을 걱정해야 돼.”_

_“그러시겠지,” 짐이 걸음을 멈추고 긴 테이블에 몸을 숙이며 대꾸했다. 그는 입술을 꾹 물었다가 고개를 흔들었다. “본즈…난 모르겠어. 그 자의 뭔가가…정확히 집어낼 수는 없지만...”_

_맥코이는 짐의 뒤로 다가가, 어린 남자의 허리를 껴안고 그를 가슴에 붙였다. “그는 신경 쓰지 마,” 그는 입술로 짐의 민감한 귓가를 스치며 속삭였다. “그냥 우주를 구해. 그리고 집으로 돌아가면, 우린 끝내주는 섹스를 할 거야.”_

_“언제나 달콤한 말들뿐이지,” 짐이 코웃음 쳤고, 맥코이의 품에 기댔다._

_맥코이는 짐의 목덜미에 코를 비비고, 피부를 야금야금 깨물었다. “바로 그거야, 예쁜이.”_

_“사랑해, 본즈,” 맥코이가 한번도 들어본 적 없는 강렬함으로 짐이 말했다. “내가 사랑하는 거 알고 있지?”_

_맥코이는 어리둥절해 짐의 몸을 돌렸다. “물론, 당연하지,” 그는 대답했다. “그리고 나도 널 사랑해.”_

_짐이 갑작스럽게 그를 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄고, 그들의 입술과 혀가 섞여 친밀하게 춤을 추자 맥코이의 무릎이 풀렸다. 그들이 떨어졌을 때, 두 사람 다 아찔함에 가쁘게 숨을 쉬었고, 짐이 속삭였다, “그냥 네가 그걸 꼭 알아줬으면 좋겠어.”_

짐이 마침내 셔틀에 올라타 그의 옆에 앉았고, 맥코이를 현실로 불러들였다. 짐이 벨트를 매자 그들은 시선을 교환했고, 의자에 등을 기댔다. 몇 분 후에 셔틀이 떠올랐고 그들이 스코티와 지나왔던 터널을 되돌아 날았다.

맥코이는 앞 좌석에서 스코틀랜드인과 체콥이 무어라 떠들어대는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

파이크가 그의 건너편에 앉아 다른 반란군에게 낮은 목소리로 이야기하고 있었다ㅡ예쁘장한 금발머리는 짐보다 한두 살 정도 어려 보였다. 그녀는 한 손에 패드를 들고 파이크에게 화면을 보여주고 있었다.

맥코이가 쳐다보는 것을 알아차렸는지 파이크가 긴장한 미소를 지어 보였고, 맥코이는 억지로 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 눈을 감고 좌석에 고개를 기댄 채 그들이 어디로 향하는 것인지 잊으려고 애썼다.

“5분 남았습니다, 함장님,” 체콥이 말했다.

맥코이의 숨이 목구멍에 턱 막혀 한심한 소리를 냈다. 누군가 그의 손을 잡고, 손가락을 깍지 껴 세게 쥐었다.

“이봐,” 짐이 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. “다 괜찮을 거야.”

맥코이는 눈을 질끈 감았고 고개를 흔들었다. “오지 말았어야 했어,” 그는 마주 속삭였다. “난 이걸 할 수 없어.”

“할 수 있어,” 짐이 말했다. “내가 여기 있잖아.”

맥코이는 눈을 떴고 눈물이 그의 시야를 흐릿하게 가렸다. “하지만 넌 _내_ 짐이 아니잖아.”

짐이 뭐라 말을 하려던 순간 스코티가 그들을 방해했다. “함장님, 센서가 아래쪽 협곡에서 뭔가를 잡았습니다,” 스코틀랜드인이 파이크에게 말했다. “탈출 포드처럼 보이는데요.”

파이크의 얼굴이 창백해졌고 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. “끌어올릴 수 있나?”

“그럼요,” 스코티가 계기판에서 몇몇 버튼을 딸깍 거리기 시작했다. “잠깐이면 됩니다.”

“체콥,” 파이크가 말했다, “기지에 연락해서 이 위치로 셔틀 한대를 보내라고 하게.”

체콥이 고개를 끄덕였다ㅡ그는 더 이상 미소 짓지 않았다. 맥코이는 그가 커뮤니케이터로 기지의 어떤 이름없는 반란군과 이야기하는 것을 들었다. 셔틀이 갑작스럽게 휘청거렸고 맥코이는 짐의 손을 쥐어짰다.

“방금 건 미안합니다,” 스코티가 사과했고, 그의 목소리가 셔틀에 우렁우렁 울렸다. “원래 처음 발톱을 넣을 때는 아주 살짝 덜컹거리거든!”

맥코이는 스코티에게 닥치라고 고함을 지르지 않기 위해(혹은 셔틀을 가로질러 그의 얼굴에 주먹을 갖다 꽂지 않기 위해) 온 힘을 쥐어짜야 했다. “아주 살짝 덜컹거린다고, 신이시여,” 셔틀이 다시 균형을 되찾자 그는 으르렁거리듯 중얼거렸다. 그는 델타 베가의 영하 속에서 금속이 움직이고 윙윙거리는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

바깥에서 요란한 소리가 들렸고(“그냥 얼음이에요!” 스코티가 소리질렀다), 셔틀이 협곡에 갇혀있던 포드를 끌어올리면서 얼음이 부서지고 떨어지는 소리가 뒤따랐다.

“함장님,” 체콥이 좌석에서 돌아보며 말했다. “다른 셔틀이 접근 중입니다. 착륙하라고 할까요?”

파이크는 고개를 끄덕였다. “포드를 확보하기 위해 우리한테 필요한 게 뭔지 알리게. 이걸 기지까지 가져가고 싶지 않아.”

“알겠습니다!” 체콥이 몸을 돌리며 대답했고 다른 셔틀에 통신을 넣었다.

맥코이는 불안하게 마른침을 삼켰고 다시 눈을 감은 채, 어떤 기적이 일어나 포드가 텅 비어있기를 기도했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

짐은 파이크를 따라 셔틀에서 내렸고 조심스럽게 행성의 얼음에 발을 디뎠다. 다행스럽게도, 그의 부츠는 얼음에 쉽게 미끄러지지 않았고 그는 나이든 남자의 뒤를 편안하게 걸었다ㅡ비록 그의 심장은 튀어나올 듯이 격렬하게 뛰었지만.

포드는 새하얀 눈밭에 냉혹한 검은색으로 빛났다. 지난 몇 년간 얼음에 갇혀있다 갑작스럽게 자유로워져, 유리는 남아있는 성애로 뿌얬다. 짐은 두 셔틀의 크루들이 포드 주변에 멈춰 서서, 경외와 공포로 그것을 쳐다보는 걸 바라봤다.

파이크는 경직되어 보였다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 저 안에 뭐가 있는지 알고 있으니까. 그리고 본즈는…

흘깃 그의 방향을 돌아봤다가 창백하게 질린 남자를 보고 짐은 마음이 아팠다. 그의 눈은 어두웠고 흐르지 않은 눈물이 문득 쑥 꺼진 그의 뺨에 떨어질 듯 고여있었다. 본즈는 저 안에 어떤 고통이 누워있는지, 앞으로 어떤 일이 일어날지 알고 있다.

매일 밤 의사는 그의 짐이 기적적으로 살아있는 꿈을 꿨었고, 그것은 이제 산산조각 나버릴 것이다. 그는 끔찍한 현실을 마주해야만 할 것이다ㅡ그의 짐, 그의 연인이 정말로 죽었다는 것을.

짐이 앞으로 나섰고 포드의 위로 기어올랐다ㅡ차가운 금속이 손가락을 아프게 찔러댔다. 바깥쪽의 계기판은 찾기 쉬웠지만 잠금 장치는 안쪽에서 얼어붙은 얼음으로 꽉 막혀있었다. “스코티,” 짐이 어깨너머로 불렀다. “도움이 필요해.”

그는 흘깃 포드의 유리에 시선을 던졌고 뿌연 표면 너머의 형체를 보았다. 스코티가 열심히 달려 포드를 올라와 그의 옆에 앉자 짐은 마른침을 삼키고 고개를 흔들었다. “뭘 도와줄까요?”

“키패드가 막혔어,” 짐이 말했다.

“오 그렇구만,” 스코티가 대답했다. “일초만 기다려요!” 그는 다시 셔틀로 달려갔고 일분도 지나지 않아 한 손에 페이저를 들고 나타났다. “별로 이상적이지는 않다만, 뭐 어쩔 건데? 저리 비켜봐요.”

짐은 포드에서 비켜섰고 스코티가 키패드를 한 번, 그리고 두 번 쏘는 것을 지켜봤다. 유리가 휙 열려서 스코티는 깜짝 놀라 눈 밭으로 굴러떨어졌다ㅡ그는 아픔에 욕설을 뱉으며 끙끙거렸다. 짐은 스코티에게 뛰어가 그가 일어나는 것을 도왔다. “괜찮아?”

“빌어먹을 포드!” 스코티가 페이저를 휘두르며 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그는 툴툴거리며 금속을 기어올랐고 깜짝 놀라 외마디 소리를 질렀다.

짐이 그의 바로 뒤에 있었고, 조종석이 시야에 들어오자 그의 내장이 공포로 마구 뒤틀렸다. “오 신이시여,” 그는 속삭였고, 유령처럼 창백해진 스코티를 보았다.

그는 자신을 보고 있었다. 시간이 그를 바꾸고 경험이 그의 앳된 얼굴을 변화시키기 전인 어린 버전의 자신. 정교하게 흐트러진 똑같은 더티블론드, 턱에 새겨진 흉터, 코의 굴곡, 살짝 벌어진 입술의 모양.

짐은 거울을 보고 있었다. 마치 엄마가(집에 있을 때면) 들려주곤 했던 동화 같았다ㅡ저 남자는 백설공주고 자신은 죽음이라는 깊은 잠에서 그를 깨우기 위해 나타난 왕자였다.

다만 그의 대응체의 목에는 아주 선명한 손자국이 있고, 그의 고개가 꺾인 각도는 짐에게 이 어린 남자가 다시는 깨어날 수 없다는 것을 말해줬다. 그는 죽었다. 얼음과 추위라는 무덤에 완벽하게 보존된 채.

“안돼,” 짐은 그의 뒤에서 누군가가 말하는 것을 들었다. “아니야. 제발 아니야!”

짐은 고개를 들었고 포드의 반대편에 본즈가 덜덜 떨고 있는 것을 보았다. “본즈,” 그는 입을 열었다.

“짐…안돼,” 본즈가 포드 안의 남자를 향해 울부짖었다. “짐…제발 안돼. 제발.” 그는 포드의 안으로 뛰어들어 축 늘어진 시체를 움켜쥐었고, 그 접촉에 흠칫 움츠러들었다. “아니야, 아니야 아니야… _짐_.” 본즈가 다른 짐을 끌어당겨, 흐느끼고 애원하며, 그의 몸을 품에 안고 어린 남자의 머리카락에 얼굴을 묻었다. “어째서 짐! 어째서?”

다른 사람들이 포드로 달려왔고 누군가 짐을 끌어당겼다.

짐은 그 손을 뿌리치고 본즈를 불렀지만, 그는 고통스러운 울부짖음 때문에 아무 것도 듣지 못하는 것 같았다. 짐은 의사의 뺨에 쏟아지는 눈물이 그의 짐의 머리카락 사이로 사라지는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

누군가 그를 다시 한 번 붙잡았고 이번엔 놓아주지 않았다ㅡ그는 짐을 포드에서 끌어내렸다.

“그를 당장 기지로 데려가,” 파이크의 우렁찬 목소리에 짐은 정신을 차렸고, 함장이 그의 어깨를 감싸고 있는 것을 깨달았다. “그를 기지로 데려가서 내 쿼터에 데려다 놓게. 절대로 혼자 두지 마, 알아들었나? 내가 갈 때까지 그와 함께 있도록 해.”

스코티가 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠습니다 함장님,” 그는 떨리는 목소리로 대답했다.

파이크가 짐을 스코티에게 건넸고, 그를 돌아봤다. 그의 눈이 이글거렸다. “대꾸할 생각 마,” 그는 짐에게 말했다. “넌 여기 있을 필요 없어. 자네의 파이크도 자네가 이걸 보길 원치 않았을 거라는 걸 난 알아.”

“하지만ㅡ” 짐이 시작했다.

파이크가 고개를 흔들었다. “넌 이걸 볼 필요 없어,” 그가 말을 가로막았다. “스콧, 체콥, 그를 여기서 데려가게.”

스코티가 짐을 셔틀로 이끌었고 체콥이 그들의 뒤를 바싹 쫓았다. 짐은 고개를 돌렸고, 누군가 본즈의 단단한 손아귀에서 짐 커크의 시체를 빼내려 하자 동요가 일대 혼란으로 번지는 것을 보았다.

“손 대지 마! 씨발 그에게 손 대지 마!" 그는 비통한 흐느낌 사이로 본즈의 비명을 들었다. “짐, 베이비, 제발 눈을 떠봐. 제발!”

그는 어느새 셔틀이었고 누군가 그의 벨트를 매줬다ㅡ셔틀의 문이 닫히자 본즈의 비명이 뚝 끊겼다. 셔틀이 이륙하자 짐은 목구멍에 걸린 흐느낌을 삼키고, 호흡을 가다듬으려고 애쓰며 눈을 감았다. 셔틀은 얼음 평원을 날아 짐과 본즈의 거리를 벌렸다. 그의 짐을 품에 안은 본즈의 모습이 짐의 가슴에 영원히 낙인으로 남았다.

_난 절대로 사랑 같은 건 하고 싶지 않아._

_정말이야, 지미?_

_그래. 절대로._

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

그는 짙은 안개에 싸여있다. 시간이 밀물과 썰물처럼 흘렀지만, 자신이 셔틀에 앉혀져 벨트가 채워진 이후로 몇 분이 혹은 몇 시간이 흐른 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그의 머릿속에서 낮고 퉁명스러운 목소리가 뻔한 말을 했다.

_넌 지금 쇼크 상태야, 지미._

그는 멍하니 맞은편의 빈자리들을 응시했다ㅡ안개와, 상체에 둘린 벨트에 붙들려 움직임이 둔했다. 사지가 전부 무겁고…

 _죽어있었다_.

다만 그는 죽은 짐 커크가 아니었지만.

그와 똑같은 모습을 한 시신은 여전히 슬픔에 미쳐있는 남자의 품에 안겨있고, 그 고통스러운 비명이 허공을 가르고 있지만, 그는 아직 살아있다. 그를 기지로 옮기고 있는 스코티와 체콥도 아무런 말이 없었다.

마음 속 두꺼운 구름 틈으로, 짐은 그들이 여전히 충격을 받은 상태라는 것을 알아차렸다. 어떻게 안 그러겠는가? 이 우주의 현재 상황으로 봐선, 그들은 분명 시체를 보는 일에 아주 익숙할 것이다.

그러나…그들이 본 것은, 그들 전부가 본 것은ㅡ그건 말이 되질 않는다. 짐이 아무리 설명하려 애써도, 이해하기 어려울 것이다.

어쩌면 그가 정신을 좀 차리면, 그들에게 설명을 해줄 수도 있을 것이다. 지금으로서는 짐은 그저 안개 속에 길을 잃은 채 그 무감각 속에서 아무 생각도 하고 싶지 않았다.

“짐,” 안개 사이로 누군가 그를 불렀다. 한 손이 그의 어깨를 흔들었다. “짐.”

그의 뺨에서부터 화끈한 아픔이 올라왔다. 짐은 느릿느릿하게 눈을 깜빡였고, 안개가 점차 물러나 체콥의 소년 같은 얼굴을 드러냈다. 검은 눈동자 속의 쾌활함과 천진난만한 미소는 똑같지만, 그의 체콥이 아니다.

“짐,” 소년이 말했다. “이걸 가져왔습니다.” 그는 가죽과 금속으로 만들어진 플라스크를 짐의 손에 억지로 쥐어줬다. “보드카입니다. 러시아인들이 옛날에 만들던 그런 겁니다.”

“오, 젊은이,” 스코티가 셔틀의 앞쪽에서 외쳤다. “그게 강펀치를 날리긴 하겠지만, 내 스카치랑은 비교가 안되지!”

체콥이 인상을 쓴 채 스코틀랜드인을 돌아봤다. “스카치요? 그건 레닌그라드의 어느 할머니가 발명한 겁니다,” 그는 완전히 확신에 차서 말했고 다시 짐을 보았다. “이건 사실입니다. 우리 할아버지가 말해주신 겁니다.”

짐은 한 손에 플라스크를 든 채 멍하니 체콥을 응시했다. 소년이 얼굴을 찡그리더니 러시아어로 뭐라 중얼거렸고, 플라스크의 뚜껑을 열어 짐의 입술에 들이밀었다. “여깄습니다,” 그는 플라스크를 기울이며 말했다. “건배!”

힘겹게 삼키자 액체가 그의 입술과 목구멍을 태우고, 그의 신경이 긴장해 깨어나게 만들었다. 안개는 걷혔고 그는 냉혹한 현실에 남겨졌다.

“장하구만, 젊은이,” 스코티가 말했다. “봤지, 그게 기운 차리게 해줄 거라니까!”

짐이 켁켁 기침을 하며 입가에서 플라스크를 치우자 체콥이 동의하듯 고개를 끄덕거렸다. “네, 당신이 맞았습니다!”

짐이 식식거리며 다시 기침을 했고, 가슴의 통증에 인상을 썼다. “그거 완전 라이터 연료잖아,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

“훌륭한 보드카는 다 그런 겁니다,” 체콥이 무시하듯 대꾸하며 다시 입술에 플라스크를 대줬고, 크게 한 모금을 마시게 했다. 짐이 마시자, 그는 여전히 플라스크를 내민 채 짐이 고개를 흔드는 것을 지켜봤다. “적어도 당신은…뭐라고 하지…복귀했습니다?”

“비슷해,” 짐이 대답했다.

“뭐 거의 혼수상태였던 것보다 훨씬 낫구만!” 스코티가 목을 길게 빼고 그를 보며 응수했다. “내가 걱정했다고요. 체콥도!”

체콥이 눈을 굴렸다. “전 별로 걱정하지 않았습니다,” 그는 짐의 무릎을 토닥거리며 속삭였다. “그 소년이, 그가 당신의 _애새끼_ 였습니까?”

“내 _뭐_?” 짐이 당황해서 물었다.

체콥이 단어를 찾아 혀로 입천장을 두드리며 딱딱 소리를 냈다. “당신의…형제?”

“내 동생이냐고?” 짐이 묻자 체콥은 행복하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“네! 당신의 동생. 그가 당신의 동생이었습니까?” 체콥이 신이 나서 말했다.

짐은 고개를 저었다. “아니,” 그는 대답했다. “아니 내 동생이 아니야.”

“하지만 그는 당신이랑 똑같았습니다…” 혼란스러움에 그의 목소리가 잦아들었다. “확실합니까? 어쩌면 당신도 동생이 있는 줄 몰랐을 수 있…”

“자자 젊은이,” 스코티가 말했다, “질문은 그만 뿌려대고 이리 와서 방향이나 찾아.”

체콥은 과장되게 한숨을 내쉬고 터덜터덜 자리로 돌아가, 고뇌에 찬 십대처럼 털썩 주저앉았다. “당신은 재미없습니다,” 그는 투덜거렸다.

“내가 얼마나 재미있는데,” 스코티가 대답한 순간, 센서가 울렸다.

짐은 스코티가 눈썹을 비니 끝에 닿을 정도로 치켜 올리는 것을 보았다. “뭐야?” 짐이 벨트를 풀며 물었고 비틀비틀 조종석을 향했다. “뭔데 그래?”

“뭔가가…” 스코티가 말했다. “스타플릿 기지에서 뭔가가 센서를 건드렸어요.” 그는 계기판의 콤링크 장치로 팔을 뻗었고, 입을 열었다. “어이, 스타디!”

“그래 몽티?” 여자의 목소리가 말했다.

“그쪽에서 전초기지로 사람을 보냈어?” 스코티가 물었다.

잠깐 동안 침묵이 흘렀고, 곧 건너편에서 치직거리는 소리가 들렸다. “아니,” 스타디가 조금 굳은 목소리로 말했다. “다른 셔틀이 화장실이라도 들른 게 아닐까?”

“아니야. 다른 셔틀은 아직 회수 지점에 있어,” 스코티가 대답했다.

“보안팀을 전초기지로 보낼게,” 스타디가 선언했다. “아마 별일 아닐 거야. 바람 때문에 문이 열렸거나 동물이거나 뭐 그렇겠지.”

스코티가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “나도 그리로 갈게,” 그는 말했다.

“하지만 파이크 함장님께서 짐을 기지에 데려가라고 하셨습니다!” 체콥이 항의했다.

스코티가 평소 같지 않은 눈빛으로 체콥을 돌아봤다. “그리고 _난_ 우리가 전초기지에서 보안 팀을 만날 거라고 했어.” 그는 짐을 돌아봤다. “그 페이저 아직 갖고 있어요?”

기지에 무기를 두고 나왔으므로, 짐은 고개를 흔들었다. 스코티가 콧방귀를 뀌고는 셔틀의 뒤쪽을 향해 손짓했다.

“그쪽에 여분이 하나 있어요. 사용할 줄은 알았으면 좋겠구만,” 스코티가 셔틀의 속력을 높이며 툴툴거렸다.

그들은 보안 팀보다 먼저 도착했다. 버려진 전초기지를 공중에서 한 바퀴 돌자, 곧 체콥이 지상의 제국 셔틀을 발견했다ㅡ그건 이미 하얗게 눈이 쌓여있었다.

“빌어먹을,” 스코티가 스타디에게 상황을 알리기 위해 다시 콤링크를 걸며 욕설을 내뱉었다.

짐은 창문 너머로 몸을 내밀어 밖을 내다봤고 심장이 떨어지는 것을 느꼈다. 당연히 스팍은 망가진 트랜스포터로도 그를 추적할 방법을 찾아냈겠지ㅡ그는 스팍이니까. 그는 논리적이고, 체계적이고, 무자비하니까.

그리고 짐을 죽이고 싶어하니까.

아래쪽의 폭발음에 짐은 바깥을 살폈고 제국 셔틀이 불길에 휩싸인 것을 보았다. 스코티를 쳐다봤지만 그는 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다.

“탈출하게 둘 순 없잖아요?” 스코티가 셔틀을 착륙시키며 늘어놨다.

셔틀의 문이 열리자 멀리에서 반란군 셔틀이 접근하는 소리가 들렸다. 차가운 돌풍과 눈보라가 그들을 덮쳐, 순간 숨쉬는 법을 잊게 만들었다. 스코티가 먼저 앞으로 나서더니, 그의 페이저를 마구 쏘기 시작했다. “이거나 먹어라 제국 개새끼들아!”

짐과 체콥은 서로를 쳐다봤다가, 미친놈으로 돌변한 스코티를 돕기 위해 셔틀에서 달려나갔다. 짐은 스코틀랜드인이 쓰러뜨린 두 명의 엔터프라이즈 크루들을 알아봤다ㅡ그들의 피가 깨끗한 흰 눈 위에 흩뿌려졌다. 다른 셔틀이 착륙하자마자 보안 팀이 뛰어내렸고 기지의 입구를 향해 달렸다. 스코티가 외쳤다, “놈들이 트랜스포터로 가게 두지 마!”

시설을 달리는 그들의 발소리가 땅을 울렸다. 짐은 칠흙 같이 검은 머리카락의 여자가 복도의 교차지점을 지나다 등에 페이저를 맞는 것을 보았다. 체콥이 곧장 반격해 상대방을 맞췄다.

짐은 바닥에 쓰러져 몸부림치는 여자에게 달려갔다. 그녀는 입을 벌린 채 숨을 헐떡였고, 그녀의 하체가 짐의 눈앞에서 녹아 내리기 시작해, 피와 잿더미만을 남겼다. 마지막 순간 그녀의 새파란 눈동자가 무력하게 그를 응시했고 그녀는 사라졌다. 짐은 내장이 뒤틀리는 것을 느꼈다.

누군가 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 복도를 따라 그들의 목소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 짐이 고개를 들어 옆을 보자 우후라가 가소롭다는 듯 웃고 있었다. 그녀가 달아나자 그는 페이저를 꺼내 들고 번개같이 그 뒤를 쫓았다.

전투와 페이저 소리가 점점 멀어지고, 부분적으로-낯익은 주변환경이 그를 스쳐 지났다. 들리는 거라곤 그의 숨소리와 그를 앞선 우후라의 발소리뿐이었다. 그는 벽 뒤에 몸을 바짝 숨기고 살짝 내다보았다ㅡ그의 심장이 가슴에서 튀어나올 듯이 뛰었다. 그는 복도 건너편에 시선을 던졌다가, 페이저를 앞으로 유지한 채 반대쪽 벽으로 몸을 던졌다.

우후라가 어디선가 불시에 페이저를 쏘았고 빔은 짐의 어깨에서 고작 몇 인치 떨어진 구석을 맞췄다. 그녀는 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 무너진 파편들이 쏟아지자 짐은 자켓으로 머리를 가리고 움츠렸다.

그는 재빨리 정신을 차리고 반격했고, 우후라가 욕설을 내뱉더니 숨어있던 곳에서 튀어나와 트랜스포터 룸을 향해 전력 질주했다. “넌 진짜 빌어먹을 년이야, 알고 있지?” 짐이 큰소리로 외쳤다.

“그렇다고 들었지,” 그녀가 적의에 차서 대꾸했다. “누구도 그 소리를 두 번 할 만큼 오래 살아있진 못했지만.”

“뭐 난 아직 여기 있는걸,” 짐이 복도에서 조금씩 전진하며 응수했다.

“그래서 정말 성가시다니까, 생도,” 우후라가 노래하듯 말했다. “내가 그동안 너한테 얼마나 잘해줬는데? 난 맥코이가 오기 전에 널 죽여버릴 수도 있었어. 그럼 물론 스팍은 화를 냈겠지만, 난 화난 스팍을 좋아하거든.”

짐은 조심스럽게 트랜스포터 룸으로 접근했다. 입구에서부터 킨저의 사체 냄새가 퍼지고 있었다. 악취가 코를 찌르자 눈이 따가웠고 우후라가 저 안에서 이걸 어떻게 참고 있는 것인지 궁금해졌다.

“널 발견한 그 밤에 스팍은 정말 화가 났었지,” 우후라가 코너 근처에서 말했다. “그는 내 쿼터의 벽에 날 밀치고 박아댔어, 목을 조르면서 말이야ㅡ그가 그걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 너도 알지, 안 그래. 네가 짐 커크가 아니라며 계속 버텼다는 얘기를 내내 떠들어댔지.”

짐은 비아냥거리지 않기 위해 혀를 깨물었다. 그 때 우후라의 주먹이 튀어나와 그의 코를 가격했다. 짐은 비틀거리며 뒷걸음질치다 발이 걸려 넘어졌고, 코에서 피가 마구 쏟아졌다.

그녀가 다시 한 번 주먹을 날리려던 순간 짐은 그녀의 손목을 쥐고 그녀를 어깨 너머로 넘겨 쓰러뜨렸다. 그녀는 그의 복부를 걷어찼고 짐이 고통에 신음하자 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“가엾은 지미 커크,” 그녀는 휘청거리며 조롱했다. “가엾은 지미 커크는 사실 짐 커크가 아니라지.”

“난 그가 아니야,” 그는 페이저를 휙 움직여, 무기를 그녀의 머리에 조준한 채 대답했다.

그녀는 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 히죽거렸다. “페이저가 있어? 무섭기도 해라,” 그녀는 말했다.

“너도 마음 깊은 곳에선 내가 그가 아니라는 걸 알고 있잖아,” 짐이 말할 때, 피의 쇠 맛이 그의 입을 가득 채웠다. “네 눈에서 볼 수 있어.”

우후라는 냉정하고 침착한 표정으로 고개를 흔들었다. “넌 운 좋게 살아남은 거야.”

“운은 아무 상관 없어,” 짐이 반박했다. “스팍은 짐 커크의 시체를 버리기 전에 그가 죽었는지 확실히 했을 거라는 걸 알잖아.”

“맥코이가 거짓말을 했겠지.”

“아니,” 짐이 차분하게 말했다. “그는 거짓말하지 않았어. 본즈가 그의 죽음을 선고할 때 짐 커크는 죽어있었어. 너도 잘 아는 이야기일거라 생각하는데. 분명 스팍이 네게 말해줬겠지.”

우후라가 미소를 지었다. “오 물론. 그들이 맥코이를 네게서 떼어낼 때 그가 어떻게 비명을 질렀는지, 그를 너희의 쿼터로 끌고가 고분고분해질 때까지 며칠 동안을 가둬놨는지 다 들었지,” 그녀는 자켓에서 칼을 꺼내 들었다ㅡ칼날에는 피가 말라붙어있었다. “난 스팍에게 자비를 베풀어 의사도 죽이라고 했지만, 그는 논리적이야. 맥코이는 최고 중의 최고지. 스팍은 그가 필요했어.”

짐은 여전히 페이저를 들고 있었다. “스팍은 논리적이지 않아.”

“ _넌_ 그렇게 말하시겠지,” 우후라가 앞으로 달려들며 으르렁거렸고, 짐은 움찔하며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그녀는 웃음을 터뜨렸다ㅡ이 악의적인 상황에서도 그 소리는 종소리처럼 달콤했다. “어리석은 꼬맹이.”

공기를 가르고 날아온 칼날을 미처 피할 시간도 없었다. 짐은 칼이 어깨에 박히는 것을 느꼈고, 그가 바닥에 쓰러지자 하얗고 뜨거운 고통이 그의 시야를 가려버렸다.

우후라가 곧장 그의 위에 올라탔고, 그녀의 손톱이 목의 연약한 피부를 파고들었다. 짐은 그녀의 가느다란 손목을 쥐고 그녀를 밀어내려 고군분투했다. 그녀가 팔꿈치로 칼날을 더욱 깊이 쑤시며 살을 뜯어내자 그는 비명을 질렀다. 우후라가 그의 후두를 손아귀에 쥐었고, 예리하게 손질된 손톱이 피부를 찢었다.

“네 목을 갈갈이 찢어줄게, 커크,” 그녀가 귓가에 으르렁거렸다. 짐은 숨이 막혀 절박하게 그녀의 손을 마구 긁었다.

그의 폐가 정신 없이 산소를 갈구했고 그는 헐떡였다. 우후라는 그 익숙하고 사랑스러운 얼굴로 그를 질식시키며 미소를 지었다. 그의 손톱이 그녀의 피부에 박혔지만 우후라는 더 세게 조여올 뿐이었다.

그의 시야 가장자리가 어둠에 잠식되기 시작하자 그는 공포에 빠졌다. “니…ㅇ타...안ㄷ,” 그는 쌕쌕거렸다.

“뭐라고 했어?” 우후라가 갑자기 말했다. 그녀는 손아귀의 힘을 풀고 으르렁거렸다. “지금 _씨발_ 뭐라고 했어?”

짐의 입이 폐보다 빠르게 움직였고 그는 전초기지의 퀴퀴한 공기를 들이마셨다. 그는 그녀의 얼굴에 대고 기침을 하며 신음했다.

“뭐라고 했냐고,” 여전히 그의 어깨에 박힌 칼날로 손을 뻗으며 우후라가 위협했다. “말해.”

“니요타.” 칼날이 움직이자 그의 눈에 눈물이 차 올랐고 그는 신음처럼 내뱉었다. “네 이름은 니요타야.”

우후라의 아름다운 얼굴에 충격을 받은 표정이 떠올랐다. 그녀의 눈을 보고 그는 그녀가 짐에게 이름을 알려주지 않았다는 것을 확신할 수 있었다.

단 한번도, 절대로.

마치 그의 우후라처럼, 그녀는 이 비밀을 잘 간직했던 것이다ㅡ처음엔 그저 그를 짜증나게 만들기 위해, 나중에는 고양이와 쥐 게임처럼.

다만 다른 짐은 그와 달리 끝내 알아내지 못하고 죽어버렸지만.

그녀는 얼이 빠져 그를 바라봤다ㅡ그녀의 갈색 눈동자는 커다랬고 그녀의 입술은 충격으로 벌어져있었다. 그녀가 뭔가를 말하려던 순간, 보이지 않는 힘이 그녀를 짐에게서 끌어냈고 그녀의 비명이 복도를 가득 채웠다.

짐은 호흡을 되찾아 몸을 들썩이며 기침을 했고, 목의 근육을 움직였다. 끙끙거리며 그는 팔을 들었고, 손가락으로 칼자루를 쥐고 어깨에서 칼날을 뽑아냈다. 그는 그의 피로 뒤덮인 금속을 흘깃 내려다봤다가 트랜스포터 룸으로 던져버렸다.

그는 몸을 일으키려 애썼고, 세상이 그에게서 달아날듯한 위협에 끙 소리를 내며 신음했다. 짐 커크는 고집 센 놈이고 그는 가까스로 무릎으로 일어났다. 그의 어깨가 항의하듯 확 타올라서 그는 욕설을 내뱉었고, 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 상처를 꾹 눌렀다. 콘크리트 바닥에 피가 울컥울컥 쏟아졌다.

우후라가 미친 듯이 비명을 지르고 있었고, 누군가의 주먹질 소리가 뒤따랐다.

“이 씨발년아!” 다시 둔탁한 소리. “이 빌어먹을, 씨발년아!”

그는 _저_ 목소리를 알고 있다.

그는 저 상처, 슬픔, 절망을 알아볼 수 있었다. 그리고 순수하고 격렬한 분노를.

짐은 겨우겨우 두 발로 일어나, 벽에 무겁게 의지한 채 비틀거리며 복도를 내려갔다. 날카로운 고통이 그를 거의 압도하고 그의 숨이 목구멍에서 꺾였지만, 그는 고집스레 모퉁이를 돌았다.

본즈가 이미 피로 새빨갛게 물든 양 손을 주먹 쥐고 우후라의 위에 올라타있었다. 그녀는 그를 비웃었고, 기침에 피가 튀어 의사의 창백한 피부에 붉게 흩뿌려졌다. 그는 계속에서 주먹을 날렸고, 강한 타격이 어떠한 유예도 없이 우후라의 얼굴로 떨어져, 피부를 찢고 뼈를 부쉈다.

짐은 본즈의 거친 숨소리와 그의 목소리에 담긴 분노를 들을 수 있었다. “죽여버릴 거야!” 본즈가 다시 그녀에게 주먹질하며 포효했다. 우후라의 머리가 끔찍한 소리와 함께 벽에 부딪혔다. “ _그에게_ 이게 어떤 건지 보여줄 거야, _너_ 부터 시작해서!”

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “본즈,” 그는 희미하게 불렀다. “본즈, 안돼.”

“네가 그저 재미있자고 사람들을 죽여도 될 것 같아? 그는 그렇게 생각해? 그래?” 본즈가 우후라의 목을 움켜쥐고 격렬하게 말했다. “ **그래**?”

짐은 우후라의 입술 사이로 약하고 혼미한 웃음이 새어 나온 것을 들은 것 같았지만, 확실치는 않았다. 그는 움직임마다 고통스럽게 신음하며, 휘청거리는 걸음으로 그들에게 다가갔다. “본즈, 그만해!”

“이건 말해줄게, 달링,” 본즈가 계속해서 주먹질하며 고함을 질렀다. “난 널 죽이고, 그 다음엔 그를 죽일 거야. 그래ㅡ그 새끼를 죽여버릴 방아쇠를 내가 당길 거야. 필요하다면 지옥까지 그를 따라가겠어.”

짐은 가까이 다가갔고 하마터면 그 자리에서 토할뻔했다.

우후라의 얼굴은 그저 산산이 부서진 뼈와, 피부와, 근육들이었다. 짓이겨진 덩어리가 차라리 더 정확한 표현이었다. 그는 그녀의 입술이 어디 있는지, 자신이 그녀의 얼굴을 보고 있는 게 맞기나 한 건지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 그녀가 죽었다는 것은 알았다. 적어도 죽었기를 바랐다, 그녀를 위해서.

“본즈,” 그의 목소리는 덜덜 떨렸다. “본즈, 그만해. 제발 그만해. 그녀는 죽었어.”

그는 문득 현기증을 느꼈고, 그의 아래에서 다리가 더이상 버티기를 포기해 무릎이 꺾여 땅으로 추락했다. 그 소리가 본즈를 그의 분노에서 깨운 것 같았다. 그는 우후라의 시체에 주먹질하던 것을 뚝 멈췄다.

그의 눈이 잠깐 동안 눈 앞의 광경에 얼어붙었다가, 짐을 향했다. 짐은 피가 튄 본즈의 얼굴을 쳐다보며 헐떡거렸고, 그 눈에서 광풍이 사그라지는 것을 보았다.

“본즈,” 그는 신음했고 벽에 기대 무너졌다. 고통스러운 비명이 입술을 빠져나갔고 그는 복도를 달려 내려오는 발소리들을 들었다. “오 젠장…”

본즈가 곧장 그의 곁에서 조심스럽게 어깨의 상처를 압박했다. 짐이 헐떡이자 그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “정신 붙들어, 꼬맹아,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다.

“노력 중이야,” 그를 거의 압도하는 고통의 파도에 주먹을 움켜쥐며 짐이 속삭였다. “신이시여…”

발소리들이 가까워졌고 곧 파이크와 보안팀이 나타났다.

“의료함이 필요해!” 본즈가 고함을 질렀다.

짐은 파이크가 걱정스러운 표정으로 그의 곁에 쭈그려 앉는 것을 보았고, 가까스로 희미하게 미소를 지었다. “그냥 스친 거에요,” 그는 농담했고 인상을 썼다.

“그래 보이네,” 파이크가 웃음기 없이 대꾸하고는 본즈를 돌아봤다. “얼마나 나쁘지?”

한 손이 본즈에게 의료함을 건넸고 그는 감사히 받았다. “죽지는 않을 겁니다,” 본즈가 대답했다. “상처를 압박하십시오. 안정제를 준비할겁니다.”

파이크가 그의 어깨를 누르자 짐은 고함을 질렀다.

“드라마 퀸 아니랄까 봐,” 본즈가 잇새로 내뱉었다.

짐이 삐뚜름하게 웃어 보였다. “네가 칼 맞았을 때 그런 말 나오나 보자,” 그는 눈을 감으며 응수했다.

“아직 안돼, 꼬맹이,” 본즈가 짐의 뺨을 내리치며 말했다. “정신 차려.”

짐의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였고 그는 의사를 노려봤다. “엿먹어.”

“보셨죠,” 본즈가 레이저 메스로 짐의 자켓을 잘라내며 말했다, “그는 괜찮을 겁니다.”

본즈가 자켓을 제거해 우후라 근처에 아무렇게나 던지자 짐은 신음했다. 그는 흘깃 그녀에게 시선을 던졌다가 마른침을 삼켰다. “나 토할 것 같아요,” 그는 파이크에게 말했고, 그러자마자 몸을 비틀어 바닥에 토했다.

“조금만 버텨봐, 꼬맹아,” 짐이 숨을 고르고 있을 때 본즈가 말했다. 그는 결연한 눈빛으로 혈관 안정제를 들고 있었다. “내가 이걸 어깨에 놔주면, 그땐 기절해도 돼.”

“이건 _기절_ 이 아니야, 이 사디스트 개자식아,” 의사가 안정제를 놓자 짐이 씩씩거렸다, “난 온 바닥에 피를 흘리고 있다고.”

그는 본즈가 피 흘리는 상처를 치료하는 걸 흘깃 쳐다봤다가, 보지 않는 것이 좋겠다고 결정했다.

그의 머릿속이 헤엄을 쳤고 그의 시야가 빠르게 어두워졌다. 그가 의사의 명령에 따르지 않으면 본즈가ㅡ어느 우주의 본즈이든 간에ㅡ화를 낼 것이라는 걸 알고 있었다.

마치 바닥으로 끌려들어가는 것 같은 기분에, 식은 땀이 이마를 덮었고 위가 당겼다.

“됐어 꼬맹이,” 본즈가 눈을 마주치며 말했다. “가도 돼.”

어둠이 그를 덮쳐 짐은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 누군가 고함을 지르는 것을 들은 것 같았지만, 자비로운 어둠에 굴러 떨어져 확신할 수는 없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그가 다시 주변환경을 알아차렸을 땐, 그는 목소리를 들었다ㅡ그건 누군가를 혼내기라도 하듯 분노로 가득 차있었다.

“다음 번에 내가 그를 기지로 데려가라고 하면, _넌 그를 기지로 데려가는 거야_!” 파이크가 무시무시한 어조로 말했다ㅡ그의 목소리가 멀어지는 어둠을 꿰뚫었다.

그가 누워있는 바이오베드의 소리 때문에 상대방의 대답은 들리지 않았다. 그러나 그들이 뭐라고 했든 간에, 파이크를 납득시키진 못했다.

“빌어먹을 설인이 자네를 티파티에 초대했대도 상관 없어, 소령!” 격렬한 분노로 파이크의 목소리가 커졌다. “자네는 아무런 이의 없이 커크를 기지로 데려가는 거야! 그는 죽을 수도 있었어!”

“함장님!” 체콥이 조심스러운 목소리로 말했다. “제 생각엔 그가 깨어나는 것 같습니다!”

짐은 마른침을 삼켰고, 건조한 목에 얼굴을 찡그리고는 매트리스에서 불편하게 뒤척였다.

하이포스프레이가 목을 스치는 것을 느끼고 그는 본능적으로 욕설과 함께 그걸 쳐냈다. 짐은 억지로 눈을 떠, 한번 깜빡이고, 다시 한번 깜빡였다.

“저리 치워,” 그는 고개를 돌리며 툴툴거렸다. 날카로운 녹색 눈동자에 희끗희끗한 머리의 남자가 손에 하이포스프레이를 든 채 그를 무섭게 쳐다봤다. “본즈가 아니네요,” 짐이 멍청하니 말했다.

남자가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그래,” 그는 대답했다. “아닐세.”

“짐, 이쪽은 닥터 필립 보이스,” 파이크가 짐의 시야에 들어오며 말했다. 그는 십 년은 더 늙은 것처럼 보였다. 조금 떨어진 곳에서 스코티와 체콥이 서성이는 게 보였다ㅡ두 사람 다 다친 것 같았지만 멀쩡했다.

그리고 살아있다.

체콥은 이마가 찢어져 연고를 바르고 있었고, 그가 움직일 때마다 상처에 빛이 반사됐다. 그의 눈가는 멍들었지만 그것 외에는 괜찮아 보였다. 반면에 스코티는, 찢어진 입술에서 피가 흘러 셔츠 앞부분이 얼룩져있었고 광대뼈가 붉게 멍들었다.

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “본즈는 어디 있어요?”

“닥터 맥코이는 쉬고 있네,” 보이스가 짐의 어깨에 위치했던 피부 재생기를 치우며 말했고, 그의 상처를 확인했다. 그는 아주 조심스럽게 피부를 만져보고는 승인의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “재생기를 한 번만 더 돌리면 자네는 가도 좋네.” 그는 짐이 침을 삼키다 얼굴을 찡그리는 것을 보았다. “물을 좀 갖다 주지.”

짐은 감사하게 물컵을 받아 들었고, 빨대로 천천히 삼키고는 다시 매트리스에 기댔다. “제가 여기 얼마나 있었어요?” 그는 피곤한 목소리로 물었다.

“자네는 열 시간 동안 의식이 없었어,” 파이크가 물컵을 받아 들며 말했다. “기절할 때, 자네는 거의 그 토사물 위로 떨어지다시피 했지. 그나저나 나한테 셔츠 하나를 빚졌네.”

짐은 작게 킬킬거리며 눈을 감았다. “별로 자랑스러운 순간은 아니었죠,” 그는 대꾸했다.

“절대로 아니지,” 파이크가 동의했다. 짐은 나이든 남자가 바이오베드에 누운 그의 모든 움직임을 지켜보는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. “자네는 또한 피를 많이 흘렸어.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래서 이렇게 피곤한가 봐요,” 그는 말했다.

“잠이 회복을 도와주지, 젊은이,” 보이스가 피부 재생기를 어깨에 다시 설치하며 말했다. “내가 밤새 경과를 지켜볼 걸세. 상태가 좀 안정되면 수액을 맞아야 하고, 혈액도 보충해야 하거든.”

짐은 반박하지 않았다ㅡ언쟁을 하기에는 너무 피곤했다. “본즈는 괜찮아요? 엔터프라이즈의 다른 크루들은 어떻게 됐죠?”

“신사분들,” 파이크가 격식을 차려 말했다ㅡ그건 사람들에게 자리를 피해달라는 뜻이었다. 짐은 눈을 떴고 체콥과 스코티가 그를 잠깐 흘깃거리다가 사라지는 것을 보았다.

보이스는 회진을 위해 떠나기 전, 짐의 팔에 연결된 IV라인의 식염수를 교체했다. “곧 돌아오겠네,” 그는 파이크에게 ‘빨리 끝내도록 하게’라는 의미를 담아 말했다.

“뭐에요?” 짐이 걱정스럽게 물었다.

파이크가 센서를 건드리지 않게 조심하며 바이오베드의 한쪽에 앉았고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. “보이스가 자네를 안정시키고 나서 우린 다른 짐의 시신을 화장했네,” 파이크가 말했다ㅡ그의 눈이 침착한 겉모습을 배신하고 순간 물기를 비쳤다, “그리고 난 닥터 맥코이를 자네와 떨어뜨려놓는 것이 좋을 거라 생각했지ㅡ그가 이 모든 일을 받아들일 수 있을 때까지는 말이야.”

짐은 어쩐지 황량함을 느끼며 고개를 끄덕였다. “알았어요,” 그는 웅얼거렸다.

“엔터프라이즈의 크루들은 죽었네,” 파이크가 한숨과 함께 덧붙였다. “맥코이가 그 여자를 제대로 해치웠지. 맨 손으로 그녀의 얼굴을 거의 짓이겼어.”

그 기억에 메스꺼움을 느끼고 짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. “알아요,” 짐은 대답했다. “저도 봤어요.”

“맥코이도 그렇게 말하더군,” 파이크가 짐의 괜찮은 어깨를 토닥거리며 말했다. “짐, 자네가 오늘 한 일이 쉽지 않았다는 걸 알고 있네. 자네가 본 것이 자네를 두렵게 한다는 것도. 이것도 분명 아주 절제된 표현이겠지만. 맥코이는 어떨지 모르지만, 난 자네에게 감사하네. 자네가 우리에게 마침표를 주었어.”

짐은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없어 침묵을 지켰다. 남자의 얼굴을 마주할 수 없어서 그는 고개를 돌렸다. 너무나 고통스러웠다. 왜냐하면 이건 그의 파이크가 했을법한 말이었기 때문이다.

“좋은 소식들도 있지,” 그가 짐의 주의를 붙들었다. “스코티가 중립지역 근처에서 이상현상을 발견했어ㅡ전자기장해라더군. 스코티는 자네가 그 셔틀을 타고 있었을 때, 전자기장해와 충돌해 여기로 떨어졌다고 믿고 있네. 그는 그 현상을 복제하기 위해 지난주부터 형성된 이온 전류를 조사할 계획이야.”

짐은 눈물이 그의 눈을 찌르는 것을 느꼈다. “그럼 제가 집에 갈 수 있는 건가요?”

“그래 보이는군,” 파이크가 슬픈 미소로 말했다. “자네의 크리스토퍼 파이크가 무척 자랑스러워했을 거야. 자네가 그걸 알고 있길 바라네.”

짐은 흐느낌을 삼켰고 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 눈을 감자 파이크가 그에게 몸을 기울여 이마에 입술을 누르고, 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 그가 눈을 떴을 때, 파이크는 그의 머리맡에서 여전히 그 슬픈 미소를 짓고 있었다. 쑥스럽고 난처해 짐은 그의 눈을 피했고, 몸을 덮고 있는 담요를 응시했다. 소리 없이 눈물이 흘러내려 베개로 떨어졌고, 천에 스며들었다.

“괜찮은가?” 파이크가 부드럽게 물었다.

짐은 끄덕였지만, 끝에 가서는 고개를 흔들었다. 그는 파르르 떨리는 입술로 파이크를 올려다보고, 다시 한번 고개를 저었다. 수문이 열리듯 흐느낌이 새어나갔고, 그는 무너졌다. 완전히 부서졌다.

그는 파이크의 동정 어린 소리를 들었고, 짐의 머리카락에 나이든 남자의 텁수룩한 뺨이 닿았다. 짐은 그 무게감에 위안을 느꼈다. “다 괜찮아질 걸세,” 파이크가 다정하게 짐을 끌어당기며 확신시키듯 말했다. “내일 아침에 일어나면 모든 게 다 훨씬 나아질 거야. 두고 보게.”

짐은 할 말이 없었으므로 대답하지 않았다. 그가 눈을 감자 파이크가 그의 머리카락을 손가락으로 쓸었고, 짐은 엄마가 집에 있을 때면 종종 똑같이 해줬던 것을 떠올렸다.

그 기억은 아주 희미했지만, 그 손길이 그에게 얼마나 의미가 있었는지는 선명했다.

파이크가 낮고 조용한 목소리로 짐에게 위안을 주는 말들을 했고, 그의 눈물은 점차 고갈돼, 마침내 그는 잠들었다.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

짐이 그와 본즈의 쿼터에 들어섰을 때, 본즈는 거기 없었고 방은 으스스하게 조용했다. 그는 어깨에 걸친 자켓을 벗으며 뻐근함에 인상을 썼고, 의자 등받이에 그걸 아무렇게나 걸쳐두었다. 아래칸 침대의 베개에 본즈가 누워있던 자국이 움푹하게 남아있었지만, 과연 의사가 정말로 잠을 잘 수나 있었을지, 아니면 보이스가 하이포스프레이로 그를 재운 것인지는 알 수 없었다.

그리고는 짐은 그가ㅡ여전히 살아있는 짐이ㅡ바이오베드에서 의식이 없었던 동안, 파이크가 그들의 짐을 화장했다고 말했던 것을 떠올렸다. 본즈가 연인의 유해가 담긴 작은 상자를 들고 있는 모습이 문득 그의 머릿속을 스쳤다.

한때는 본즈에게도 행복이 있었다는 것을 증명해줄 유일한 증거를 손에 쥔 채, 의사의 얼굴에 눈물이 흐르는 것을 짐은 그릴 수 있었다; 하얗게 질린 손마디와, 슬픔에 떨리는 두 손까지.

짐은 문득 자신이 죽어 시체 자루에 담긴 채 메드 베이에 실려왔을 때, 그의 본즈도 이런 기분이었을까 궁금해졌다. 짐은 한번도 물어보지 않았었다ㅡ말로는 늘 비아냥과 험담뿐이었지만, 의사가 그의 병실에 들어올 때마다 안도하는 것을 볼 수 있었기 때문이다. 짐은 그 얘기를 꺼내지 않는 것이 최선이라고 생각했었다.

이제 짐은 그때 물어보지 않은 것을 후회했다.

보이스가 그를 퇴원시킬 때, 스코티는 그에게 이상현상을 복제할 수 있을 거라고 장담했었다. “폭발이 있었던 것처럼 보여요,” 스코티가 설명했다.

“폭발?” 짐이 어깨를 돌리며 물었고, 보이스는 그의 움직임을 예리하게 지켜봤다.

스코티가 고개를 끄덕였다. “오 그래요,” 그는 대답했다. “당신의 셔틀이 장해와 충돌한 바로 그 순간에, 폭발로부터 일어난 펄스가ㅡ광자 어뢰처럼ㅡ그 지역을 덮쳤고, 두 현실 사이에 잔물결을 일으킨 거죠. 뭐라도 못 봤어요?”

“난 거의 알아차리지도 못했는걸,” 짐이 대답했다.

스코티는 당황했다. “정말?” 그는 인상을 쓰며 물었다. “정말로요? 다른 현실로 건너오면서 아무것도 알아차리지 못했다고? 아주 상상을 초월하는구만!”

“셔틀이 조금 흔들렸는데, 다른 생각은 못했어,” 짐이 말했고 아픔에 숨을 헉 들이켰다.

보이스가 고개를 끄덕이고는 삐죽삐죽한 칼이 박혔던 자리를 만져보며, 짐의 어깨를 꾹꾹 누르기 시작했다.

“아주 흥미로운데,” 스코티가 생각에 잠겨 말했다. 점심시간 내내 스코틀랜드인은 온갖 질문과 이론들로 짐을 괴롭혔고, 그건 그를 쿼터 앞으로 데려다 줄 때까지 계속됐다. 당연하게도, 스코티는 짐의 멍한 표정이나, 그가 접시의 음식에 거의 손도 대지 않았다는 것은 눈치채지 못했다.

짐은 방을 가로질러 아래칸 침대에 앉았다. 부츠를 벗다가 그의 손이 신발 밑창을 스쳤고, 그는 손가락에 뭔가가 걸려 떨어지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 아래를 내려다봤고 피부에 묻은 말라붙은 얼룩을 보았다.

피.

그와 우후라의 피가 그의 손에 얼룩덜룩하게 묻어있었다.

짐은 멍하니 그것을 응시했다ㅡ그의 몸과 마음에 감각이 없었다. 그가 지난주 내내 목격했던 공포와 단 둘이 이 방에 갇혀있는데도 말이다. 자신이 점점 둔감해지는 것 같아서 두려워졌지만, 지난 며칠 동안 그렇게 많은 것을 쏟아내고도 여전히 어느 정도 조리 있게 생각할 수 있다는 것이 놀라울 지경이었다.

이제 짐은 그의 현실에 제 자리가 있기나 할까 궁금해지기 시작했다. 만약 스코티가 그를 집에 보내줄 수 있다면, 짐이 그의 삶으로 돌아갈 수 있을까?

친구들의 얼굴을 보면서 그들의 대응체를 떠올리지 않는 것이 가능할까?

그 미소들이 위협으로 느껴질까?

그들의 다정하고 따뜻한 손길이, 그에게 가혹한 행위를 떠올리게 할까?

그의 본즈는 또 어떻고? 그를 볼 때마다 다른 본즈와 그의 짐의 관계를 생각하지 않을 수 있을까? 입술에 닿았던 다른 본즈의 입술과, 다른 짐의 시신을 품에 안고 울부짖던 그를 생각하지 않을 수 있을까?

머릿속에서 길을 잃어 그는 본즈가 들어오는 것을 듣지 못했다.

“꼬맹아?” 본즈가 불렀고, 그의 목소리가 짐의 생각들을 헤쳐냈다.

짐은 화들짝 놀라 고개를 들었고 본즈가 문가에 서있는 것을 보았다. 남자는 조심스러워 보였고 방에 들어가도 괜찮을지 고민하는 것 같았다. “돌아왔네,” 짐이 멍하니 말했다.

“너도,” 본즈가 말했다. “어깨는 어때?”

“제 기능은 해,” 짐이 손바닥을 바지에 문질러 닦으며 대꾸했다.

본즈는 의아하게 한쪽눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신에 그는 자켓을 벗어, 제일 가까운 표면에 아무렇게나 내려놨다. “언제 왔어?” 그가 무심하게 물었다.

“좀 됐어,” 짐은 부츠를 마저 벗으며 말했고 바닥으로 휙 던졌다.

부츠가 바닥을 굴러 문 근처에서 멈추자 본즈는 요란하게 눈을 굴렸고, 의자에 앉았다. “네가 깨어났는데도 보러 가지 않아서 미안해,” 그는 사과했다.

“본즈,” 짐이 입을 열었다.

본즈가 그에게 닥치라거나 뭐 그런 눈빛을 던졌다. “네가 지금 하려는 말이 뭐든 간에 그럴 필요 없어, 꼬맹아,” 그는 말했다. “어젯밤엔 내 마음이 복잡해서 널 보기 전에 머리를 비워야 했어.”

짐은 공감하듯 고개를 끄덕였다. “이해해.”

“그럴 거라 생각했어,” 본즈가 제 손을 내려다보며 말했다. “그는 언제나 제법 이해심이 깊었거든, 골칫덩어리처럼 굴 때조차도 말이야. 너희 둘이 정말 비슷하다는 건 말할 필요도 없겠지.”

짐은 능글맞게 웃었다. “그렇게 말할 수 있을 것 같아.”

“그래, 그런 것 같아,” 본즈가 슬프게 대꾸했다. 그는 흘깃 시선을 들었고 한숨을 내쉬었다. “지금 널 보는 건 좀 힘들…어딜 가는 거야?”

짐은 자리에서 일어나 부츠를 주워들었다. “파이크의 쿼터에 갈 거야,” 그는 말했다.

“왜?”

“내가 여기 있는 게 불편하잖아. 어제 널 괴롭힌 걸로도 이미 충분해.”

“ _괴롭혀_?” 본즈가 거칠게 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “뭘 괴롭혀?”

짐은 화가 나서 몸을 빙글 돌렸다. “못 알아듣는 척 하지마! 네가 따라오지 못하게 막았어야 했는데, 내가 널 짐의 시신으로 데려갔잖아.”

“그럼 우후라가 널 죽였을 거야,” 본즈가 벌떡 일어서며 응수했다.

“네가 오지 않았어도 난 괜찮았어!”

“오 어깨에 칼이 박히고 그 빌어먹을 년이 양손으로 네 목을 조르는데도 말이지?”

짐이 본즈에게 부츠 한 짝을 집어 던졌고, 그가 쿵쿵거리며 문을 향해 걸어가자 본즈가 몸을 피했다. “일단 말해두겠는데, 그건 _한 손_ 이었어! 넌 진짜 항상 이런 식이지, 안 그래?” 그는 고함을 질렀고, 가슴을 들썩이며 다른 남자에게 손가락을 휘둘렀다. “일이 좀 틀어지기만 하면 날 못 잡아먹어서 안달이지! 씨발 _항상_ 그래! 그저 날 비난하면서ㅡ”

본즈가 그의 뒷머리를 끌어당겨 사납게 입을 맞췄고, 그의 말은 의사의 혀 끝에서 죽어버렸다.

본즈의 혀가 그의 입술을 스치고, 그를 빨아들이고 핥자 짐은 항의하는 소리를 냈다. 의사의 혀가 입술을 파고들자 그는 버번의 맛을 느낄 수 있었다. 의사가 고개를 기울였고 본즈의 까칠하게 자란 그루터기가 얼굴을 문질렀다.

시작만큼이나 갑작스럽게 본즈는 입술을 떼고 뒷걸음질쳤다.

반사적으로 짐은 그 입술을 쫓아 몸을 기울였지만, 곧 현실이 그를 후려쳤고 본즈가 방금 그에게 입을 맞췄다는 것을 깨달았다. 그들은 그렇게 서서, 시간이 째깍째깍 흐를 동안 아무 말 없이 서로를 응시했다.

본즈가 마침내 그 간격을 넘어 짐을 향해 걸어왔고, 그들의 입술이 _거의_ 닿을 듯 가까워졌다.

의사는 마치 먹이를 쫓는 사냥꾼처럼 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 본즈의 뜨겁고 갈망하는 숨결이 피부 위에 느껴졌다. 온갖 감정이 뒤섞여 짐의 심장이 목구멍 밖으로 튀어나올 것 같았다ㅡ기대, 걱정, 열망, 혐오.

본즈의 입술이 머뭇거리듯 그의 입술을 스쳐서 그는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그건 조금 전처럼 뜨겁거나 필사적이지 않았다ㅡ그저 부드럽고 다정했다.

얼어붙은 채로, 짐은 눈조차 깜빡일 수 없었다. 그는 딱딱하게 굳어 문과 본즈의 따뜻한 몸 사이에 갇혀있었다.

본즈가 살짝 물러났을 때, 그의 눈은 반쯤 감겨있었고 평온했다. “보고 싶었어,” 그는 다시 한번 어린 남자의 입술에 그의 입술을 누르며 중얼거렸다.

이번에 입맞춤은 격렬하고, 열정적이었다. 본즈의 혀가 그의 입 속을 탐험하며, 그의 혀 끝을 따라 움직이고 짐의 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 신음을 끌어냈다. 짐은 자신이 본즈의 입맞춤에 응하는 것에 당황했다. 똑같은 강렬함은 아니었지만, 그럼에도 본즈를 기쁘게 한 것 같았다.

의사의 손이 그의 셔츠 속으로 들어왔고 손 끝으로 짐의 복부에 보이지 않는 선을 그렸다. 그의 손가락이 짐의 근육들을 따라 위를 향해, 그의 가슴팍에 놓였다. 본즈가 그의 유두를 손가락으로 쥐고 꼿꼿이 세우자, 짐은 끙끙거렸다.

본즈의 손이 그의 몸을 부드럽게 훑으며 아래로 향했다. 그의 입술이 따라 움직였고, 의사가 피부 구석구석에 입을 맞출 동안 짐은 눈을 감은 채 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬었다. 본즈는 그의 몸을 아주 잘 알고 있었고, 짐조차 몰랐던 곳을 자극해 그의 피를 마치 녹아 내린 용암처럼 바꿔버렸다. 본즈가 엉덩이의 살을 세게 빨아들이고 민감한 피부 위에서 혀가 춤을 추자 짐은 신음했다.

짐은 살짝 눈을 떴고 황록색 눈동자가 자신을 응시하는 것을 보았다. 그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 그의 다리 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 것은 본즈였다ㅡ그의 본즈는 아니지만, 그래도 본즈였다. 바지 너머로 자신이 발기한 것을 볼 수 있었고, 본즈의 눈에서 그가 말없이 허락을 구하는 것을 보았다.

달리 뭘 해야 할지 알 수 없어서 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 본즈는ㅡ그의 본즈이든 아니든 상관없이ㅡ셀 수 없이 많은 순간 그의 목숨을 구했었다. 이건 그에게 보답하는 짐의 뒤틀린 방식이었다.

그의 일부는 여전히 이게 꿈이라고 확신했고 잠에서 깨어나면 그의 본즈가 그를 죽이려 들 거라고 생각했다. 그는 바지의 지퍼가 내려가는 것을 들었고 허리를 붙드는 손을 느꼈다.

그는 마른침을 삼켰다.

 _이걸_ 허락해선 안 된다는 것을 짐은 너무도 잘 알았지만, 이게 의사에게 한줌의 평화를 준다는 걸 깨달았다.

그는 여전히 살아있지만, 그의 짐은 죽었고ㅡ그의 유해는 상자 안에 봉인되어있다. 이곳에는 그를 묻을만한 장소가 없기 때문에.

본즈가 그의 바지를 끌어내렸고 단단히 선 그의 성기가 튀어나오자 짐은 잇새로 신음을 내뱉었다. 짐이 자위할 때와 똑같은 방식으로, 의사는 굳은살 박힌 손으로 그의 성기를 느리고 신중하게 쓰다듬었다.

“너무 보고 싶었어,” 엄지손가락으로 귀두의 아래쪽을 문지르며 본즈가 속삭였고, 짐은 신음했다. 그 목소리, 남부 특유의 느릿한 어조는 욕구와 갈망으로 가득 차있었다. 그건 다른 이를 향한 것이겠지만, 본즈는 더 이상 제 앞에 있는 게 누군지 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다.

자신은 그의 짐이 아니라는 걸 상기시키려던 순간, 본즈의 뜨겁고 젖은 입술이 그의 성기를 삼켰다. 그는 전율했고, 한 손으로 문을 짚고 버티며 다른 손으로 본즈의 짧은 머리카락을 그러쥐었다. 축축한 소리와 함께 입술이 떨어지자 성기에 쿼터의 서늘한 공기가 닿았다. 본즈의 혀가 끝에서부터 성기의 윤곽을 핥아 내려 짐은 몸을 떨었다.

의사의 입술이 다시 그를 삼키고 입 안 더욱 깊숙이 짐의 성기를 담자 그는 불분명하게 신음했다. 짐은 흘깃 아래를 내려다봤고 아랫입술을 꼭 깨물며, 신음을 참았다. 본즈의 입술이 그의 성기를 반 이상 머금었고 짐은 입 안의 근육들이 움직이는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그를 빨아들이는 입술, 휘젓는 혀ㅡ그건 그를 미치게, 완전히 미치게 만들었고 충분하지가 않았다. 조금도 충분하지 않았다.

본즈가 한 손으로 그의 고환들을 감싸고, 축 처진 살을 가볍게 당기며 중앙의 갈라진 틈을 엄지손가락으로 건드리자 짐의 입술에서 외마디 소리가 튀어나왔다. 짐은 저도 모르게 의사의 얼굴을 더 끌어당겼고, 본즈의 웃음이 그의 몸을 타고 진동했다.

 _그의_ 본즈와 너무나 똑같았지만, 전혀 달랐다. 그의 손이 더 안쪽으로 움직여 그의 회음을 쓸었고, 짐은 반사적으로 본즈의 탐욕스러운 입술에 허릿짓을 했다ㅡ한 손가락이 그의 구멍의 주름을 만지고 있었다.

본즈는 서두르지 않고 깃털처럼 가볍게 짐을 지분거렸고, 그리고는 한 손가락을 밀어 넣었다.

몸이 열리는 아픔에 짐은 골반을 움찔했고 이를 악물었다. 그의 근육이 확 조여 들었고 그는 신음을 삼켰다.

본즈의 입술이 여전히 성기를 삼키고 있었고 그의 손가락이 짐의 전립선을 압박해, 어린 남자는 허릿짓을 했고, 의사는 신음했다. 그 감각에 짐은 거의 앞으로 고꾸라질뻔했고, 양 손으로 본즈의 어깨를 짚으며 버텼다.

의사는 기회를 놓치지 않고 두 번째 손가락을 짐의 구멍으로 미끄러뜨렸고, 손가락을 벌려 그의 몸을 열었다.

짐은 모든 것을 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ모든 움직임, 조여 드는 근육, 그의 안에 똬리를 틀고 있는 쾌감까지.

본즈의 얼굴이 그의 치골에 눌렸고, 그의 입술이 짐의 얼얼한 성기를 끝까지 머금어, 함장을 끝으로 내몰았다. 손가락 두 개가 그의 전립선을 뭉근하게 쓸었고, 성기를 물고 있는 입술과 함께 능숙하게 그를 괴롭혔다.

이건 너무 지나쳤고, 지나치리만치 너무 지나쳤다.

그의 사정은 제어할 수 없었고, 끝이 없었다.

이미 금이 가있던 짐의 세계가, 산산조각 나 흩어졌다.

그가 알고 있던 모든 것들이 강렬한 절정과 함께 바스러져 흔적도 없이 쓸려 내려갔다.

그건 그가 상상했던 어떤 것보다도 강렬했고 중심에서부터 그를 마구 뒤흔들었다.

그는 소리 없이 울부짖었고 자신이 본즈의 입에 마구 사정하며, 의사의 목구멍에 정액을 뿜고 또 뿜어내는 것을 알아차렸다. 본즈는 멈추지 않았고 짐이 그의 절정을 전부 쏟아낼 때까지 살살 그를 달랬다ㅡ짐은 의사에게 몸을 구부린 채 그의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고, 현기증에 헐떡였다.

감은 눈 속의 반짝이는 어둠 속에서, 짐은 본즈의 입술이 다시 그의 몸을 타고 올라오며 몹시 민감한 신경을 자극하는 것을 느꼈다. 입술은 그의 목덜미에 멈춰 그의 턱 아래 예민한 곳을 지분거렸고, 손가락들이 그의 구멍을 빠져나갔다. 짐은 잇새로 신음을 내뱉었다.

그 소리는 갑작스러운 입맞춤에 먹혔고 본즈의 혀가 짐의 입 속을 탐험했다. 그는 의사의 혀에서 제 정액의 맛을 느꼈다ㅡ짭짤하지만, 그렇게 불쾌할 정도는 아니었다. 그에겐 낯선 경험이었지만, 본즈가 그의 뒷머리를 감싸고 그를 더 가까이 끌어당겨도 거부하지 않았다.

의사가 그를 아래칸 침대로 이끌었고 점점 더 격정적인 입맞춤 사이사이 그가 옷을 벗는 것을 도왔다. 짐은 자신이 맨 몸으로 침대에 엎드려있는 것을 알아차렸다.

본즈가 척추를 하나하나 따라 입을 맞추며 내려갔다ㅡ그의 살을 야금야금 깨물고 지분거리고, 흉터와 주근깨, 점을 되새겼다. 짐은 그가 속삭이듯 웅얼거리는 것을 들었다. “너무 보고 싶었어, 짐. 신이시여, 네가 너무 그리웠어,” 본즈가 신음처럼 내뱉었다.

그의 짐이 아니라고 말해야 했지만, 그럴 용기가 없었다. 짐은 목구멍의 응어리를 삼켰고, 본즈가 제멋대로 그를 다루고 욕구를 채우게 허락했다. 엉덩이 사이에 의사의 발기한 성기가 느껴졌고, 단단한 귀두가 입구를 눌렀다.

짐은 마음의 준비를 하고 양 손으로 침대 시트를 한껏 움켜쥐었지만, 기다리던 침입은 없었다. 조심스럽게 짐은 뒤를 돌아봤다. 본즈는 발가벗은 채 아름다웠고, 그 익숙한 눈동자로 그를 바라보며 소리 없이 허락을 구하고 있었다.

이유는 알 수 없었지만, 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.

그는 본즈가 병을 열어 루브로 손가락을 적시는 소리를 들었다. 의사는 성기를 몇 번 문지르고는 짐의 엉덩이 사이에 준비시켰다. 그 압박감에 짐의 호흡이 가슴에서 꺾였다.

짐은 본즈가 그의 손을 쓸어주며, 손가락을 꼼지락꼼지락 움직여 깍지를 끼고, 단단히 그러쥐는 것을 느꼈다. 의사가 그를 안심시키듯 손을 한번 꽉 쥐고는 짐의 목 뒤쪽에 입술을 눌렀고, 조심스럽게 함장의 안을 파고들었다.

근육이 잔뜩 늘여져 타는듯한 화끈거림에 짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. 의사의 손이 그의 중심을 감싸고 복부를 쓸어주자, 그는 본즈의 손을 움켜쥐고 헐떡였다.

“괜찮아,” 본즈가 허스키한 목소리로 달랬다. “잘하고 있어.”

그가 좀 더 깊이 짐의 안을 파고들자, 화끈거림은 줄어들었고; 가득 차는 감각이 그걸 대신했다. 불가능하리만치 가득. 본즈의 성기를 둘러싼 제 근육이 파르르 떨리는 것을 느끼고 짐은 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다.

“그거야,” 본즈가 탁한 목소리로 속삭였다. 짐의 안에 성기를 깊이 찔러 넣으며 의사는 신음했고, 그 울림이 짐의 온 몸에 퍼졌다.

이 뒤집힌 우주에서 어쩌다 이런 상황까지 오게 된 건지 궁금해져서, 짐은 하마터면 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔 했다. 그는 그저 집에 가고 싶을 뿐인데 말이다. 짐의 엉덩이 사이에 그를 깊이 파묻으면서, 본즈가 짐의 긴장을 풀어주기 위해 격려와 달콤한 말들을 귓가에 속삭였다.

곧 의사가 그의 안에 완전히 들어찼고, 짐은 본즈가 쾌감에 그르렁거리는 것을 들었다.

“괜찮아?” 본즈가 물었고, 그의 목소리는 메어있었다.

짐은 끄덕였다. “괜찮아,” 그는 속삭임에 가깝게 대답했다. 본즈가 몸을 뒤로 빼냈다가 다시 부드럽게 밀어 넣었고, 그의 성기가 전립선 위를 쓸어 내려서 짐은 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다. 짐의 허리가 본즈를 향해 휘었다. “신이시여…”

본즈가 짐의 안에 추삽질을 계속하자 그의 성기도 반응하기 시작했고, 다시 한번 발기했다. 본즈가 한 손으로 그의 복부에서부터 성기까지 어루만졌고 짐은 입술을 깨물었다.

본즈가 골반의 움직임에 맞춰 그의 성기를 쥐고 흔들기 시작하자 짐은 울부짖었다. 그는 의사의 능숙한 손에 허리를 흔들었고 그의 고개가 본즈의 어깨로 젖혀졌다. 그는 의사에게 굴복했고, 발정해, 열성적으로 본즈의 추삽질에 맞춰 허리를 움직였다. 그의 몸은 더 이상 그의 것이 아닌 것 같았다.

본즈가 그의 귓가에 음란한 말들을 속삭이고, 그를 지분거리고, 그를 놀리고, 그를 흥분시켰다ㅡ감히 짐작도 할 수 없을 만큼. 짐은 전율했고, 의사는 그의 귓바퀴를 깨물고 당겼다. 추삽질에 가속도가 붙어 점점 더 격렬해지고 또 격렬해졌다.

본즈가 짐의 손을 놓아주고는 그의 턱을 붙들고, 어린 남자의 고개를 그를 향해 돌렸다. 본즈의 입술이 짐의 신음을 집어삼켰고, 그는 의사의 손에 몸을 떨었다. 정액이 흩뿌려져 본즈의 손을 온통 더럽혔다. 그의 근육이 구멍을 가득 채운 성기를 꽉 조이고, 압도했다.

본즈가 우뚝 움직임을 멈췄고, 입술이 떨어지며 그의 손가락들이 짐의 엉덩이를 고통스러울 만큼 세게 파고들었다ㅡ절정이 그를 강타해 그는 신음했다. 그의 안에 본즈의 정액이 쏟아지자 짐은 입을 벌리고 헐떡였다ㅡ그건 뜨겁고, 강하게 고동치며, 낯설었다.

의사의 품에 얌전히 갇힌 채, 그의 목덜미에는 본즈의 거친 호흡이 닿았다. 땀에 젖은 피부 위로 그건 서늘하게 느껴졌다.

짐은 고개를 들어 눈 앞의 벽을 응시했고, 자신이 토끼 굴에 떨어졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 눈물이 그의 눈을 아프게 찔렀다.

그는 떨어졌고, 다시는 돌아갈 수 없다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그 후에, 그들은 아래칸 침대에 팔다리와 이불을 마구 뒤엉키고 누워있었다. 짐은 침묵을 지킨 채 허공을 응시하며, 그의 마음이 떠돌아다니게 내버려뒀다. 본즈의 팔이 그의 허리에 둘러져, 폭풍우 속 선박의 닻처럼 그를 붙들었다.

잠든 남자의 가슴이 그의 등에 맞닿아 고르게 오르내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 친구의 대응체에게는 잠이 저렇게 쉽게 찾아왔다는 것이 부러웠다. 그는 대체 어떤 기분을 느껴야 할지 알 수 없었고 거기에 대해 생각하고 싶지도 않았다ㅡ _지금으로서는_.

어쩌면 시간이 좀 지나서, 그의 마음이 워프를 멈추면, 짐은 이 일의 결과에 대해 생각할 수 있을 것이다. 그러나 지금은 침묵에 만족했다.

짐은 몸을 뒤척여 한 팔을 베고는, 한숨을 내쉬었다.

본즈가 한쪽 다리로 짐의 다리를 감으면서 의사의 거친 머리카락이 그의 머리카락을 스쳤고, 어린 남자는 그가 깨어나고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 짐은 아무 것도 하지 않았다ㅡ말하거나 움직이는 것도. 그저 의사가 천천히 무의식을 기어오르는 소리를 들었다.

그는 본즈가 몸을 뒤척이는 것을 느꼈다: 손가락들이 그의 피부를, 까칠한 그루터기가 그의 뒷목을, 축 늘어진 성기가 그의 엉덩이를 스쳤다. 본즈가 그의 견갑골에 대고 끙 소리를 내고 눈을 뜨면서 파르르 떨리는 속눈썹이 느껴졌다.

짐은 입을 열기가 너무 두려웠고 본즈는 마지막 수마를 떨쳐내느라, 그들은 한동안 침묵 속에 누워있었다.

“왜 그랬어?” 본즈가 잠 기운에 탁한 목소리로 물었고, 짐의 견갑골에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다. “왜 내가 널…” 본즈가 적절한 단어를 찾으려고 애쓰는 소리가 귀에 들리는 것 같았다. “…너와 섹스하게 허락했어?”

지난 몇 시간 동안 짐도 똑같은 생각을 했지만, 답을 찾지 못했다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 중얼거렸다, “나도 몰라.”

“넌 나한테 아무것도 빚지지 않았어,” 본즈가 한쪽 팔꿈치로 몸을 일으키고 짐을 내려다보며 말했다. “나도 내 짐이 죽었다는 걸 알아. 하지만 넌 나한테 아무것도 빚지지 않았어, 꼬맹아.”

짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았고 그저 본즈가 그의 위를 맴돌며 엄지손가락으로 팔의 굴곡을 쓸어 내리는 것을 지켜봤다. 의사의 눈 속에 더 이상 갈망은 없었다. “하지만 난 아직 여기 있잖아,” 짐이 속삭였다.

본즈의 엄지손가락이 움직임을 멈췄고, 그는 자신이 잘못 들은 게 틀림없다고 생각할 때면 짓는 그 눈빛으로 짐을 쳐다봤다. 보통 거기에는 노려본다거나, 5분에서 몇 시간까지 이어지는 장광설이 뒤따른다. 그러나 이 본즈는 그저 놀란 것처럼, 아주 놀란 것처럼 보였다.

그는 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 짐을 유심히 살폈다. “무슨 말이야?” 그가 마침내 물었다.

짐은 어깨를 으쓱했고, 의사는 불만스러운 신음을 뱉으며 눈을 굴렸다.

“꼬맹아, 넌 나한테 단 하나도 빚지지 _않았어_. 이거,” 본즈가 찰싹 달라붙어있는 그들의 몸을 손짓하며 말했다, “지금 이게 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 네가 나한테 빚진 건 없어.”

“그냥 내가 이걸 원했나 보지,” 짐이 씁쓸하게 말했다. 그건 아무리 잘 봐줘도 절반만 진실이었지만, 본즈에게 그걸 이야기할 필요는 없다. 대신에 그는 반항적인 눈으로 의사를 쳐다봤다.

본즈는 그를 믿지 않았다. “그랬어?”

“난 하기 싫은 일은 안 해,” 짐이 말했다.

이제 의사는 동요하는 것 같았고, 잠깐 동안 짐은 그가 전매특허인 고함을 터뜨릴 거라고 생각했다ㅡ그의 본즈는 언제나 그러니까 말이다.

 _네 본즈는 너랑 섹스 안해_ , 머릿속 목소리에 짐은 속으로 움찔했다.

그러나 고함을 지르는 대신에, 이 본즈는 그저 한숨을 내쉬고는 중얼거렸다, “그 머릿속에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 거야, 꼬맹이?”

그건 대답을 바라고 한 말이 아니었다. 짐이 멍청한 짓을 많이 할진 모르지만, 정말로 바보인 건 아니다.

짐은 고개를 기울였다. 델타 베가의 노을이 창문으로 흘러 들어왔고 본즈의 낯익은 얼굴 위에서 그림자가 춤을 췄다. “그냥 전부 잊어버릴 시간이 필요했어,” 짐이 조용한 목소리로 시인했다ㅡ그의 목소리가 너무 작아서 본즈가 듣기나 한 건지 알 수 없었다.

“이게 도움이 됐어?” 본즈가 물었다.

짐은 어깨를 으쓱하고는 손가락으로 본즈의 팔을 톡톡 두드리기 시작했고, 의사의 피부 위에 보이지 않는 멜로디를 따라 그렸다. 돌연 그는 팔을 뻗어, 남자의 뒷머리를 한 손으로 감싸고 그 통통한 입술을 끌어당겼다.

그의 안에서 뭔가가ㅡ알 수 없는 경계가ㅡ무너졌다. 이건 짐의 세계에서 최악이라고 할만한 것도 아니고, 달갑지 않은 일도 아니다. 그는 이미 산산조각 나 고칠 수 없을 만큼 망가져있었고, 이것 또한 받아들일 수 있을 것이다. 그렇다면 그는 정말로 그를 신경 써주는 사람의 품에 안길 것이다ㅡ비록 그 애정이 _자신_ 을 향한 것은 아닐지라도.

짐은 조심스럽게 본즈의 입술을 핥았고, 이 남자가 자신을 한번 이상 무장해제시켰으므로 그 호의를 돌려주는 것이 공평하다고 생각했다. 본즈의 입술이 열리자 짐의 혀가 그의 입 속에 재빨리 뛰어들어, 뜨겁고 다정하게, 의사의 혀를 문질렀다. 짐은 어두운 갈색 머리카락을 한 손에 가득 움켜쥐며 본즈의 입술에 대고 신음했고, 의사가 그를 밀어냈다.

본즈는 짐의 가슴팍에 한 손을 얹은 채, 입술을 벌리고 숨을 헐떡였다. “대체 무슨 짓거리를 하는 거야?” 그는 따졌다.

“너한테 입을 맞추고 있었잖아,” 짐이 팔꿈치로 몸을 일으키며 대꾸했다.

“너 진짜 정신 나갔구나.”

“이 위선자,” 짐이 코웃음을 쳤다. “이제 입 닥치고 이리 와!”

본즈가 고개를 흔들었다. “ _너_ 지금 네가 뭘 하고 있는 건지 알고 있기나 해?”

“아니,” 짐이 본즈를 다시 끌어내리며 으르렁거렸고, 그들의 입술이 스쳤다. “그리고 상관없어.”

“넌 미쳤어,” 본즈가 그의 입술 위로 툴툴거렸다. 그는 화가 난 것보단 즐거워하는 것 같았다. “완전히 미쳤어. 파이크는 널 정신병원에 가두고 열쇠를 갖다 버려야 할거야.”

“그럼 네가 더 좋아할 것 같은데,” 짐이 짓궂게 내뱉고는 다시 입을 맞췄다.

본즈는 콧방귀를 뀌었고 그를 또 한번 밀어냈다. “봐 이 마조히스트야, 넌 요 며칠 동안 많은 일들을 겪었ㅡ”

“본즈, 좀 _닥쳐_!” 짐이 외쳤다. 그는 의사를 제 위로 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄고, 입술이 떨어졌을 때 두 사람 모두 숨을 헐떡였다. “좀 닥치고 이거나 줘.”

지는 태양의 분홍색과 주황색 빛이 비추자 본즈의 눈동자는 황금빛 불꽃처럼 보였다. 그는 인상을 썼지만, 곧 부드럽게 표정을 풀고는 몸을 숙여, 짐에게 입을 맞췄다. “좋아, 달링,” 의사가 짐의 입술에 대고 웅얼거렸다. “네가 착하게 부탁했으니까 들어주는 거야.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

자정이 가까웠고 조명은 어두웠다.

방은 조용했고, 그저 숨소리와 맥코이의 입에서 가끔씩 튀어나오는 하품 소리가 전부였다. 그는 한쪽 팔꿈치로 몸을 일으켰고, 그건 놀랍게도 안정적으로 체중을 버텼다ㅡ그의 나머지 몸은 전부 젤리처럼 흐물흐물했다. 사지가 후들거리고 쑤셨고, 섹스에 과하게 탐닉할 때면 그렇듯이 어딘가 멍한 기분이었다. 그 기분은 나쁘지 않았고, 좋은 기억들을 떠올리게 했다.

그의 아래에는 완전히 방탕한 짐 커크가 기절한 듯 잠들어, 입맞춤으로 퉁퉁 부은 입술로 작게 코를 골고 있었다. 그의 뺨은 여전히 상기되어있었고 머리카락은 자유분방하게 뻗어있었다.

이 짐이 남자와 많이 자보지 않았다는 것은 명백했다. 부족한 경험에도 불구하고 꼬맹이는 아주 열정적이었고 적극적이었고 의기양양했다. 짐은 맥코이가 마치 산소이고 그가 살아남기 위한 유일한 방법이라도 된다는 듯이 입을 맞췄고, 이게 그를 현실에 붙들어 줄 유일한 것인 마냥 섹스했다.

어쩌면 그랬을지도. 어쩌면 아니었을지도.

둘 중 어느 것이든 간에, 의사만큼이나 짐도 만족했으리라고 맥코이는 확신했다. 그들은 한 시간 전쯤에서야 멈췄고, 쿼터의 바닥에 깔린 임시 이부자리에 그대로 쓰러졌다.

이층벙커의 아래칸 침대는 두 성인 남자는커녕 이인용도 못되었고, 맥코이가 뜻하지 않게 침대에서 굴러 떨어졌을 때 짐도 함께 끌려가고 말았다. 이불을 둘둘 말고 있었던 건 둘째 치더라도, 두 사람은 서로의 몸을 칭칭 감은 채 미친 듯이 입을 맞추고 있었으니 말이다. 격렬한 섹스가 끝난 후에서야 그들이 마룻바닥이라는 것을 짐이 지적했고, 그는 맥코이의 가슴팍에서 웃음을 터뜨렸다ㅡ그 소리가 의사의 온 몸을 타고 진동했다.

저녁 시간 동안 그렇게 바닥에 이불이 쌓였고, 고치처럼 그들을 따뜻하게 감쌌다.

무엇이 변한 건지는 알 수 없었지만, 자신이 이 짐을 필요로 하는 만큼 그도 자신을 필요로 한다는 것을 맥코이는 알아차렸다. 불평하려는 게 아니다. 우주가 상냥해지기로 마음먹고 감사하게도 그에게 짐과의 두 번째 기회를 줬으니까. 비록 그의 짐은 아닐지라도.

“그만 쳐다봐,” 짐의 퉁명스러운 말에 그는 킬킬거렸다.

맥코이는 다시 자리에 누워 짐과 눈높이를 맞췄다. “안 쳐다봤어,” 그는 어린 남자에게 말했다.

“뭘 하고 있었든 간에 하지마, 소름 끼치잖아,” 짐이 그 새파란 눈을 뜨고 응수했다. 그 눈에는 이제 불안과 슬픔이 없다. 그는 웃고 있었으므로 정말로 화가 난 것은 아니었다. “잠이 안 와?”

맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그냥 생각 중이었어,” 그는 짐의 이마에 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어주며 대답했다ㅡ손 끝에 땀으로 끈적한 피부가 느껴졌다.

“무슨 생각?” 짐이 옆으로 몸을 굴리며 물었다. 그는 맥코이에게 바싹 달라붙어 그의 어깨에 고개를 기댔다.

맥코이가 한 팔을 짐의 허리에 감고 그를 더욱 가까이 끌어당겼다. “무슨 변화야?” 그는 손가락으로 짐의 엉덩이를 쓰다듬으며 물었다. 짐이 어깨를 으쓱하자 맥코이는 코웃음 쳤다. “제발 좀, 꼬맹이. 우린 말 그대로 온 방안에서 섹스를 했는데, 이제 와서 그렇게 입을 다물겠다고?”

“그런 거 아냐,” 짐이 대꾸했다. “난 그냥…만약 내가 돌아가고 싶지 않다면?”

맥코이가 짐에게 무슨 말을 기대했든 간에, 적어도 _이건_ 확실히 아니었다. 그는 깜짝 놀랐고 한동안 어떤 반응도 할 수 없었다. “무슨 소리야?”

“어쩌면 내가 더 이상 _그곳_ 에 속하지 않은 걸지도 몰라,” 짐이 차분하게 말했다. “어쩌면 난 처음부터 이곳으로 와서, 일을 바로잡도록 정해져 있었을지도 몰라.”

“글쎄, 꼬맹아…”

“설령 그게 아니라 할지라도, 스코티가 그 전자기장해를 만들지 못하면 어떡해? 내 말은, 애초에 내가 여기에 온 것도 백만분의 일의 확률이었잖아. 그 현상을 복제하는 건…확률은 훨씬 더 낮아지겠지,” 짐이 맥코이의 피부에 입술을 누르며 설명했다.

마지못해, 맥코이는 꼬맹이의 말이 타당한 것을 인정했다. 그러나 그는 짐이 그의 현실로 돌아가는 것을 계속 긍정적으로 생각하고 싶었다ㅡ왜냐하면 그게 짐을 위한 일이라고 생각했기 때문이다. “그래서?” 맥코이가 물었다.

짐이 수줍은 미소와 함께 흘깃 그를 올려다봤다. “내 말은, 난 _이것_ 도 상관없다는 거야,” 그는 한 손을 맥코이의 상체에 얹으며 대답했다.

맥코이는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었고 짐이 그의 어깨에서 고개를 드는 것을 지켜봤다. 이 짐이, 마치 그의 짐처럼, 그를 빌어먹게 놀래킬 것만 같은 느낌이 있었고 그건 그렇게 나쁜 일은 아니었다.

“그를 대신하고 싶지 않아,” 짐이 부드럽게 말했다, “그리고 너도 내 본즈를 대신하지 않을 거라는 걸 알아. 하지만 우린 행복할 수 있어.”

맥코이는 짐이 극도로 긴장하고 있는 것을 눈치챘다. 그는 한 손으로 짐의 뺨을 감싸고, 엄지손가락으로 그의 광대뼈를 쓸었다. “그래서 무슨 말을 하는 건데, 꼬맹아?”

“만약 내가, 여기가 어디든 간에 다른 현실에, 다른 우주에 갇혀야 한다면…난 네가 거기 있길 바라…나와 함께,” 짐이 그의 눈을 피하며 말했다.

맥코이는 짐을 끌어당겨, 어린 남자가 다시 제 어깨에 고개를 기댈 수 있게 했다. 침묵 속에서 시간이 흘러갔다. 짐이 말하고, 인정하고, 암시한 것들 때문에 그의 머릿속이 어지러웠다.

 _그래_ , 그는 생각했다. _이건 그렇게 나쁜 일은 아니야._

설령 맥코이가 그를 다시 한 번 잃는 거라 할지라도, 그는 짐이 집에 돌아가는 것을 포기하지 않길 바랐다. 그가 그의 짐의 죽음으로부터 배운 한가지는, 용감해지라는 것이다.

“우린 이걸 함께 헤쳐갈 거야,” 맥코이가 마침내 말했다. 그는 짐의 머리카락에 가볍게 입을 맞췄고, 짐은 고개를 끄덕이고는 한 팔을 맥코이의 허리에 둘렀다. “무슨 일이 생겨도, 내가 널 지킬 거야, 알았어? 누구도 널 헤치지 못하게 할거야.”

짐이 살짝 움찔했다. “알아,” 그는 말했다.

“좋아,” 맥코이가 대답했다. “이제 그만 떠들어…그냥 눈 감고 좀 자.”

어린 남자가 다시금 잠이 들 때까지 그는 짐을 껴안고 있었다. 맥코이는 고개를 기울였고 짐의 나른한 형체에, 미소를 지었다.

과학과 시간이 그들을 실망시켜 짐을 이곳에 묶어둔다면, 이건ㅡ이게 뭐든 간에ㅡ괜찮을 것이다.

이상한 기반 위에 지어진 관계들도 많은 법이니까.

이 짐은 절대로 그의 짐을 대신할 수 없고 맥코이도 그걸 알고 있다. 그러나 그는 다시 한번 행복할 수 있고 자신이 이 짐을 행복하게 해줄 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 짐이 그의 가슴팍에서 만족스럽게, 맥코이의 품에서 안전하게, 한숨을 내쉬었고 의사는 결정했다. 그래, 그는 짐을 행복하게 해줄 수 있다.

그는 짐의 머리에 뺨을 기대고는 속삭였다, “컴퓨터, 조명을 제로로.”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

트랜스포터 패드를 응시하면서, 격렬한 분노로 그의 정신이 혼미했다.

그의 크루들 중 불손한 한 놈이 패드에 피를 줄줄 흘리는 시신이 우후라라는 것을 말해줬지만, 스팍은 이미 알고 있었다.

함선의 인터콤이 그를 호출한 순간부터 그는 알고 있었다. 아니, 그는 그 훨씬 전부터 알고 있었다ㅡ델타 베가에 내려간 우후라의 팀과 통신이 끊기고 셔틀이 돌아오지 않았을 때부터.

그는 마호가니 피부, 피가 엉긴 머리카락, 사후경직으로 굳은 늘씬한 팔다리를 응시했다. 스팍은 자신이 위험을 감수하고 그녀를 내려 보냈음을 알고 있다.

그녀는 물론 신경 쓰지 않았었다ㅡ그녀는 우후라고, 우후라는 거의 그만큼이나 무자비하니까. 그녀는 모든 폭력과 피가 튀는 것들, 비명과 애원이 뒤섞이는 것을 좋아했다. 그녀는 그런 것들에 흥분했다고도 할 수 있다.

 _자신_ 도 그녀의 그런 점을 개의치 않았었고.

아무렇게나 흘러내린 머리카락과 반짝이는 눈으로, 그녀는 희생자를 내려다보고 미소를 지었고 칼로 그들의 내장을 도려냈다. 그녀는 그만의 에르제베트 바토리였다.

어느 저녁엔가 그는 그녀에게 이 백작부인의 이야기를 들려줬다ㅡ그녀가 어떻게 희생자들의 피로 젊음을 유지했는지. “오, 맘에 드는걸,” 우후라가 그의 귓가에 달콤하게 말했다. 그녀의 혀가 그의 연골을 따라 움직였다. “똑똑한 여자였네.”

스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그녀는 결국 잡혔어,” 그는 말했고, 한 손으로 그녀의 목에서부터 가슴 골까지 쓸어 내리며 실크 같은 피부 위에 보이지 않는 선을 따라 그렸다. 그는 손톱을 찔러 넣어 우후라의 가슴에 피가 흐르는 것을 보고 싶었지만, 그랬다가는 그녀가 화를 낼 것이었다.

그리고 우후라는 화가 나면 아주 치명적이다. “난 절대 잡히지 않아,” 우후라가 그의 무릎 위에 올라타며 속삭였다.

스팍은 패드로 걸어가 우후라의 고개를 그를 향해 돌렸다.

역겹기 짝이 없게도, 그녀의 얼굴은 그저 산산조각 난 뼈와 살점들뿐이었다. 순간 그녀의 갈색 눈동자가 그를 응시한 것 같았지만, 그녀의 상태로 보아 확신할 수는 없었다.

“이 트랜스포터 빔이 어디에서 온 것인지 알아낼 수 있나?” 스팍이 술루에게 돌아서며 평온한 목소리로 물었다.

술루는 우후라에게서 시선을 피한 채 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “찾는 중입니다, 함장님,” 메스꺼움에 그의 목소리가 갈라졌다. “이 빔은 우리가 예상했던 거보다 훨씬 더 앞선 기술입니다.”

“훨씬 더 앞섰다?” 스팍이 물었고, 끓어오르는 분노로 그의 눈썹이 휘었다. “어떻게?”

술루가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “모르겠습니다, sir,” 그는 말했다. “이건 커크와 맥코이가 엔터프라이즈에서 벗어날 때 사용한 것과 같은 흔적을 남겼습니다. 지금 우리가 알 수 있는 것은 그뿐입니다.”

“그걸론 충분하지 않아,” 스팍이 말했다.

술루가 고개를 끄덕였다. “알고 있습니다만, 레드 셔츠들이 일하는 속도가 느리다고 해서 제가 엔지니어링 구역에 내려가 사람들을 쏴 죽일 수는 없습니다.”

“그건 그렇군,” 술루의 생각이 논리적임을 알고 있기에 그는 말했다. “허나 그게 비논리적이긴 해도, 즐거울 수는 있지.” 그는 술루를 향해 미소를 지었고, 그도 마주 웃었다. “커크와 맥코이에 관해서는 알아낸 게 있나?”

술루는 고개를 저었다. “아무것도 없습니다.”

“그들은 영원히 숨어있진 않을 거야,” 스팍이 중얼거렸다.

“제국 군사 본부에 알릴까요?” 술루가 물었다.

“아니,” 스팍이 그의 분노를 거의 감추지도 않은 채 으르렁거렸다. “안돼! 그들이 이 일을 알아서는 _안돼_. 우린 제국의 기함이고, 누구도 하찮은 생도와 상사병이 난 의사가 여길 탈출했다는 사실을 알아선 안돼!” 스팍은 술루의 유니폼 앞섬을 움켜쥐고, 그의 얼굴이 함장에게서 겨우 몇 인치 떨어질 때까지 그를 거칠게 끌어당겼다. “절대로 _안돼_ , 히카루. 그들에게 약점을 보였다간 우리 모두가 대가를 치르게 될 거야. 그게 바로 맥코이와 커크가 바라는 일이라고!”

술루는 고개를 끄덕였다ㅡ그의 깊은 갈색 눈동자는 차갑고 냉정했다. “알겠습니다, 함장님.”

스팍은 그를 놔줬고, 술루의 구겨진 유니폼자락을 쓸어 정리해줬다. 그는 자세를 바로 하고 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. “아주 좋네,” 그는 대답했다. “ _그들_ 은 분명 기회를 엿보고 있을 테니, 델타 베가의 상황을 계속 모니터하도록 하게. 커크는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 영리하니까.”

“함장님만큼은 아니죠,” 술루가 덧붙였다.

스팍이 입술을 굳게 다물었다. “ _난_ 논리적이지,” 그는 정정했다. “그게 그와 나의 다른 점이야.”

그는 트랜스포터 패드 위의 우후라에게서 몸을 돌렸고 그의 콧구멍이 벌름거렸다. “그녀를 에어록 밖에 던져버려. 내 함선에 썩은 시체를 놔둘 수는 없네.”

술루가 대답할 수 있기도 전에, 스팍은 휙 돌아서서 떠났다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그는 침대에 똑바로 누워, 베개로 고개를 받친 채 제임스 T. 커크가 제 성기 위에 올라타 스스로 허리를 흔드는 것을 경외의 눈으로 바라봤다.

벌어진 입술, 감은 두 눈, 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 피부와 근육…심지어 짐이 스스로를 꿰뚫고 꿰뚫을 때마다 흔들리는 그의 성기까지 전부 눈에 담았고, 마치 최면에 빠진 기분이었다. 헐떡임과 달콤한 한숨은 오로지 맥코이만을 위한 멜로디였고, 한번씩 그 통통한 입술이ㅡ _짐의 입술_ 이ㅡ내뱉는 억눌린 말들 또한 오직 그를 위한 것이었다.

맥코이의 계산이 정확하다면 그들은 꼬박 하루 동안 이 쿼터를 벗어나지 않았다.

솔직히 말해, 전부 흐릿했다. 맞닿은 피부, 얽힌 팔다리, 맞부딪히는 입술, 정신 나간 말들, 더없이 행복한 잠, 그리고 다시 처음부터.

여긴 그들만의 작은 현실이었고, 바깥의 공포는 잠깐이나마 잊혀졌다. 그들은 대응체의 기억을 덮고, 서로를 알아가고 있었다.

맥코이는 짐이 의사의 손길에 반응하는 것을 지켜보는 게 좋았다. 그는 짐을 한계까지 몰아붙였고 그의 모든 움직임, 표정, 소리까지 전부 탐닉했다.

맥코이는 짐의 귓가에 생생한 지시들을 속삭였고, 짐은 능글맞은 웃음과 함께 그걸 의사의 몸에 재현했다. 맥코이는 짐의 피부에 닭살이 돋는 것과, 의사가 그에게 얼마나 빠르게, 얼마나 느리게, 얼마나 세게 움직이라고 말하면 그의 동공이 팽창하는 것, 혹은 맥코이가 자극적인 신음과 함께 “바로 그거야,” 라고 말했을 때 짐의 호흡이 가빠지는 것을 지켜보는 게 좋았다.

그들이 매번 담요와 베개 더미 위로 쓰러질 때마다 짐은 맥코이에게 몸을 웅크린 채 의사의 어깨나 가슴에 고개를 기댔고, 남자의 능력을 추켜세우거나 농담을 했다. 거기엔 언제나 숨죽인 밀어가 뒤따랐고, 그들이 준비가 되면, 다시 섹스로 이어졌다.

결국엔 그들도 현실로 돌아가야 하겠지만, 지금으로서는, 맥코이와 짐은 이 상황에 만족했다.

그는 짐이 떨리는 신음을 내뱉는 것을 들었고 어린 남자가 그의 무릎을 꽉 쥐는 것을 느꼈다.

짐은 섹스 중에 거의 말이 없었고 그의 모든 감정을 바디 랭귀지과 그의 새파란 눈으로 전달했다.

맥코이는 그저 바라보고, 절정에 다다르는 짐의 얼굴을 기억에 새기는 것 밖에 할 수 없었다: 그건 거리낌 없었고 숨을 쉴 수 없을 만큼 아름다웠다.

맥코이의 성기가 알맞은 각도로 그를 쳐올리자 짐은 아랫입술을 깨물고 신음했고, 의사는 전율했다.

빌어먹을, 그 역시 싸기 직전이었다. 쾌감이 맥코이의 안에 똬리를 틀었고 그의 온 몸으로 퍼져, 부드러운 내벽과 꽉 조이는 근육에 감싸인 기관으로 곧장 이어졌다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 짐의 성기를 쥐고 흔들었고, 제 성기를 둘러싼 근육이 세게 조이는 것을 느꼈다.

그는 그의 짐을 여지없이 쾌감에 무너뜨리고, 그가 다시 시작할 준비가 될 때까지 의사에게 찬사를 늘어놓게 했던(혹은 맥코이의 몸에 기대 정신을 잃게 만들었던) 기술을 선보이기로 했다.

맥코이는 짐을 성기를 당겼고 민감한 귀두 위로 손목을 털며, 엄지 손가락으로 아래쪽을 문질렀다. 그 갑작스러운 움직임에 짐이 허를 찔려 눈을 번쩍 떴고, 그의 동공이 어찌나 커졌는지 파란색 홍채가 얇은 선으로만 남은 것을 맥코이는 기쁘게 지켜봤다.

맥코이의 손에 허물어져 짐이 목이 졸린듯한 소리로 울부짖었고, 불분명한 단말마의 신음을 끊임없이 내뱉었다.

 _본즈_.

의사의 성기를 머금은 엉덩이의 근육이 그를 쥐어짜 끝으로 내몰았고, 맥코이는 짐이 등을 휘는 것을 느꼈다ㅡ그는 짐의 절정에 함께했고 그들의 부서진 목소리가 방을 가득 채웠다. 절정의 여운이 차츰 사그라지고 주변환경이 다시 돌아오자, 맥코이는 짐의 거친 숨소리를 듣고 땀냄새를 맡았다.

어린 남자는 반쯤 진심인 욕설과 함께 서툴게 의사의 성기를 빼냈고 그의 옆자리에 풀썩 쓰러졌다.

“그런 걸 하기 전에 미리 경고를 줬어야지,” 짐이 한 팔을 맥코이의 땀에 젖은 복부에 툭 얹으며 헐떡였다. “그나저나 _대체_ 그건 뭐였어?”

맥코이가 킬킬거리며 짐의 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다. “영업비밀,” 그는 대답했다.

“영업비밀,” 짐이 심술궂게 말했다.

짐이 고개를 들었고, 맥코이는 그의 게슴츠레한 눈, 발그레한 피부, 나른한 표정을 지켜봤다. _내가 널 이렇게 만들었어_ , 의사가 히죽거리며 생각했고 다시 한번 키득거렸다.

“진짜로 복상사라도 하는 줄 알았다고!” 짐이 의사의 위로 엎어지며 칭얼거렸다.

맥코이는 침울한 표정을 지었다. “가엾기도 하지,” 그가 장난스럽게 연민을 담아 말하자 짐이 몸을 기울여 입을 맞췄다. 그들은 한동안 그렇게 누워서 입술과 혀를 섞었고, 맥코이가 몸을 떼어냈다. “넌 무슨 빌어먹을 산토끼 같아,” 그는 불평했다.

“싫은 척 하지마,” 짐이 짓궂게 히죽거리며 응수했다.

맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다. “물론 싫지 않지,” 그는 허스키한 목소리로 말했다, “하지만 내 좆은 이제 쓰라리다고. 그리고 난 배고파.” 바로 그 순간에, 그의 위에서 꼬르륵 소리가 나 그의 말을 증명했다. “남들에게 보여도 부끄럽지 않을 만큼은 갖춰 입고 식당에 가는 건 어때?”

짐은 잠깐 동안 심사숙고 했고, 고개를 끄덕이고는 의사에게서 몸을 일으켰다. 여전히 바닥에 누운 채, 맥코이는 어린 남자가 벌거벗은 엉덩이로 방을 가로지르는 것을 쳐다봤다: 잘 잡힌 근육, 흰 피부, 그리고 맥코이의 눈에 완벽했다.

짐이 깨끗한 옷가지를 집어 들다가 의사의 시선을 눈치챘다. “경치가 끝내주지?” 그는 눈썹을 꿈틀거리며 시시덕거렸다.

맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌고 툴툴거렸다, “넌 진짜 구제불능이야.”

“그렇지 않아,” 짐이 말했다. “넌 날 제어할 수 있다고.”

“내 _좆_ 으로 말이지.”

“그리고 그건 정말 사랑스러운 좆이지,” 짐이 벽장에서 바지를 꺼내며 빈정거렸다. 그는 문득 동작을 멈추고 고개를 돌려, 그 벌거벗은 장관과 심각한 표정으로 맥코이를 쳐다봤다. “난 섹스가 그렇게 강렬할 줄은 상상도 못했어.”

맥코이는 자리에서 일어나며 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그 동안 제대로 안 했나 보지,” 그는 발을 느릿하게 끌어 화장실을 향하며 들먹였다. 짐이 코웃음 치는 소리를 듣고 그는 제법 즐거웠다.

“난 _항상_ 제대로 하거든,” 맥코이가 샤워기를 틀자 짐이 반박했다. 그는 인상을 쓴 채 문간에 서있었다.

그 잘생긴 얼굴이 한껏 찡그린 게 너무 우스워서 맥코이는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그는 고개를 흔들었고 물의 온도를 확인했다.

“그냥 상대가 _너_ 라서 더 강렬했던 거야,” 그는 짐이 말하는 것을 들었다.

맥코이가 뒤를 돌아보며 어깨를 으쓱했다. “항상 그랬었지,” 그는 어린 남자에게 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. “서로일 땐.”

짐이 고개를 끄덕였고 맥코이의 뒤에 다가와, 양 팔로 그의 허리를 껴안았다. 까칠하게 수염이 자란 짐의 뺨이 그의 견갑골을 누르자 맥코이는 그 품에 몸을 기댔고, 눈을 감은 채 편안한 침묵을 누렸다.

“샤워?” 짐이 마침내 물었고, 그의 입술이 맥코이의 목덜미에, 의사를 미치게 만드는 부근에 위험하리만치 가까운 곳에 닿았다.

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그 다음 밥,” 그는 덧붙였다.

“섹스는 어때?”

“ _밥_ ,” 맥코이가 으르렁거렸다.

짐이 과장된 한숨을 내쉬며 수긍했고 맥코이는 그를 샤워기 아래로 끌어당겼다.

어떤 짐이든 간에, 짐은 짐이라는 것을 맥코이는 알았어야 했다. 결국 그는 인생에서 가장 끝내주는 블로우잡을 받았고, 물이 차갑게 식어갈 동안 어린 남자의 입에 절정을 쏟아냈다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

짐은 쉽게 얼굴을 붉히는 사람이 아니다. 아주 극소수의 몇몇만이 그의 뺨을 달아오르게 만들 수 있었는데, 그 중 한 사람이 짐과 본즈의 건너편에서 의미심장한 시선을 던졌다.

“오 젊은이,” 스코티가 입에 음식을 밀어 넣고 우적거리며 툴툴거렸다. “이제야 나타나셨네!”

본즈는 아무런 대꾸 없이 체콥의 맞은편에 앉았다. 소년은 그저 어리둥절한 표정이었다. 의사는 포크를 집어 들기 전에 짐을 흘깃 곁눈질했고 식사를 시작했다.

“오,” 스코티가 말했고, 짐의 뺨이 밝은 분홍빛으로 변하자 즐거움에 그의 목소리가 갈라졌다, “처녀마냥 얼굴을 붉히는구만!” 그는 먹느라 바쁜 본즈를 돌아보며 포크로 의사를 찔렀다. “당신이 그를 더럽힌 건 아니겠죠, 닥터?”

본즈는 입 안 가득 음식을 채우며 무심하게 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“말도 안돼,” 스코티가 장난스레 경멸을 내비쳤고, 맥코이는 음흉하게 미소를 지었다.

체콥이 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 순진하게 말했다, “제가 뭘 놓쳤습니까?” 세 쌍의 눈동자가 그를 빤히 쳐다보자 그는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 러시아어로 무어라 중얼거렸다.

스코티가 소년을 향해 고개를 흔들었고 그의 관심을 다시 짐에게 돌렸다. “안 그래도 보러 가려던 참이었어요. 그 현상에 관해 흥미로운 걸 찾았거든,” 그는 설명했다.

짐은 위가 뒤틀리는 것을 느꼈고 씹던 것을 냅킨에 뱉어버렸다. “뭔데?” 그는 본즈와 시선을 교환하며 물었다. “뭘 찾았는데?”

“클링온 쪽 우리 동맹 중 하나가 중립 지역을 감시 중인데, 일주일 전에 당신을 여기로 데려온 것과 비슷한 현상이 나타났대요,” 스코티가 말했다. “확실한 건 아니지만, 확인해볼 가치는 있겠죠.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “언제…” 그는 입을 열었지만, 본즈의 헤이즐 눈동자가 그를 태울 듯이 바라보는 것을 느끼곤 목소리가 잦아들었다.

_언제쯤 확실하게 알 수 있어?_

_언제쯤 내가 집에 갈 수 있어?_

_언제쯤 내가 널 떠날 수 있어?_

“며칠 안에 뭔가를 알게 될 거에요,” 스코티가 음식을 씹으며 대꾸했다. 그는 본즈와 짐에게 상스러운 미소를 지어 보였다. “그 동안 두 사람은 하던 거나 계속해요.”

체콥이 또 한번 완전히 혼란스러워하는 표정을 지었다. 그리고는 깨달음이 그를 덮쳤다. “오!” 그는 말했고, 테이블 건너편으로 의사와 짐을 훔쳐보더니 뺨을 붉혔다. “두 사람이…오! 요 마요!”

스코티가 킬킬거렸다. 왜냐하면 그는 스코티니까ㅡ짐이 어느 우주에 있든 간에 말이다. 그는 짐에게 윙크를 했다. “이번엔 제법 눈치가 빨랐구만,” 스코틀랜드인이 재잘거렸다.

체콥이 오직 그만이 가능한 순진함으로 여전히 얼이 빠진 채 의사를 쳐다보고 있자, 본즈가 즐거움을 감추기 위해 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 그러나 짐은, 내장 깊숙이 공포를 느꼈다.

그는 포크를 내려놓았고, 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 물컵을 집어 들었다. 물은 납 같은 맛이 났다ㅡ아니면 그냥 그의 안에 천천히 자리를 잡는 끔찍한 기분 탓이거나. 짐은 먼저 자리에서 일어나 서둘러 식당을 빠져나갔다. 심장이 마구 뛰었고, 그는 파이크를 찾아 나섰다. 그의 인생에서 이토록 갈등을 느낀 것은 처음이었다.

아무리 지독한 상황에서도, 짐은 언제나 해야 할 일을 알고 있었다.

네로의 경우, 그는 스팍과 한 팀이 되어야 한다는 것을 알고 있었다ㅡ그게 그의 친구를 위태롭게 할지라도 말이다.

칸의 경우, 그는 옳은 일을 해야 했고 남자가 정당한 재판을 받을 수 있게 했다. 비록 그 상황은 믿을 수 없을 만큼 난장이 되어 그의 인생을 거의 끝장냈지만, 짐은 자신이 옳은 결정을 내렸음을 알고 있다.

그리고 지금…

…그리고 지금.

그는 너무나 절박하게 집에 가고 싶다. 아니, 적어도 가고 싶었다. 지금은 그도 알 수 없었다. 이곳은 그의 세계와 극과 극이다.

여기엔 폭력과 공포가 만연하고 누구도 거기에 눈 하나 깜짝 안 한다. 그러나 이 현실에도 좋은 것들이 남아있다.

여기엔 no-win 시나리오를 믿지 않는 사람들이 있다. 그들은 그의 사람들이다.

그리고 여기엔 본즈가 있다. 그는 이 의사가 그의 본즈가 아니라고 생각했었고 그가 다른 짐에게 속한다고 믿었었다. 한때 그건 사실이었지만, 이제 본즈는 _그의_ 것이고ㅡ짐의 현실과 이곳의 경계는 모호하게 뒤엉켰다.

그들의 첫 입맞춤 때 본즈는 그의 것이었다. 엔터프라이즈에서의 입맞춤 말고(짐은 그 기억을 지워버리고만 싶었다), 하루 전 본즈가 그를 문 사이에 가두고 했던 입맞춤 말이다. 그래, 그 때는 짐도 확신할 수 없었고 그의 일부는 의사를 밀쳐버리고 싶었지만, 의사의 품에서 몇 분이 몇 시간으로 번지자 짐은 자신이 그곳에 머물기를 원한다는 것을 깨달았다.

그곳이 무엇이었든 간에; 그와 본즈가(그들 중 누가 어느 현실에 있든 간에) 공유했던 난감하고, 끝내주고, 무어라 정의할 수 없는 그곳.

그는 온실 근처에서 파이크를 찾았다. 그의 곁에서 함께 걷고 있던 두 명의 기술자들이 짐을 쳐다봤다. 파이크가 그들의 시선을 따라갔고 짐의 얼굴을 보고는 그의 눈이 깊어졌다. 그는 짐에게 고개를 끄덕여 보였고 낮은 목소리로 이야기를 마무리한 후 그를 향해 걸어왔다.

“자켓은 어디 있나?” 파이크가 물었다.

짐은 제 모습을 내려다봤고 식당에 자켓을 두고 나온 것을 깨달았다. 쿼터에 돌아가면 본즈가 잔소리를 할 것이 분명했다.

“산들바람에도 쓰러질 것처럼 보이는군,” 파이크가 말했다. “무슨 생각을 하고 있나?”

“돌아가고 싶지 않아요,” 짐이 불쑥 내뱉었고, 그 말이 현실로 튀어나온 것에 깜짝 놀랐다.

파이크는 침묵했지만, 호기심에 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 혹은 즐거움에. 혹은 분노에. 뭐가 됐든. “돌아가고 싶지 않다는 게 무슨 말이지?” 그는 팔짱을 끼며 물었고 짐을 빤히 쳐다봤다.

짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. “전 떠나고 싶지 않아요.”

“자네 말은 맥코이를 떠나고 싶지 않다는 건가?” 파이크가 응수했다. 그건 짐이 막 _엔터프라이즈_ 를 잃고, 부루퉁하게 바에 앉아있던 것을 발견했을 때와 똑같은 어조였다. 파이크가 입술을 굳게 다물었다. “난 자네가 그런 종류의 결정을 내리도록 허락 할 수 없네.”

짐은 그 말을 전혀 예상하지 못했다. “뭐라고요?” 그의 절실함이 분개함에 굴복해, 그는 끽끽거렸다. “대체 뭐 때문에요?”

“난 그냥 허락할 수 없어,” 파이크가 말했다.

“이건 _제_ 인생이라고요!”

파이크가 턱을 딱딱하게 긴장시키며 고개를 저었다. “이건 자네가 할 결정이 아니야. 끝에 가서는 말이지, son.”

“하지만 이건 제 결정이에요!” 짐이 주먹을 쥐며 외쳤다. “전 이곳에 오도록 _정해졌어요_ , 크리스! 당신도 알잖아요, 그렇다는 걸 _알아요_.”

“자네의 운명은 자네가 이곳에 오길 바랐을지도 모르지만, 짐, 넌 집으로 돌아가도록 정해져 있어. 네 집. 네 현실로,” 파이크가 단호한 어조로 말했다. “여긴 너 같은 사람을 위한 곳이 아니야.”

짐이 그를 노려봤다. “제가 어떤 사람인지 당신이 어떻게 알아요? 당신은 저에 대해 아무것도 모르잖아요!”

“난 자네가 이보다 더 나은 대접을 받아 마땅한 좋은 사람이란 걸 아네,” 파이크가 부드럽게 말했다. “자네는 집으로 돌아가 공포에 지배당하지 않는 현실을 살아갈 자격이 있어.”

짐은 이를 악물고, 으르렁거림을 참았다. “아뇨, 제가 _자격_ 이 있는 건 스스로 결정을 내리는 거에요,” 그는 쏘아붙였다. “전 행복할 자격이 있어요!”

“오 이곳에 남는 것이 자네를 행복하게 한다는 건가?”

“본즈가 절 행복하게 해줄 거에요,” 짐이 응수했다. “그가 절 행복하게 해줘요.”

파이크는 회의적이었다. “그는 유령에 좆질을 하는 거야, 짐!” 파이크가 그답지 않게 언성을 높였고 짐의 허를 찔렀다. “그는 그저 죽은 남자친구를 닮은 누군가에게 마지막으로 한번 더 좆질을 하는 것뿐이야!”

눈물이 차 올랐고 짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “당신은 몰라요,” 그는 조용히 말했다. “당신이 무슨 소리를 하는 건지도 모르고 있어요.”

“아니, 난 알고 있네,” 파이크가 부드러워진 목소리로 말했다. “내가 무슨 소리를 하는 건지 알아. 넌 그들이 어떤 사이였는지 전혀 알지 못해, 짐, 그리고 넌 그가 _너_ 를 보고 있다고 생각하겠지만, 그렇지 않아. 그는 다른 짐을 보고 있네. 네가 끔찍한 결정으로 네 인생을 망치기 전에 그걸 깨달아야 해. 그렇지 않으면 자네는 죽고 말 걸세.”

짐은 거칠게 마른침을 삼켰고 그의 눈을 피했다. 파이크를 똑바로 바라볼 수가 없었다ㅡ왜냐하면 그의 일부는 이 남자가 옳을지도 모른다고 생각했기 때문이다. “그가 보는 건 나에요,” 그의 목소리가 감정으로 갈라졌다. “그는 나를 봐요.”

파이크가 그의 어깨를 움켜쥐고 세게 흔들었고, 짐은 완전히 겁을 먹었다. “아니, 짐, 그는 너를 보고 있지 않아!” 파이크가 고함을 질렀다. 그는 깊이 숨을 들이마시고 마음을 가라앉혔고, 어린 남자를 놓아줬다. “그는 유령을 보고 있어, 짐.”

흐느낌이 그의 목구멍을 짓눌렀고 그의 온 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. “그는 _나_ 를 봐요.”

파이크가 고개를 저었다. “아니, son. 그렇지 않네.”

짐은 홱 몸을 돌려 파이크를 그대로 떠났다. 기지의 터널들로 다시 돌아가면서 추위에 그의 머리가 빙빙 돌았다. 그와 본즈가 공유하는 쿼터로 돌아가는 길은 온통 회색 빛이었고 들리는 것은 짐의 거친 숨소리뿐이었다. 쿼터에 들어서자, 본즈가 한 손에 패드를 든 채 안락의자에 우아하게 걸터앉아있었다.

“체콥이랑 언쟁을 해서 이층침대를 분리해주겠다는 답을 들었지. 우리가 더 이상 바닥에서 잘 필요가 없게 말이야,” 본즈가 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 말했다. “크기가 맞는 침구도 한번 찾아서 뒤져 봐주겠대.”

짐은 침대를 쳐다봤고 숨이 목에 걸려 거의 질식할 뻔했다. 본즈가 그 소리를 듣고 고개를 들었고 갑작스레 짐은 추위를 느꼈다. 얼어붙을 만큼.

“어이,” 본즈가 의자에서 일어나며 말했다ㅡ그의 얼굴에 염려가 드러났다. “괜찮아?”

짐은 고개를 저었고 양 손을 붙들었다. “가까이 오지마, 응?” 그는 화장실을 향하며 불안정한 목소리로 말했다. “그냥 가까이 오지마.”

본즈의 완전히 당혹한 표정이 짐의 심장을 갈갈이 찢었다. “꼬맹아,” 본즈는 짐이 화가 났을 때면 늘 그렇듯이 차분하게 말했다, “무슨 일이야?”

대답을 하는 대신, 짐은 화장실로 도망쳐 문을 잠가버렸다ㅡ공포가 표면으로 부글부글 끓어올랐다. 그는 통제할 수 없을 만큼 떨고 있었고 사지가 얼음처럼 느껴졌다. 본즈가 문을 두드렸고, 짐이 샤워기를 틀자 그의 목소리가 물소리 너머로 웅웅거렸다.

그는 물의 온도를 확인하지 않았다ㅡ어떤 온도도 지금 그가 느끼는 것보다는 따뜻할 것이 분명했다. 그는 비틀거리며 샤워기 아래에 섰고, 흐느낌이 입 밖으로 새어나갔다. 물이 그의 피부 위에 퍼부었고, 옷가지가 불편하게 몸에 달라붙어, 뺨에 떨어지는 눈물과 함께 섞였다. 제가 우는 소리 너머로 누군가 화장실 밖에서 키패드를 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 그의 흐느낌은 본즈가 다른 짐의 시신을 품에 안고 있었을 때처럼 비통했다.

다른 짐. 죽은 짐. 본즈의 짐. 그가 사랑했고 여전히 사랑하는 진짜 짐.

여전히 살아서 샤워기 아래에서 울고 있는 짐이 아니라. 감정이 그를 휩쓸었고 샤워기의 물이 그의 코와 입에 들어가, 그는 몸을 웅크린 채 숨을 쉬려고 애썼다. 물이 꺼졌고 누군가 그의 어깨에 수건을 덮었다.

“신이시여…” 그는 본즈가 상황을 살피며 화가 나서 말하는 것을 들었다. “대체 무슨 일이야?”

짐은 고개를 들었고, 본즈가 그의 곁에 쪼그리고 앉는 것을 보았다. 그는 수건을 더 끌어당겼고, 덜덜 떨리는 손가락으로 가장자리를 꼭 쥐었다.

“꼬맹아, 나한테 얘기를 해줘야 돼,” 본즈가 걱정스럽게 말했다. 짐은 의사가 팔을 뻗어 이마의 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어주는 것을 쳐다봤다. “우리가 함께 해나가려면, 나한테 얘기를 해줘야 돼.”

짐은 바스러졌고 고개를 흔들었다. “우린 함께 해나갈 수 없어…” 그는 목이 메어 간신히 말했다. “아니. 우린 할 수 없어.”

“ _누가_ 그래?”

“파이크가,” 그는 속삭였고, 본즈가 버럭 내지른 욕설에 몸을 움찔했다.

본즈는 뭔가에 혹은 누군가에게 한대 맞기라도 한 것 같았다. “뭐라고?” 분노로 그의 뺨이 붉어졌다. “그는 빌어먹을 아무것도 몰라, 꼬맹이. 그는 자기가 알고 있다고 생각하지만, 그저 다 헛소리라고! 도대체 그 얘기는 어쩌다가 나온 거야?”

“내가 그에게 여기 남고 싶다고 말했어,” 짐이 속삭였다. “떠나고 싶지 않다고.”

짐의 더듬거리는 말을 듣자마자 그의 분노는 죽었고, 본즈는 창백하게 질렸다. 그는 고개를 기울여 짐을 유심히 살피고는 말했다, “그에게 그걸 말했어?"

눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸고 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “그는 네가 나를 볼 때 유령을 보고 있다고 했어,” 그는 울음을 터뜨리며 말했다. “그리고 네가 나를 보고 있지 않대. 네가 그를 보고 있대.”

“그건 진짜로 개소리야!” 본즈가 외쳤다.

“그래?” 짐이 슬프게 대꾸했다. 그는 샤워실의 벽에 머리를 기대고 의사를 바라봤다. “그래?”

본즈는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래,” 그는 완전한 확신을 갖고 말했다.

“우리가 처음 만났을 때는 아니었잖아,” 짐이 반박했다.

본즈가 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 피식 웃었다. “넌 안 그랬고?” 그가 직설적으로 물었다. “어떻게 우리가 서로의 대응체를 보지 않을 수 있겠어?”

짐은 본즈가 옳다는 것을 알았다. 그는 눈을 감았고 그의 턱이 경련했다. “유령을 대신하는 건 싫어,” 감은 눈꺼풀 사이로 눈물이 빠져 나왔고 그는 속삭였다.

 _그럼 내 심장은 산산조각 나고 말 거야_ , 그는 덧붙이고 싶었지만, 그러지 않았다.

그가 눈을 떴을 때, 눈물로 흐릿한 시야에 본즈가 그를 응시하는 것이 들어왔다.

“짐,” 본즈가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

의사가 팔을 뻗어 그의 뺨에 줄줄 흐르는 눈물을 닦아주자 그는 엉엉 울었다.

“내가 보는 건 _너_ 야. 오직 너만. 다른 누구도 아니야.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였고, 몸을 덜덜 떨며 수건을 끌어당겼다. 본즈가 그의 관자놀이에 입술을 누르는 것을 느끼고 그는 눈을 감았고, 남자에게 기대 긴장을 풀었다. 본즈가 한 팔로 그의 어깨를 감싸고 짐을 끌어당겨, 짐의 축축하게 젖은 팔을 문질렀다.

그들은 한동안 그렇게 앉아있었고, 본즈가 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. “진심이었어? 돌아가지 않겠다는 거.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.

본즈가 다시 한번 그의 머리카락에 입을 맞췄고 짐은 의사가 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 느꼈다. “알았어,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다ㅡ그의 목소리에 한줌의 슬픔이 있었다. “네 본즈와 네 크루들은 어쩌고?”

“그들은 나 없이도 괜찮을 거야,” 짐이 말했다. “그들에겐 스팍이 있어. 그는 나보다 더 좋은 함장이 될 거야.”

“어쩐지 난 믿기지가 않는데,” 본즈가 대답했다.

“넌 그가 맘에 들걸,” 짐이 본즈의 어깨에서 고개를 들고 의사를 바라보며 말했다. “내 스팍. 그는 그의 논리로 널 미치게 만들겠지만, 다 호의로 그러는 거거든.”

그의 전 함장에 의해 스팍의 이미지는 변색되었고, 본즈는 의심스러운 표정을 지었다. “내 눈으로 보기 전까지는 못 믿겠다.”

“그는 내 목숨을 한번 구했었어,” 자신이 죽음과 스쳤던 것을 떠올리며 짐이 속삭였고, 다시 눈물이 차 올랐다. 그는 눈을 비비고 마른침을 삼켰다. “본즈, 내가 왜 이러지?”

“넌 혼란스럽고 지쳤어,” 본즈가 말했다ㅡ그의 입술이 미소를 그렸다. “뭐, 지친 건 내 탓이 큰 것 같지만.”

짐은 다시 벽에 머리를 기대며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 차가운 표면이 그의 뒤통수에 닿았다. “그래…부정할 순 없지,” 그는 대꾸했다.

“맞아,” 본즈가 말했다. “하지만, 꼬맹이, 들어봐. 난 너를 위해 대신 결정을 내려주진 않을 거야. 왜냐하면 그건 너 스스로도 할 수 있으니까. 그냥 네가 이걸 충분히 생각했으면 좋겠어, 응? 우리가 이야기하는 건 네 인생이고 네가 이곳에 남는다면 나로서는 더 이상 바랄게 없겠지만…난 네가 올바른 이유로 그 결정을 내렸으면 좋겠어.”

짐이 그에게 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지어 보였다. “네 말은 끝내주는 섹스는 충분한 이유가 못 된다는 거야?” 그는 히죽거리며 물었다.

“꼬맹아…” 본즈가 꾸짖는 표정으로 말했고 고개를 흔들었다. “가끔은 정말 네 얼굴에 주먹을 날리고 싶다니까. 이제 다시 유치한 어린애처럼 구는 걸 보니까, 마른 옷으로 갈아입을 수 있겠어?”

짐은 아무 말 없이 자리에서 일어나, 반란군 보급 파자마를 꺼내 입고 의사와 함께 침대에 누웠다.

그들은 섹스를 하진 않았다. 조금 전의 상황이 있었으니, 짐은 그다지 놀랍지 않았다.

대신에, 의사는 짐의 뒤에 누워서 어린 남자의 몸을 끌어안고, 그의 머리카락을 쓸어주었다. 그들은 그렇게 누워서 태양이 수평선 위를 맴도는 것을 보았다.

“태양을 못 본지 너무 오래됐어,” 짐이 마침내 말했다.

본즈가 말할 때 그의 따뜻한 숨이 짐의 목덜미에 닿았다, “지금도 보고 있으면서 왜.”

“하지만 저건 내 태양이 아닌걸,” 짐이 대답했다. “그게 그리워.”

본즈는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그들이 창 밖을 바라볼 동안 침묵이 내려앉도록 허락했다.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

쿼터의 차임벨 소리가 그들을 잠에서 끄집어냈다. 벨이 계속 울리자 짐은 눈을 끔뻑거렸고 베개에 대고 끙 소리를 냈다. 본즈가 그의 몸에서 떨어져 옆으로 구르자 매트리스가 삐걱거렸다.

의사는 베개 아래에 머리를 파묻으며 툴툴거렸다, “저것 좀 꺼!”

짐은 손바닥으로 눈을 꾹 눌렀고 게슴츠레하게 시계를 쳐다봤다. 새벽 세시가 되어갔고 만약 기지에 불이라도 난 게 아니라면, 짐은 그를 깨운 사람을 죽여버릴 것이다. 아무 말 없이, 짐은 침대에서 일어나 어둠 속을 비틀거리며 문을 향했다. 엄지발가락을 테이블인지 의자 다리인지에 세게 부딪혀 그는 욕설을 내뱉었고, 절뚝거리며 걸었다. 그는 주먹으로 컨트롤 패널을 내리치고 내질렀다, “뭐에요?”

“날세,” 파이크가 인터콤 너머에서 말했다.

“가버려요.” 짐은 일말의 머뭇거림도 없이 말했다.

“그럴 순 없네, son” 파이크가 대답했다ㅡ그의 파이크가 그랬던 것과 똑같이; 똑같은 어조, 똑같은 말들, 모든 것이 같았다.

남은 불씨가 천천히 번지더니 분노의 불길이 확 타올랐다. 짐은 마른침을 삼키고 고개를 돌려 델타 베가의 달빛에 비친 본즈의 실루엣을 쳐다봤다. 의사는, 잠에서 깬 것만큼이나 빠르게, 다시 잠들어있었다. 은은한 빛이 본즈의 늘어진 형체 위를 뛰놀았다ㅡ그의 눈썹의 곡선, 그의 광대뼈의 굴곡, 그의 벌어진 입술. 본즈가 너무나 평온해 보여서 짐은 그저 다시 그와 함께 침대위로 기어올라가고 싶은 마음뿐이었다.

다만 파이크가 이제 주먹으로 문을 두드리기 시작한 것을 제외하면.

짐은 잇새로 욕설을 중얼거렸고, 그와 파이크의 대화가 격해질 것이 분명했으므로 의사를 깨우지 않기 위해 복도로 나가야겠다고 결정했다. 그는 잠금 장치를 풀고 복도에 발을 내디뎠다.

파이크는 혼자가 아니었고, 스코티와 함께 있었다. 스코틀랜드인의 눈은 흥분으로 커다랬고 그는 한 손에 패드를 들고 있었다ㅡ패드의 불빛이 그의 장갑을 비춰 푸르스름하게 물들였다. “지미,” 그가 싱글벙글하게 말했다.

파이크가 짐의 파자마 바지와 티셔츠를 훑어보더니, 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “자고 있었나?” 그는 물었다.

“새벽 세시라고요,” 짐은 팔짱을 끼며 딱딱거렸다. “ _어땠을 것_ 같은데요?”

파이크는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. “자네가 어떤지 확인하고 싶었네,” 그가 체중을 다른 발로 옮기며 말했다. “자네가 괜찮은지.”

“전 괜찮아요,” 짐이 성가셔하며, 속삭이듯 말했다.

“아까는 제법 크게 다퉜지.”

“그랬죠.”

스코티는 혼란스러운 표정으로 불편하게 몸을 꼼지락거렸다. 그는 짐과 파이크의 말싸움에 끼어들지 않았다ㅡ아마도 나이든 남자의 노여움을 피하기 위해서일 것이다. 그의 파이크는 상황이 요구될 땐 아주 인정사정 없는 개자식이 될 수 있었고, 이 파이크도 그리 다르지 않을 것이다.

그는 파이크가 눈썹을 치켜 올리는 것을 보았다ㅡ짐의 말대꾸가 익숙하지 않은 게 명백했다. “자네의 파이크에게도 항상 이런 식이었나?”

“명령에 따르지 않는 거요?” 짐이 물었다. “가끔은요.”

파이크는 고개를 저었고, 슬픈 웃음을 내뱉었다. “자네의 파이크는 그걸 어떻게 생각했지?”

“그는 죽었는데 그게 다 무슨 상관이에요?”

파이크의 콧구멍이 벌름거렸다. “ _아주_ 상관이 있지,” 그는 응수했고, 그의 광대뼈 끝이 분노로 붉어졌다.

“음…sir…” 스코티가 조그맣게 입을 열었다. 파이크가 홱 몸을 돌려 푸른-회색 눈동자로 스코틀랜드인을 응시하자 그는 펄쩍 뛰었다. 스코티는 마른침을 삼키고 패드를 들어보였다.

파이크는 한숨과 함께 고개를 끄덕였다. “그렇지,” 그는 말했고, 마지못해 스코티에게 설명하라는 손짓을 했다.

“이온 전류 장해를 모니터링 중이었는데, 한두 시간 전에 이 측정값이 떴어요,” 스코티가 짐에게 패드의 데이터를 보여주며 설명을 시작했다. “보여요? 이게 일주일 전 당신이 넘어올 때의 수치에요.”

짐은 패드의 데이터를 들여다보며, 주파수와 그래프, 끊임없이 오르내리는 숫자들을 살폈다. 그가 다시 시선을 들자 스코티가 화면을 가리켰다.

“이 장해현상이 점점 커지고 있어요, 내가 예상한 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 말이죠,” 스코티가 말했다. “우리 클링온 동맹이 수집해준 자료들에 따르면, 이틀 안에 당신을 여기에 데려온 그 현상을 복제해야 돼요.”

짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. “이틀?” 그는 끽끽거렸다.

“그래요,” 스코티가 대답했다. “내가 나라다를 좀 업그레이드하긴 했지만, 그래도 중립지역에 도착하려면 15시간정도는 걸릴 거에요. 뭐, 어떻게든 시간을 맞춰봐야죠, 안 그래요 크리스?”

짐은 흘깃 파이크를 쳐다봤고, 그는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 분노가 혈관을 따라 고동치는 것을 느끼고 짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. “나한테 선택권을 좀 주는 건 어때요?” 그는 물었다.

“이건 네 손을 떠난 일인 것 같구나,” 파이크가 대답했다.

“어째서요?” 짐이 파이크에게 다가가 손가락으로 그의 가슴을 찌르며 씩씩거렸다. “당신의 말은 절대적이니까요? 아니면 당신이 이미 한번 짐을 잃어서, 다시 잃지 않으려고 그러는 거에요?”

파이크가 거칠게 짐의 손을 쳐냈다. “짐, 우린 이걸 쉬운 방법으로도 어려운 방법으로도 할 수 있어. 자네가 선택할 수 있는 건 그 뿐이야.”

“날 억지로 돌려보낸다면, 당신도 날 잃게 되는 거에요!”

파이크의 경직된 얼굴이 풀어졌다. “자네를 살릴 수만 있다면 그 정도 위험은 기꺼이 감수할 수 있네.”

“내가 내 현실에서 살아남을 거란 보장은 없어요!” 짐이 고함을 질렀고, 그의 목소리가 복도를 울렸지만 개의치 않았다. “우주는 여기만큼이나 예측할 수 없다고요! 당신도 알고 있잖아요!”

파이크는 고개를 끄덕였다. “알고 있네.” 그는 대답했다.

분노가 차츰 소멸되면서 짐의 가슴이 들썩였다. “제가 당신을 또다시 잃고 싶지 않을 거란 생각은 안 하셨어요?”

“했네, son.” 파이크가 말했다. 그는 뒷머리를 문지르고는 씁쓸하게 웃었다. “자네의 안전을 위해서라면 내 감정은 기꺼이 묻어둘 거야. 자네의 부모님도 내가 그렇게 하길 바랐겠지ㅡ자네가 어느 현실에서 왔든 간에.”

“제가 도울 수 있어요.” 짐이 절망적으로 말했다. “제국과 싸우는 걸 도울 수 있다고요. 우리가 일을 바로잡을 수 있어요.”

파이크는 한숨과 함께 한걸음 다가왔고 어린 남자의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 그의 손가락이 짐의 셔츠 위를 강하게 그러쥐었다.

그의 파이크가 저 똑같은 슬픈 미소로 한번 이상 이렇게 했던 것을 고통스럽게 떠올리며 짐은 마른침을 삼켰다.

짐이 비이성적이거나 본즈조차도 말릴 수 없을 만큼 고집을 부릴 때면 그의 파이크는 언제나ㅡ _언제나_ ㅡ이렇게 했었다. 세월에 씻기고 지친 손이 저 미소와 함께 그의 빨간 생도 복을 이렇게 움켜쥐었었다.

“짐,” 파이크가 조용한 목소리로 말했다, “이건 네 싸움이 아니야.”

짐이 대답을 하려던 순간 그의 목에 따끔한 감각이 느껴졌다. 그는 깜짝 놀라 외마디 소리를 질렀고 몸을 휙 돌렸다ㅡ본즈가 이상한 표정으로 그의 뒤 복도에 서있었다.

의사는 무언가에 홀린듯한 모습으로, 아무 말 없이 서있었다. 그의 눈이 반짝였다. 복도의 불빛이 본즈의 손에 들린 무언가에 반사됐다. 짐은 그게 하이포스프레이라는 것을, 그 내용물이 이미 그의 몸 속에 비워졌다는 것을 깨달았다.

짐은 무슨 일인지 깨닫고 한 손으로 목덜미를 감싸고 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그 가혹한 감각에 짐은 공허하고 추워졌다. 그는 복도에서 비틀거리다 꼴사납게 주저앉았고, 눈물이 그를 배신하고 그의 눈에 차 올랐다.

“본즈,” 그의 주변이 눈앞에서 헤엄을 치고 어둠이 덮쳐오자 그는 애처롭게 말했다. “왜?”

본즈가 그의 앞에 쪼그리고 앉아 짐의 몸을 벽에 기대주었다. 짐은 의사의 눈에서 슬픔을 본 것 같았지만, 하이포스프레이의 진정제가 온 몸에 퍼지면서 그의 시야는 흔들리고 있었다. “네가 네 인생을 포기하게 내버려둘 순 없었어, 꼬맹이.” 그는 본즈가 말하는 것을 들었다.

“그건 네가 결정할 일이 아니야.” 짐이 눈을 감으며 내뱉었고, 눈물이 눈꺼풀 밖으로 새어나갔다. 다시 눈을 뜨자, 본즈의 얼굴은 초점이 맞지 않았다.

“넌 여기보다 더 나은 것을 누릴 자격이 있어,” 본즈가 말했다. 멀찍이서 파이크가 스코티에게 뭔가를 중얼거리고 있었다.

그는 의사가 그의 이마에 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겨주고, 젖은 뺨을 감싸는 것을 느꼈다. 짐은 흐느낌을 삼키고 고개를 흔들었다. 다시 본즈의 얼굴이 또렷하게 들어왔지만, 자신이 곧 의식을 잃으리라는 것을 알았다. “난 널 사랑할 수도 있었어,” 더 많은 눈물이 그의 뺨을 타고 내려왔고, 짐이 속삭였다.

“알아,” 그는 본즈가 쉰 목소리로 말하는 것을 들었다. “부디 용서해줘.”

진정제가 그를 거칠게 움켜쥐고 아래로 끌어내릴 때까지, 짐은 그저 울었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“함장님,” 그가 어두운 상황실에 들어서자 술루가 말했다.

스팍은 패드에서 고개를 들며 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고, 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래,” 그는 간결하게 대답했다. “무슨 일이지?”

“커크와 맥코이가 반란군에 합류할 계획이었을 경우에 대비해서, 델타 베가 표면의 움직임을 모니터링 중이었습니다,” 술루가 함장에게 다가가며 설명했다. “반시간 전에 저희 센서 기술자가 커크와 맥코이가 사용한 트랜스포터 빔과 동일한 전자기 활동을 감지했습니다.”

스팍은 술루가 우후라를 언급하지 않는 것을 알아차렸지만 묻지 않았다ㅡ그녀의 몸은 우주 어딘가를 떠돌고 있을 것이다. “그들의 목적지가 어딘지 찾아낼 수 있나?” 그는 패드의 화면으로 다시 눈을 돌리며 물었다.

이 모든 겉핥기에 그의 기분이 사나워졌다.

“그렇지 않습니다.” 술루가 말했다.

“그럼 여기서 _뭘_ 하고 있는 거지?” 스팍이 검은 눈동자를 들어 조타수를 쳐다보고 한숨을 뱉었다. 순간 술루가 그의 시선에 움츠러드는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

조타수는 자신이 함장에게 가치가 있는 정보를 만들어내지 못할 경우 아주 골치 아픈 상황에 빠지기 직전임을 알아차렸고, 자세를 바로 했다. “몇 분전에, 타이탄 근처에서 함선을 발견했습니다.”

“함선?”

“저희 쪽 함선은 아닙니다,” 술루가 덧붙였다. “로뮬란입니다.”

스팍은 술루를 응시했다. “로뮬란이라고 했나?” 그는 입술을 굳게 다문 채 자리에서 일어났다.

“그렇습니다 sir.” 술루가 대답했다.

“어째서 _우리의 친구들_ 이 이곳까지의 여정에 대해 알리지 않은 걸까?” 스팍이 술루의 주위를 돌며 물었다.

그들과 제국은 동맹관계였으므로, 함께 알파 사분면에 있는데도 로뮬란이 연락을 취하지 않은 것은 이상했다. 어쩌면 그저 그들만의 볼 일이 있는지도 몰랐다. 이유가 무엇이든 간에, 그는 동요하지 않았다.

그 대담무쌍함과 폭력성에도 불구하고 로뮬란은 제국을 두려워했다. 어쨌거나, 제국은 알려진 모든 우주를 잔혹하게 지배하고 있고 엔터프라이즈는 그 집행자였으니.

술루가 목을 가다듬었고, 내뱉었다, “나라다입니다.”

“그럴 리가.” 스팍이 무시하듯 말했다. 술루가 고개를 저었고, 함장의 패드로 손을 뻗어 화면에 타이핑하기 시작했다.

평소 같았으면, 스팍은 장치를 빼앗아 그걸로 상대방의 두개골 으깨놨을 것이다. 그는 다른 이들이 그의 물건을 건드리는 것을 좋아하지 않았다.

그러나 술루는 덜 떨어진 레드셔츠가 아니다. 스팍은 그의 바디랭귀지를 읽었고, 술루가 찾던 것을 발견하고 얼굴을 일그러뜨리는 것을 보았다. “여기 있습니다,” 술루가 테이블의 매끄러운 표면 위로 패드를 밀어 넘겨주며 말했다.

스팍은 눈을 굴리며 패드를 집어 들었고 화면을 내려다봤다. 순간포착이었지만, 형체는 실수의 여지가 없었다; 검은 금속에 싸인 새우 같은 형태와 날카로운 가장자리ㅡ워프로 사라지기 직전 타이탄을 지나가는 볼품없고 악랄한 함선. 벌칸에게는 흔치 않게도, 스팍은 거의 말문이 막히고 말았다.

그는 패드의 모서리를 세게 쥐었고, 분노가 끓어오르며 그의 혈관을 빠르게 흘렀다. “난,” 그는 이를 악물고 말했다, “나라다가 파괴됐다고 생각했었다만.”

“ _USS 엔데버_ 가 제국에 남긴 마지막 교신에 따르면, 그들은 모든 페이저들을 나라다에 터뜨렸었고 습격을 준비하고 있었습니다. 저희 군이 도착했을 땐, 두 함선 모두 산산조각 나 우주 먼지로 떠돌고 있었습니다,” 술루가 말했지만, 스팍은 이미 그 이야기를 알고 있다.

 _엔터프라이즈_ 가 두 함선의 잔해를 가장 먼저 발견했었다…

…모두가 그렇게 생각했었지.

“나라다는 파괴되지 않았던 거야.” 스팍이 패드를 내려놓으며 말했다. “ _누군가_ 거짓말을 했군.”

술루는 동상처럼 굳어있었고, 그의 석고 같은 피부가 상관의 시선 아래 창백하게 질렸다. 상황실의 희미한 불빛 아래에서 그건 거의 매력적으로 보이기까지 했다. 그리고 스팍은 새 애완동물이 필요했다.

“커크와 맥코이가 분명 그 함선에 있을 거라 장담하지,” 스팍이 창가로 걸어가며 말했다. 그는 우주의 어둠 속에서 불타오르는 별들을 감상했다.

커크는 융통성이 없고 체계적이지 않다. 그의 행동들은 충동적이고 그 결과는 전부 뜻밖의 행운이었다. 비록 어린 남자가 아카데미에서 천재성과 수완을 칭송 받았을진 모르지만, 스팍은 그를 더 잘 알았다.

어쨌거나 그의 절반은 벌칸이니까.

그리고 그는 나라다가 어디로 향하는지 알고 있다.

“동의합니다, sir,” 술루가 다시금 목소리를 회복하고 말했다.

스팍의 입술이 반쪽 짜리 미소를 그렸다. “그들이 어디로 향하는지 알고 있네.”

“Sir?”

“항로를 중립지대로 설정한다, Mr. 술루.” 스팍은 아주 기쁜 악의를 담아 말했다. 그는 몸을 돌려, 손을 뒷짐 진 채 덧붙였다, “어쨌거나, _우리 친구들_ 을 만나는데 늦는 것은 무례하지 않겠나.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

몇 년 전, 짐과 싸웠던 것을 기억한다. 왜 그랬는지는 생각나지 않지만, 분명 짐의 황소고집과 제 성질머리 때문이었을 것이다. 그러나 그는 두 사람이 서로에게 소리를 지르고, 자신이 다시는 짐과 엮이지 않기를 바란다고 고함을 지르곤 쿵쾅거리며 그들의 기숙사를 나섰던 것을 기억한다.

그게 그의 첫 번째 실수였다.

맥코이가 그 말을 한 이유는 그저 그게 짐을 상처 줄 거라는 것을 알았기 때문이었다. 그리고 의사는 한계에 몰리면 아주 못된 구석이 튀어나고. 그는 가장 가까운 술집에 가서 버번 두 잔을 들이키고, 그의 분노가 죽을 때까지 아카데미 캠퍼스 주변을 돌아다녔다. 기숙사로 돌아가 짐의 사지를 조각 내고 싶지 않아질 때까지 말이다.

그가 돌아갔을 때, 방은 어두웠고 짐은 침대에 웅크린 채, 마치 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 잠든 것처럼 보였다. 맥코이의 분노가 돌아왔고, 그는 더플백을 쥐고 옷가지와 세면도구를 쑤셔 넣고 씩씩거리며 방을 떠났다.

그게 그의 두 번째 실수였다.

그날 밤 그는 친구 게오프리의 기숙사에서 잠을 잤고, 다음날 수업이 다 끝난 후에야 제 방으로 돌아갔다. 문이 미끄러지듯 열리자마자, 맥코이는 짐이 여전히 담요와 이불을 돌돌 말고 침대에 누워있는 것을 보았다.

꼬맹이가 _아무_ 핑계나 대고 수업을 빠진 모양이라고 생각했다. 맥코이는 못된 소리를 하고 싶어서 입이 근질거렸고, 더플백을 바닥에 내던지며 그의 존재를 알렸다.

대개 짐은 곧장 불평을 늘어놓으며 맥코이의 머리 근처로 뭔가를 집어 던졌지만, 그날은 미동조차도 없었다.

“넌 진짜 빌어먹을 골칫덩어리야,” 맥코이가 화장실에 들어가며 내뱉었다. 그가 나왔을 때, 짐은 여전히 잔뜩 웅크리고 있었고 그때서야 의사는 걱정스러워지기 시작했다.

그는 짐의 침대로 걸어갔고 그가 깨있는 것을 보았다. 퉁퉁 붓고 빨갛게 충혈된 파란 눈, 짓무른 피부, 발갛게 상기된 뺨으로 보아 짐은 전날 밤 맥코이가 떠났을 때부터 내내 울고 있었던 것이 분명했다.

어린 남자가 그를 보자마자, 눈물이 다시 새어 나오기 시작했고 맥코이는 짐의 호흡이 꺾이는 것을 들었다. 그리고 자신이 세상에서 가장 개새끼라고 느꼈다.

맥코이는 침대에 기어올라가, 양 팔로 짐을 감싸고 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 어린 남자는 젖은 흐느낌을 쏟아내기 시작했다.

“네가 날 떠났다고 생각했어,” 짐이 속삭였다.

맥코이가 고개를 저었다. “난 절대로 너 안 떠나,” 그는 짐의 축축한 이마에 입술을 누르며 말했다. “난 언제나 네게 돌아올 거야.”

그 사건 이후로 몇 주가 지나도록, 짐의 괜찮다는 말에도 불구하고 맥코이의 기분은 끔찍했었다.

그러나, 그것조차도 지금 그가 느끼는 것과는 비교도 할 수 없었다.

그가 나라다의 트랜스포터 패드 위에 나타나자 위가 마구 요동쳤다. 그는 입 밖으로 튀어나오려는 쓴 물을 삼키고 숨을 연달아 깊이 들이마셨다. 그는 의식이 없는 짐을 고쳐 안았고, 어린 남자의 고개가 그의 목덜미에 나른하게 기댄 것을 느꼈다. 짐의 머리카락이 그의 피부를 쓸어 내렸다.

맥코이는 짐의 뺨에 얼룩진 말라붙은 눈물 자국을 볼 수 있었고 그의 기분은 더욱 가라앉았다.

“도움이 필요한가?” 파이크가 패드에서 내려서며 물었고 다른 반란군의 인사를 받았다. 그는 걱정스러운 표정으로 맥코이를 보고 있었다.

맥코이는 고개를 저었고, 짐을 더 꼭 껴안으며 조심스럽게 패드에서 내려왔다. 맥코이의 움직임에도 꼬맹이는 거의 아무런 소리도 내지 않았다. 의사가 파이크의 뒤를 따라 나라다의 구금실을 향할 동안 그는 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았다ㅡ그와 파이크는 짐이 일어날 때까지 구금실에 가두는 것이 좋을 거라 동의했었다.

나라다는 검은 금속과 그림자로 만들어진, 전형적인 로뮬란 함선이었다. _엔터프라이즈_ 나 다른 제국 함선들과는 달리 바닥이 뻥뻥 뚫려있었고, 구금실은 그리 멀지 않았다. 맥코이는 짐을 눕힐 수 있는 벤치가 마련된 것을 보았다. 누군가 베개 위에 단정하게 개어진 담요를 가져다 둘 정도의 상식은 있었던 모양이었다. 한쪽의 변기와 세면대를 제외하면, 구금실은 평범한 회색 방이었다.

“진정제의 효과가 얼마나 남았지?” 파이크가 키패드에 접근 코드를 입력하며 물었다. 유리문이 열리고 퀴퀴한 공기가 빠져 나왔다.

맥코이는 짐을 내려다봤다. 잠든 그의 짙은 속눈썹이 광대뼈 위에서 흔들렸다. “몇 시간이면 일어나서 아주 좆같이 화를 낼 겁니다.” 맥코이가 구금실에 걸어 들어가며 대답했다. “담요 좀 치워주시겠습니까?”

파이크가 고개를 끄덕였고 서둘러 맥코이를 앞서 베개 위에서 담요를 치웠다. 그가 옆으로 물러나자 맥코이는 벤치에 짐을 눕혔고, 그가 편하게 쉴 수 있도록 자세를 고쳐주었다. 맥코이는 짐의 자켓을 벗기고 파이크에게서 담요를 받아 들었다. 그는 담요를 펼쳐 짐의 무방비한 형체에 덮어주고, 자리에서 일어나 슬픈 눈으로 어린 남자를 바라봤다.

어린 남자는 너무나 평화롭게 잠들어, 그의 나이보다도 훨씬 어려 보였고, 한 순간 맥코이는 이 현실로 넘어오기 전의 짐이 어땠을지 그릴 수 있었다.

“우린 _옳은 일_ 을 하는 걸세,” 파이크가 장담했다. 의사는 짐의 자켓을 개어 벤치 끝에 내려놓았다.

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. “알고 있습니다,” 그는 짐의 곁에 쪼그리고 앉으며 실의에 빠져 말했다.

그는 파이크의 눈을 마주치고 작게 미소를 지었고, 나이든 남자는 미소를 돌려줬다. 그러나 사실은, 의사의 기분은 끔찍했고, 지나친 감상이 그의 내장을 틀어쥔 채 그 존재감을 드러내고 있었다.

그는 그가 _정말로_ 옳은 일을 하고 있다는 것을 알고 있다ㅡ짐을 집으로 돌려보내는 것ㅡ비록 어린 남자는 의사의 곁에 남기를 원한다고 주장함에도.

다만 문제는, 그들이 쿼터에서 서로의 품에 안겨 누워있었을 때 짐이 그에게 이야기 했던 것들이 정말로 진심이었다는 것이다.

더 끔찍한 것은, 맥코이도 짐이 그의 곁에 남아주기를 _바란다는_ 것이다. 그는 그와의 관계를 쌓아가길 바랐고 그것이 어디로 이어질지 보고 싶었다. 그러나 여긴 짐이 있을만한 곳이 아니다. 그저 안전하지 않았다. 그는 공포가 통치하지 않는 더 나은 현실을 살아가야 마땅하다.

그래서 그는 짐이 잠든 것을 확인하자마자 파이크를 찾아갔고, 대화를 했다.

그리고 그들은 계획을 짰다.

그리고 그들은 음모를 세웠다.

짐과 파이크가 복도에 있었을 때 그는 깨어있었다. 그는 살며시 복도로 나가 보이스에게서 몰래 빼내온 진정제로 어린 남자를 재우기 위해 적당한 때를 기다리고 있었다. 맥코이의 일부는 자신이 이걸 정말로 감당할 수 있을까 궁금했지만, 결국에 그는 그뿐만 아니라 짐의 심장까지 부수는데 성공했다.

그리고 가장 끔찍했던 건ㅡ이 모든 일에서 가장 최악이었던 건ㅡ의식을 잃어가는 짐의 흐느낌을 듣는 것과, 자신의 행동이 어린 남자에게 그토록 커다란 슬픔을 가져다 주었다는 걸 알고 있는 것이었다.

맥코이는 짐의 흐트러진 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼고, 여전히 주변에 대해 아무것도 모른 채 잠든 그를 바라봤다. 의사는 몸을 기울여 짐의 귀 옆에 입술을 가져갔고 속삭였다, “만약 이게 잘 안돼서 우리가 널 집으로 보내주는데 실패하면, 내 남은 인생 동안 네 곁에서 이걸 갚을게. 약속해.”

“준비됐나?” 맥코이가 일어서자 파이크가 물었다.

맥코이는 그저 고개를 끄덕였고 그의 뒤를 따라 구금실을 나섰다. 파이크가 유리문을 닫기 위해 코드를 입력하는 것을 지켜보다가 그는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“왜 그러지?” 파이크가 그를 바라보며 물었다.

맥코이는 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 흔들었다. “이 모든 일에서 가장 슬픈 건, 저 역시도 그를 사랑할 수 있었다는 겁니다.”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

짐은 너무 화가 나서 빌어먹을 아무나 붙잡고 주먹질을 하기 직전이었다. 그가 현재 구금실에 갇혀있지 않았더라면, 그렇게 했을 것이다. 대신에 짐은 그가 침대로 사용했던 벤치에 걸터앉아, 감히 누가 근처로 다가와 말을 걸든 전부 무시한 채, 그의 삭막한 회색 감옥을 멍하니 응시했다.

진정제의 약효가 가시고 그가 깨어나기도 전에, 짐은 여기가 나라다임을 알고 있었다.

직감, 육감...뭐가 됐든, 그걸 깨닫기 위해선 굳이 천재일 필요도 없었다.

눈물이 말라붙은 눈꺼풀을 들어올리자마자, 진정제가 타고 흐르던 그의 혈관에 분노가 마구 고동치는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 피부가 후끈거렸고 뭐든, 누구든 때리고 싶어서 주먹이 쑤셨다. 그건 그가 아이오와에 남겨뒀다고 생각했던 익숙한 감각이었다.

그를 감옥에 가두고 있는 견고한 유리문 뒤에서 누군가 그를 지켜보고 있다는 것을 깨닫자 짐의 기분은 더욱 끔찍해지기만 했다. 그는 고개를 들었고 본즈가 거기에 서서, 짐이 일어나는 걸 지켜보고 있는 것을(그리고 아마도 기다리고 있는 것을) 보았다.

헤이즐과 새파란 눈동자가 고정된 채, 그들은 서로를 응시했다. 본즈는 짐이 그의 행동을 이해해주길 소리 없이 애원했고 의사가 막 무언가(아마도 짐은 듣고 싶어하지 않을 사과를) 말하려던 순간, 어린 남자는 몸을 돌렸고 한껏 웅크렸다ㅡ본즈가 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 없게.

혹은 그의 뺨에 흘러내리는 분노의 눈물을 볼 수 없게.

짐은 침묵 속에서 마음을 어지럽히는 상황들에 씩씩거렸고, 어느 순간엔가 본즈는 그를 내버려두고 떠났다.

그는 자신이 경계를 풀고 이 뒤틀린 현실의 누군가를 정말로 믿었다는 것에 화가 났다. 스스로에게 결정권이 주어지지 않아 화가 났다. 그리고 무엇보다도 본즈에게 가장 화가 났다: 본즈에게 마음을 허락한 것, 아무런 의심 없이 그를 믿었던 것, 그와…

마지막 생각에 짐은 마른침을 삼켰고, 손가락 끝으로 금속 벽을 매만지기 시작했다. 나라다가 우주를 가로지르며 진동하는 것이 느껴졌고 자신이 최대 열 시간 정도는 의식이 없었을 거라 추정했다.

누군가ㅡ아마도 본즈가ㅡ그의 옷과 신발을 갈아 입혀놨다. 그가 누워있는 벤치의 끝에 자켓이 걸쳐있었다.

몇 야드 떨어진 곳에 음식 트레이가 있고, 그 안에 담겨있던 것들은 벽과 유리에 온통 튀어있었다. 트레이를 집어 던졌을 때 짐의 기분이 아주 살짝 풀렸었지만, 그건 아주 잠깐뿐이었다.

로뮬란 함선의 금속 바닥을 따라 발소리가 들렸고 그들은 점점 가까워졌다. 짐은 혐오감에 눈을 굴렸고 파이크와 본즈가 그의 감옥을 향해 오자 그의 주의를 다시 벽으로 돌렸다.

나이든 남자가 짐이 그의 감옥에 벌여놓은 온갖 난장을 살피더니 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. ”어찌나 성숙한지,” 파이크가 꾸짖었다.

짐은 아무 말도, 아무것도 하지 않은 채 그의 손가락이 벽에 따라 그리는 무의미한 선에 집중했다.

“자네 때문에 체콥은 거의 심장마비가 올뻔했네,” 파이크가 엄격한 목소리로 말했다, “그리고 스코티는 자네가 이 난장을 벌여 놓은 걸 보면 별로 기뻐하지 않을 거야.”

짐은 자리에서 일어나 아무 말 없이 뒤집어진 트레이로 걸어갔다. 그는 곧장 금속판에 오줌을 싸기 시작했고 그 일이 끝나자, 다시 벤치로 걸어가며 파이크에게 반항적인 시선을 던졌다. 똑같이 충격을 받았을 본즈의 표정은 굳이 확인하지도 않았다.

“제임스,” 짐이 벤치에 다시 앉자 파이크가 위협적으로 말했다. “ _이 따위_ 짓거리는 관둬. 당장!”

짐은 전혀 동요하지 않았고 그저 어깨를 으쓱하며 벽에 기댔다. 이 빌어먹을 구덩이에 몇 시간은 더 갇혀있어야 한다는 걸 알고 있었고, 그는 그 시간을 가능한 한 힘들게 만들어줄 것이다. 그가 이 사람들에게 가졌던 연민은 전부 증발해버렸고 그들이 살든 죽든 좆도 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

본즈, 그 개자식은 제외하고.

“계속 이런 식이라면, son,” 파이크가 경고했다, “맥코이가 들어가서 다시 자네를 재울 걸세.”

짐은 차가운 시선으로 파이크를 돌아보고는 쏘아붙였다, “그랬다간 당신이 페이저를 꺼낼 수 있기도 전에 그의 목을 부러뜨릴 거에요.”

이 말에 파이크와 본즈 두 사람 다 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. 짐은 일부러 그렇게 말했다ㅡ그 말에 그들이 얼마나 상처를 받을지 알고 있었으므로. 그들이 그를 상처 준 만큼. 눈에는 눈과 같은 방법이었고, 짐이 이곳에 너무 오래있었다는 징후였다.

“짐,” 본즈가 한숨을 내쉬었다, “이러지마. 우린 널 도우려는 것뿐이야.”

짐은 의사에게로 시선을 돌렸고 본즈의 얼굴에 온통 드러난 감정을 보았다. “숨어있다 날 덮치는 걸로?” 그는 물었다. “네가 좆질하던 파란 눈의 남자애들한테 다 이랬어, 본즈?”

본즈의 뺨이 붉어지고 그는 이를 악물었다. “꼬맹아,” 의사가 으르렁거렸다, “넌 지금은 이걸 이해 못하겠지만, 언젠가는 우리가 네게 최선을 다했다는 걸 알게 될 거야.”

“나한테 최선이라고?” 짐이 두 발로 일어나며 조롱하듯 말했고 유리를 향해 걸었다. 그는 본즈의 앞에 서서 고개를 기울였다. “나한테 뭐가 가장 최선인지 당신은 아무것도 몰라, 닥터.”

“자네는 집으로 돌아가야 해,” 파이크가 끼어들었다. “자네가 속한 곳은 거기야, son.”

짐은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “내가 속한 곳이라고요? 내가 여기서 본 모든 것들, 내가 사랑하는 그 모든 사람들이 나한테 _이러는 걸_ 보고도, 내가 여전히 내 현실에 속할 거라고 생각해요?” 그는 물었다. 단어가 앞다투어 입 밖으로 튀어나오면서 그의 목소리 끝에 히스테리가 묻어났다.

“그럼 그들에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 말해주게,” 파이크가 침착하게 말했다.

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “그들은 _절대로_ 날 믿지 않을 거에요,” 그는 슬프게 대답했다. 눈물이 그의 눈을 찔렀고 그는 유리에서 떨어져 감옥을 서성거렸다.

“자네는 그들에게 좀 더 믿음을 가질 필요가 있어, son,” 파이크가 말했다.

짐은 코웃음 쳤다. “당신이 그런 말을 하는 건 좀 어불성설이네요,” 그는 응수했다.

“일을 그저 어렵게 만들 계획이지, 안 그런가?” 파이크가 물었다.

짐은 인상을 쓰며 고개를 끄덕였다. “중립지대까지는 길이 제법 험하죠, 크리스,” 그는 잇새로 내뱉었다. “쿠션을 준비하는 게 좋을걸요.”

짐은 파이크가 화가 나 어쩌면 유리 너머에서 욕설을 내뱉을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 대신에, 나이든 남자는 컴퓨터에 유리문을 내리라고 명령을 내렸고 감옥 안으로 들이닥쳤다. 짐은 파이크의 주먹이 턱에 꽂히는 것을 느꼈고 벤치 위로 고꾸라졌다.

시야에 하얀 점들이 떠다녔고 턱의 욱씬거리는 고통이 머리로까지 이어졌다. 짐은 손을 턱으로 가져가며 끙끙거렸고, 연약한 피부를 조심조심 만져봤다.

파이크가 감추지 않은 분노로 얼굴을 일그러뜨린 채 그에게 다가오고 있는 것을 깨닫는 데는 시간이 걸렸다. “조심하게, son,” 파이크가 경고했다. “안 그랬다간 자네를 시체 자루에 담아 돌려보낼 테니까.”

무언가가 이 파이크가 정말로 진심이라는 것을 말해줬다.

“함장님! 함장님!” 체콥이 발갛게 상기된 채 감옥에 달려들어오며 외쳤다. “문제가 생겼습니다!”

파이크가 빙글 몸을 돌렸다. “문제?” 그의 목소리에서 그 맹렬함이 순식간에 사라졌다.

“그렇습니다 sir,” 체콥이 말했다. “클링온 화물선이 방금 전 _엔터프라이즈_ 를 봤다고 보고했습니다. 그들은 약 천 킬로미터 밖에서 거리를 좁히고 있습니다.”

“당신들이 델타 베가를 떠나는 걸 들킨 게 틀림없어요,” 짐이 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

파이크는 또 한번 주먹을 날릴 것처럼 그를 쳐다봤다. “우린 트랜스포터로 나라다에 전송됐네,” 그는 딱딱한 어조로 설명했다. “그들이 우리를 발견하는 건 불가능해.”

“그들은 트랜스포터 빔의 전자기활동을 감지했을 수 있어요.” 짐이 턱을 문지르며 말했다.

“맞습니다, sir,” 체콥이 말했다. “장소나 목적지까지는 알 수 없어도, _엔터프라이즈_ 가 만약 그 활동을 감시 중이었다면 충분히 알아챘을 수 있습니다.”

파이크가 흘깃 체콥을 돌아봤다. “중립지역까지 얼마나 남았지?”

“앞으로 대충 두 시간 정도입니다,” 체콥이 대답했다.

파이크는 고개를 끄덕였다. “크로노스의 우리 친구들에게 알렸나?”

“그렇습니다 sir,” 체콥이 미소와 함께 말했다. “그들은 약 두 시간 후에 저희와 교차할겁니다.”

“좋아,” 파이크가 몸을 바로 세우며 말했고 감옥을 걸어나가기 시작했다. “몽티에게 워프 6에 돌입해야 한다고 전하게. 걱정할만한 일이 생기기 전에 그 벌칸 개자식보다 먼저 중립지역에 도착하고 싶거든. 일단 도착하게 되면, 봉쇄망을 구축하고 기다리다 _엔터프라이즈_ 가 나타났을 때 우리가 가진 모든 것을 발포하도록.”

“그건 안돼요,” 짐이 끼어들었다.

파이크가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그리고 그 이유는?”

“제 셔틀ㅡ제가 타고 온 셔틀이ㅡ _엔터프라이즈_ 에 있어요,” 짐이 화난 파이크에게 설명했다. “스코티가 설정한 좌표가 제 현실에서도 똑같은 좌표로 연결될지는 알 수 없어요. 만약 전혀 다른 곳에 떨어진다면, 그 셔틀이 있어야 연방에 도움을 청할 수 있어요.”

“자네에게 다른 셔틀을 줄 수 있네,” 파이크가 그의 말을 일축하고 내뱉었다.

짐은 고개를 저었다. “연방이 로뮬란 우주선에 _퍽이나_ 제대로 응답해주겠네요,” 그는 말했다. “절 무사히 돌려보내고 싶으시다면 전 그 셔틀이 _필요해요_.”

파이크는 잠깐 동안 그의 말을 심사숙고 했고, 짐에게 따라오라고 말했다. “몽티는 어디 있지?” 나라다를 가로지르며 그가 체콥에게 물었고, 본즈와 짐이 그 뒤를 따랐다.

“엔진실에 있습니다, sir,” 체콥이 대답했다. 그는 한 줄로 이어진 계단을 가리켰다. “이쪽입니다.”

그들은 엔진실에서 스코티가 계기판에 몸을 구부리고 있는 것을 발견했다. “지금은 방해하지마, 체콥. 난 바쁘다고!”

파이크가 헛기침을 했고, 스코틀랜드인이 돌아보고 무례함을 사과하자 미소를 지었다. “쉬게,” 그는 말했다.

스코티는 고개를 끄덕였고, 짐에게 사과하는 미소를 지어 보이며 말했다, “제가 뭘 도와드릴까요?”

“일부터 십까지, 얼마나 정확하게 짐을 그의 _엔터프라이즈_ 로 전송할 수 있지?” 파이크가 물었다.

스코티는 얼굴을 찌푸렸고 고개를 흔들었다. “솔직히 말해서, 전혀 모르겠습니다. 어쩌면…운이 좋으면 5정도일겁니다. 우리 현실과 그의 현실 사이의 변동은 예측할 수 없어요. 전 그를 셔틀에 태워 보내는 게 좋을 거라 생각했죠ㅡ그가 타고 온 셔틀이 가장 좋습니다. 왜 그러시죠?”

짐이 숨죽여 킬킬거리고는 중얼거렸다, “제가 뭐랬어요.”

“어째서 꼭 _그_ 셔틀이어야 하지?” 파이크가 짐을 무시하며 물었다.

“첫째로, 그 셔틀은 현실을 넘어오면서도 제대로 작동했습니다. 우리 쪽 셔틀이 이온 장해를 견딜 수 있을지, 설령 견딘다 해도 생명유지장치가 멀쩡할지는 장담할 수 없어요. 둘째로, 그가 전혀 새로운 우주선을 타고 돌아갈 경우, 누군가가 현실을 넘나든다는 멍청한 생각에 관심을 갖게 될 수도 있죠.” 스코티가 비니를 벗으며 말했고 그의 정수리를 문질렀다.

짐은 파이크가 나지막이 투덜거리며 성가시다는 표정으로 뒷머리를 긁적이는 것을 지켜봤다. 나이든 남자가 그의 시선을 눈치채자, 짐은 가능한 한 가장 건방지게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그가 인상을 쓰는 것을 보고 짐이 입을 열려던 순간, 파이크가 선수를 쳤다.

“자네는 입 다물게,” 파이크가 한 손가락을 들어 보이며 곧장 딱딱거렸다. 그는 스코티에게로 돌아섰다. “셔틀을 _엔터프라이즈_ 에서 나라다로 전송하는 것은 가능한가?”

“오…전 모르겠습니다, 함장님. 그건 꽤 까다로운 주문인데요,” 스코티가 말했다. “사람을 전송하는 건 쉽지만, 셔틀이요? 전 한번도 해본 적이 없습니다.”

짐이 입을 열었지만, 파이크가 또 한번 그의 말을 막았다. “뭐가 필요하지?” 그는 짐을 향해 무시무시한 시선을 던지며 스코티에게 물었다.

“전혀 모르겠습니다,” 스코티가 시인했다. “제 모든 방정식과 계산들을 검토해야 되고, 그 셔틀에 대해서도 자세한 정보가 필요하고ㅡ뭐, 적어도 이 현실에 존재하는 것 중에서 가장 비슷한 기종을 찾아서…”

“그건 표준 이송 셔틀이야,” 짐이 끼어들었다. “델타 베가의 기지에서 똑같은 걸 하나 봤어.”

스코티가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그랬어요?” 그는 패드를 꺼내 들며 물었고 타이핑을 시작했다. “보여줘 봐요,” 그는 기기를 짐에게 넘겨주며 말했다.

짐은 제국 함대에서부터 벌칸 민병대에 이르기까지 온갖 종류의 셔틀을 보았다. 스크롤을 내리면서 이미지들이 지나가자 그의 눈이 점점 커다래졌다. “이거 정말 놀라운걸,” 그는 스코티에게 말했다.

“나도 알아요!” 스코티가 흥분해서 말했다. “그 오리온 전투기에 트리플 광자포가 달린 것 좀 보…”

파이크가 목을 가다듬었다. “신사분들,” 그는 말했다.

짐과 스코티는 나이든 남자를 올려다보고 자신들이 딴 길로 샜다는 것을 깨달았다. 스코티가 사과의 말을 중얼거렸지만 짐은 침묵했다. 그는 파이크에게 눈을 가늘게 떠 보이고는 흘깃 본즈를 보았다. 짐은 본즈가 파이크의 뒤에 유령처럼 서있는 것조차 거의 잊고 있었다.

아주 짧은 순간 그들의 시선이 마주쳤고, 짐은 주먹으로 의사의 얼굴을 강타할지 아니면 숨조차 쉴 수 없도록 입을 맞출지 고민했다.

그는 먼저 눈을 피했고; 다시 손에 들린 패드에 주의를 돌려 그의 셔틀과 비슷한 것을 찾아 스크롤을 계속 내렸다.

“이거,” 짐이 스코틀랜드인에게 패드를 돌려주며 말했다. “이 멍청한 꼬리만 없으면, 내 셔틀이랑 똑같아.”

“그 꼬리는 태양풍에 맞서는 아주 공기역학적인 구조물이라고요. 정말 감사하구만, 젊은이!” 스코티가 패드를 흘깃 내려다보며 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “오 좋아요. 이제 할 일이 좀 생겼네. 체콥! 여기 일거리가 생겼어!”

짐은 스코티와 체콥이 그를 파이크와 본즈와 남겨둔 채, 종종걸음으로 모퉁이를 돌아 사라지는 것을 지켜봤다.

파이크는 짐과 본즈에게 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 나라다의 브릿지를 향해 걸어갔다. 짐은 파이크가 그를 다시 감옥에(혹은 에어록 밖에) 던져 버리라고 하지 않아서 놀랐다. 그는 그저 짐이 그 자리에 없다는 듯이 그를 스쳐 지나갔다.

“짐,” 본즈가 말했고, 남부의 느릿한 말투가 그를 현실로 끌어당겼다. “미안해.”

짐은 고개를 흔들었다. “듣기 싫어,” 그는 걸음을 떼며 내뱉었다.

“미안해,” 본즈가 그의 뒤를 쫓아오며 말했다. “정말로.”

짐은 계단을 향해 홱 돌아서며 그에게 손을 휘저었다. 이 본즈는 높은 곳을 좋아하지 않는 것 같으니까, 그가 높이 올라가면 의사를 떨쳐낼 수 있을 것이다.

“꼭 진심인 것처럼 들려서 진짜 웃기다,” 짐이 사다리를 쥐며 쏘아붙였다.

“왜냐하면 난 _진심이니까_ , 빌어먹을!” 본즈가 짐의 손목을 쥐고 사다리에서 떼어놓으며 고함을 질렀다.

짐은 손목을 비틀어 뺐고 화가 나서 의사를 거칠게 밀쳤다. “ _내_ 몸에 _씨발_ 손대지 마!”

“신이시여, 꼬맹아!” 본즈가 비틀거리며 외쳤다. 짐이 사다리를 오르기 시작하자 그는 곧 균형을 회복했다. “지금 장난하는 거지! 짐! 이리 내려와!”

짐은 그저 계속 위를 향했다ㅡ윗 칸을 잡을 때마다 손바닥에 차가운 금속이 느껴졌다. 그의 아래에서 의사의 투덜거림과 욕설이 들렸고, 짐은 만족스러워졌다. 갑자기 더해진 무게에 사다리가 흔들렸다. 짐은 아래를 내려다봤고, 놀랍게도 본즈가 사다리를 오르는 것을 보았다.

“대체 뭔 짓거리를 하는 거야?” 짐이 외쳤다.

본즈가 고개를 들어 그를 한껏 노려봤다. “네가 그렇게 계속 고집불통 머저리처럼 굴 거면, 내 말을 들을 때까지 따라다닐 거야.”

짐의 입술에서 앓는 소리가 미처 막을 새도 없이 새어 나왔다. 그는 고개를 저었고 다시 사다리를 올랐다ㅡ어차피 본즈는 중간에 포기할 것이다.

뭐, 적어도 그는 본즈가 중간에 포기할 것이라고 _생각했다_.

짐은 보행자용 통로에 올라섰고, 본즈가 여전히 그를 쫓아오는 것을 보고는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그의 본즈는 절대로 사다리 같은 건 오르지 않을 것이다ㅡ차라리 그의 쿼터에서(혹은 단단한 땅 위에서) 등 뒤에 하이스프레이를 숨기고 그를 기다렸을 것이다. 그의 본즈는 음흉한 개자식이니까. 저 아래에 있는 이 본즈는…그냥 개자식이고.

“떨어지지마,” 짐이 딱딱거렸다.

“만약 네가 거기서 미끄러진대도, 난 너 안 구해줄 거야,” 본즈가 응수했고, 그리고는 줄줄 욕설을 내뱉었다.

짐은 콧방귀와 함께 의사에게 가운데손가락을 들어 보이고는, 통로를 따라 걷기 시작했다.

“정말 어른스럽기도 하다, 꼬맹이,” 본즈가 사다리를 오르며 으르렁거렸다. “너 아주 빌어먹게 잘났다!”

짐은 난간 너머로 몸을 기울이며 음흉하게 웃었다. “나도 알아,” 그는 대답했고 다시 걸었다.

모퉁이를 돌자, 사다리를 오르는 본즈의 맹렬한 욕설이 희미해졌다. 곧 의사의 목소리는 기억 속에 아득해졌고, 들리는 것은 워프에 들어가는 나라다의 소음뿐이었다. 지난번과는 좀 다른 기분이라고, 짐은 통로를 떠돌며 생각했다ㅡ스팍이나 정신 나간 로뮬란들 없이 이 함선에 있는 것은 말이다.

이 모든 상황들이 다 위아래가 뒤집혀있고 짐의 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 어느새 그는 이 함선 버전의 메드 베이가 내려다보이는 통로의 조용한 자리에 앉아있었다. 몇몇 사람들이 돌아다니며, 보급품들을 검수하고 낮은 목소리로 이야기를 나누는 것이 보였다.

그건 향수를 느끼게 했다.

그는 머리를 난간에 기대 서늘한 금속이 피부에 닿는 것을 느꼈고, 눈을 감았다. 눈꺼풀 아래에서 눈물이 타오르는 것과 가슴 속에서 그가 이름을 붙이고 싶지 않은 낯설고 무딘 아픔이 느껴졌다.

그가 눈을 떴을 때, 한 손이 그의 어깨를 붙들었다. “넌 거기 얌전히 앉아서, _그 입 닥치고_ , 내가 하는 말을 들을 거야,” 본즈가 짐의 곁에 앉으며 험악하게 말했다.

그는 편안히 자리를 잡고는 덧붙였다, “그 다음엔 다시 달아나도 돼. 알아들었어?” 짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그를 쳐다보지도 않은 채, 그저 아래쪽 사람들을 지켜보며 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“알아들었냐고.” 본즈가 으르렁거렸다.

“알아들었어,” 짐이 속삭임에 가깝게 대꾸했다.

의사는 거기에 만족한 것 같았다. 짐이 그걸 신경이나 쓴 건 아니지만.

“보통 때였으면 난 그냥 아래에서 널 기다렸겠지만, 왠지 우리가 중립 구역에 도착할 때까지 네가 안 내려올 계획인 것 같았거든,” 본즈가 부드러운 남부 지방 어조로 말했다. 짐은 그의 시선을 느낄 수 있었지만, 굳이 의사를 돌아보고 그가 정말로 여기에 있다는 것을 깨닫고 싶지 않았다.

“봐 꼬맹아, 미안해,” 본즈가 말했다. “난 그저 네가 네 인생을ㅡ네 진짜 인생을ㅡ이렇게 암울하고 끔찍한 것 때문에 포기하는걸 두고 볼 수 없었어. 넌 이 따위 곳에 남아선 안돼. 빌어먹을, 애초에 넌 이 따위 곳으로 넘어와서는 안됐ㅡ”

“내가 여기 오지 않았기를 바랐다는 거야?” 짐이 물었다. 그는 손톱을 물어뜯기 시작했다. 불편한 침묵의 순간이 흐르자 짐은 억지로 고개를 돌려, 그를 똑바로 응시하는 의사를 쳐다봤다.

본즈가 고개를 저었다. “짐,” 그는 말했다. 그뿐이었다.

“응?” 짐이 재촉했다. “그래?’

본즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “어떻게 생각해야 할지 모르겠어. 내가 아는 건, 이 진창은 네게 어울리지 않다는 거야. 넌 이곳의 쓰레기들로 가득 차지 않은, 길고 행복한 삶을 살아가야 해.”

“내가 어디서 왔는지 넌 알지도 못하잖아,” 짐이 입을 열었지만 본즈가 형형한 시선으로 그의 말을 끊었다.

“맞아,” 그가 끼어들었다, “난 네 삶이 어땠는지 전혀 몰라. 하지만 네가 행복했었고 집에 가고 싶어했다는 걸 알아.”

짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. “하지만 내 마음이 바뀌었어.”

“대체 뭐 때문에?”

짐은 공허하게 웃음을 터뜨리고 시선을 돌렸다. “뭐 때문이냐고?” 그는 어둠 속에 속삭였다. “너 때문이잖아.”

본즈의 숨이 턱 막히는 소리가 들렸고, 두 남자가 나란히 앉아있는 좁은 통로에 한참 동안 정적만이 흘렀다.

그건 당혹스러웠고, 끔찍했고, 짐은 필사적으로 그 침묵을 깨고 싶었다.

그는 목을 가다듬었고 양 손으로 그의 앞 난간을 쥐었다. “본즈,” 그는 입을 열었다, “난 알아야겠어…이게 너한테는 실수였어?”

다시 침묵이 흐르자, 결국 그는 본즈를 돌아봤고, 의사의 얼굴 들여다보며 그의 반응을 살폈다.

본즈는 무표정했지만, 그의 눈은…더 나은 단어를 찾아 애쓰느라 힘들어 보였다. “나…나도 모르겠어, 꼬맹아.”

“그랬어?” 짐의 목소리가 감정으로 쉬어있었다. “이게 다 실수였고 넌 한번도 나를 보고 있지 않았어?”

그는 팔을 뻗어 본즈의 손 위에 제 손을 얹었고 눈물이 그의 시야를 가려 흐릿하게 했다. “제발…제발 본즈,” 그는 애원했다. “제발 말해줘.”

본즈는 침묵으로 얼어붙었고, 이해할 수 없는 시선으로 짐을 바라보는 그의 눈동자가 통로의 형편없는 빛 속에서 반짝거렸다

“제발,” 짐이 그와 의사의 간격을 좁히며 쉰 목소리로 속삭였다. 그는 본즈의 손을 세게 움켜쥐며, 앞으로 몸을 기울이고 남자의 턱에 입을 맞췄다ㅡ까칠하게 자란 수염이 입술에 느껴졌다. “본즈, 제발.”

짐의 입술이 굶주린 듯 본즈의 피부 위를 돌아다니다 마침내 의사의 입술 끝에 닿았다. “본즈,” 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내리자 그는 가까스로 내뱉었다. 의사가 아주 살짝 고개를 돌리자, 짐은 곧장 그의 입술을 찾아, 제 입술 아래에 사로잡았다.

짐은 죽기살기로 본즈에게 매달렸고, 입술과 혀와 이가 부딪혔다. 의사의 뜨겁고 축축한 혀가 스치자 그는 신음했다. 그는 의사의 입술과 그의 눈물의 소금기를 맛볼 수 있었다ㅡ짭짤하고, 달콤하고, 짐이 더 원하게 되는 어떤 맛. 본즈의 손이 그의 뒷머리를 감쌌고, 그의 손가락이 짐의 머리카락을 붙들며 신음과 함께 그를 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. 짐은 그저 의사에게 녹아내려 영원히 그를 놓아주고 싶지 않았고…

…그리고는 본즈가 그를 밀쳐내, 퉁퉁 부은 입술로 거칠게 숨을 헐떡였다.

“안돼,” 본즈가 단호하게 말했고 짐은 눈을 떴다. “우린 이럴 수 없어.”

짐은 의사의 표정을 살폈다. “뭐라고?” 그의 목소리가 갈라졌다.

“네 말이 맞아,” 본즈가 자리에서 일어나며 말했다. 그는 무너지기 직전처럼 보였다. “난 너를 보지 않았어. 난 _내 짐_ 을 봤어. 난 언제나 그를 봤고 더 이상 네게 그런 짓을 할 수는 없어. 그건 옳지 않아.”

그게 거짓말이라는 것을 알았다. 설명할 수는 없었지만, 짐은 그냥 알았다. 그렇다고 해서 가슴의 고통이 줄어들거나 무뎌지진 않았다. “하지만 본즈…” 그는 흐느낌을 꾹 눌러 참으며 웅얼거렸다.

“난 내 짐을 사랑해,” 본즈가 말했다ㅡ그의 헤이즐 눈에 눈물이 차오르면서 그의 목소리가 떨렸다. “미안해.”

그는 짐을 통로에 두고 떠났다. 그가 앉아있던 자리에 추위와 빈 공간만을 남겨놓고. 짐은 그저 말문이 막힌 채, 그 자리에 앉아, 손마디가 하얗게 질릴 만큼 난간을 움켜쥐고 있었다.

첫 흐느낌이 그의 입 밖으로 새어 나왔을 때, 그의 심장은 여전히ㅡ고통스럽고 무겁게ㅡ뛰고 있는 것 같았다.

그 소리는 측은하고 애절하게, 통로를 울렸다. 결국 눈물이 그의 뺨을 아프게 찌르기 시작하자 짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. 그는 본즈가ㅡ그가 어디로 갔든 간에ㅡ제가 우는 소리를 듣지 못하길 바랐다. 또 한번 흐느낌이 그의 몸을 덮치자, 밀려오는 감정의 파도에 가속도가 붙었다.

짐은 무릎에 고개를 묻고 울었다. 슬픔과 상심의 뜨거운 급류가 그의 새파란 눈에서 흘러내렸다. 그가 꼭 붙들고 있었던 감정들이 무너진 댐처럼 그를 휩쓸었고, 마침내, 짐은 더 이상 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

그는 파이크가 죽은 밤, 샌프란시스코 시내가 내다보이는 그의 아파트에 홀로 남았을 때 그랬던 것처럼 울었다. 똑같이 끔찍하고 괴로운 흐느낌이 그를 기진맥진하게 만들고 메스껍게 하고 숨을 쉴 수 없게 했다.

그날 밤 그의 곁엔 아무도 없었다. 지금 이곳에 아무도 없는 것처럼.

다만 누군가 있었다. 왜냐하면 한 팔이 짐의 어깨를 따뜻하고 견고하게 감싸고, 그를 끌어당겼기 때문이다.

짐의 시야는 너무 엉망이어서 그게 누군지 알 수 없었지만, 상관없었다. 짐은 양 팔로 그의 허리를 끌어안고 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다.

“자자, 젊은이,” 짐의 머리 위에 턱을 올리며, 스코티가 속삭였다. 그 무게감은 단단하고, 그를 안심시키고, 거의 익숙하기까지 했다. “괜찮아요. 내가 여기 있어요.” 어린 남자가 울음을 터뜨리자 스코티가 짐을 더 꽉 껴안았다. “내가 여기 있어요.”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 _엔터프라이즈_ 가 워프 8로 우주를 질주하면서 별들이 스쳐 지났고, 스팍은 한 손가락으로 함장석의 날렵한 라인을 따라 그렸다.

브릿지는 부산스러운 동시에 고요했다. 모두가 각자의 자리에서 아무런 이야기나 질문도 없이 일했고, 스팍은 그게 어쩐지…거슬렸다. 그는 함선을 엄격하게 운영한다.

그건 아마도 그가 하프-벌칸이고 논리적이기 때문일 것이다. 침묵은 생각을 도와주고 한계를 뛰어넘게 해준다.

그는 스스로를 일종의 신이라고 생각하지만, 그건 그만의 비밀이므로 입 밖에 내지는 않았다. 감히 그보다 더 낫다고 할 수 있는 사람은 단 한 명뿐이고 그건 제임스 타이베리우스 커크다.

스팍이 밤이라면 그는 낮이고, 그는 그의 피가 분노로 끓어오르게 만든다.

아카데미에서 처음 만난 순간부터 그는 짐을 싫어했다.

그건 순전히 우연이었다ㅡ스팍은 파이크 함장과 함께 그가 설계한 코바야시 마루를 검토 중이었다. 그건 그가 의도한대로, 절대로 깰 수 없는 시뮬레이션이었다. 그 no-win 시나리오는 생도들에게 언젠가 그들도 죽음과 맞닥뜨릴 거라는 것을 깨닫게 하고 품위 있게, 연방을 위해 죽을 준비를 해야 한다는 것을 보여주기 위함이었다.

스팍이 파이크에게 패드로 시뮬레이션의 개요를 보여줄 때, 요란한 노크 소리가 들렸다. 파이크가 그 소리를 미처 깨닫기도 전에 문이 열렸고, 스팍이 앉아있던 자리에서, 그는 함장의 얼굴에서 화난 표정이 녹아 내리고 부모의 애정과 즐거움이 떠오르는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

“짐,” 파이크가 희미한 미소의 흔적과 함께 말했다.

그때가 스팍이 자리에서 몸을 돌려 _그_ 를 처음으로 보게 된 순간이었다ㅡ그는 아주 살짝 주름진 생도복 차림에 빨간 생도 모자를 한 손에 들고 문 앞에 서있었다(스팍은 그게 아카데미 규정에 태만한 것이 아니라 그의 활동성 때문일 거라고 추정했다)

파이크가 짐이라고 부른 남자는, 스팍이 평생 본 것 중 가장 놀랍도록 선명한 파란 눈을 갖고 있었다.

그건 파란색보다도 더 파랬다: 하늘색, 밝은 청색, 남색, 짙은 청색, 감청색, 청옥색. 어떤 것도 이 어린 생도의 눈동자나, 그 안에 깃든 장난기를 진실로 묘사할 수는 없었다.

짐이 마주 미소를 지었고 그의 시선이 스팍을 향했다. 파이크와 낯선 사람의 회의를 방해했다는 깨달음이 짐의 깨끗이 면도한 얼굴에 떠올랐다. “사무실에 다른 사람이 있는 줄 몰랐네요,” 그는 태평스럽게 대꾸했다. “Sir.”

파이크는 한쪽눈썹을 치켜 올렸고, 조용히 상황을 지켜보고 있던 스팍과 시선을 교환했다. “커크 생도, 이쪽은 미스터 스팍, 우리 외계언어학 부서의 교육자 중 하나지,” 파이크가 부드럽게 말했다. “미스터 스팍, 여기는 제임스 타이베리우스 커크 생도라네.”

“조지 커크와 위노나 커크의 아들이죠,” 스팍이 말했다. “그들의 발자취를 따르게 되어서 영광이겠습니다, 생도.”

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “맞아요,” 그는 불편하게 대답했다.

“돌아가신 부모님에 대한 주제를 불편해하는 게 느껴지는군요,” 스팍이 말했다. “사과하겠습니다.”

짐은 스팍에게 시선을 고정한 채, 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. “괜찮아요,” 그는 손가락으로 모자의 챙을 만지작거리며 말했다. “익숙하거든요.”

“그렇다고 덜 불쾌해지지는 않는 법이죠, 생도,” 스팍이 말했다.

짐은 그 말에 어깨를 으쓱했고, 스팍은 어째서 이 어린 남자가 이토록 무신경하게 행동할 수 있는 것인지에 놀랐다. “뭐, 신경 쓰지 않아도 돼요.”

“어떤 외계언어학 수업에서도 생도를 본 적이 없는 것 같습니다만,” 스팍이 주제를 바꿔, 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 물었다.

짐은 그 말에 활기를 되찾아, 구부정하게 서 있던 자세를 꼿꼿이 세웠다. “전 지휘부 트랙을 밟고 있습니다,” 그는 선언했다.

“커크 생도는 또한 예비 외계언어학 과정을 통과했지,” 파이크가 덧붙였다.

스팍은 짐이 함장의 따뜻한 미소에 얼굴을 붉히는 것을 보고 어리숙하다고 생각했다. “그렇습니까?” 스팍이 무심하게 물었다. “그건 제법 인상적이군요, 생도.”

“고마워요,” 짐이 말하고는 스팍과 파이크 사이에 놓인 패드에 시선을 던졌다. “그건 뭐에요?”

“이건 저와 파이크 함장의 개인적인 일입니다,” 스팍이 한 손으로 패드의 화면을 슬쩍 가리며 차분하게 설명했다.

이번엔 짐이 눈썹을 치켜 올릴 차례였고, 뭔가가 스팍을 정말로 약 오르게 했다. 생도는 스팍에게 대꾸하는 대신, 파이크에게로 관심을 돌렸다. “그냥 내일 저녁 약속이 여전히 유효한 건지 확인하고 싶어서요,” 그는 말했다.

“콤링크로 물어볼 수는 없었나?” 파이크가 대꾸했다.

“그럴 수도 _있었죠_ ,” 그는 장난기 어린 미소와 함께 말했다. “하지만 외교술 강의를 들으러 가는 길목에 당신 사무실이 있는 걸 어떡해요.”

파이크가 낮은 소리로 웃었고 그건 스팍에게 엄청난 충격을 줬다. 남자는 이 생도에게 지나치게 관대하다ㅡ특히나 저런 부적절한 태도에도 말이다. 스팍이 짐을 질책하려던 순간 파이크가 말했다. “약속은 유효하네,” 그가 대답했다. “레너드도 자네와 함께 나오나?”

“레너드라고 하니까 엄청 나이 들어 보이잖아요,” 짐이 코를 찡긋거리며 불평했다.

파이크는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그렇다는 대답으로 듣겠네,” 그는 책상 위에 놓인 패드로 고개를 돌렸다. “두 사람 다 여섯 시에 보도록 하지.”

스팍은 짐이 고개를 끄덕이고 생도 모자를 다시 쓸 동안, 함장이 무심하게 손을 휘저어 보이는 것을 지켜봤다.

“미스터 스팍,” 짐이 인사했다.

스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. “생도.”

그는 짐이 사라지는 것을 지켜봤고 파이크의 사무실에서 서둘러 멀어지는 그의 발소리를 들었다. 스팍은 함장에게 고개를 돌리고 목을 가다듬었다. “함장님,” 그는 말했다.

“뭔가?”

“커크 생도가 당신과 이야기 할 때 아카데미 규정에 따르지 않는 것은 문제입니다,” 스팍이 말했다.

파이크는 그의 얇은 안경테두리 너머로 그를 들여다봤다. “문제이다?”

“그렇습니다 함장님,” 스팍이 대답했다. “커크 생도는 당신과의 개인적인 관계가 다른 생도들에게는 적용되지 않는 자유를 허락한다고 믿는 것처럼 보입니다.”

파이크가 즐거워 보이자 스팍은 깜짝 놀랐다. “자유?” 그는 미소와 함께 물었다.

“그렇습니다 sir. 그의 태도는 생도라는 신분에 걸맞지 않습니다. 특히나 지휘부 트랙을 밟고 있다면 말입니다,” 스팍이 설명했다. “어쩌면 생도 품행에 관한 헌장을 다시 읽도록 지도해야 할 겁니다.”

파이크가 조용히 웃었다. “커크 생도는 지휘부 트랙에서 가장 우수한 학생 중 하나라네, 미스터 스팍. 그는 헌신적이고 굉장히 노력하는 학생이지. 그의 태도가 정통적이지는 않지만, 적절하지 않다는 건 모르겠군. 강사 앞에서 보이기에는 그래, 조금 지나치게 사적인 태도였지. 하지만 우린 내 개인 사무실에 있지 않나.”

“그게 신경 쓰이지 않았다는 말씀이군요,” 스팍이 말했다.

파이크는 고개를 흔들었다. “그래, 신경 쓰이지 않았네,” 그는 대답했다. 그는 고개를 기울이고 스팍을 유심히 살폈다. “커크 생도의 태도가 자네를 불쾌하게 했나, 미스터 스팍?”

“당신이 그 태도에 화나지 않았다면 저도 불쾌하지 않습니다.”

파이크는 이 대답을 받아들이는 것 같았다. “그렇군,” 그는 다시 패드로 주의를 돌렸다. “이제, 레벨 5의 시나리오를 설명해주겠나?”

스팍은 그렇게 했다. 그는 파이크가 시뮬레이션의 본질을 이해할 수 있도록 아주 자세하게 설명했다. 그러나, 스팍의 마음 한구석에서는, 짐 커크가 남긴 인상이 마치 발진이나 벌레에게 물린 자국처럼 그의 정신을 어지럽혔다.

그 날 늦게 집에 도착하자, 스팍은 이 생도의 기록을 조사할 책임을 맡았다. 그의 학업 기록은 아주 인상적이었고 스팍은 그걸 인정하기 어렵지 않았다. 그는 짐이 추가 교육 과정들을 밟는 것을 알아차렸지만, 어째서인지는 확신할 수 없었다.

어쩌면 짐은 그저 잘난 척하고 싶거나 혹은 뭔가를 증명하려는 것일지도 모른다. 스팍은 그 두 가지 이유 모두일 것이라고 결론 짓고는, 하던 것을 멈추고 명상에 들어갔다. 곧 스팍은 짐에 대한 모든 것을 잊었다. 이 생도가 코바야시 마루를 깨뜨린 운명적인 날이 오기 전까지는.

그 일이 일어날 때 그는 파이크와 함께 관측실에 있었고, 1000분의 1초동안 순수한 충격 때문에 입이 딱 벌어진 것을 어쩔 수 없었다. 그 소식은 산불처럼 퍼져나갔고, 짐 커크가 만면에 교활한 미소를 띄고 캠퍼스를 휘젓고 다니는 것은 스팍의 피가 끓어오르게 했다.

그리고 그는 짐이 어떻게 그걸 통과한 것인지 전혀 알 수 없었다.

스팍은 며칠에 걸쳐서 시뮬레이션의 홀로영상뿐만 아니라 그의 기본계획들과 계산들을 전부 검토했지만 소용없었다. 그건 그를 완전히 격분하게 만들었다. 스팍은 파이크에게 짐이 부정행위를 한 것이 틀림없다고 말했다.

“정말로 그렇게 생각하나?” 파이크가 물었다.

스팍은 입술을 일자로 굳게 다물었다. “확신할 순 없지만, 그것이 유일한 설명입니다.”

“글쎄 미스터 스팍, 자네의 고발에 내가 어떤 조치를 취하려면 증거가 필요하네.”

“제가 코바야시 마루 시뮬레이션을 누구도 깨뜨릴 수 없게 설계했다는 걸 알지 않으십니까,” 스팍이 애써 분노를 억누르며 설명했다. “그 계산들을 당신도 전부 확인했…”

파이크가 엄격한 표정으로 그의 말을 잘랐다. “무슨 말인지는 이해하네, 미스터 스팍, 그리고 코바야시 마루에 참가하는 모든 생도들이 규칙에 따라 플레이 하도록 노력하는 자네의 헌신을 존중해,” 그는 말했다. “불행하게도, 커크 생도가 부정행위를 저질렀다는 증거는 없네. 자네가 증거를 찾아오지 않는 이상, 내가 할 수 있는 일은 없네.”

“코바야시 마루는 체계적이고 현실적입니다, sir. 이건 no-win 시나리오의 교과서적인 예시입니다.”

“그게 바로 자네의 문제점이네, 미스터 스팍.”

이 말에 스팍은 혼란스러웠다. “이해할 수 없습니다, sir.”

“저 우주에 나가면 이해하게 될 걸세,” 파이크가 다정한 미소와 함께 설명했다. “저 밖에 교과서적인 예시는 없어ㅡ사람들은 상자 밖에서 생각을 해야 하지.”

그 때 스팍은 조지의 아들, 위노나의 아들 제임스 T. 커크가 그를 이겼다는 것을 깨달았다. 온 몸의 세포 하나하나까지 전부 짐을 증오했다.

그는 다시는 그런 일이 생기도록 허락하지 않을 것이었다.

파이크가 짐을 그의 위로 승진시키자, 스팍은 그 출세가 오래가지 못하도록 했다. 어쩌면 고향이 파괴되고 사랑하는 어머니의 죽음을 목격한 것에 그가 미쳐버린 건지도 모른다. 그러나 그는 이러한 사건들이 그에게 새로운 시야를 열어줬다고 생각하는 편을 선호했다. 새로운 가능성들. 이를테면, 짐을 연인의 눈앞에서 냉혹하게 살해하는 것.

짐의 맥박이 손 끝에서 탁탁 튀어오르다 죽어버린 순간은 스팍의 인생에서 가장 장엄한 순간이었다.

그리고 이제…

…짐은 또 한번 그를 이겼다.

적어도 이번엔 스팍도 경험에서 배운 것이 있다.

짐은 또 한번 지독하게, 고통스럽게, 장대하게 죽을 것이다. 짐이 제발 죽여달라고 애원하는 순간을 즐기고 맥코이의 비명을 듣는 것이 너무나 기다려졌다.

이번에는 의사 또한 죽음을 피하지 못할 것이다. 맥코이는 뛰어나지만, 대체 불가능하진 않다.

“Sir,” 술루가 말했다. “그들이 사격 범위 안에 들어왔습니다.”

스팍은 입가에 희미하게 남은 미소와 함께 고개를 들었고 승리의 온기가 그의 온 몸에 퍼지는 것을 느꼈다.

 _그래_ , 그는 생각했다, _내가 이길 것이다_.

“놈들을 워프에서 끄집어내.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

맥코이는 나라다의 브릿지에 서서, 팔짱을 낀 채, 파이크가 체콥과 함께 패드를 들여다보며 다급한 목소리로 상의하는 것을 들었다.

파이크의 묵직한 바리톤이 질문과 의견을 말하면, 체콥의 앳된, 억양이 강한 목소리가 대답을 하거나 나이든 남자가 놓친 부분을 지적해줬다.

그러거나 말거나, 맥코이는 사실 그들의 대화를 듣고 있지 않았다…혹은 누구의 목소리도 말이다. 그의 주의는 다른 곳에 가있었다ㅡ그의 시야 밖 어딘가에. 그러나 그의 바로 곁에 서있기라도 한 것처럼 손에 만져질 듯했다.

생각이 짐에게 닿자 맥코이는 팔을 몸에 더 꽉 붙였다. 그 거친, 부서진 애원이 여전히 귓가에 들렸다. 그 소리가 그의 머릿속에서 울리고 고동쳐서 그는 눈을 감았지만, 짐의 비통한 표정과 그 통통한 입술로 제 별명을 속삭이는 모습만이 보일 뿐이었다. 속삭임은 마치 흐느낌처럼 분홍빛 살점 사이로 새어 나왔다.

그리고 맥코이는 스스로를 증오했다.

많은 이유로 스스로를 증오했지만, 가장 큰 것은 짐과 관련된 것이다ㅡ두 짐 모두와. 아주 오랫동안 그의 삶은 아이오와에서 온 파란 눈의 소년과 엮여있었고 맥코이는 지금도 그것이 영원할거라고 생각한다(그러길 원하는 건 아니지만).

그러나 이 함선 어딘가에 있을 짐에게 그가 한 짓 때문에 그의 내장이 마구 뒤틀렸다. 어쩌면 그가 어떤지 보러 갈 수도 있을 것이다ㅡ마지막으로 짐의 얘기를 들은 건 체콥이 파이크에게 조용히 전하는 말을 엿들은 것이었고, 파이크는 그저 고개를 끄덕였었다(“그는 몽티와 함께 있습니다, 함장님.”)ㅡ그리고 그에게 진심을 말할 수도 있을 것이다. 그러나 맥코이는 그게 무슨 소용이 있을까 생각했다.

맥코이는 자신이 겁쟁이라고 결론을 내렸고 이 심적인 고통을 느껴도 싸다고 생각했다.

“괜찮은가, son?”

맥코이는 고개를 들었고 파이크가 자신에게 시선을 던지고 있는 것을 보았다. “아주 멀쩡합니다,” 파이크가 다가오자 그는 중얼거렸다.

나이든 남자는 팔짱을 끼더니 스코티와 짐이 있을 방향을 흘깃 올려다봤다. 그의 표정은 마치 백만 마일 떨어져있는 것 같았다. “생각이 바뀌었나?” 그는 마침내 물었지만, 맥코이는 이게 질문이 아니라는 것을 알고 있었다.

“이게 최선입니다,” 맥코이가 마치 로봇처럼 대답했다. “당신과 제가 결정한 겁니다.”

파이크는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 그다지 믿는 것 같진 않았다. 그는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 그의 눈은 여전히 소리 없이 묻고 있었다.

그건 의사를 불편하게 만들었다ㅡ왜냐하면 크리스토퍼 파이크는 언제나 헛소리를 꿰뚫어보는 능력이 있었으므로. 어떤 특별한 방식이 있는 건 아니었다ㅡ그저 _무언가_ 이상하리만치 묘하고 불편해서 결국 아무리 고집 센 사람도(그들의 짐조차도) 말을 꺼내고 마는 것이다. 파이크가 짐에게 이럴 때마다 맥코이는 재미있어했다ㅡ아주 극소수의 사람만이 짐을 불편하게 만들 수 있기 때문이었다.

그리고 지금 파이크는 그를 쳐다보고 있다.

“뭡니까?” 맥코이가 딱딱거렸다.

파이크가 한 발에서 다른 발로 체중을 옮기며, 의사를 유심히 들여다봤다. “중립지역까지 30분도 남지 않았네,” 그는 말했다.

그의 발 아래에서 깔개가 홱 당겨진 기분이었다. 상황이 그와 짐을 갈라놓으려 하고 있고, 맥코이가 그 결과를 받아들일 시간은 얼마 남지 않은 듯했다.

그리고 지금도 매분 매초 줄어들고 있고.

“지금이 그와 이야기하고 해야 할 말을 할 수 있는 마지막 기회일세,” 파이크가 한 손을 맥코이의 어깨에 얹으며 부드럽게 말했다, “바로잡게나.”

맥코이는 딱딱하게 고개를 숙였다. “그 미친 스코틀랜드인은 어딨습니까?” 그는 물었다. “짐이 그와 함께 있다고 체콥이 말하는 것을 들었는데요.”

“그는 아까 우리가 떠난 엔진실에 있네,” 파이크가 그의 어깨를 한번 꽉 쥐었다가 놓으며 대답했다.

맥코이는 엔진실로 향했고, 한발한발 내디딜 때마다 그의 심장이 튀어나올 것만 같았다. 짐에게 무슨 말을 해야 할까 빠르게 중얼거리는 그의 손바닥이 땀으로 축축했다.

엔진실이 가까워지자, 그는 스코티가 신만이 아실 뭔가에 대해 역동적으로 설명하는 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그는 짐이 채워주지 않는 대화의 나머지 부분까지 열심히 떠드는 것 같았는데, 왜냐하면 맥코이에게 어린 남자의 목소리는 들리지 않았기 때문이다. “잠깐 있어봐요, 젊은이,” 그는 의자가 금속 바닥에 끌리는 소리를 들었다. “누가 오는 소리를 들었거든. 그냥 거기 앉아있어요.”

맥코이가 반응하기도 전에, 스코티가 휙 튀어나오더니 그를 얼빠진 표정으로 바라봤다. 스코틀랜드인의 표정에는 일말의 악감정도 없었다ㅡ그저 약간의 안도감.

사실, 그는 짐과 _그리고_ 의사의 비참한 처지를 동정하는 것 같았다. 그가 한발 더 다가오더니, 짐이 여전히 그 자리에 있는지 확인하기 위해 목을 길게 빼고 안을 들여다봤다. “언제쯤 오려나 궁금했네요,” 스코티가 속삭였다.

맥코이는 마른침을 삼켰다. “그는 어때?” 스코티가 대답하기 위해 입을 열었지만, 곧바로 다물었다. 그는 그저 고개를 저었고, 회색이 도는 푸른 눈동자는 슬픔으로 차있었다.

아무 말 없었지만, 대답은 충분했다.

맥코이는 명치에 한대 맞은 듯한 기분으로 한숨을 내쉬었다. “빌어먹을,” 그는 중얼거렸다. 그것만이 지금 맥코이가 멀쩡한 목소리로 뱉을 수 있는 전부였다.

“봐요, 젊은이,” 스코티가 입을 열었다, “파이크가 여기 지미를 그의 현실로 돌려보내려고 아주 발광을 하는 건 나도 알아요. 그게 가장 최선인 것처럼 보이긴 해도, 두 사람은 서로가 정말로 원하는 게 뭔지 스스로에게 물어볼 필요가 있어요.” 그가 비니를 벗자 붉은색이 도는 금발이 드러났고 그는 뒷머리를 긁적였다. “내가 보기엔, 두 사람 다 같은 걸 원하고 있다고요.”

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 스코티가 무슨 말을 하는 것인지 알았다ㅡ그와 _그리고_ 짐 모두 짐이 이곳에 머물기를 바란다는 것.

“당신은 그에게 거짓말했죠,” 스코티가 말했다. 맥코이의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보고 그는 말을 이었다. “내가 그를 발견했어요ㅡ아마 당신이 그 통로를 막 떠났을 때. 내가 말해주는데, 저 젊은이는 아주 엉망이었다고요. 하지만 그건 당신도 이미 알고 있었겠죠.”

맥코이는 목구멍에 걸린 응어리를 삼켰다. 그는 다시 고개를 끄덕였고 스코티가 옳다는 것이 끔찍하게 싫었다.

“뭐,” 스코티가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “당신을 더 잡아 둘 순 없지. 그는 바로 안에 있어요.” 스코티가 의사의 앞에서 비켜섰고, 발이 땅에 붙은 것마냥 굳어있는 맥코이를 쳐다봤다. “당신 꼭 토할 것처럼 보이는데.”

맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱했고 걸음을 뗐다ㅡ그의 다리가 두려움에 후들거렸다. 코너를 돌자 짐의 뒷모습이 눈에 들어왔다ㅡ축 처진 어깨와 떨군 고개. 그는 자신이 짐과의 거리를 점점 좁히는 것을 발견했다.

짐이 그가ㅡ혹은 누군가ㅡ다가오는 소리를 들었는지 고개를 들었고 자세를 바로 했다. 곧 혼란스러운 파란 눈동자 한 쌍이 맥코이를 향했고 빠르게 깜박거렸다. 의사는 분노와 상심이 빠르게 밀려오는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

“제발,” 맥코이가 절망적으로 말했다.

_제발 가지마._

_제발 내 말을 들어줘._

_제발 날 떠나지마._

짐이 마른침을 삼키자 그의 목 울대가 움직였다. 그게 어린 남자의 유일한 움직임이자 의사의 말을 들어주겠다는 신호였다.

“우린 중립지역에 거의 도착했고 난 그냥 이 얘기만 하러 왔어. 너무 늦어서 네가 가버리기 전에,” 그는 빠르게 내뱉었다. “내가 거짓말을 했어…저 통로에서. _이게_ 실수라고 말했던 건 거짓말이었어. 난 전에는 그를 보곤 했었지만, 지금 내가 보는 건 오직 너뿐이야.”

그는 짐의 호흡이 꺾이는 것을 들었다; 일부는 불신에, 일부는 안도감에. 맥코이는 한 발을 더 내디뎌, 그에게 닿을 만큼 가까이 다가갔고, 팔을 뻗어, 짐을 품에 끌어안았다.

그는 짐의 따뜻한 몸을 양팔로 감싸고 그에게 안긴 어린 남자가 온 몸에 스며드는 것을 느꼈다. “널 돌려보내야 한다는 걸 알아ㅡ넌 이보다 나은 삶을 살아야 하니까. 하지만 넌 이것만은 알아야 돼. 내가…널 사랑하게 된 것 같아.”

그는 몸을 뗐고, 감정으로 상기된 짐의 얼굴을 보았다. 맥코이의 고백에 그의 눈이 눈물로 반짝거렸다. 그의 입술이 파르르 떨렸고 그건 숨을 쉴 수 없을 만큼 아름다운 동시에 가슴이 미어질 듯 해 맥코이는 바라보지 _않을 수_ 없었다.

짐이 뭔가를 말하려던 순간, 나라다가 거칠게 휘청거렸고, 두 남자를 모두 땅에 쓰러뜨렸다. 바닥에 세게 충돌하면서 맥코이는 폭발음을 들었고, 함선이 기울자 옆으로 굴러 떨어졌다.

추락과 함께, 맥코이는 나라다가 워프에서 내동댕이쳐졌다는 것을 깨달았다.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

짐은 추락하고 있었다. 전에도 이런 적이 있었다ㅡ한번은 나라다에서(아이러니하기도 하지), 그리고 한번은 그의 _엔터프라이즈_ 가 우주와 별들 사이로 굴러 떨어질 때.

그 두 사건 때, 단단한 무언가를 붙들기 위해 재빨리 몸을 움직이는 그의 눈 앞에 마치 슬로우 모션처럼 주마등이 스쳤었다. 처음 그 것을 경험했을 때, 짐은 아주 사소한 것들을 생각했다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 본즈를 만나기 전까진 가족이라고 부를 만한 사람조차도 없었기 때문이다. 두 번째로 그걸 겪은 것은 그와 스코티가 _엔터프라이즈_ 의 복도를 곤두박질 칠 때였다. 그 때 그는 곧장 본즈를 떠올렸었고, 만약 그들이 이 재앙에서 살아남는다면 의사가 그를 죽이려 들 것이라고 생각했었다.

그리고 지금 짐에게는 그런 생각을 할 시간조차도 없었다. 그는 심지어 소리를 지르거나, 비명이나, 심지어는 욕설을 내뱉지도 못했다ㅡ그는 균형을 잃고 함선을 마구 굴러 아래로 곤두박질쳤다. 그때 누군가 그의 손목을 붙잡았고, 뼈가 거칠게 당겨졌다. 짐은 필사적으로 거기에 매달렸고, 그의 무딘 손톱이 상대방의 피부를 깊이 파고들었다.

남자는 끙 소리와 함께 욕설을 내뱉었고, 그 목소리는 억양이 강하고 깊었다. “내가 잡았어, 꼬맹이,” 그는 본즈가 다른 손도 뻗으며 말하는 것을 들었다. “내가 잡았어.”

짐은 시선을 들었다ㅡ왜냐하면 아래를 내려다보고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 본즈가 그의 위에서 힘겹게 버틴 채 이를 악물고 있었고, 이마에 땀이 송글송글 맺혔다. 짐은 나라다의 가장 깊은 곳으로 이어지는 방대한 검은 구멍 위에 매달려있었고, 의사는 난간을 꽉 껴안은 채 그를 붙들었다.

함선이 또 한번 크게 요동치자 짐은 다리를 버둥거렸고, 공포에 질린 외침이 절로 튀어나왔다. 혹은 욕설이라든가ㅡ그도 알 수 없었다. 본즈의 손이 더욱 단단하게 그를 쥐었다.

누군가 나라다의 균형을 잡으면서 함선이 휘청거렸다. 함선은 갑작스러운 움직임에 끼익끽거리고 우르릉 소리를 냈다.

본즈가 짐을 칸막이 위로 끌어올렸고, 다른 이들의 외침 소리가 들렸다. 짐은 함선을 울리는 파이크의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. “사상자는?”

다수의 반란군들이 보고하기 시작했고, 그들의 고함이 온통 메아리처럼 울렸다. 본즈가 덜덜 떠는 짐의 몸을 감싸고 가슴에 끌어안았다. “쉬이,” 본즈가 낮은 목소리로 그를 달랬다. “내가 잡았어, 짐. 괜찮아.”

그는 본즈의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 골랐고, 그의 손가락이 의사의 셔츠를 한껏 움켜쥐었다. 그는 눈을 감은 채, 감은 눈꺼풀 아래로 차오르는 눈물을 참으려고 애썼다.

“맥코이!” 스코티가 외쳤고 짐은 그가 달려오는 소리를 들었다. “짐! 둘 다 살아있어요?”

본즈가 콧방귀를 뀌었고, 그리고는 딱딱한 어조로 마주 외쳤다. “그래,” 그는 엄지손가락으로 짐의 관자놀이를 문질러주며 말했다, “우린 아직 살아 있어.”

“신이시여!” 스코티가 말했다. 목소리로 미루어보아 그는 아주 가까이까지 온 것 같았다. 그리고 누군가 그와 함께 있었다. “두 사람은 어쩌다 거기까지 갔대요?”

짐은 의사의 몸이 긴장하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “중력 때문에,” 본즈가 으르렁거렸다.

짐은 번쩍 고개를 들었고 주변을 둘러봤다. 그와 본즈는 엔진실에서 수백 야드 떨어진 보행자용 좁은 통로 위에 있었다. 양 옆엔 아무것도 없었고, 아래에는 어둠뿐이었다. 그는 본즈를 돌아보고 쉰 목소리로 말했다, “나이스 캐치.”

본즈가 어깨를 으쓱했고, 짐이 두 발로 설 수 있게 도와준 다음 휘청거리는 그의 팔꿈치를 붙들었다. 짐은 흘깃 시선을 들었고, 저 헤이즐 눈동자가 그의 상태를 확인하며 모든 움직임을 살피는 것에 웃지 않을 수 없었다. 본즈도 마주 미소를 지었고, 그를 안심시키듯 팔을 한번 꼭 쥐었다ㅡ그건 아무 것도 말하지 않은 동시에 모든 것을 말했다.

“떨어질 뻔 한 거에요?” 스코티가 감탄과 공포를 담아 물었다.

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “무슨 일이야?” 그는 물었다.

“ _엔터프라이즈_ 가 우릴 워프에서 튕겨냈어요,” 스코티가 따라오라고 손짓하며 말했다. “하마터면 우리 클링온 친구들 중 하나랑 충돌할 뻔 했지 뭐에요. 아랫배 쪽이 완전히 긁혔어.”

나라다가 위잉 소리를 냈고 불빛이 깜빡이더니 다시 전력이 들어왔다. 짐이 스코티를 쳐다보자 그는 인상을 썼다.

“그리고 우리 메인 전력 칸을 맞춘 모양이구만,” 스코티가 조용한 목소리로 덧붙였다. “제발 좀!”

그들은 서둘러 브릿지로 달려갔다. 파이크가 조종석에 앉아있는 반란군의 곁을 서성이고 있었다. “그들이 대체 어떻게 이토록 빨리 따라잡은 거지?” 파이크가 내질렀다. “그리고 어째서 우리 센서는 그걸 알아채지 못한 건가?”

“그들이 접근하고 있다고 _말씀 드리려던_ 참이었습니다,” 반란군이 딱딱거렸다.

파이크의 혀 끝에 날카로운 응수가 걸렸지만, 짐이 본즈와 함께 브릿지의 끝에 서있는 것을 보고는 말을 멈췄다. 그의 표정은 읽을 수 없었고, 처음으로 짐은 파이크가ㅡ이 파이크든 그의 파이크든 간에ㅡ무슨 생각을 하는지 전혀 관심이 없었다. “두 사람은 괜찮나?” 파이크가 짐보다는 본즈를 향해 물었다.

본즈가 고개를 끄덕였고, 짐은 그의 굳은살 박힌 손가락이 제 손을 스치는 것을 느꼈다. “네,” 본즈가 짐의 손에 깍지를 끼며 말했다. “저희는 괜찮습니다.”

파이크가 그들의 손을 보고 눈썹을 치켜 올렸지만, 그에 관해서는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. “몽티,” 그는 말했다.

“예?”

“체콥이 피해상황을 알아보러 엔진실로 갔네,” 파이크가 말했다. “내려가서 상황이 얼마나 나쁜지 확인 후에 콤링크를 걸게.”

스코티는 고개를 끄덕였고 급하게 사라졌다.

“신호가 들어옵니다,” 다른 반란군이 의자를 빙 돌리며 말했다. “클링온입니다.”

파이크가 고개를 끄덕였다. “화면에 띄우게,” 그는 명령했다. “ _엔터프라이즈_ 에서는 아무 말도 없나?”

“없습니다 sir,” 그녀가 클링온을 연결하며 대답했다. “그들은 일 마일 떨어진 좌측에 가만히 떠있습니다.”

파이크가 입술을 일자로 다물었다. “그들의 상황은 어떻지?”

“쉴드가 쳐있습니다,” 그녀는 계기판을 흘깃 내려다본 후에 말했다. “그것 말고는, 아무것도 없습니다.”

파이크가 욕설을 중얼거렸다. “트레’곡을 화면에 연결하게,” 그는 스크린을 향해 돌아서며 명령했다.

클리온 남성이 화면에 나타났다ㅡ검은 피부와 밝은 눈. 짐은 그의 뺨 아래쪽과 이마에 걸쳐 새겨진 흉터들을 보았다. “파이크,” 트레’곡이 낮고 울리는 목소리로 인사를 했다.

“트레’곡,” 파이크가 희미한 미소와 함께 대답했다. “여기서 만나다니 어찌나 반가운지.”

클링온이 웃음을 터뜨리자 그의 노란 이가 번쩍거렸다. “저녁 시간의 유람을 즐기고 있었지,” 그는 히죽거리며 말했다. “자네의 함선이 워프에서 튕겨 나왔을 때 우리도 막 도착했네. 우리가 저 제국 함선을 날려버리길 바라나? 그보다 더한 영광은 없을 것 같군.”

“아직은 아닐세,” 파이크가 대답할 때, 멀리에서 스코티와 체콥의 외침 소리가 들렸다.

브릿지의 모두가 고개를 돌려 정신 없이 달려오는 두 남자를 보았다. 체콥이 스코틀랜드인보다 앞에서, 양팔을 미친 듯이 휘저으며 달려오다 계기판에 거의 충돌할 뻔 했다. “함장님!” 체콥이 계기판에 몸을 기대며 헐떡거렸다. “함장님…”

스코티가 몸을 숙였고, 양 손으로 무릎을 짚은 채 숨을 들이마셨다. “개자식들이 메인 전력원을 날려버렸어요!” 그는 주먹을 휘두르며 외쳤다.

“그리고?” 파이크가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 말했다.

짐은 화면 속의 클링온이 눈 앞의 상황을 흥미롭게 지켜보는 것을 보았다. 상황이 이렇게 심각하지만 않았더라면, 이건 분명 형편없는 코미디였을 것이다.

그는 클링온의 눈이 한 사람 한 사람을 떠돌다가 그를 향하는 것을 보았다. 클링온은 고개를 기울인 채, 그를 똑바로 바라보는 짐을 유심히 살폈다.

“제가 수리할 수 있지만, 시간이 필요해요!” 스코티가 대답했다. “하지만 그 셔틀을 여기로 전송시키는 건 잊어버려요. 그런 일은 없을 거니까!”

스코티의 입에서 그 말이 튀어나오자마자 짐은 클링온에게서 시선을 뗐다. 그는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 스코티를 쳐다봤다.

“그런 일은 없을 거라는 게 무슨 말이지?” 파이크가 으르렁거렸다.

스코티가 허리를 폈다. “그런 일은 없을 거라고요, 함장님! 저 전자기장해가 사라지고 그가ㅡ” 그는 짐을 향해 손을 휘저으며 외쳤다. “ㅡ남은 빌어먹을 인생 동안 여기에 갇히기 전까지는!”

아주 짧은 순간 짐과 파이크의 시선이 마주쳤고, 다시 스코티를 향했다. 저 익숙한 형체에 짐이 딱 한번밖에 본 적 없는 표정이 떠올랐다ㅡ그가 니비루의 보고서를 거짓으로 올렸을 때의 표정. 실망감. 그는 본즈의 손을 세게 움켜쥐었고, 현실을 놓치지 않기 위해 애썼다. 파이크가 스코틀랜드인을 향해 입을 열었다.

“그럼 되게 만들어!” 파이크가 큰 소리로 명령했다.

스코티는 굽히지 않았다. “그렇게 간단하지 않아요, 함장님,” 스코티가 화가 나서 강한 스코틀랜드 억양으로 말했다. “제가 그냥 스위치를 딸깍거린다고 해서ㅡ **제기랄** ㅡ이 빌어먹을 함선이 제대로 작동하진 않는다고요!”

“그럼 우리가 어떻게 해야,” 파이크가 손가락으로 짐을 가리키며 으르렁거렸다. “ _그_ 를 저 빌어먹을 셔틀에 되돌려놓을 수 있을지 알아내!”

스코티가 아랫입술을 짓이기며 인상을 썼다가, 미안한 눈으로 짐을 바라봤다. “방법이 있기는 한데, 맘에 들진 않으실 겁니다.”

“어디 말해 보게,” 파이크가 딱딱거렸다.

스코티가 마른침을 삼켰다. “저 젊은이를 _엔터프라이즈_ 로 전송시킬 수 있습니다.” 그는 작은 목소리로 대답했다.

“안돼!” 본즈가 짐의 손을 놓으며 즉각 고함을 질렀다. “지금 _정신 나갔어_? 짐이 그 함선 근처에만 가도 놈들이 그를 죽여버릴 거야!”

“우린 그를 집에 돌려보내야 해,” 파이크가 침착한 목소리로 대꾸했다.

본즈가 고개를 흔들었다. “그를 죽음으로 몰아넣으면 집으로 돌려보낼 수 없을 겁니다.”

“저희에게 셔틀 베이의 좌표가 있습니다,” 체콥이 말했다. “어쩌면 그를 그곳으로 전송…”

짐은 코웃음 쳤다. “스팍은 이미 그걸 예상했을 거야,” 그는 말했다. 그는 꼬맹이에게 미소를 지어 보였다. “그는 하프-벌칸이잖아ㅡ그에게서 논리를 빼면 시체라고.”

“아,” 낯선 목소리가 그들의 뒤에서 말했다. 그건 브릿지의 혼란 속에서 잊혀진 듯한 트레’곡이었다. “이자가 자네가 이야기했던 젊은 놈이군.”

파이크는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“꼭 자네의 짐 커크처럼 보이는데,” 트레’곡이 말했다.

어떻게 클링온이 그를 알고 있는 것인지 짐이 물으려던 순간, 파이크가 말했다, “그는 내 짐 커크와 _전혀_ 다르네.”

그 말에 짐은 필요 이상으로 상처를 받았다. 이건 그의 크리스토퍼 파이크가 아니고 그는 그의 짐 커크가 아니다ㅡ그러나 그 목소리에 담긴 실망이 여전히 그의 가슴을 아프게 했다.

클링온의 호기심 어린 눈빛으로 보아, 그도 이것을 눈치챈 것 같았다. “넌,” 그는 짐을 향해 말했다, “이 남자를 알고 있나? _엔터프라이즈_ 의 함장 말이야.”

“난 그를 알아,” 짐이 조심스럽게 말했다. “난 그의 대응체를 알아.”

“그의 대응체를 안다? 마치 그를 정말로 _잘_ 알고 있다는 듯이 말하는 군,” 클링온이 희미한 분노와 함께 대꾸했다. “ _그들_ 같은 자들에겐 명예가 없지, 짐 커크.”

짐은 분노가 혈관을 따라 끓어오르기 시작한 것을 느꼈다. 그는 본즈의 손을 놓고 스크린을 향해 다가갔다. “그의 대응체는ㅡ _내 친구_ 는ㅡ저 함장과 _전혀_ 달라,” 그는 독기에 차서 말했다. “그는 충실하고 명예로운 사람이야.”

“그런가?”

짐은 그저 고개를 끄덕였고 트레’곡을 마주 응시했다.

“투지를 갖고 있군, 짐 커크,” 그는 파이크를 돌아봤다. “자네의 짐도 이랬나?”

파이크는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 짐도 그의 대답을 별로 기대하지 않았다.

“흥미롭군,” 트레’곡이 덧붙였다. “자네는 그를 돌려보내고 싶어하지ㅡ그러나 그의 마음은 날카롭고 계산적이야. 우린 이런 자들이 더 필요해.”

“이건 논의거리가 아니네,” 파이크가 갑작스럽게 내뱉었다. “우리에게 일말의 기회가 남아있는 한 그는 반드시 돌아갈 거야.”

트레’곡은 입술을 꼬집었다. “그가 그리워질 텐데?”

“우린 그걸 견딜 걸세,” 파이크가 클링온에게 말했다. 그가 흘깃 짐에게 시선을 던졌다ㅡ그의 파이크가 죽기 전, 술집에서 그랬던 것과 똑같은 표정으로.

_다 괜찮아질 걸세, son._

그 목소리가 머릿속에 울리자 짐은 목구멍에 걸린 응어리를 삼켰다. “그럼 뭘 해야 돼?” 그는 마침내 스코티를 돌아보며 물었다.

“당신이 타고 온 그 셔틀…그게 함선의 어디에 있는지 알아요?” 스코티가 물었다.

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “그건 내가 세워둔 셔틀 베이에 그대로 있어,” 그는 설명했다. “왜?”

“잠깐만 있어봐요!” 스코티가 체콥의 손에서 패드를 뺏어 들며 재잘거렸다. “ _제국_ 이 기록물의 보안에 꽤나 신경 쓴다고 생각하겠지만, 청사진들을 찾는 건 아주 쉽죠…” 조금 후에, 스코티가 짐에게 화면을 내밀었다. “이 설계도가 맞아요?”

짐은 화면을 훑었고 _엔터프라이즈_ 의 청사진을 보았다ㅡ그건 그의 함선과 모든 면에서 똑같았다. “그래,” 그는 속삭임에 가깝게 말했다. “무슨 생각이야?”

“이제 내가 정확한 위치를 알았으니까, 당신을 저 함선으로 전송시킬 수 있어요. 내가 셔틀에 가능한 한 가깝게 보내주면 그걸 타고 곧바로 떠날 수 있을 거에요. 우리 클링온 친구가 여기 있으니, _엔터프라이즈_ 가 당신한테 페이저를 날리는 걸 어느정도 막아 줄 수 있을 겁니다.” 스코티가 설명했다. 그는 흘깃 파이크를 바라봤다. “허락해주신다면 말이죠.”

파이크가 트레’곡을 돌아봤다. “어떻게 생각하나?”

“아주 훌륭한 계획처럼 들리는군,” 트레’곡이 히죽거리며 대답했다. “특히나 우리가 저 함선을 파괴할 수만 있다면 말이네.”

짐은 파이크가 눈을 굴리는 것을 보았다. “저 함선은 자네가 원하는 대로 해도 좋네만, _그_ 가 안전하게 떠난 후여야 해,” 그는 짐을 향해 고갯짓하며 말했다. “반드시 그래야 하네, 트레’곡.”

“좋아,” 클링온이 대답했다.

스코티가 다시 끼어들었다. “잊지 마세요, 함장님, 우린 전자기장해를 터뜨릴 폭발이 필요해요. 그 폭발 때문에 이 젊은이가 여기에 올 수 있었던 거니까요.”

“그럼 우린 _엔터프라이즈_ 를 터뜨릴 걸세,” 파이크가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. “저 함선이 이 장해의 범위 안에 들어와있어ㅡ놈들이 훌륭한 역할을 수행하게 해주지.”

짐이 항변하려는 순간 본즈가 파이크의 앞으로 나섰다. “지금 제정신입니까?” 그는 내질렀다. “그를 혼자 저기로 보내겠다고요! 그건 양을 도축장으로 보내는 것과 마찬가집니다, 크리스. 대체 당신은 뭐가 문젭니까?”

파이크는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. “그는 혼자 가지 않을 걸세,” 그는 선언했다. “ _자네_ 가 그와 함께 갈 거야.”

“뭐라고요?” 짐이 믿을 수 없어 끽끽거렸고, 본즈는 말을 잃었다.

파이크가 그를 쳐다봤다가, 다시 본즈를 돌아봤다. “두 사람은 함께하길 원하지ㅡ그건 좋네,” 파이크가 차분한 목소리로 말했다, “하지만 이곳에서는 아니야. 자네가 그와 함께 갈 걸세.”

“그의 현실로요?”

“그래,” 파이크가 대답했다. “자네가 그러기 싫은 게 아니라면 말이네, 닥터.”

짐은 본즈와 열띤 시선을 교환했다ㅡ의사는 그만큼이나 당황한 것 같았다. 그의 크루들에게ㅡ _그리고_ 그의 본즈에게ㅡ이걸 어떻게 설명해야 할지 그는 전혀 알 수 없었다.

“아뇨,” 본즈가 말했다. 그의 목소리가 종소리처럼 분명하게 짐의 생각을 끊어냈다. 그는 짐에게 느릿하게 미소를 지었다. “전 좋습니다.”

“확실해?” 짐이 쉰 목소리로 물었다. 그 말이 입술을 떠나자마자 공포가 그의 가슴 속에서 자라났고, 본즈가 함께 가주기를 자신이 그 어떤 것보다 바란다는 것을 깨달았다. 결과는 좆 까라지.

본즈가 고개를 끄덕였다. “확실해,” 그는 말했고, 그건 마치 이렇게 말하는 듯 했다; _너와 함께라면._

“감동적이군,” 트레’곡이 툴툴거리며 분위기를 깼다. 그는 지루하게 말했다. “그럼 내가 언제부터 제국의 양들을 도살할 수 있지?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

모든 것을 고려해볼 때, 계획은 맥코이가 퍽이나 안심할 수 있을 만큼 탄탄해 보였다…적함에 전송되어서 셔틀을 훔치기엔 말이다.

“이건 미친 짓이야,” 그는 옆에 찰싹 붙어있는 짐에게 중얼거렸고 꼬맹이가 킬킬거리는 소리를 들었다ㅡ이 상황에서 웃음이 나오다니. 그의 일부는 꼬맹이를 거꾸로 집어 던지고 싶었지만, 맥코이는 이 터무니없는 상황에서도 짐이 웃을 수 있다는 것에 기뻤다. “그게 재미있다니 정말 기쁘네.”

짐이 장난기 어린 미소와 함께 어깨를 으쓱했다. “하고많은 것들 중에서 말이지,” 그는 대꾸했다.

“수평계가 활성화되면 정확히 30초 후에 셔틀 베이의 문이 열릴 거에요,” 스코티가 그들의 방향을 흘깃거리며 말했다. “그 전에 가능한 한 주변을 확보하도록 해요. 두 사람이 우주에 빨려 들어가진 않길 바라거든.”

맥코이가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “주변을 확보하라고?”

“트레’곡이 함선을 공격할거니까, _엔터프라이즈_ 도 거기에 정신이 팔릴 거에요,” 스코틀랜드인이 설명했다. “하지만 누군가 그 아래에 남아있다면…두 사람이 뭘 해야 할지는 잘 알겠죠.”

의사는 스코티의 말을 이해했다ㅡ만약 누군가 그와 짐을 막아 선다면 죽여야 한다는 것을 말이다. 그들에겐 단 한번의 기회가 있고, 만약 짐이 집으로 돌아갈 수 있는 유일한 기회를 망친다면 그는 지옥에 떨어질 것이다. “제때에 전자기장해를 만들 수 없으면 어떡해?” 그는 물었다.

“최대한 죽지 않으려고 노력하면서 여기로 날아와요,” 스코티가 파이크를 흘깃 바라보며 말했고, 함장은 동의하듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

파이크가 목을 가다듬었다. “ _만약_ 그런 상황이 온다면 앞으로 어떻게 할지는 그때 가서 알아낼 걸세,” 그는 브릿지의 앞쪽을 향해 걸어가며 덧붙였다. “두 사람을 알기에 하는 말이지만ㅡ내 생각엔 다 잘될 걸세.”

“퍽이나요,” 짐이 중얼거리듯 내뱉었고, 그의 파란 눈이 분노로 깊어졌다.

맥코이는 어린 남자가 느끼는 불편함을 풀어주기 위해 뭔가를 하고 싶었다. 파이크와 짐 사이의 긴장감을 지켜보는 것은 이상했다.

그들은 서로를 거의 상대하지 않았다. 그저 훔쳐보거나 간접적으로 대화하는 것이 전부였다ㅡ며칠 전과는 전혀 다른 모습이었다.

맥코이는 이게 파이크의 자기보호일지도 모른다고 생각했다ㅡ짐이 그를 떠나고 있으니 말이다. 파이크가 짐을 두 번 잃는 게 어떤 기분일지 그는 상상도 할 수 없었다. 하물며 이 짐이 떠나는 것은 그들의 짐의 기억을 현실에 묶어준 밧줄 또한 떠나가는 것과 마찬가지였다.

파이크가 맥코이의 시선을 눈치챘고, 의사가 뭘 보고 있는 것인지 궁금해진 것 같았다. “잠시 시간 좀?” 그가 물었고, 그의 어조는 요청이 아니라는 것이 분명했다.

그가 한숨을 내쉬고 파이크의 뒤를 따라 브릿지를 나서자, 짐이 그의 팔을 붙들고 맥코이를 멈춰 세웠다. “넌 그의 꼭두각시가 아니야,” 짐이 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

맥코이는 그 파란 눈동자를 들여다보고 고개를 끄덕였다. “알아,” 그는 대답했다. “금방 돌아올게.”

그는 짐에게 미소를 지어준 다음 브릿지를 나섰고, 위층으로 향하는 계단 근처에서 서성이는 파이크를 발견했다.

파이크는 근심이 많아 보였고, 마침내 맥코이가 거기에 서있는 것을 깨달았다. “난 좆 같은 상황들을 많이 봐왔네, 레너드,” 그는 말했다. “자네가 들어도 믿지 못할 일들이 많았지만, 그 중에 _이게_ 최고로군.” 그는 다시 서성거리기 시작했고, 그의 발걸음이 바닥을 철썩철썩 내리쳤다. “난 신만이 아실 어딘가로 자네를 보내는 걸세. _그_ 가 이걸 보면 뭐라고 할 것 같나? 그 생각을 해보긴 했나?”

파이크가 말하는 게 그들의 짐이라는 것을 깨닫고 맥코이는 잠깐 동안 숨을 멈췄다. “짐은 제가 행복하길 바랄 겁니다,” 그는 마침내 대답했다.

“그는 이기적인 개자식이었어,” 파이크가 으르렁거리듯 내뱉었다. 그의 눈이 분노, 상처, 그리고 혼란스러움으로 밝게 타올랐지만 맥코이가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다.

맥코이는 동의하듯 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“정말로 이걸 확신하나?” 침착하게 가라앉으며, 파이크가 물었다. “정말로 그를 확신하나?”

맥코이는 망설임 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. “제가 이미 잃은 것에 대해 두 번째 기회를 바란다고 생각하시는 걸 압니다,” 맥코이가 말했다.

“그게 아닌가?”

맥코이는 고개를 저었다. “아뇨. 아닙니다.”

그는 파이크가 무겁게 한숨을 내쉬고, 주머니에 손을 넣는 것을 보았다. 맥코이는 얼핏 카본을 보았고 그게 광자 수류탄임을 깨달았다. 순간적으로, 아주 오싹한 순간, 그는 파이크가 그 장치를 활성화시켜 모두를 천국에 보낼 거라 생각했다.

“자네가 이걸 가져가길 바라네,” 파이크가 그에게 수류탄을 건네며, 그 어느 때보다도 확신을 가지고 말했다. “만약 우리가 폭발을 일으키는데 실패한다면, 자네가 이걸 사용하게. 이거면 충분할거야ㅡ보너스로 _엔터프라이즈_ 까지 완전히 날려버릴 수 있지.”

맥코이는 그의 손에 들린 수류탄을 멍하니 응시했다.

“레너드,” 파이크가 의사의 어깨에 한 손을 얹으며 날카롭게 말했다. “우린 시간이 부족하네. 짐은 시간이 부족하네.”

맥코이는 고개를 들었고, 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “알겠습니다,” 그는 속삭였다ㅡ문득 건조해진 목에 그의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. “제가 하겠습니다.”

파이크는 그의 대답에 만족했고 고개를 끄덕였다. “어떻게 사용하는지 알고 있나?” 그는 물었다.

“그냥 버튼을 눌러서 던지면 됩니다,” 맥코이가 대답했고, 파이크는 다시 한번 고개를 끄덕였다.

파이크가 마지막으로 한번 그의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었고 그의 손이 미끄러지듯 떨어졌다. “뭐…” 그는 입을 열었다. “이만 가세.”

맥코이는 수류탄을 뒷주머니에 넣고 짐을 데리러 갔다. 그는 평소답지 않게 조용한 체콥에게서 콤링크와 페이저를 건네 받고 있었다.

“어이,” 그는 짐이 말하는 것을 들었다. “다 잘될 거야.”

이 말에 체콥은 어깨를 으쓱 했고 맥코이를 돌아봤다. “닥터, 이게 필요하실 겁니다,” 그는 맥코이에게도 콤링크와 페이저를 건넸다. “혹시나 문제가 생길 경우를 위해서요.”

“문제는 _그_ 를 따라다니지,” 그는 짐을 가리키며 말했고, 짐은 콧방귀를 뀌었다, “어디든 말이야, 꼬맹이.”

체콥은 씩 미소를 지었고 의사의 손에 물건들을 쥐어줬다. “행운을 빕니다, 닥터. 짐,” 스코티가 나타나 그들에게 따라오라고 손짓하자 체콥이 말했다.

맥코이와 짐은 스코티의 뒤를 나란히 걸으며 트랜스포터 룸을 향했다. 그는 짐의 손가락이 제 손을 스치는 것을 느꼈다. 맥코이는 어린 남자의 손을 잡았고, 그의 입술에 미소가 퍼졌다.

파이크가 이미 트랜스포터 룸에서 반란군과 대화 중이었다. 맥코이와 짐을 보고 그는 말을 멈췄다. “시간이 얼마나 있지?” 스코틀랜드인이 자리에 앉자 그는 물었다.

“창문이 닫히기까지 30분 남았습니다,” 스코티가 거의 미안하다는 듯이 말했다.

파이크가 혀로 입술을 핥았다. “어서 끝내버리세,” 그는 길을 비켜서며 말했다.

맥코이는 짐과 함께 패드에 올라섰다. 그는 자세를 잡았고, 파이크의 얼굴에 그들의 짐에게 짓곤 했던 미소가 떠 있는 것을 보았다. “가는 길에 문짝에 엉덩이를 부딪히지 않도록 조심하게, 레너드,” 파이크가 침통한 분위기를 깨뜨리며 농담했다.

맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “노력하겠습니다.”

그는 파이크가 짐을 향해 고개를 돌리며, 눈빛을 굳히는 것을 보았다. 그들은 그저 서로를 응시한 채, 한마디도 하지 않았다. 맥코이는 짐의 눈에서 슬픔을 볼 수 있었다ㅡ어린 남자는 이런 식으로 그의 친구이자 멘토에게 작별인사를 하고 싶진 않았을 것이다.

이건 또 한번 그의 죽음을 지켜보는 것과 같은 기분일거라고 그는 생각했다.

“명령을 대기 중입니다, sir,” 스코티가 긴장감을 깨고 말했다.

파이크가 스코틀랜드인을 돌아보고 고개를 끄덕였다. “때리게, 몽티.”

세상이 눈부신 하얀 빛으로 녹아 내리자 맥코이는 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 숨을 내뱉을 때, 그는 그와 짐이 셔틀 베이 바로 바깥에 서있는 것을 알아차렸다.

그리고 _엔터프라이즈_ 는 귀가 찢어질듯한 경고음과 붉은 빛으로 가득했다. 함선이 충격을 견디면서 마구 뒤흔들렸고, 그와 짐을 거의 넘어뜨릴뻔했다.

“ _빌어먹을_ 2초도 못 기다린다니!” 맥코이가 경고음 사이로 고함을 질렀다.

짐은 이미 셔틀 베이의 문을 향해 달리고 있었다. “그들은 클링온이라고, 본즈,” 그는 씩 웃으며 그를 돌아보고 외쳤다. “그들에게 정말로 인내심을 기대한 거야?”

맥코이는 몇 발자국 뒤에서 그를 쫓으며, 날카로운 대꾸는 꾹 눌러 참았다. 이런 상황에서 농담은 짐의 몫이다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 짐이고 그는 _언제나_ 이런 식이니까.

짐이 유리 문 옆의 키패드에 페이저를 쐈다. 키패드가 파지직 튀고 쉿 소리를 내면서 문이 미끄러지듯 열렸다. “식은 죽 먹기지,” 그는 짐이 말하는 것을 들었다.

“어떤 것도 _그렇게_ 쉬운 일은 없지,” 우쭐한 미소로 문을 지나가는 짐을 올려다보며 맥코이가 딱딱거렸다.

그가 막 문턱을 넘으려던 순간, 문이 쾅 닫혀 그와 짐을 갈라놨다. 맥코이는 짐이 휙 몸을 돌리는 것을 보았다ㅡ그의 얼굴에 깜짝 놀란 표정이 떠올랐다. 그는 갔던 길을 되돌아와, 인상을 쓴 채 잠깐 동안 문을 살폈다.

맥코이가 뭔가를 말하려던 순간 그는 짐의 뒤에서 어슬렁거리는 것을 보았다. 그는 부스스 헝클어진 검은 머리카락과 뾰족한 귀, 초록색으로 물든 피부에 대비된 검은 눈동자를 볼 수 있었다. 그 창백한 입술이 승리의 미소를 그렸다.

“짐,” 그는 주먹으로 유리를 마구 두드리며 고함을 질렀다. “짐! 네 뒤에!”

짐이 어리둥절하게 고개를 들었다. “뭐라고?” 그가 유리 너머에서 외쳤다.

“네 뒤!” 맥코이는 비명을 질렀다. “스팍!”

그는 벌칸의 주먹이 짐의 턱을 가격해, 어린 남자를 그대로 유리에 내리치는 것을 슬로우 모션으로 지켜봤다.

짐이 땅바닥에 쓰러지자, 맥코이는 스팍의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소를 보았다. 그가 다른 짐의 목을 졸라 죽였을 때와 똑같은 미소를.

맥코이는 심장이 멈추는 것을 느꼈고 제 너덜너덜한 비명을 거의 알아차리지도 못했다.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

어렸을 때, 어머니께서 오래된 자연 다큐멘터리 홀로영상을 보여주셨다. 그는 검은 표범, 호랑이, 재규어, 그리고 다른 육식동물들이 사냥감을 쫓는 것을 보았다. 그들의 움직임은 우아하고 계산적이었다: 인내의 침묵, 그리고 정확한 순간에 내리칠 능력.

거기엔 논리가 있었고 그건 스팍의 마음을 사로잡았다. 이제 어른이 되어, 그의 앞에 쓰러져있는 남자를 응시하고 있자니, 그는 먹이를 찾는 사냥꾼의 기분을 느꼈다.

짐의 얼굴에서 멍한 표정이 사라지고 그의 파란 눈동자에 초점이 들어올 때까지 스팍은 인내심을 갖고 기다렸다. 곧 어린 남자는 자신이 바닥에 쓰러져있음을 깨달았고, 그가 유리문에 기대 상체를 일으키자 스팍의 입술이 소리 없이 크게 미소 지었다. 그의 옆에 커뮤니케이터가 떨어져있었고, 스팍은 재빨리 부츠로 그걸 으스러뜨렸다.

스팍은 짐이 턱으로 손을 가져가, 이미 한번 맞았던 것처럼 보이는 피부를 문지르는 걸 지켜봤다. 그는 고개를 기울였고, 누가 그랬을까 궁금해했다.

어쩌면 의사가?

연인간의 다툼이 격해졌던 걸까?

스팍이 그를 억지로 고분고분하게 만들어 기꺼이 복종하게 만들기 _전까진_ , 맥코이도 제법 성깔이 있었다. 그 성질머리가 독처럼 새어 나와 그를 다시 한번 차지한 것인지도 모른다.

혹은 다른 사람이었을 수도. 비록 스팍은 그게 누구일지 추정할 수 없었지만.

그는 짐이 끙끙거리며 침을 뱉는 소리를 들었다. 피가ㅡ붉고 선명하게ㅡ그의 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다. 짐의 창백한 피부에 그건 아주 매력적이었다.

“네가 돌아올 거라 추측했었지,” 스팍이 마침내 말했다. 짐은 혼자가 아니라는 것을 깨닫고 퍼드득 놀랐다. “이 장소를 일부러 비워놓았네…너와 난 맺어야 할 일이 있지 않나.”

어린 남자의 새파란 눈동자가 분노로 밝게 타올랐고 스팍은 비틀린 기쁨에 차 올랐다.

“널 해석하는 건 언제나 쉬웠지,” 스팍이 짐의 다리 위에 쪼그려 앉으며 말을 이었다. “넌 언제나 읽기가 아주 쉬웠어ㅡ인간 표현으로 뭐라 하지?ㅡ그래, 마치 오픈북처럼 말이야.”

짐은 시선을 더욱 굳히며 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“그들은 네가 얼마나 똑똑한지, 얼마나 용감한지 항상 떠들어댔지…” 스팍이 짐의 어깨 너머로 시선을 옮기며 조롱했다.

맥코이는 사라졌고, 아마도 셔틀 베이의 또 다른 입구를 찾아 달리고 있을 것이다.

 _좋아_ , 그는 생각했다, _그는 이미 늦었어_. “그들이 지금은 널 어떻게 볼지 궁금하군, 짐. 무방비하고, 분별없고… _홀로_ 남은 널.”

짐이 마른침을 삼키자 스팍은 그의 목 근육이 움직이는 것을 볼 수 있었다. “난 혼자가 아니야,” 그는 내뱉었다.

“네 의사는 떠났네,” 스팍이 손가락으로 짐의 턱 선을 따라 그리며 대꾸했다. 그의 주먹에 부어 오르기 시작한 자리를 꾹 누르자 어린 남자가 숨을 들이켰다. “분명 널 구하러 오기 위해 이 주변을 헤매고 있겠지.”

짐이 고개를 기울였다. “말했다시피, 난 혼자가 아니야.”

“투쉐Touché,” 스팍이 대꾸했다.

스팍이 미처 계산하지 못한 갑작스러운 움직임으로, 짐의 주먹이 스팍의 코를 가격해 콧잔등의 피부를 찢었다. 그는 뒤로 쓰러졌고 짐이 그에게 몸을 던지자 끙 소리를 냈다. 어린 남자가 또 한번 주먹을 휘두르자 스팍은 짐의 팔을 쥐고, 그의 몸을 그대로 들쳐 엎었다.

짐이 등으로 떨어지자 스팍은 몸의 반동을 이용해 재빨리 일어났다. 그들의 발 아래에서, _엔터프라이즈_ 가 적의 포격에 우르릉거렸다. 광자포의 울림, 폭발, 응징이 그들의 육탄전에 소름 끼치는 배경음악처럼 울렸다.

함선이 다시 크게 요동쳤고, 짐도 벌떡 일어나 스팍을 마주하고 자세를 잡았다. 스팍은 어린 남자에게 달려들어, 맹렬하게 발길질하고 주먹을 날렸다. 그의 주먹이 몸에 맞자 짐이 신음했다. 다음 순간 짐이 빠르게 그의 옆구리, 신장 근처를 연달아 가격해 그는 헉 숨을 내쉬었다. 스팍은 짐의 몸을 떼어내고, 거칠게 헐떡이며 비틀비틀 뒷걸음질쳤다.

이번에는 짐이 먼저 움직였다. 그의 주먹이 스팍의 복부에 두 번 더 꽂혀 그의 발걸음이 흔들렸다. 그는 재빨리 움직여 다음 타격을 피했고, 짐의 손목을 쥐고 반대로 꺾었다. 스팍의 손 아래에서 뼈가 의지에 반하게 부러지는 진동이 전해졌다. 그는 짐이 충격과 고통에 울부짖는 것을 들었다.

“넌 약해,” 스팍이 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

짐이 그의 고통스러운 손아귀에서 벗어나려 몸을 빙 돌리자 스팍은 그의 깊은 신음을 들을 수 있었다. 짐은 어깨로 그를 들어올려 바닥의 쇠살대에 힘껏 내던졌다.

스팍의 시야가 까매졌지만, 쇠살대가 충격에 진동하는 아주 잠깐뿐이었다. 그가 눈을 뜨자, 짐이 막 그의 갈비뼈를 걷어차려 하고 있었다.

그러나 그가 더 빨랐고 그는 짐의 발목을 쥐고 거칠게 잡아당겼다. 짐이 쓰러지자 스팍은 그의 위에 올라타, 양 손을 그의 목을 향해 뻗었다.

짐이 녹색으로 물든 그의 손을 막자 그는 악문 잇새로 위협적인 소리를 냈다. 그들은 분투했고, 짐은 온 힘을 다해 스팍을 뿌리치려 애썼다. 함장의 눈에 그 노력은 용맹한 동시에 재미있었다. 그는 우세를 차지해 짐의 양 손목을 바닥에 누르고 세게 움켜쥐었다.

짐이 무릎을 휙 쳐들어 스팍의 사타구니를 정통으로 가격했다. 그가 고통에 몸을 움찔하는 순간을 놓치지 않고 짐이 스팍에게서 벗어났다.

인간은 달아나려 했다. 스팍의 손이 불쑥 튀어나와 짐의 바짓자락을 쥐고 홱 끌어당겼다. 짐이 쓰러질 때, 셔틀 베이의 빛에 금속이 반짝이는 것을 스팍은 놓치지 않았다.

페이저가 요란한 땡그랑 소리와 함께 짐의 손가락에서 고작 몇 인치 떨어진 바닥을 쳤다. 스팍은 짐을 쳐다봤고, 두 사람 다 싸움에 붉게 상기되고, 멍들고, 피를 흘리고 헐떡이고 있었다.

동시에 두 사람은 페이저를 향해 몸을 던졌고, 그건 그들의 손가락에 밀려 더 멀어졌다. 두 사람이 다시금 무기에 달려들 때 스팍은 짐이 욕설을 중얼거리는 것을 들었다.

스팍은 짐의 머리채를 움켜쥐고 그의 얼굴을 바닥에 내리쳤다. 짐의 고통스러운 울부짖음이 그의 귀를 가득 채웠다.

그는 뒤로 물러나 깊이 찢어진 짐의 머리를 내려다보며 그의 솜씨를 감상했다. 피가 그의 관자놀이를 따라 줄줄 흘러내려, 그의 더티 블론드를 붉게 물들였다.

“어렵게 구는 것이 네 인생의 본분이라도 되나 보지,” 스팍은 쇠살대에 짐의 뺨을 짓누르며 으르렁거렸고 어린 남자가 낑낑거리는 것을 들었다. “어째서지, 짐?”

스팍이 그의 목에 핀치를 먹이려던 순간 짐이 불분명하게 중얼거렸다. “누군가는 널 좀 긴장시켜야 하지 않겠어,” 그는 헐떡였다.

“그건 논리적이지 않아,” 스팍이 짐의 귓가에 대꾸했다. “내가 아무리 네 행동을 계산하려 노력해도, 네가 하는 그 어떤 일도 말이 되질 않아.”

짐은 신음했다.

“넌 아카데미의 모두를 속여넘겼지, 생도, 크리스토퍼 파이크를 포함해서 말이야,” 스팍이 손가락으로 목덜미의 급소 위를 지분거리며 말을 이었다. “하지만 난 더 잘 알고 있어.”

짐이 그의 아래에서 꿈틀거렸다. “난 그가 아니야, 스팍,” 그는 말했다.

“거짓말,” 스팍이 광분해서 으르렁거렸다. 그는 짐의 관자놀이를 주먹으로 가격했고, 어린 남자의 고통에 찬 울부짖음을 즐겼다. 그는 짐의 머리채를 붙들고 있지 않은 손으로 부츠에 숨겨진 칼을 찾아 더듬거렸다. 칼자루를 쥐고, 그는 칼을 높이 들어올렸다. “난 절대로 속지 않을 것이다!”

칼을 발견한 짐의 눈이 공포로 커다래졌다. “스팍,” 그는 외쳤다. “안돼!”

칼이 짐의 가슴을 향해 내리 꽂혔고, 눈 깜짝할 사이면, 인간의 가슴을 꿰뚫을 것이었다. 결말은 너무나 빠르게 일어나서 아주 잠깐 동안, 그는 어째서 자신이 이걸 계산하지 못했나 궁금해졌다.

스팍은 깜짝 놀라 몸을 홱 뒤로 뺐다. 가슴에서부터 퍼지는 고통을 그는 느끼지 못했지만, 그의 뇌는 상황을 받아들였고, 그의 사지가 문득 납처럼 무겁게 느껴졌다.

 _그건 불가능해_ , 그의 팔이 힘 없이 떨어지는 것을 느끼며 그는 생각했다. _납으로 만들어진 것이 아니라면, 납처럼 느끼는 것은 불가능해. 하지만 그건 무생물일 뿐이야._

그의 시선이 짐을 향했고, 그의 새파란 눈에 눈물이 가득 차오르는 것을 보았다. 어째서 눈물이 저기에 있는 것인지 궁금해졌다. 죽음이 두려워서? 죽게 될까 봐?

그때서야 스팍은 제 가슴에 뚫린 구멍으로 살과, 피와, 근육을 보았다. 그는 이해할 수 없는 표정으로 그걸 응시했고, 어쩌다 이렇게 된 것인지 떠올리려 애썼다. “무슨 일이 일어난 거지?” 그는 짐의 몸에서 떨어져, 볼품없이 땅으로 추락하며 물었다.

“스팍,” 짐이 컥컥거렸다. 그제서야 스팍은 보았다ㅡ짐의 떨리는 손에 들린 페이저. 그리고 칼은 짐의 허벅지에 깊이 파묻혀, 그의 피가 인간의 바지를 적시고 웅덩이를 만들기 시작했다.

스팍은 상황을 떠올릴 수 없었지만, 그 일은 이미 일어났다. “네 바지가 더러워졌어,” 그는 아무 생각 없이 말했다. 고통이 모습을 드러내기 시작했고ㅡ무딘 아픔이 서서히 쌓이고 퍼졌다.

갑자기 고통은 모든 곳에 있었고, 그의 온 몸을 압도하고 그의 호흡을 빼앗았다. 마치 불길에 휩싸인 듯 그의 가슴에서부터 고통의 불씨가 순식간에 퍼져나갔다. 스팍은 목 졸린 비명을 질렀고 몸을 들썩이며 숨을 들이마셨다.

“스팍,” 짐이 벌떡 상체를 일으키며 말했다. 고통에 뻣뻣한 몸짓으로, 그는 스팍을 향해 다가왔다. “스팍?”

이 모든 상황 속에서, 스팍은 어린 남자의 목소리에 담긴 감정을 들었다. 그는 잠깐 동안 눈을 감았고, 어둠 속에서 춤을 추는 붉은 점들을 보았다가, 다시 눈을 떴다.

눈물이 짐의 뺨을 타고 줄줄 흘러내렸고 그의 얼굴은 슬픔으로 일그러져있었다. 떨리는 입술로 짐이 속삭였다, “스팍…정말 미안해.”

“어째서 울고 있지?” 스팍이 멍하니 물었다.

짐이 흠칫 몸을 떨더니 흐느낌을 뱉었다. “오 신이시여, 스팍,” 그는 스팍의 축 늘어진 몸을 가슴에 끌어 안으며 신음했다. “미안해. 정말 미안해.”

이건 이해할 수 없었고 짐에게 그 말을 하고 싶었지만, 스팍은 입을 열기도 어렵다는 것을 깨달았다. 쓰라리고, 무딘 감각이 그의 몸에 밀려들었다. 그의 얼굴에서 핏기가 빠져나가 피부가 차갑게 식는 것이 느껴졌다ㅡ그가 경험했던 그 어느 때보다도 차갑게.

그의 일부는 벌칸이 이렇게 차가운 상태에서 살아남을 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었다ㅡ이건 그들의 생리에 맞지 않다.

짐의 뺨이 땀으로 축축한 그의 이마에 닿았고, 어린 남자의 눈물이 그의 피부를 뜨겁게 태웠다. “정말 미안해,” 그는 흐느꼈다. “스팍…널 헤치고 싶지 않았어.”

“어째서?” 스팍이 짐을 올려다보며 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “난 네가 죽기를 바랐는데, 넌 내 불가피한 죽음을 애도하는군.”

짐은 마른침을 삼켰다. “난 그가 아니라고 계속 말했잖아,” 그가 말했다.

“하지만 넌 그야,” 스팍이 뚝뚝 끊어지는 목소리로 대꾸했다.

짐이 고개를 흔들었다. “내가 온 곳에서, 우리는 친구야,” 그의 목소리는 거의 속삭임에 가까웠다.

“난 널 믿지 않아,” 스팍이 헐떡였다.

짐의 새파란 눈에 수많은 감정들이 차있었다; 너무 많아서 스팍은 다 알아볼 수도 없었다. “알아,” 그는 슬프게 말하며 스팍의 손가락을 얼굴로 가져갔다. “네가 믿지 않는 걸 알아.”

스팍은 짐이 어떻게 마인드 멜드의 방법을 알고 있는 것인지 묻지 않았다ㅡ아무래도 상관 없었으니까. 그의 손 끝이 짐의 피부에 닿았고 그는 이제 그토록 찾던 답을 알게 될 것이다.

그리고 그제서야 그는 보았다ㅡ모든 것을.

_마치 어머니께서 보여주길 좋아했던 오래된 홀로영상들 같았다ㅡ온갖 색으로 가득 차 춤을 추는 뮤지컬처럼._

_그는 그와 짐이 어떻게 처음 만났는지 보았다. 다만 그건 말이 되질 않았지만. 그들은 빨간 생도 유니폼으로 넘실거리는 강당에서 서로를 바라보고 있었다._

_패널 중 한 명이 두 사람을 호명했다._

_“이 테스트 자체가 사기입니다, 아닙니까?” 짐이 뻔뻔한 목소리로 물었다. “제 말은, 당신은 이걸 이기는 게 불가능하도록 설계했잖아요.”_

_이 시나리오는 비논리적이다. 그는 짐의 부정행위를 의심했지만 결코 증명하지 못했었다. 스팍은 기억을 계속 나아갔다._

_그는 자신이 말하는 것을 들었다, “당신의 주장은 no-win 시나리오의 가능성을 배제하고 있습니다만.”_

_“전 no-win 시나리오를 믿지 않습니다,” 짐이 말했다._

_스팍은 자신이 호기심에 눈썹을 치켜 올리는 것을 보았다. “그렇다면 당신은 규칙을 어겼을 뿐만 아니라, 교훈 또한 이해하는데 실패했습니다.”_

_“부디 가르쳐주시죠,” 짐이 명백하게 화가 나, 이를 악물고 말했다._

_스팍은 거의 미소를 지을뻔했다. “다른 사람은 몰라도 당신은 알아야 하지 않겠습니까, 커크 생도. 함장은 죽음을 속여넘길 수 없다는 것을 말입니다.”_

_장면이 바뀌었고 그는 엔터프라이즈의 브릿지였다._

_맥코이도 거기 있었고, 우후라와 술루도 마찬가지였다. 곱슬머리의 소년이 조종석에 앉아있었지만, 스팍은 그가 누군지 알 수 없었다._

_그는 스팍에게 그의 말을 들으라고 내지르는 짐의 목소리를 알아차렸다._

_그의 도플갱어는 너브 핀치를 사용했고, 어린 남자가 의식을 잃고 쓰러지는 것을 지켜봤다. 어둠에 삼켜지면서, 그는 제 목소리를 들었다, “그를 함선 밖으로 내보내게.”_

_기억은ㅡ짐의 기억은ㅡ빠르게 지나갔다: 어떻게 그가 낯선 스코틀랜드인과 함께 몰래 함선에 올라탔는지, 어떻게 그들이 파이크를 구할 수 있었는지, 어떻게 지구가 파괴되지 않았는지, 어떻게 그들이 연방을 구하기 위해 조심스러운 파트너쉽을 이뤄냈는지, 어떻게 그게 진정한 우정으로 발전했는지._

_그는 짐이 그의 목숨을 구하기 위해 규정을 어기고, 함장직을 잃는 것을 보았다. 짐이 그의 크루들을 미친놈에게서 구하기 위해 목숨을 내놓는 것을 보았다._

_그리고 스팍은 자신을 보았다. 그는 워프 코어 바깥, 유리 너머에 있었고, 그의 눈앞에서 죽어가는 짐을 바라보고 있었다. 그리고 그는 어린 남자를 위해 울고 있었다._

_“무서워, 스팍,” 짐의 얼굴 위로 눈물이 흘러내렸다. “그러지 않게 도와줘…어떻게 해야 감정을 느끼지 않을 수 있어?”_

_“모릅니다,” 이 스팍이 속삭였다. “지금은, 전 실패했습니다.”_

_“어째서 네가 죽게 내버려둘 수 없었는지 알아주길 바라,” 그는 헐떡였다. “어째서 네게 돌아갔는지…”_

_스팍이 대답할 때 그의 입술이 떨렸다, “왜냐하면 당신은 제 친구니까요.”_

그는 헐떡이며 짐의 마음 속에서 빠져 나왔고, 그의 심장이 마구 뛰고 마음이 어지러웠다. “넌…” 그는 말했다.

“이제 보여?” 짐이 부드럽게 물었다.

스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 적어도 끄덕였다고 생각했다. “난 널 죽이기 위해 고문했어,” 그는 속삭였다, “그럼에도 여전히 넌 내게 어떤 분노도 보이지 않는군.”

“내 안에 그런 건 없어,” 그는 짐이 대답하는 것을 들었다.

무감각과 어둠이 그를 압도했다. 레이저처럼 날카로운 가슴팍의 고통은 증발했고, 편안한 온기만이 남아 그의 온몸에 퍼졌다. “난 그가 아니야.” 스팍이 말했다, “어째서 날 동정하지?”

짐이 몸을 떼어냈고, 그의 새파란 눈에 스팍이 헤아릴 수 없는 수많은 감정이 담겨있었다. 그는 스팍의 가슴 위에 한 손을 얹었다ㅡ벌칸식 인사.

아주 오랫동안 그 손짓을 보거나 느낀 적이 없었고, 그건 마치 집처럼 느껴졌다. 스팍은 어둠이 그를 삼키도록 허락했다ㅡ그는 더 이상 죽음이 두렵지 않았으므로. 세상이 멈추기 전에, 그는 짐의 목소리를 들었다. 종소리처럼 분명하게.

_난 언제나 네 친구였고 앞으로도 영원히 그럴 거니까._

 

 

* * *

 

 

맥코이는 무엇이 자신을 사로잡아 달리게 만드는 것인지 알 수 없었지만, 계속 달렸다. 그는 마치 정신 나간 사람처럼 셔틀 베이를 둘러싼 구불구불한 복도들을 달리며, 안으로 들어갈 수 있는 방법을 찾았다.

그는 함선을 제법 잘 알고 있었지만, 그건 식당이나 그의 쿼터, 메드 베이에 한정되어 있었다.

페이저로 크루를 쓰러뜨리며, 그는 인과응보라고 생각했다ㅡ기계처럼 주어진 일상에서 벗어나지 않았었으니 말이다. 의사는 언제나 고집 센 개자식이었다.

시간은 끊임없이 흐르고 있었고 이 벽을 이루고 있는 금속의 겹 너머에 짐이 _빌어먹을_ 반쪽 짜리 외계인과 함께 있다.

모퉁이를 돌면서, 의사는 자신이 공황 발작을 일으키지 않은 것에 놀랐다. 그래, 쓰러진 짐의 앞에 우뚝 솟아있던 스팍을 무력하게 지켜보면서 비명으로 그의 목이 다 쉬었지만, 뭔가가ㅡ _뭔가가_ ㅡ그를 움직이게 만들었다.

그는 미친놈처럼 서서, 스팍이 또 다른 짐의 목숨을 앗아가는 걸 가만히 지켜보진 않을 것이다; 그는 _엔터프라이즈_ 의 복도를 쏜살같이 달리며, 다른 길을 찾았다. 짐을 구할 다른 방법을.

우주가 감사하게도 그에게 일을 바로잡을 수 있는 두 번째 기회를 줬으니, 페이저를 피해 셔틀 베이에 들어갈 방법을 찾기만 하면 된다.

맥코이가 막 모퉁이를 돌 때 _엔터프라이즈_ 가 또 한번 크게 흔들렸고, 그는 파이크가 걸핏하면 총질하기 좋아하는 클링온에게 발포를 허락한 것을 저주했다.

갑작스럽게 함선이 요동쳐 맥코이는 땅으로 쓰러졌고, 기둥으로 미끄러지면서 그의 팔에 화상이 남았다.

팔은 부러지지 않았고ㅡ기껏해야 멍이나 들었을 것이다. 사실, 허공을 찢을듯한 붉은 경고음 덕분에 팔보다 그의 귀가 더 아팠다. 맥코이는 옆으로 몸을 굴려 벌떡 일어났고 누가 오지는 않는지 주위를 살폈다.

그리고 물론 누가 오고 있었다ㅡ레드 셔츠 하나가 미친 듯이 그를 향해 달려왔다.

맥코이의 페이저는 이미 쏠 준비가 되어있었고, 그는 모퉁이를 돌아 나타난 두 번째 레드 셔츠도 쏴버렸다. 페이저가 가슴을 정통으로 맞추자 그들은 놀라 외마디 소리를 질렀다. 의사는 꼬맹이가 휘청거리며 뒷걸음질치다, 땅에 닿기도 전에 죽는 것을 지켜봤다.

그는 이미 두 명을 더 죽였었다ㅡ그가 처음부터 싫어하던 놈들이었다ㅡ그리고 짐에게 한 발 더 가까워질 수만 있다면 또 죽여야 한대도 상관 없었다.

“맥코이,” 그의 주머니에서 파이크가 말했다.

급박한 상황 속에서 그는 커뮤니케이터의 존재를 거의 잊고 있었고, 주머니에서 그걸 꺼냈다. “뭡니까?” 그는 걸음을 서두르며 내질렀다.

“상황이 어떻지?” 파이크가 물었다.

“좆같습니다,” 맥코이가 대답했다.

“그건 별로 도움이 되질 않아, 레너드.”

맥코이는 코너를 돌았고 문을 보았다. “부디 제 깊은 사과를 받아주시죠,” 그는 문으로 다가가며 딱딱거렸다, “그러거나 말거나 관심도 없으니까!”

“무슨 일인가?”

“스팍과 짐이 셔틀 베이 어딘가에 있어요,” 맥코이가 문을 열려고 애쓰며 말했다. 그건 물론, 잠겨있었지만, 그에겐 아직 그의 의료 보안 코드가 있었다. “그들에게 접근하려고 하는 중입니다.”

파이크가 욕설을 내뱉었다. 아니면 맥코이가 그냥 상상한 것이거나. “젠장, 짐,” 전-함장의 고함소리가 스피커를 울렸다.

“오 이제 그를 좀 신경이나 쓰시나 봅니다?” 맥코이가 키패드에 코드를 입력하며 으르렁거렸다.

“날 자극할 생각은 마,” 파이크가 경고했다. “그를 여기서 빼내기 위해 자네가 할 수 있는 일이나 하게.”

맥코이는 코드를 입력하던 것을 뚝 멈췄다. 그는 그의 주머니에 들어있는 광자 수류탄을 기억해냈다. 그가 _엔터프라이즈_ 의 아랫배를 달릴 동안 그게 터지지 않은 것은 정말로 작은 자비였다.

갑자기 모든 것이 이해가 됐다ㅡ마치 퍼즐 조각들이 들어맞는 것처럼. 맥코이는 어째서 우주가 이렇게 돌아가는지를 마침내 이해했다. 우주는 이 특정한 방법으로 그에게 두 번째 기회를 준 것이었다. “그에게 시간이 얼마나 남았습니까?” 맥코이가 물었고, 그의 어조는 부드러워졌다.

“십 분도 남지 않았네,” 파이크가 대답했다. 의사는 나이든 남자가 맥코이의 말 뒤에 숨은 의미를 깨닫고 숨을 들이키는 것을 들었다. “레너드…”

맥코이가 마지막 버튼을 눌렀다. “크리스,” 그의 목소리는 그가 한동안 들어본 적 없는 맹렬함을 갖고 있었다, “난 그를 집으로 돌려보낼 겁니다. 당신에게 그러겠다고 말했었고, 그렇게 할겁니다.”

문이 미끄러지듯 열리자 연기가 자욱하게 피어 올랐다. 앞을 가릴 정도는 아니었으므로, 이 연기는 함선의 위쪽에서부터 내려온 것일 테다.

콤링크 건너편에서 파이크는 침묵했고, 잠깐 동안 맥코이는 나이든 남자가 그를 막을 것이라고 생각했다. “확실한가?” 파이크는 그저 그렇게 물었다.

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다ㅡ비록 남자가 그를 볼 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었지만. “확실합니다,” 그는 완전한 확신을 가지고 말했다.

“알았네,” 파이크가 말했다.

맥코이가 셔틀 베이 안쪽으로 조심스럽게 발을 디뎠을 때, 그는 파이크가 다시 말하는 것을 들었다. “그를 자네에게 데려와 주겠네,” 그는 말했다.

그 말은 맥코이의 눈에 눈물을 가져왔다ㅡ아니면 그냥 연기 때문이거나. 그는 목을 가다듬었다. “감사합니다,” 그게 그가 말한 전부였고, 그는 커뮤니케이터를 떨구고 달리기 시작했다.

그는 셔틀들 사이를 총알처럼 달렸다ㅡ스팍이 짐을 잡고 있을까 봐 그를 소리쳐 부르기가 겁났다. 바깥의 혼란에도 불구하고 셔틀 베이에는 무시무시하게 정적이 흘렀고, 맥코이의 심장이 갈비뼈 아래에서 쿵쿵 뛰었다.

그는 페이저를 앞으로 내민 채, 조심스러운 발걸음으로 화물 컨테이너와 셔틀 사이를 달렸다.

맥코이가 막 다른 방향으로 돌아서려던 순간 그는 미끄러져 넘어졌고, 페이저가 그의 손에서 튕겨 나와 녹색 액체 위를 미끄러졌다. 그는 끙 소리와 함께 욕설을 내뱉으며 몸을 일으켰다.

“이런 씨ㅂ…” 고개를 돌리면서 그의 목소리가 잦아들었다.

스팍이 가슴에 커다란 구멍이 뚫린 채 그의 옆에 누워있었고, 그의 황금색 튜닉은 녹색 피와 연기로 얼룩져있었다. 그의 전 함장은 입술을 살짝 벌린 채, 아무 것도 볼 수 없는 눈으로 그를 올려다보고 있었다.

죽은 함장의 손 옆에 칼이 놓여있었다. 확신할 수는 없었지만 아마도 벌칸식 무기였다. 이 함선에서 일하는 동안 그는 저 칼을 수도 없이 많이 봤었고, 그게 할 수 있는 일들을 봐왔다.

뒤틀린 뿔처럼 보이는 금속 칼자루는 피로 덮여있었다ㅡ붉은 피로.

인간의 피.

 _짐!_ 맥코이의 마음이 외쳤고 그는 자리를 박찼다.

그는 바닥에 후두둑 떨어진 핏자국을 발견했고 피 묻은 손자국이 셔틀들의 옆면에 묻어있는 것을 보았다. 의사는 마른침을 삼켰고, 걸음을 서두르는 그의 마음이 마구 요동쳤다.

“짐!” 마침내 그는 외쳤고, 그의 목소리가 셔틀 베이에 메아리처럼 울렸다. “짐!” 대답은 없었다. 시간이 없다는 것을 알고 있기에 맥코이의 내장이 마구 조여 들었다. 줄지어 선 셔틀의 가장 끝에서, 그는 제국군의 우주선들과 완전히 동떨어진 하나를 발견했다.

그는 속력을 늦췄고, 짐이나 다른 크루들을 찾아 고개를 수그렸다. 셔틀의 문은 열려있었고 겉면에 피로 얼룩진 손자국이 찍혀있었다. 짐의 셔틀의 빛나는 금속과 거기에 스며든 피가 소름 끼치는 대조를 이뤘다.

“짐?” 그는 문을 향해 한발 더 다가가며 불렀다. 맥코이는 페이저를 꺼내 들고, 손가락을 방아쇠에 건 채, 안을 들여다봤다. 셔틀 베이의 형편없는 빛이 셔틀의 안쪽을 비췄다. 어둠 속에서 조종석이 깜박거리더니 기계음이 울렸다.

“전력 충전이 완료되었습니다,” 셔틀 내부의 컴퓨터가 느릿느릿 말했다. “제임스 타이베리우스 커크 함장, 활성 코드 442-99-07 허가되었습니다.”

맥코이는 그 소리에 깜짝 놀라 계기판을 쏴버릴 뻔 했다. 녹색과 붉은색이 섞인 지문 자국이 버튼마다 잔뜩 묻어있었다.

불이 깜빡이며 들어와 셔틀을 환하게 밝혔고, 그제서야 맥코이는 계기판 아래 엎어져있는 짐을 발견했다. “짐!” 맥코이는 어린 남자에게 달려들며 외쳤고 무릎을 꿇었다. 그는 맥박을 찾아 짐의 목을 더듬으며, 그의 부상을 확인했다.

그의 왼쪽 허벅지부근이 피로 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 찢어진 천 사이로, 맥코이는 짐의 피부에 새겨진 삐죽삐죽한 상처를 볼 수 있었다. 시선을 들자 짐의 턱 선을 따라 시커멓게 멍이 든 것과 찢어진 아랫입술에서 피가 흐르는 것이 보였다. 피가 짐의 머리카락에 엉겨 붙어있었고 그의 호흡은 고통스럽게 쉬어, 가빴다.

“씨발, 꼬맹아,” 맥코이가 짐의 다치지 않은 얼굴을 쓸어 내리며 속삭였다. 광자 수류탄이 그의 몸에 눌려, 그가 해야 할 일을 조용히 상기시켰다. 그래서 맥코이는 일에 착수했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그는 몸이 일으켜지는 것을 느꼈고, 무의식의 깊이에서부터 천천히 끌어올려졌다. 손발에 감각이 돌아왔고, 간지러운 느낌을 남겼다.

그리고는 고통이 덮쳤다.

그건 머리에서부터 시작됐다ㅡ쿵쿵 울리고 쑤시면서; 복부가 그 다음이었고, 마치 불이라도 붙은 것 같았다. 그는 건조한 목으로 신음했고, 그의 허벅지가 칼에 찔리기라도 한 것처럼 아팠다. 그리고는 짐은 _누군가_ 정말로 그를 찔렀다는 것을 기억해냈다. 그는 눈꺼풀을 들어올리기 위해 그가 가진 모든 힘을 다 쏟아 부었다.

어둠이 물러나기 시작했고, 그를 둘러싼 눈부신 빛이 모습을 드러냈다. 그는 끙끙거리며 눈을 질끈 감았고 다시 세상을 덮어버리기 위해 애썼다.

그는 목소리ㅡ낮고 익숙한 목소리를 들었고 그게 그의 이름을 부른 것 같다고 _생각했다_. 그 목소리는 수마일 떨어진 것 같았지만, 그렇지 않다는 것을 알고 있었다. “짐?” 목소리가 이번엔 좀더 또렷하게 말했다.

그는 다시 눈을 떴고, 눈을 찌르는 빛에 인상을 썼다. 이번에 그는 감지 않고 버티며 빛에 적응하려 애썼다. 누군가 그의 앞에 있었지만 그 형체는 흐릿했다.

짐은 부스스하게 헝클어진 검은 머리카락과 넓은 어깨를 알아볼 수 있었다. “본즈?” 그는 희미하게 꺽꺽거렸다.

“그래 꼬맹이, 나야,” 그는 본즈가 대답하는 것을 들었고, 따뜻한 손이 그의 뺨을 감쌌다.

짐은 본즈의 손바닥에 뺨을 비비며 미소를 지으려 했지만, 입술이 고통스럽게 당겼다. 그는 신음했고 눈을 감았다. “아야.”

“넌 멀쩡해,” 본즈가 다정한 목소리로 장담했다. “넌 괜찮을 거야. 어떻게 자동비행을 하는지 내가 알아냈거든. 넌 아무것도 할 필요 없이 전자기장해를 통과해 날아갈 수 있어.”

짐은 눈을 떴고ㅡ그의 시야는 좀더 또렷해졌다. 본즈가 부드러운 미소로 그의 앞을 맴돌고 있었다.

그제서야 짐은 자신이 똑바로 앉아있는 것을 깨달았다. 허벅지의 깊은 상처는 옷가지로 보이는 것에 대충 묶여있었다. “어떻게?” 그는 몸을 내려다보며 갈라진 목소리로 물었다. 그는 조종석에 벨트로 메여있었다. “내가 어떻게 여길…난 기억이…”

“너 정말 빌어먹게 무겁더라,” 본즈가 여전한 목소리로 말했다. 그는 고개를 기울여 그 헤이즐 눈동자로 짐을 유심히 살폈고 다시 입을 열었다. “내 말 잘 들어야 돼.”

짐은 멍청하게 눈을 깜빡였다. “뭐라고?” 본즈가 그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇자 그는 대꾸했다. 의사의 눈길이 그의 얼굴에 오래도록 머물렀고 그의 굳은살 박힌 손가락이 짐의 턱 선을 따라 그렸다. “본즈? 어떻게 되가는 거야?”

“내가 너한테 할말이 있어. 그니까 내 말 잘 들어야 돼,” 본즈가 말했다. “난 두 번 말하는 거 싫어해, 그게 아무리 너라도 말이야.”

짐은 가슴속에서 공포가 그 첫 번째 넝쿨을 뿌리내리는 것을 느꼈다. “본즈?” 그는 초조하게 속삭였다.

“네가 이걸 알았으면 좋겠어. 난 너와 함께하는 모든 순간을 사랑했을 거야ㅡ함장 일을 하는 모습까지도. 왜냐하면 네가 뭐라고 했든 간에, 난 네가 빌어먹게 훌륭한 함장이라는걸 알고 있거든,” 본즈가 슬픈 미소로 말했다. “난 매일 밤 너를 품에 안고, 아침에 네가 눈을 뜨면 그 새파란 눈동자를 보는 걸 사랑했을 거야.”

짐은 고개를 저었다. “본즈…무슨 일이야? 무슨 일인지 말…” 본즈가 짐의 입술에 손가락을 눌렀다.

“내 인생을 너와 함께 보내는 걸 사랑했을 거야,” 본즈가 자리에서 일어나며 속삭였다. “매일매일 매 순간을; 우리가 분명 행복했을 거라는 걸 알아.”

본즈가 무슨 말을 하는 것인지 이해하려 애쓰면서, 짐은 눈물이 그의 눈을 아프게 찌르는 것을 느꼈다. “왜 그런 말을 해?” 제 말에 숨이 막혀 컥컥거리며 그는 물었다. “넌 나랑 같이 가는 거야, 본즈! 나랑 같이 간다고 _했잖아_! 내가 들었어. 같이 간다고 했잖아!”

“난 너랑 못 가, 짐,” 본즈가 말했다. “우린 시간이 부족하고 난 널 여기서 빼내야 하거든.”

본즈의 손에 필사적으로 매달리면서, 짐의 호흡이 목구멍에서 꺾였다. “안돼,” 그는 울부짖었다. “안돼…본즈, 이러지 마.”

“짐,” 본즈가 말했다, “다 괜찮아질 거야.”

그는 격렬하게 고개를 흔들었다. 왜냐하면 괜찮지 않을 것이기 때문이다. “넌 이럴 수 없어,” 그는 흐느꼈다. “넌 날 떠날 수 없어, 본즈. 지켜주겠다고 약속했잖아!”

본즈의 입술이 그의 입술을 눌러, 미친 듯이 중얼거리는 그의 말을 전부 삼켰다. 본즈가 숨도 쉴 수 없을 만큼 입을 맞춰오자 짐은 눈을 감았다.

본즈가 몸을 떼어냈고, 그의 양 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 그의 입술이 짐의 코끝에, 그리고는 눈꺼풀에, 그리고 마침내 그의 이마에 한참을 머물렀다.

“제발 나한테 이러지 마,” 짐이 애원했고, 그의 목소리가 흔들렸다. 그는 고통스럽게 울부짖으며 단단한 벨트 아래에서 몸을 비틀었다.

본즈가 그의 관자놀이에 입을 맞췄다. “다 괜찮아질 거야.”

“본즈,” 짐이 목이 메어 간신히 뱉었다, “사랑해.”

본즈가 몸을 뗐고 짐은 그의 얼굴에 미소가 떠오른 것을 보았다. 그가 너무나 고통스러울 만큼 행복해 보여서 짐은 산산이 부서지고 싶었다. “나도 사랑해,” 의사가 말했고, 마지막으로 한번 더 그의 입술에 입을 맞췄다.

“제발 날 떠나지 마,” 그들의 몸이 떨어지자 짐이 속삭였다. “제발…”

본즈가 그의 이마에 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겨줬고, 몸을 기울였다. 그의 입술이 짐의 귓바퀴를 스쳤다. “용감해져야 돼, 짐,” 그는 짐의 귓가에 속삭였다.

폭발과 페이저, 그리고 경고음이 너무나 시끄럽고 귀가 멀듯해서 많은 사람들이 본즈의 말을 듣지 못했을 것이다. 그러나 짐은 들을 수 있었다. 그는 그 모든 단어 하나하나와, 그의 목소리의 울림까지도 전부 기억에 새겼다.

짐은 눈물이 그의 눈을 뜨겁게 불태우고 뺨으로 떨어지는 것을 느꼈다. 압도당하고 기진맥진해, 그의 입술이 경련하고 온 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다.

그는 흐느꼈고, 그의 손가락이 본즈의 팔을 파고들었다. 본즈가 몸을 떼어내자 그는 고개를 흔들었다. “알았지?” 그는 미소와 함께 말했다ㅡ오직 짐만을 위한 다정한 미소로.

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다ㅡ그게 그가 할 수 있는 전부였으므로. 고함소리에 그는 번쩍 고개를 들었고 그의 눈이 커다래졌다. _그들이 오고 있어_. 그는 흐느끼며 생각했다. 한 손이 그의 뺨을 쓸어 눈물을 닦아냈고, 짐은 본즈가 그의 자켓 주머니에 뭔가를 슬쩍 집어넣는 것을 보았다.

그는 얼핏 동그란 금속을 보았다ㅡ본즈가 새끼손가락에 항상 끼고 다니는 반지. “이거 잘 간직해, 내 말 들었어?” 본즈가 말했다. 짐이 넋을 놓고 있자 본즈의 눈에 걱정이 스쳤다. “넌 괜찮을 거야, 꼬맹아.”

의사가 몸을 일으키자 짐은 그를 붙잡기 위해 발버둥쳤지만, 그의 몸은 짐의 힘없는 손아귀에서 쉽게 빠져나갔다. “본즈,” 그는 격렬하게 고개를 저으며 흐느꼈다. 뭔가를, 무엇이든 말하기 위해 입을 열었지만 모든 말들이 그의 혀끝에서 죽어버렸다.

“나만 믿어, 꼬맹이,” 본즈가 고개를 끄덕여 보이며 말했다. 셔틀을 자동비행모드로 설정하는 그의 표정은 평온했다.

“본즈,” 짐이 희미하게 말했다. “본즈 안돼. 제발…”

본즈가 그를 돌아보고 슬프게 웃었다. “사랑해, 짐,” 그는 말했고, 땀으로 축축한 짐의 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.

“본즈 그만해,” 의사가 셔틀의 문을 향해 돌아가자 짐은 울부짖었다. 그는 서툴게 벨트를 풀려고 애썼지만, 그의 몸은 그를 배신했고 그저 고통스러울 뿐이었다. “본즈! 멈춰! 제발 이러지마!”

본즈는 그저 고개를 끄덕였고, 셔틀의 문이 닫히자 그의 모습은 사라졌다.

그리고 짐은 비명을 질렀다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

셔틀 베이를 멍하니 걸으면서, 맥코이는 셔틀이 이 쑥대밭이 된 함선을 떠나는 소리를 들었다. 이 짐은 그의 짐이 아니라 다른 사람의 것이라는 걸 완벽하게 잘 알고 있었기에, 그는 어린 남자의 눈물에 조금 놀랐다. 물론 그들 사이의 본질은 좀 다르긴 하지만, 이젠 아무래도 상관 없었다.

짐의 비통하고 절망적인 비명이 그의 귓가를 울렸다.

그가 죽을 준비가 되었다는 것을 짐은 이해하지 못했다ㅡ그 공포에 질린 새파란 눈 속에서 볼 수 있었다. 이렇게 해서 짐을 살릴 수만 있다면, 의사는 기꺼이 죽을 것이었다.

그 생각에 맥코이는 미소를, 진짜 미소를 짓는 자신을 발견했다.

그는 그의 짐을 구할 수 없었지만, 이 짐은 살아남을 것이다. 가까워지는 발소리 속에서 그 사실이 그에게 한줌의 평화를 가져다 주었다. 맥코이는 돌아섰고, 술루가 모퉁이를 도는 것을 보았다ㅡ그의 어두운 눈동자가 분노로 번뜩였고 그의 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳어있었다.

_하나._

그는 크루들이 그의 발 옆에 누워있는 스팍의 시체를 쳐다보는 것을 지켜봤다.

그는 마치 대리석처럼 하얬다; 온 몸에서 흘러나온 그의 초록색 피가 바닥을 온통 적시고 있었다. 그건 그의 머리 주변에 반원을 그리며, 검은 머리카락을 물들였다.

술루는 스팍의 맥을 짚어볼 필요도 없었다. 그가 죽었다는 것을 이미 알았다.

“대가를 치르게 될 거다,” 술루가 쓰러진 함장에서 본즈에게로 시선을 옮기며 으르렁거렸다.

_둘._

맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱했고 수류탄의 캡을 열었다. 그는 긴장과 공포, 회한을 느껴야 했다.

그러나 그는 짐을, 그의 짐을, 처음으로 만난 순간을 떠올렸고 오직 평온만을 느꼈다. 조심스럽고 달콤했던, 그들의 첫 입맞춤. 맥코이의 침대에서 서툴고 느리게 서로의 맨 살을 비비며, 처음으로 사랑을 나눴을 때. 의사가 잠들었다고 생각한 짐이 처음으로 그 세 글자를 맥코이의 귀에 속삭였을 때.

그들이 마지막으로 사랑을 나눴을 때.

그들의 마지막 입맞춤.

“뭐가 그렇게 웃기지?” 술루가 그의 눈높이에 페이저를 들어올리며 딱딱거렸다. 그의 얼굴은 위협적이었고 그의 손가락은 방아쇠를 당길 준비가 되어있었다. “맥코이, 뭐가 그렇게 웃기냐고?”

_셋._

지금쯤이면 짐은 멀어졌을 것이다. 그가 타고 왔던 셔틀로 _엔터프라이즈_ 에서 멀리 안전하게 날아가고 있을 것이다. 그는 확신했다.

맥코이는 손을 들어올렸다. 수류탄을 발견한 술루의 눈이 커다래졌다. “이것 때문에,” 그는 대답했고, 버튼을 눌렀다.

_넷._

 

 

* * *

 

 

그는 마침내ㅡ **마침내** ㅡ셔틀의 조종석에서 벨트를 풀었고, 몸이 풀려나는 동시에 자리에서 굴러 떨어지고 말았다.

바닥에 옆구리를 세게 부딪혀 신음이 튀어나왔고, 그는 겨우겨우 두발로 일어나 비틀거리며 뒤쪽을 향했다. 그의 발이 휘청거렸고, 그는 셔틀의 벽을 짚으며 고통의 울부짖음을 삼켰다. 짐은 고집 센 개자식이었으므로 꾸역꾸역 앞으로 나아갔고 셔틀의 창문 앞에 섰다.

제 기능을 잃은 _ISS 엔터프라이즈_ 가 어둠 속에서 불길에 휩싸여있었다. 짐의 셔틀과 구멍 뚫린 함선 사이에 잔해들이 가득했다. 함선의ㅡ그의 함선의ㅡ산산조각 난 구조물들 사이로 시체들이 떠다니는 것이 보였지만, 그저 환영일지도 모른다.

“본즈,” 비명에 쉰 목소리로 그는 더듬거리며, 그는 자켓의 주머니에 손을 넣었다. 본즈가 넣어준 반지가 그의 손가락을 스쳤다.

이런 끔찍한 상황에서 오직 본즈만이 가능한 침착한 태도로, 그가 주머니에 반지를 떨어뜨리던 감각이 자켓의 천 너머로 여전히 느껴졌다. 그 순간 폭발음이 그를 깜짝 놀라게 했다ㅡ그 소리가 어찌나 크고 귀가 멀듯한지 충격의 여파로 셔틀이 진동했다.

짐은 번쩍 고개를 들었고 _엔터프라이즈_ 가 갈갈이 찢겨져 한 순간 우주를 밝히는 화려한 불꽃으로 터지는 것을 보았다. 다음 순간 그건 사라졌고, 완전히 증발해버렸다. 짐은 조심스럽게 창가로 한발 다가갔고, 그의 심장이 온 몸을 관통하는 고통의 파도에 쿵쿵 뛰었다.

그는 우주를 응시하고 있었다ㅡ검고, 무한한, 티끌 하나 없는 우주를.

 _엔터프라이즈_ , 나라다, 그리고 클링온 함선은 사라졌다. 마치 다 함께 소멸하기라도 한 것처럼, 오직 별들만을 남겨둔 채.

짐은 폭발 때문에 함선의 방향이 돌아갔다고 생각했고, 다른 쪽 창문을 향해 걸었다. 그러나 보이는 것은 어둠뿐이었다.

셔틀이 여전히 움직이고 있음을 깨닫고 그는 계기판을 향해 달려들었고, 고통스러운 신음과 함께 그 위에 쓰러졌다. 떨리는 손가락으로, 그는 셔틀에 정지 명령을 내렸다.

갑작스럽게 움직임이 멈추자 짐은 휘청거리며 뒷걸음질 쳤고, 조종석에 옆구리를 부딪혔다. 의자를 움켜쥐고 균형을 잡으며, 뭔가를, 무엇이든 찾을 수 있기를 바라는 마음으로 고개를 들었다. 눈 앞에는 아무것도 없었고, 그는 눈과 뇌가 말하는 것을 믿을 수 없어 숨을 헐떡였다.

“안돼,” 그는 셔틀의 벽을 향해 비틀비틀 뒷걸음질치며 속삭였다. 창문이 그의 등에 부딪혔고, 그를 맴도는 퀴퀴한 공기를 들이마시려고 애쓰는 짐의 몸을 똑바로 받쳐주었다. “안돼.”

수많은 눈물이 그의 눈을 찔러 뺨으로 달아났고, 젖은 비명이 그의 입술 사이로 터져 나왔다. 그는 몸을 돌려 주먹을 움켜쥔 채 셔틀의 벽을 미친 듯이 내리치기 시작했다. 셔틀을 공격하는 주먹과 발길질 소리에 그의 비명이 섞여 금속 안을 메아리처럼 울렸다.

그의 피부가 까지고, 피투성이가 돼, 부러질 때까지 그는 유리를 내리쳤다. 깨끗한 벽과 유리에 붉게 얼룩이 졌다.

그가 더 이상 버티지 못하고 마침내 셔틀의 벽에 기대 무너졌을 때 그의 쉰 목소리는 거의 나오지 않았다.

황량함이 그를 압도해 그 힘으로 짐을 거의 으스러뜨릴 듯 짓눌렀다. 그는 지나온 일들을 생각하며 흐느꼈다: 죽어버린 그의 대응체를 생각하며, 그리고 그를 가차없이 살해했던 미친 남자를 생각하며.

그리고 본즈. 그의 기억이 짐의 가슴을 찢었다.

그의 본즈. 그를 지켜주겠다는 약속을 지킨 그의 본즈. 모든 방법으로 그를 사랑해줬던 그의 본즈. 그리고 그를 살리기 위해 죽은 그의 본즈.

뜨거운 눈물이 뺨을 적시고 콧물과 함께 섞였다. 사그라지는 공포의 불 같은 급류와 기진맥진함이 그의 눈에서 빠르게 흘러내렸고, 억눌린 감정들이 댐처럼 터져 나왔다.

짐은 무릎을 가슴으로 끌어당겼고 얼굴을 묻은 채, 눈물이 그치고 그가 가라앉을 때까지 흐느꼈다…

…빠르게…

…그리고는 다시 천천히…

…그의 시선이 셔틀의 앞을 공허하게 떠돌며, 황량한 회색 벽과 기계들을 응시하게 될 때까지.

놀리고 조롱하듯이, 빛이 그를 향해 깜박였지만, 그저 별들일 수도 있었다. 셔틀일 수도 있었고, 어쩌면 그가 어딘가에 도착한 것일지도 모른다ㅡ비록 거기가 어딘지는 알 수 없겠으나.

그의 마음과, 몸, 그리고 영혼이 멍해진 것에 그는 감사했다ㅡ그가 알 수 있는 거라곤 그를 고치처럼 감싸는 안개 속에 그가 아래로, 아래로, 더욱 깊이 가라앉고 있다는 것뿐이었다.

그는 홀로 떠돌고 있었지만, 누군가 그를 발견하리라는 것을 알고 있었다.

아마도.

결국에는.

 

 

 


End file.
